A HeartScathed Recovery
by The4thKira
Summary: Kaiba finds himself in a repeated cycle of drinking & active nights with Bakura & Marik, after announcing he's homosexual. Can a chance meeting with Jounouchi bring him back? B/K/M, B/K, J/K
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not new to the scene, I've been a fan of JouKai fics for a long time. I'm also a fan of Peg/Kai fics. But I've been holding onto this one for a while and just got around to putting it in words. Read and review if you would. - I don't own Yugioh or its characters. So anyway; Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**01: Breaking**

**Domino Square - Community Field**

**January 05, 2008**

**8:00 p.m. - Thursday**

It would have been an easy forever after for the great CEO of Kaiba Corporation but naturally such things could never be kept in secret for long. Which in all retrospect, was for the best. Sure, he wasn't looking forward to the outcome nor the reasons for why he was doing this in the first place and… There was no telling how his 'partner' would react to this public confession.

Kaiba fiddled with the locket around his neck and subconsciously shuddered in hesitation. To act such a way… How pathetic I am. It is best this way - he'll understand. Unfortunately there wasn't much confidence behind those thoughts as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time that night. The shit shall thus hit the fan. He smirked in a lurking amusement of his actions. This really does need to be done. I can't hide from the public forever, and it'll be best coming from me rather than some scandalous photo later on.

But there were other things that diminished the light from him. The only reason he was coming clean now - after so many years of secrecy was because Mokuba had stumbled in on him in the act with his boy toy-turned-boyfriend, Ein Kennedy; a college student on a summer vacation trip that turned out to be a permanent stay when the two had accidentally met. Kaiba's stomach had all but eaten itself when lust filled blues stared up and stiffened into an uneasy staring contest with his hazel-eyed little brother.

Yes. Seto Kaiba of the famous (or infamous, whichever definition floats your boat) Kaiba Corporation built from the late Gozaburo Kaiba whom turned a violent weaponry facility into a family gaming electronics software company, that spoke English, Spanish, French and his native language Japanese with smooth and perfect ease, whom was gorgeous in appearance from those daunting blue orbs of ice and brooding stern looks to his slender tall figure well trained in a combination of different defensive techniques… Was gay. All those amazing and impressive attributes and descriptions of him and nothing would be able to take the taint of the truth away. Seto Kaiba was gay.

He stood there before the flashing cameras and hungry reporters. His eyes fleeting over the scene and knowing this would become a great frenzy of rude and impersonal interrogation to his life. His eyes glanced towards the few chairs to his left on the small stage, his eyes momentarily met those familiar hazels that belonged to his dear brother. It'd been a bit over a year since that horrid incident occurred but it was only the beginning of the dimming light that remained within the great CEO. Mokuba was his blood, his brother, his closest friend, kindred spirit… almost a son…

There was no emotion on that face of his - after a while you learn to conceal weaknesses like fear and pain. There was a moment when all he wanted to do was apologize to his younger brother and plead that he stay… He'd even make an attempt at promising to never date again - no guys anyway. You see, his brother hadn't taken the scene in a positive way and the very thought disturbed him. He looked up to him in so many ways and neither one had ever discussed this sort of thing before. Kaiba had known for a long time but it was this moment he feared the most; his brother's confusion and the people's opinion. But this would be the last night he spent with Mokuba… His eyes reverted back to the crowd and hardened even more so. "Good evening." The deep sultry voice sailed all too casually.

The reporters greeted in unison and the place fell deafly quiet though cameras still flickered brilliantly. It wasn't normal for the two brothers to make public announcements like this - and with the rumors floating about that the younger may be moving to America and running their overseas branch, well this could be the next headline. "There have been some things being said about the role in which my brother and I will take place in the recent resignation of my cohort in America. Mr. Michaels' has been with the company for five years and I hope that he succeeds in any future endeavors he takes part in. This has been thoroughly discussed and after months of deliberation, Mokuba Kaiba will be the new president of Kaiba Corporation USA." He stated and the appointed stood to nod and stand beside his brother. Kaiba further repeated the announcement in English for the reporters that had traveled to hear this speech.

Mokuba smiled as the flashes continued. "I hope you understand why this needs to be done. I'm really sorry Seto." He whispered keeping his eyes to the crowd.

His younger brother always apologized. Despite his adamant feelings on his older brother's sexual preference, he would apologize. Perhaps deep down he knew that his brother deserved to be accepted and yet for some reason he just couldn't stand it - couldn't stand to see his proud strong brother… with a man. Kaiba allowed his features to soften and sadden before freezing back up into indifference. "It isn't fair to you Mokuba." He stated and swallowed hard. "You'll do well in America. I'm just sorry for making it so unbearable for you to stay." His words were grim and the pain strong and felt…

Mokuba sighed and sat back down. This wasn't going to be easy and he knew his brother needed all the encouragement one could give. It was just - "There is something else that needs to be clarified. It's more of a confession I suppose." It was just that he didn't know how to support something he himself didn't approve of. He stared over at the audience, the news gossipers that would do well in alerting the people of Japan - hell any part of the world that had even heard the name 'Seto Kaiba', would know by tomorrow that he was gay. The people grew silent at the word 'confession'. It amazed him how his brother could pretend to be so strong in front of thousands of people every time.

"I am telling you this because I know it will most likely come out in the future. I am a mature adult and have no problem with admitting who I am." There wasn't a single mouth open, not a single camera flashing. Kaiba continued to ease the audience in with a few more ominous lines,until finally... "I am homosexual." He stated as if it were a simple comment on the weather. The gasps and gapes rushed across the people in a massive wave. They all stared thoughtlessly at the statement. Had they heard correctly? There was no point in continuing because nothing could top or erase his confession to the world.

And then a reporter in the third row shakily raised her hand and with both eyebrows raised she gulped deeply, "Mr. Kaiba are you saying you are attracted to members of the same sex?" She asked.

Kaiba wanted to burst out laughing at the shock before him. This was just way too dramatic of a response. "That is what homosexuality implies. Yes." He replied with that familiar smirk planted on his face. This seemed to wake up the interrogator in everyone.

"How long have you known this?" Was another shouted question as they all began to swarm in intrigue.

Mokuba stood next to his brother and shook his head. "Listen I think it's time we ended this Seto." He suggested sternly. It was hard even now to hear his brother say it aloud. He had tried, really tried, to accept it - he'd attempted it for a whole year and the disgust inside him just wouldn't go away. He didn't want to hear any more questions in fear of Kaiba answering them.

Kaiba stared intently at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I think so too." He turned to the crowd, made his closing statements and bid everyone goodnight before walking away with his brother. But as his foot hit the last step to the ground he froze momentarily as a final desperate question caught his ears. "Is this the real reason Mokuba is leaving?" Sometimes those people babbled lies and false articles but sometimes… Their questions were right on the money - unfortunately.

**Japanair Airport**

**9:35 p.m. - Thursday**

"I really wish this could be different." Mokuba stated as another apology.

Kaiba frowned and nodded briefly not able to keep his eyes on his brother. I wish I could be different for you Mokuba. "Me too. Are you sure you want to do this? I could always"

"What?" He questioned bitterly. "Go instead and I'd run the home front?" He furrowed his brows trying hard not to cry… They both had a separation problem that developed after so many tried to rid one or control the other. He rolled his eyes. "Or pretend to NOT be gay?" He countered but sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to sound so bitter.

Kaiba let his eyes close as he mentally calmed himself down. This was the hardest thing he could do. How could he betray his brother so wrongfully? This was a betrayal. After all the years of protecting and standing beside him he was too weak to keep his emotions in check in the end. "I'm sorry Mokuba." The words were quiet, weighed down with regret.

Mokuba smiled meekly and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Seto." His words slightly muffled into Kaiba's shoulder. "I hope you know that no matter what differences we have - I still love you and…" He pulled away and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I still have the greatest brother in the world." It was the only way he could comfort the other. He wished he could stay and be at his side but it just couldn't be. With a last smile and wave he disappeared through the hallway connecting to the plane. He was gone.

**Kaiba Manor**

**11:15 p.m. - Thursday**

His body stiffened at the sight of his boyfriend standing along the dark gray steps leading to the front door of his home. "What are you doing here so late?" Kaiba asked trying hard to not notice the hurt and anger on the other's face.

"Don't play ignorant Kaiba." He muttered following the other inside. "Why did you do that? I just heard across the radio that you were 'gay'. Why did you do that?" His voice was on the verge of breaking, he was panicking.

Kaiba hung his jacket up and kept his gaze anywhere else but the one ranting to him. "It had to be done." He answered calmly, a little too much so for anyone's liking. He didn't want to deal with this, he had known it would probably come to pass considering the other's inclination to the public eye. It was a bit unfair and insensitive to do something without discussing it with him. But Kaiba didn't answer to anyone even if he'd started to grow attached to him.

"Really? We were doing just fine keeping it a secret. Dammit Kaiba do you realize everyone is gonna know now. It will only take one picture or one pair of eyes to figure out that we're seeing each other." He scowled. "If my dad finds out that I'm gay - I don't want to even think about it. My brothers would never look at me the same way again." He ran his hand through his blond locks and took a deep breath.

Kaiba could feel the hurt ringing through the other's desperation. The two had never come forward and discussed their relationship - it mostly consisted of sex and a few late-night dinners but being together for nearly two years… There grows some sort of caring if that makes sense. "Ein." He whispered unable to think of what he could possibly say to the other after dropping so much onto him. He hadn't even considered the amount of pressure that would be weighed on the other's shoulders.

He glared deeply, "Don't talk to me. I thought this could last.- But I was foolish enough to think the two of us could remain a secret you know." He laughed bitterly, a forlorn smile gracing his tearless expression. Blue eyes met deep green. "You're a fuckin' celebrity Kaiba. It'd happen eventually but…" He looked away and ran his hands through his locks once again before facing him, "My parents and my brothers; my family would never understand or accept me. This would hurt them more than the fact that I dropped out of college." His voice seemed broken but certain. "Don't look at me like that. Don't you understand? I can't let those I love down. I'm sorry." He turned but the brunet took hold of his arm. "Kaiba." He whispered through mangled emotion.

"What are you saying? How can you just walk out like this? You're gay Ein. Are you seriously willing to deny it and pretend for the rest of your life?" Kaiba countered angrily.

Ein frowned and let his eyes close. "Not all of us are strong like you Kaiba." He stated evenly, the seriousness of the tone caused Kaiba to somewhat relent. "I could be like you and tell them but…" He shook Kaiba's loosened arm away and stood straightly, "I'm not that brave or that strong. I'm sorry, I..." He attempted to say something more but didn't.

Kaiba vaguely heard the sound of his front door slamming as he slipped into the small chair seated beside the front hall's closet. They each had a decision to make, and just like that they each made one. "I can't let those I love down." He was stronger than Kaiba. Ein was strong enough to give up his happiness and endure the loneliness to keep those he loved happy and comfortable… Kaiba couldn't do that. He drove Mokuba so far away- across the world with his confession. And now the one person he had counted on… Decided to revert back to denial and pretend for the sake of his family.

Kaiba shook fiercely and quickly grabbed his coat, leaving behind his empty house. He couldn't stay there -no- not anymore. Not tonight. It'd been a long time since he snuck out to clubs, Mokuba didn't like it and after meeting Ein he had no need to but- He pulled the door to his midnight-blue Jaguar wide-open, sat inside and shut it quickly. Within a few minutes, he was storming past the stone gates of his estate.

**Identity: Drinks and Dance**

**12:00 a.m. - Friday**

He loomed over the populated bar and inwardly cringed, he could see the horror on his brother's face if he were to know his location. Identity was - you guessed it - a gay bar. Yes, Kaiba used to come all the time but hadn't in over two years… Still though, nothing seemed to have changed much. He went and found a spot right at the counter and signaled the bartender over. "Give me the strongest thing you've got and blend it with the second." he muttered turning his chair to face the couplings having sex, well dancing if you could still consider it as such, on the dance floor.

The bartender had given him a strange look- That's right. Kaiba normally wore a disguise as to avoid being recognized to any who might see him. But there was a sense of relief that rushed through him as he stood there and didn't have to worry about being found out- he'd already confessed so he had free reign to do as he pleased. He frowned. Downing the drink that he didn't find to be exactly what he ordered - perhaps the barkeep remembered him after all? It'd make sense, Kaiba could drink an ocean's worth but his tolerance was shamefully low. It was the only other thing he couldn't fix but tonight he didn't care what happened to him. He placed the glass on the counter and pushed it to the edge of the counter he now faced.

He started to relax after about four or so refills and a relative alone-time when a voice from the past caught his ears. "Fine! Be that way!" He overheard; the tone frustrated and angry sounded not too far behind him.

There was a gruff snort and the owner of the dismal reply plopped down beside him. He glanced momentarily and almost fell off his chair in disbelief. He tried to pretend not to notice and quickly focused his attention to his newly refreshed glass.

But since when has the brunet ever gotten away so easily? Dark glazed brown orbs of seeming darkness settled along his moody outline. A smirk soon crept to the previously angered disposition of none other than Bakura! The banished tomb robber that was inadvertently given his own body when Atem was separated from Yugi's. "Well, well, stranger." He greeted taking a swig of his mug.

I knew I wasn't going to avoid this. He grimaced with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to entertain simpletons."

Bakura laughed deeply, "That's good then. I'm nothing near simple and you don't have to be in any mood with me." He replied not missing that Kaiba was in a gay bar. Oh the ecstasy that surged through the former thief's mind. His deep daunting voice seemed to hit through Kaiba with a lust filled undertone.

Kaiba paused for a moment and faced the other sternly. Surely he hadn't comprehended those words correctly. But naturally his unwanted company wasn't one to be taken lightly and despite the glee and mischief constantly twinkling in those dark orbs of his, his words were mostly always serious. "No mood huh? Well isn't that sort of dull - like fucking a corpse?" He questioned.

Bakura shrugged. "Usually we're too out of it to notice a difference anyway." Bakura turned completely towards him and pulled Kaiba into a harsh and brutal kiss. Kaiba didn't flinch or pull away. "Only when it intrigues me, do I expect emotion." He whispered huskily sitting back and releasing the other.

Kaiba panted lightly and lifted his drink in the air. His eyes caught the fuming form of another familiar face and he swallowed another drink down. He knew what would happen and he knew he would regret it but… "Your boyfriend's coming." …What was left for him to lose..?

Bakura seemed to frown at the mention but quickly mocked sweetness and faced the glare of Marik Ishtar with a smile. "Look who I've run into." He pointed not withholding the excitement one bit.

And so suddenly the anger diminished and a look of awe and disbelief found the Egyptian's features. Kaiba felt like a dog being put on display… He didn't like being treated like such. He stood, "And look as I'm leaving." He muttered storming passed them.

Bakura bolted after him with Marik on his heels as well. Kaiba lifted his keys from an inside pocket in his coat and pressed the unlock button on the mechanism. He thought he was on a roller coaster ride as everything began to spin but it was only Bakura that grabbed his arm and swung him around. "Why so soon?" He asked tauntingly.

Kaiba smirked indignantly. "Aren't you two enough to satisfy your sexual needs?" Damn, why was he still conversing with them?

Bakura laughed and pulled the other downward, his lips hovered over his left ear. "Yeah but Marik doesn't last but five minutes… I'm pretty sure you could outdo him. Hm?" The lust was so evident in that enthralling deep voice, it made Kaiba shudder.

Kaiba pulled away and folded his arms across his chest unable to think of something. He was already feeling lightheaded and weak, things weren't going his way and everything inside him was telling him this was a bad idea. He could hear Mokuba scolding and shaking his head in disappointment in much the manner he took when he saw Ein and himself together… And Ein had abandoned him when he needed him the most. His body hit the side of the car harshly and he growled snapping back to the crooked reality he was unfortunately a part of. Lips met lips and well, the rest faded into a binding darkness of moans, pants, and alcohol…


	2. Weakness

_I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming haha. I really do appreciate the enthusiasm and comment on paragraph length. Sometimes I worry about too much wording so it's nice to hear. I have like this whole character profile for Ein Kennedy (Kaiba's Ex-Boyfriend), I'll post it up on my profile once I get this story a few more chapters in... Alright then, enough talking. Please Enjoy!_

**02: Weakness**

**Kaiba Manor**

**April 10, 2008**

**6: 12 a.m. - Monday**

It couldn't have turned out any worse - this swirling inward destruction that made up his personal life. His head was ringing - pounding - to the grumbling rhythm of brushing his teeth. He knew better than to venture to that accursed bar on a Sunday - he goes to work on Monday and all. It was getting to the point that he didn't care, that he didn't mind being a 'little' late for work. _'Damn it. That's Bakura talking now. When did I ever start sounding like that bastard?'_ He frowned to the reflection bitterly.

It was so painful to think now, it didn't get any better or easier to deal with, even though this made three months of torturous pleasure and agonizing pain. He couldn't even remember the things he did or they did to him… It happened in a routine and it ended the same way; they drank at the club, then went to Bakura's house… Things happened, drinks and he vaguely recalled pills of some sort- couldn't really say he knew but most likely he'd taken them and then somehow or another he ended up on the front steps of his estate passed out. His graveyard-shift staff had to help him up to his room. The aftermath of their awful games greeted him in the morning.

His body shivered slightly as he mentally promised he would not let himself fall this time - he wouldn't go back no matter how badly he 'wanted' to. _'Anything is better than being here alone.'_ He rinsed the soap off his face. _'No. I'm not allowing my weaknesses to get me. I can't be so pathetic… I - I have to be stronger.'_ He stepped out of the room and as he opened the door to the walk-in closet he pulled off his robe and reached out to grab a simple black suit, he hated suits but his regular attire required too much focus and concentration, something his mind couldn't handle. As his hands came into view he couldn't help but see the bruising on both wrists. He'd been bound obviously last night though he couldn't even recall it…

**Kaiba Corporation**

**7:00 a.m. - Monday**

Kaiba marched in with determination on his face, despite the thunderous pain his body was consumed in- the things from the night before were a lot worse than their normal play. Thankfully the great CEO never had a recollection of it. Still this was the work front and weakness was not an option here, he had a reputation and that was what needed to be maintained… He could fall apart when he was behind his office doors.

"Mr. Kaiba the meeting with Harris has been rescheduled due to an accident in the family. He says he's very sorry for the sudden postponement but swears it couldn't be helped." His secretary, Ms. Annabelle McKenzie whom was originally hired for the American branch but credentials preceded so she was placed as personal secretary-assistant for Seto Kaiba, recited from the note on her clipboard. She also was sorting some other little pieces in a pile at the same time.

Kaiba sighed mentally. _'I really wanted to get that meeting over with. I just can't stand it when they delay.'_ He rolled his eyes but kept himself in check. "Very well. If it couldn't be helped. Are there any other messages?" He asked taking a set of keys out of one of his coat's inside pockets.

"Just a few confirmations and intervals. Mr. Ivan Truesdale has agreed to speak with you about your proposal. Here is the information he's left for you." She handed him a neatly compiled folder containing the things she just mentioned. He nodded in recognition taking the package and she scurried away.

Kaiba unlocked the office door and stepped inside flicking the light on in usual ease. He relaxed instantly to the familiar sight of his personal, quiet, peaceful escape. In a much calmer demeanor - even his headache and bodily pains seemed to weaken - he walked to his desk and sat into the nice black office chair. The laptop came to life and fingertips danced along in a cryptic rhythm. This was a nice way to forget about the empty house, the drinking problem, the loss of the closest thing to a relationship… Yes this was a nice way to forget that he was absolutely alone. Perhaps he should start working sixteen hour shifts again, like he used to in the beginning before Mokuba begged for time and companionship. He'd have to consider it now that it was getting harder to stay away from the bar.

His eyes shifted through the notes and messages with a mild disinterest, they were all just about what he expected. He looked back to the laptop screen and sifted through a few windows before setting himself to analyze the reports. A small smirk crept to his lips when he read the results - despite his declaration, which spawned a few phone calls from worried investors - most from America - it seemed they hadn't suffered much at all. Sure a few overseas were still skeptical but the Japanese public seemed more intrigued about it than disturbed. His head shook in surprise.

Looking down at the papers again he found the one he was most concerned with; '_Ivan Truesdale. I know he's smart enough to know what an opportunity this is but I also know that the American audience isn't so accepting. Homosexuality seems to be a topic of debate and discomfort there. I guess I'm lucky my disease is understood so well by the public over here.'_ He smirked darkly. But the thoughts only darkened into a grim misery as he thought about a certain ex-lover of his.

_'I should have discussed it with him. He didn't leave me, just as Mokuba didn't abandon me… I pushed them away. I made them go. If I hadn't brought Ein home Mokuba would never have found out and… What was so wrongwith keeping it a secret? But then'_ - He shook his head and lifted the receiver to his ear, he looked at the number in his other hand and began dialing. _'If I hadn't acted on my feelings, we'd never have slept together and he'd have returned to college and graduated and be starting a terrific perfect life.' He really had messed that guy's life up - turned him into a moocher that didn't have a job_.' Kaiba paid his bills and he fucked him in return. When Kaiba thought about it, he looked like the desperate one as well as the problem.

"Thank you for calling the Truesdale mansion. This is secretary, Amanda Sims, who may I ask is calling?" The cheery voice of one of probably many servants answered.

"Seto Kaiba."

There was a moment of rustling papers and faint tapping, "Oh yes. Mr. Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation from Japan, correct?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Mr. Truesdale."

"Yes sir. Please hold momentarily as I patch you to his office." She chimed again and then elevator music started playing on the line.

Kaiba sighed drumming his hands on his desktop dully. "I really need some more coffee." He muttered lazily. His body really hadn't recovered from the foreplay. His body was tired, it took everything in him to walk straight. He wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl back in bed and sleep, he felt so sore and weak. His head had ceased pounding but grew heavy - if he didn't watch it his eyes would close on him.

"This is Mr. Truesdale."

"Mr. Truesdale, it is Seto Kaiba." He instantly sat up. His heart raced a bit in the sudden action.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba, I'm glad to hear from you." _'Well it's good to hear that from someone…'_ "I was going over your deal and it looks like a fantastic and creative idea that I'm sure many will be ecstatic to be a part of… There was something however, that I wanted to um, discuss with you though. A concern that my colleagues and I share and aren't certain about."

_'It's that I'm gay - yeah I'm pretty sure this proposition seems a bit strange and scary coming from a gay guy.'_ Kaiba had to stop himself from laughing maniacally. "And what concerns would that be?" He asked trying to sound as confused as possible.

"Well I'd rather uhm, discuss something like this in private rather than over the phone. I along with my wife and kids are heading out there so how about then?" He asked though it came off as more of a settled decision.

But Kaiba needed his approval on this plan. "That's fine. What time and day?" He questioned pulling out a blank page on his planner.

* * *

**Identity: Drink and Dance**

**1:00 a.m. - Tuesday**

Why had he come here - on a weekday no less? _"Oh come on, you don't want to wait an entire week do you? I know we banged ya up pretty bad - no pun intended - but I know you enjoyed it. Just tonight and then we'll impatiently wait until Friday… How about it Kaiba-kun?"_ Kaiba inwardly cursed. After repeating over and over about the pathetic begging from Bakura earlier, he still found himself stopping here. _'That damned Bakura! He just had to come marching into my building and demand to see me…'_ He frowned. Kaiba had intended to refuse him and have him escorted the hell out of his building but-

**Kaiba Corporation**

**8:00 p.m. - _Monday _****_Flashback_**

Kaiba could sense the uneasiness of Ms. Mckenzie over the intercom. Why did his good day have to be disrupted? His secretary was on the first floor leaving for the night, he never understood why she felt as if she needed to stay late just for him. How did his employees end up worrying about him? He never expressed any concern for them. "You can tell Kaiba-kun that I'll leave if he really refuses to see me but if you could deliver a message to him then…" He could hear that smug voice over the intercom and all of a sudden his secretary screamed. Kaiba slammed his fists against the table, standing to his feet and rushing out the hallway. A few minutes later, the elevator reached the bottom floor of his esteemed building; He held an angered expression on his face.

Bakura was leaning over her and pinning her arms down but at the 'dinging' of the elevator he let go. His secretary ran over to him, her blazer wide open and eyes alit with fear. Kaiba glared disdainfully, he may not care for his employees but they were still _his_ employees and besides, no one should ever be treated so disrespectfully. "McKenzie go on home. Take a leave of absence for a few days."

She stared at him in stunned silence. "Sir should I call the police?" She asked standing straightly though still trembling. Her hands reached into her coat pocket for her cell.

Kaiba locked eyes with the smirking Bakura now standing innocently with his hands crossed against his chest. "No the police will not be needed. Go on home." He ordered turning back around towards the elevator.

Before she could question Bakura ran passed her. He bowed once and then entered the elevator with the other. She dropped her hand to her side gripping tightly on the phone. The door closed and she turned to leave.

"Don't ever do that to any of my workers again." Kaiba warned still fuming.

Bakura narrowed his eyes a bit and his smirk darkened. "Don't ever refuse me again." Kaiba stared over at him meeting dark brown orbs of trouble and torment.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

They exited on the eighth floor - where the conference rooms were located. Kaiba's second office was also on this floor. He hardly used this one. "Ooh this is just the perfect setting for make-out sessions." He commented running a hand along the small sofa's cushions.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" He repeated.

Bakura's face went serious, focusing his attention on the other standing in front of him. His head cocked to his side. "Well Marik and I want you to join us tonight at the club." He replied simply letting one of his hands play in that massive thick white hair of his.

The brunet shook his head. "It's Monday and I'm not about to wreck havoc on this week just to satisfy you. You need to leave now. I have a lot of work to do." He insisted.

But naturally the other never listened to him. He crept up to the taller and nodded in the negative. "Oh come on, you don't want to wait an entire week do you? I know we banged ya up pretty bad - no pun intended - but I know you enjoyed it." Bakura pushed the brunet onto the couch rough. Then cupped his cheeks and in a flash Kaiba's lips were forcefully pulled to Bakura's. Kaiba froze in confusion. He'd have to admit even if it was only to his own self that the other was so good at getting your attention… Capturing your thoughts. It wasn't any wonder why the once kinder and sensitive Marik, followed without too much resistance. Kaiba felt the other undoing his nicely buttoned suit. Hands raked against his suddenly bare chest and then… It stopped. Bakura pulled back with a lustful gleam in his eyes and a smirk darker than perhaps anything Kaiba could muster. "Just tonight and then we'll impatiently wait until Friday… How about it Kaiba-kun?" He hated that suffix Bakura attached to him as if they were really good friends. He hadn't even realized when the other had left, only that the room got that much more quiet in the end. He growled to himself, shut down his computer work and decided to get home. "I'm not going to meet that bastard anywhere." He muttered.

**Identity: Drink and Dance**

**1:15 a.m. - Tuesday**

This was probably his second drink but he was mentally scolding himself so it could have easily been his fourth… "Ah, there you are! I knew you'd come after all Kaiba-kun." An arm snaked around his shoulders and the other 'round his waist. "Marik didn't think so." He whispered as if the other was supposed to care. The ex-tomb robber continued his distracting ministrations, he slid his hand under the brunet's shirt and began sucking on his neck.

Kaiba mumbled something incoherently and abruptly stood from his seat shoving the other back a bit. "I don't need this." He growled and passed by Bakura and Marik who had just approached them. The former tomb robber only followed with amusement in his eyes, as the grumpy brunet led them outside.

He got as far as to his driver side door when he was twirled around and pushed against it. "Get the fuck off!" Kaiba growled knowing who it was instantly even if his eyes were heavy, he'd had more than four measly drinks he concurred. Why did it always repeat - the same cycle… Same futile struggle.

Bakura laughed softly ripping the shirt open without the care he'd taken in the brunet's office earlier. Kaiba pushed him away and glared hatefully. "Not tonight." He demanded but to the demented it only came as a plea. Kaiba reached into his pocket quickly pulling out his car keys-

Bakura lunged at him again and succeeded in taking the metal objects from the other's grasp. The two stood there glaring one in annoyance and the other in despair. "What did I tell you about refusing me?" He questioned gently. Kaiba blinked back knowing he'd heard something about it before but it wasn't registering. Bakura walked up to him running those skillful hands through brunet tresses and he ran those hot lips against his exposed neck, "You know you'd rather do this than be at home Kaiba-kun… Just relax and stop protesting." He whispered and sucked gently on Kaiba's neck. And just as he anticipated the other shivered.

It seemed like an eternity had passed but it took only fifteen minutes to reach the robber's house. It was always Bakura's house - Marik wasn't allowed back home to his sister Isis and brother Odion not while he was doing horrid things with Bakura. It was a tragic ordeal that left a hole within the youngest Ishtar but as Kaiba'd come to realize the cunning persuasion of the robber was hard to deny.

They were in the room again. Bakura always served his boyfriend Marik some purple-tinted concoction that he hadn't a clue of what it could be, he was sure the weak Egyptian was as oblivious to it as he was. Bakura mixed something of a darker color -almost black- for the CEO to finish. He recalled vaguely hearing about it being a special drink he used to swig back in the old times. "There you go my-"

"Shut it." Kaiba took the drink and set to swallowing it down. Why did he drink it every single time? He wasn't sure at first but it was one of these drinks Bakura gave him that made him forget it all the day after and Kaiba may have to remember his weakness and surrender but the humiliation of the night's activities he just wouldn't be able to bear. And as the clock neared two a.m., Bakura dimmed the lights…

* * *

Kaiba felt himself supported up the familiar maroon-carpeted stairs of his mansion. From what his eyes would grant him, he registered the two as his nightly guardians; the security officers that patrolled the premises of his estate. He felt so weak, couldn't even attempt to stand on his own. It took a while but he was finally in the safety of his room, laid as gently as possible on his bed, and left to his peace. 'No more Mondays…' The thought was more of a strained promise than settled decision. He buried his head in his pillow and faded to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Flutter

_Wow this one's a bit long. I couldn't help it, the words in this chapter came so fast. Thanks for the reviews - Enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 03: Flutter**

**July 14th****, 2008**

**Kaiba Manor**

**9:00 a.m. - Monday**

He buried his head in the pillow, despite the blare from his alarm. He grumbled incoherently, reached over and pressed the 'snooze' button… again. He laid there in peace a few moments more before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blue orbs searched the quiet room hazily and reluctantly found his sleep-waking enemy; the alarm clock. _'Nine-fifteen… I'm late.' _

Kaiba forced himself out of bed and trudged to the restroom to wash up. He started the shower and undressed. _'That sleep felt so good.'_ It was a recurring thought as he stepped in and let the warm water soak both old and new cuts and aches. He sighed in relief, as a rather large cut across his chest wasn't stinging as bad as it had been those first couple of days, last week. Bakura always left some sort of bruise or cut on him… _'Do I have any meetings today? I don't remember.' _It'd been happening a lot lately. Usually Kaiba was on top of everything, so much that he often wondered if having a secretary was necessary, but the months passed, he'd forgotten several meetings, luckily rescheduled and cleverly excused by his secretary. _'I see the point in hiring one now, I suppose. It's that asshole's fault, I can't remember anything.' _A sting of annoyance rushed over him,_ 'Ugh. I almost forgot - It's Monday…'_ He frowned as he lathered the shampoo in his hair.

Monday's meant for the, lost-all-senses-CEO, dinner dates with Bakura. After the first Monday, when Kaiba went to Identity, Bakura decided they should meet again the following Monday. And so on and forth until sometime mid-May, Marik couldn't show up due to a very bad cold, leaving just Bakura and Kaiba. Apparently the robber enjoyed it this way - (now he had a day just him and the billionaire, whereas he had every day with Marik), so from that week on, Mondays belonged to Bakura and Kaiba. Sometimes the devious fiend would visit him at work and needless to say, their 'dinner dates' didn't leave his office at all.

He never knew what to think when it concerned the other. In part he tried not to 'resist' anymore, in fact, most nights he showed none at all. Going was a routine he realized he wasn't committed to quitting, though he knew it proved him weak. Even when he felt like stopping, Bakura always said something - and Kaiba would stay… He picked up the soap and ran it over his body in routine monotone. His body felt so relaxed in the hot water that rained over him. He slowed down to enjoy it a little longer. It was morning's like these - despite the quiet voice reminding him how late he was - that left him considering his whole situation. "I've really messed up this time. Heh. I've failed as a brother, as a boyfriend… And now I'm failing as a damn CEO…" It was a scary thought. After all the pain and sacrifice he endured to get as far as he currently is, to be wasting his life on a baseless sex-slavish relationship with people whom in the past have tried to kill him… He finished up his shower, stepped out and reentered his bedroom.

Quiet mornings always made him think so negatively. It was the only time any sort of reasoning could reform itself and attempt to snap some sense back into his life, but it was getting close to that point of uncaring… Dangerously close. Still, the thought of losing the only thing he had left… _'If I lost my company, I really would be alone. What am I doing? Really?'_ He sat down on his bed and with his hands clenched in fists on his lap, he cringed, "Even though I know what'll happen at the rate I'm spiraling down, it doesn't seem to matter anymore." But it did, and he cared so deeply. But Bakura had such a strong persuasion - an answer to everything he muttered. No matter what he said or did, the other knew exactly how to calm him down and make him forget the internal wounds, not exactly healing.

He stood and sauntered to his closet to dress. Perhaps the truth of the matter was; Bakura provided Kaiba with that sense of yearning and need. The ex-robber had the strongest urges and pleas - as if he couldn't live without touching the brunet CEO. No matter who or what Kaiba became, Bakura would always desire him without falter. Even if Kaiba were to sit down and truly think over it, he couldn't place a finger on anyone else he knew, who'd look at him with unwavering need… So Kaiba went every Friday, Saturday and Monday night... And would continue to do so.

* * *

He managed to make it to work by eleven, which unfortunately to say was a lot better than most other days. After that it was pretty routine, he did his paperwork, handled a few meetings with employees and one with a department head from America. Everything was a lot calmer and smoother today. He mentally thanked whatever superior being was granting him such a break. It was nearing time to leave, he had to meet Bakura after all, and if he was late the lunatic would bombard his company and create a big scene like he had several times already when the CEO found himself stuck at work.

On his last pages of work, his office phone rang. His secretary had already left for the day, her child sick with a virus of some sort, he couldn't recall. Which was fine, he still hadn't figured why she stayed so late. "Kaiba Corporation."

"Seto! Long time, no speak!" A rather cheerful voice chimed.

It left Kaiba a bit speechless for a moment. "M-Mokuba?" He asked still in shock from the sudden call. It was true, he hadn't received any sort of call from his brother since his leave. Sure he'd received a handful of emails but only has business/ stock reports. "Mokuba is that you?" He asked again.

The familiar laugh that sailed through the line confirmed his question instantly. "Yeah Seto, who else would call you this late at night?"

"Heh, right."

"I was just calling to let ya know I'm still alive. Aside from getting my butt handed to me - running a company is a lot of work. But I got it figured out now. Haha, I've been pulling some late-nighters of my own, I guess you were right those times when you said it couldn't be helped."

Kaiba couldn't help but smile. This was the Mokuba he loved to hear. "I've seen the numbers since you've been in charge in America, you are doing much better than well. I didn't have any doubts to begin with though, so it's not surprising."

"Yeah. Listen, I know we parted due to some awkward and somewhat bitter circumstances but… I've enjoyed the rush and the feeling of importance over here. I never realized how much I would love working. But Seto I still miss ya you know? Call me a child or a big baby, but it feels weird going to a place that I should be calling 'home' but can't, because even though we've had so much crap happen to us, part of me will always call the mansion, 'home'."

Kaiba nodded in understanding. "I know. We've gone through so much together in that place… Plus you really are sort of a big baby anyway." He always thought, the moment he did talk to his brother it would be tense and even a little uncomfortable but this, this was just like the old times. Before Mokuba found out he was gay, before he met Ein, back when he was teaching Mokuba the more difficult parts of business and development and the constant taunting and snide teasing they would deliver each other… It felt like such a long time ago…

"Ha ha, very funny. Well anyway, I've been planning a slight reprieve from the office and wanted to let you know I would be visiting for a couple of days. Not right this minute, I still have to catch up on a lot of things, it'll most likely be another month or two but sometime this year, I plan on gracing you with my presence, Seto. I know Domino has been dull without me around to liven things up anyway."

Kaiba smirked, "Yes well, I don't suppose you care to elaborate on what you mean by that. Don't tell me you were sneaking about town when you lived here, young man."

Mokuba laughed nervously, "Sorry Seto, I didn't catch that. Must've been a temporary static on the line, so anyway I just wanted to call and you know, say hi and what not. Well, I have a lot to get back to, so I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing, coughworkinglikealwayscough, oh excuse me." "Yeah, you're excused. It was good to hear from you Mokuba." He replied honestly.

There was a long silence on the line before Mokuba spoke again, "Yeah Seto. It really was... Okay, I love ya and I'll try to call more often."

"Yeah. Me too." As Kaiba hung up the phone, he couldn't explain the sensation that coursed through him, it was like a layer of uncertainty and pain had lifted from his shoulders. It left him with a sort of peacefulness he hadn't felt in a long time. He finished up the last of his work and left his brilliant company.

He started down the road and suddenly an interesting realization popped into his head, "Do I really want to ruin this evening by going to Identity? Today has been one of the best days I've ever had and if I go see Bakura…Could I really just…" He frowned as he stopped at a red light. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel and for the first time in all his gloom-filled nights, truly questioned his foolishness. "After everything, after a phone call from my brother…" The light turned green and he turned to the left, in the opposite direction of that infamous bar, Identity.

* * *

"I can't believe you are just gonna leave me here." He fumed as he tapped his foot against the street he was standing on. The blond-haired man stared at his '69 mustang with the glare of a scolding parent. It would break down on him, in the middle of a deserted side road.

"Katsuya, don't say it like that! I'm not just leaving you there, I'd come and pick you up right this very second if I could…"

"Right. I know, Shizuka. I'm sorry." He mentally cursed himself, he was just irritated beyond comprehension and yelled at her without thinking. "You're at Tomoya's parents house, which is like two hours away." _'That damned Tomoya bastard.'_

He heard a saddened sigh on her end, "Is there no one around that you could get a ride from? Maybe a passerby or perhaps even a building you could stay, Katsuya?" She sounded truly worried.

He smiled softly at her concern. "Yeah, I'll find someone, Shizuka."

"I'm really sorry-"

"Hey, don't worry about a thing! C'mon I'm your big brother, I worry about you, not the other way around. Okay?" He spoke with that old cheesy tone that usually made her smile and cheer up.

"Well, if you're so sure… But Katsuya if you can't find anyway to get home, call me back and I'll drive down there, or how about I'll just leave right now and-"

"Shizuka. No. Stay put. You know what, I see someone right now. Alright? Now just relax and have a good evening - I'll call you when I get home." It took a few more minutes before she relented and the two hung up.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, so where the hell am I gonna find someone to take me to... " He frowned deeply. "Ugh, I guess I gotta go home and call it a night. That sucks…" He frowned and leaned against his car. Jounouchi Katsuya had been on his way to meet his friend, Valon, at some club called Identity. "And of course that meathead Valon, doesn't have his phone on, so I can tell him what a fuckin' idiot he is for not answering me when I'm trying to call him!" He growled and ran his hands through his hair. He glared at his cell-phone.

Today had not been a very productive day. He should've known disaster would strike him down this evening. He stared up at the cloudy sky and his eyebrow began to twitch, "If you even think about raining on me…" He glared up threateningly. His day certainly was a monumental failure. First off he gets the sheepish mumbling of an announcement that his sister, Shizuka, is pregnant with her on again off again boyfriend Hajin Tomoya, something he was absolutely furious about… But he couldn't say anything because his sister meant the world to him and she had those apologetic puppy dog eyes out in full effect… _'Of course if that punk ass had been present I would've beat his ass down right then and there.'_ So with that on his shoulders he went to work and perhaps because the whole thing about his sister made him unfocused and distracted, he dropped several dishes and screwed up twice as many orders. Luckily his friend and manager, Valon, had cut him some slack once he'd explained everything… Not to mention, he ruined his favorite outfit, consisting of a leather ensemble and chain belts which he planned on wearing tonight but he caught the dresser and tore a giant hole in one of the legs that was totally un-salvable. He loved his black leather pants and 'sex-toy' shirt- hey it was his old friend Yugi that turned him onto that fetish.

He shook his head as he thought about Yugi and the 'old gang'. Those were some good days. Sure, he'd gained some pluses after losing all of them for one reason or another, he did reunite with his sister, after she was old enough to move out, she came to Domino and the two moved into an apartment together. Shizuka was an accountant - apparently they make pretty good money. Jounouchi was a waiter at one of the finest restaurants in town, he made pretty good money as well, believe it or not. And his bizarre reunion with Valon when he applied for his well-paying job. Still, it hurt a bit when he remembered the past. Everything moved forward so fast… Anzu left to America to pursue her lifelong goal of being a renowned dancer and eventually opening her own dance studio, Yugi left afterwards to America, realizing he couldn't live completely happy without her. Ever since Atemu returned to his own time, the two had grown so much closer, so it was sort of obvious he would follow Anzu in the end. Ryou finally worked up the courage to ask his Father if he could accompany him on his archaeological digs and stop being left at home all alone.

As for his best friend, perhaps his closest, he hadn't taken the whole homosexual trip too well. In fact Honda couldn't bring himself to look at Jounouchi the same after finding out. Jounouchi often replayed his friend's final words to himself, they were clumsy and hesitant but it boiled down to the fact that he didn't feel comfortable around him and never would. So he split and to this day the blond had no idea where he went to… He closed his eyes and shook his head, it was hard not to think about it. Isn't it funny how bad days always brought one to the past? _'How is it we can stick together through life and death situations but the instant everything is normal… We split up? It's like the only thing that kept us together, was the threat of an evil presence… In the end, I guess everyone else had their own plans and goals and I'm the only one that stayed in place.'_ A drop of rain hit his cheek sharply. He opened his eyes in time to catch millions of drops aimed at him.

* * *

Kaiba sighed as the traffic on the highway refused to budge. He managed to get to an exit, which led to a very long side road, unusually deserted. He supposed a lot of people didn't like this particular road due to the lack of lighting on its path. It was very dark and grim, with no buildings or houses just empty fields of grass. He still couldn't believe he was defying his sick routine. It made sense, Mokuba had called and how could any sane person just forget such an amusing and uplifting conversation? Still, he half-expected his will to diminish and for him to turn the car around. Maybe it turned out that his will was stronger than he gave it credit for.

It was a crazy night, and not to mention, a raining one. He vaguely recalled hearing something about sudden rainstorms on the radio this morning but he had completely forgotten about it. But Kaiba always had an extra umbrella in his car. The rain was vicious but it only made him all the more grateful for not going to the bar. He couldn't imagine driving to Bakura's in this weather under the influence no less. He drove for a good ten minutes, mind lost in thought about ironically how pissed Bakura would be when next he saw him. He frowned. Would he see him again? Of course he would, after all, He had every intention of going to Bakura until Mokuba called and pulled him from that darkness…

But it wasn't like Mokuba would magically call him on Friday, or Saturday for that matter… So he would return to the bastard that kept him so… What was the right word? His eyes flashed from his dream world and down at the road, where after a blink or two, his eyes widened to the faint outline of some idiot flailing his arms in the middle of his lane! He pressed on the break harshly. His heart pounded in time with the showering rain. For a moment he thought he had hit the figure, when it disappeared from view. "Fuck. This is just what I need." He muttered. He reached back and grabbed an umbrella from the backseat, he opened his door and stepped out with umbrella shot up. He stepped hesitantly around to the front and found his idiot sitting up in a dazed shock on the road, a mere foot away from the front end of his jaguar.

"Hey, you aren't hurt are you?" He asked, it was hard to keep his annoyance out of his tone - not that it would've been noticed through the sound of the rain.

The blond looked up and shook his head, his hair was drenched and slapped against his face. "No, I'm fine." He replied meekly.

Kaiba extended his hand, the other reluctantly took it, shakily. The brunet pulled him to his feet. "Good now I can berate you for being such an idiot." He muttered.

The blond swept his hair out of his face and glared, "What'd you say prick? You're the idiot that almost fuckin' ran me over!" He growled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Why did this nuisance remind him so much… of… a "Down, boy. What are you some street dog or something?"

"Don't call me a dog, you- You…" He had to squint as the rain hit his face and clouded his vision but it couldn't have been anyone else - no one was that big of a prick, "K-Kaiba?!"

At the sound of his name he stared closely at the soaked figure. "Mutt?" He was speechless. How long since he'd laid eyes on the blond-haired nuisance? This was definitely a crazy day. An old ache and sensation began to pull at his chest...

"I'm not a mutt you asshole! My name's Jounouchi Katsuya, argh, you're still a prick I see!" He growled, and unconsciously hugged himself. They were still standing in the rain, well Kaiba had an umbrella.

Kaiba smirked. "Hah, you still seem to bark like one." His eyes caught glimpse of what he presumed was the blond's vehicle. "So what are you doing in the middle of the street, some sort of canine rain dance? Or was that you're way of committing suicide?"

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes to slits but the action was lost on the other- it was too dark to see such a gesture. "You're so infuriatin'!" He growled again and started off towards his car.

But Kaiba wasn't done. He… admittedly missed this idle teasing. So it was immature, he knew that. There was always something so attracting, when it came to the lit expressions he managed to ignite with Jounouchi. "Where are you going mutt?" He asked following his angry soaked puppy.

Jounouchi clenched his fists and turned around. It was too damn cold to be arguing, _'I bet he's enjoying every minute of this.'_ "For the last time, I'm not a dog! And I'm getting out of your way so you can leave me the hell alone!" He folded his arms across his chest again. Kaiba could see his teeth chattering.

'_I guess no more fun…'_ "You didn't answer my question. What were you doing in the middle of the street?" He asked. He took a moment to look over the other's clothes. His attire was questionable to say the least, very skin tight - his shirt read 'sex-toy' for goodness sake- and the rain made them all the more clingy to his skin. Kaiba could just drink him up. His usually bouncy golden locks were pasted to his neck and face, seemingly melted against his shoulders. _'Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to check him out…' _Kaiba only hoped the other couldn't see him doing so.

Jounouchi seemed to give up his anger rather quickly and pouted. "Isn't it obvious what the hell I'm doing here?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Dressed like that, you aren't a prostitute, are you Jounouchi?"

The blond's face reddened despite being so pale from the cold. He punched Kaiba on the arm and glared again, "I'm not a fuckin' prostitute Kaiba!" He pulled the hair out of his face and sighed heavily. "My car broke down. And I was just on my way to start walkin when I saw a car comin' turned out it was you and -" Kaiba put his hand to the blond's lips, which effectively shut his mutt up.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." He simply retorted and sauntered over to his abandoned car. The blond blushed, giving his own car one last look, he really didn't want to leave his mustang alone. It may have broken down on him but he loved that car... It was the one thing he had received from Anzu and Yugi several years ago. Kaiba turned around and saw the blond in another world, "I'll have someone tow it to your place. So don't worry about it." This caught the other's attention and ease the uncertainty. The blond rushed to the passenger door.

It was awkward as they continued down the rest of the side road in silence. The only sound was the hum from the heater. Kaiba spared a moment to glance at the blond, _'God his clothes look so…'_ "So, dressed like that, where were you headed?" He asked curiously.

The blond blushed again. He was already shivering, and Kaiba just made him shudder more. "Uh, nowhere… I was just uh…"

"You were obviously headed somewhere." He retorted a little frustrated. He wanted to know, really. Jounouchi would always hold a particular place in the brunet's heart. The 'mutt' was the first person Kaiba ever had a deep crush on. There were many times he wanted to turn their physical fights into well, sexual bouts, back at school. He relished in those moments of contact…

The blond threw his gaze out the window. "I, well, yeah, I was headin' out with a friend but then…"

Kaiba nodded. "Your car." He finished.

"Yeah. And that bastard doesn't keep his phone on and so I couldn't call'em to pick me up…" He growled. "I coulda froze to death or something an' he's such a moron." He rolled his eyes.

The brunet kept his gaze on the road. There was a sort of undeniable stab of hurt there - of course the mutt had someone close to him. A 'friend' or whatever… Wait, but that would mean he was gay, no of course he wasn't. He said 'friend' not lover or boyfriend, or anything of the sort. The whole reason he never acted on his feelings back then because he knew there was no way the other was homosexual. The mutt was straight, something he would never be and the one thing he couldn't have… "Yes well. You're still alive and barking strong." He replied in a mock tone.

Jounouchi groaned. "Man, you're very much like you were back then." Jounouchi held back the urge to laugh. It was amazing, how much had changed and yet, towards each other - there was no real awkwardness. They were older but the lingo and chemistry was still there. "I'm not a dog Kaiba. I've changed a lot since high school, you prick." Even though he wanted to be as snippy as he used to be, there was hardly any bite in that remark. It felt good, normal even.

Kaiba nodded. "Right. You have changed a lot. I never before would've imagined you would be wearing a t-shirt so… provocative, or standing in a rainstorm jumping in front of a moving vehicle… You've definitely changed a lot. Except for the mindless barking, mutt. Your personality still seems to be in tact." He smirked as the other huffed. He caught the light and turned his attention to his passenger.

"It's kind of… Nice though." The blond mumbled sheepishly.

"What is?"

"This." His face was still bright as ever, he stared down at his lap, "Your teasing remarks and my loud outbursts. It's nice to know, some things haven't changed."

The brunet's smirk softened. "Yeah. It is." The two couldn't bring themselves to face each other after that. Kaiba cleared his throat, eyes glued to the road and Jounouchi just continued to blush and shiver.


	4. Pulse

**_I thought I had already posted this one but I guess I didnt. Sorry about that. _**

**_---I didn't want to end it there, but I felt, for chapter 5, to keep the scene together. I'll update that one sooner._**

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 04: Pulse**

Their drive was quiet again. The rain had dulled slightly to a more somber gentleness, changing its earlier tantrum. After finding out where the blond lived, there wasn't much either could come up with for conversation. It was alright though, Kaiba wasn't much of a conversationalist to start out with and it wasn't like him and the blond were ever ones to talk the night away… at least not with each other. It wasn't awkward for the CEO, it made him a bit nostalgic though. He inwardly mused. _'Today has definitely leant towards the stranger.'_

Jounouchi leaned his head against the window, gaze out across the blurry neon lights that made up the wild nightlife of East Domino City. It meant it was another ten minutes or so to his house - of course at the brunet's pace, probably just half the time. Kaiba was a sort of speed-demon it seemed. _'I wonder if he always drives so fast or…' _The blond grimaced, _'Or maybe he's in a hurry to get rid of me. Arrgh, this guy is always such a jerk.'_ He spared a moment to glance at his 'rescuer' and unconsciously bit his lip. _'Damn why does he hafta look so much hotter than he did back then…' _His eyes reluctantly returned to the window. Somehow despite the chill that shuddered through him, he felt hot - at least his face did. He hated silence - it made his mind think such radical and paranoia-ish things. _'How does this stuff happen to me? I try to be good, try to do things right but then I get humiliated by the one guy that used to call me a street dog. No, scratch that... Still calls me a damned street dog! I bet he's milkin' this in that smartass head of his, 'bout how I'm so pathetic and how he has to come and save __his __hopeless little puppy!' _Jounouchi was thankful, though, that the other had the heater on full blast. It made an excellent cover for his always animated expressions… It was infuriating - the way Kaiba referred to him as a dog, or _'mutt' _though the blond found it the most embarrassing when the aforementioned changed his nickname to _'his puppy' or him bein' my master.'_ He bit his lip again.

A light sigh escaped Kaiba's lips as they approached a pretty good bout of traffic. Jounouchi snapped out of his mental rant and stared at the packed street. "Uh sorry." The blond ground under his breath, "I guess you wouldn't be in the middle of this, if you didn't hafta take me home." _'Great. Now I'm apologizing to him.'_

Kaiba rested his arm against the cushioning on his driver door, he shrugged lightly. "It's the same direction as my house, mutt. You in this car or not, I'd still be stuck in this traffic. Don't worry about it." He replied a bit dejectedly. It was a bit… awkward. Kaiba wasn't used to comforting his blond nuisance. He caught the other's nod in response. _'Of course, I usually don't go straight home from the office - not anymore…'_

Time lapsed without much movement through the long string of cars. Apparently from the flashing lights, now visible, an accident had occurred and rendered a near standstill. And to the blond's further dismay, his stomach began to rumble. He turned his gaze out the window, in earnest not to acknowledge how hungry he was - he had planned to grab a bite at the bar he was supposed to meet his friend at. He coughed a little on purpose in attempt to hide the accursed sound but not a minute later, it happened again. _'How fuckin' fantastic. I can't believe that my body would betray me too. Just a little longer, I'll be home soon. I'll never hafta see Kaiba again or remember this stupid night.'_ He tried to reassure himself- part of him begging that the other hadn't heard a thing.

Kaiba had heard though. _'I should probably act as if I hadn't noticed his stomach growling so shamefully… After all, it is obvious he's embarrassed by it…' _The brunet smirked. "Honestly mutt, have you forgotten how to feed yourself without your master around?" He mused, satisfied with the low growl he received. He sighed and glanced to an upcoming exit. "This traffic isn't getting anywhere at all. I guess I should've known better considering the time and the situation... Still for a Monday it is rather busy." He smirked and turned on the next street. "So you're in luck my starving little puppy." He relished in the inaudible grumbling.

Jounouchi opened his mouth to say- to ask where they were headed. His house was the other way and he sure hoped the two weren't going to the brunet's. Not that he believed for a minute he would ever be permitted access to the great Kaiba Manor. _'Damn Kaiba- Probably thinks I'd steal something or whatever.'_ He watched as they turned on another street, and instantly recognized the tackily decorated buildings that made up the famous 'Limitless Express'. It was a string of different fast food chains, most open until the very early hours of the night, dedicated to supplying food for the good people of Domino. _'Oh no, he is NOT really gonna feed me too.'_

Jounouchi had sunk some in his seat when Kaiba looked towards his direction again. He inwardly laughed at the thought of the many things rushing through his head. _'You are still quite the comical act, mutt.' _The brunet pulled into the line of one of the more 'fancier' food joints on the street. Though it's menu consisted mostly of various burgers and some chicken, they were a bit pricey - but the food was plentiful in quantity and the quality was definitely one better than most of the other places surrounding it. "What would my little puppy like to eat?" He asked, moving up a bit.

Jounouchi clenched his fists tightly, he wasn't going to play Kaiba's little game of 'puppy and master'. "I'm not hungry." But of course his stupid stomach had to rumble in disobedience. "I-I'm gonna eat when I get home." He quickly covered. _'Could this night have gone any worse? Really?'_

"You might as well eat now, since it'll be a while before we move through that standstill."

"No thanks."

Kaiba quirked a brow. "Why not?"

"I just don't." The blond crossed his arms.

"That isn't a reason."

"It's all you are getting." He quickly retorted.

Kaiba shook his head. "Why are you acting so irrationally? You've been staring off in space since I picked you up. You'd think you would have some sort of decency to be a bit friendlier and grateful. But you always were my little disobedient-"

"Argh, I don't want you buyin' me dinner too. You know exactly why, so why do you hafta hassle me about it? Just like back then. You couldn't just mind your own business." He growled.

The brunet chuckled lightly, despite the other's frustration. "It wasn't thirty minutes ago you were expressing how happy you were about that."

Jounouchi couldn't help a small smile either. "Yeah. Guess I'm thinking a lil' too hard about something else and you just can't accept a simple no. I don't want you buyin' me anything. I'm not your damned dog." He added quietly.

Kaiba nodded just slightly. He rolled his window down as he drove up the the first window and waited for the lady to take his order. _'Fine then. I'll have to order for you.' _On cue, the girl whose nametag read, "Mukio", smiled bright and opened the small window, "Good evening. Thank you for choosing Jin's One Stop Quality Foods, where quality is a promise. My name is Mukio, how may I help you tonight?"

"I need your number fourteen, with options three and four and two orders of twelve from the dessert chart." Kaiba answered with a speed and assurance that told the blond the other had been here before, more than just a couple of times…

'_So, he eats junk food too? Wait - what did he order exactly?' _The blond leaned forward a bit to read the menu on the side of the lady, Kaiba ordered so fast and he couldn't remember exactly what combo number - the brunet spat out like ten different numbers and such! But the girl sure seemed to understand. After a couple of seconds of typing the order in on the register beside her she nodded and returned the smile back to Kaiba. "All right, please pull up to the second window and your order will be out shortly. Thank you for visiting Jin's One Stop Quality Foods! Have a good night and drive safely." She shut the window and turned away.

Kaiba pulled up and parked in front of the second window. "So, uh, what exactly did you order?"

"If you wanted something mutt…"

Jounouchi blushed. _'I swear he tends to BLUSH all the time, over anything.'_ The brunet mused. "I don't want anything - like I said. I was just curious is all. You know, I've never eaten from here before, so I just was wonderin' what their food was like. That's all. Sheesh." He informed.

"Fine. I ordered two cheeseburgers with homestyle fries and rolls with two teas and two slices of strawberry shortcake." He informed as he leaned back in his seat.

"That's a lotta food for just you. Not that I'm-"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I'm not eating all of that. Half of it's for you mutt."

"I- I told you that I didn't want you to buy me anything Kaiba." He reminded grimly.

"I don't care about what you told me. I have to make sure my puppy is properly taken care of, don't I?" He smirked. "Isn't that what every good responsible owner does?"

The blond huffed. "You are NOT my master, you egotistical asshole. And I am not your dog." He hissed and glared at the other.

Kaiba's smirk fell to a peculiar frown, "You will always be my mutt- _my puppy_- Jounouchi." He retorted quiet but stern. They locked gazes for a moment before the brunet relented and pulled away, seeming a bit more distracted. _'And I'll be your master no matter what.. Mutt.'_

Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something but the window slid open and 'their' food was gently extended towards them. His eyes averted out through his own window as Kaiba placed the bags between them. The short conversation left the blond speechless, he hadn't any idea what he had planned to say anyway. Strangely enough, he felt less angry about being called a dog. _'The way Kaiba spoke... It was like the whole 'mutt' thing was more of a pet name as opposed to an insult. But is that how he really sees it? I don't know. Maybe I should ask him… Gah, what am I thinking? I can't ask something like that! He'll think I've gone crazy, you know, if it isn't how he meant it. -Ugh, or he'll think that I like him or something…' _He cringed slightly. _'I-I mean I've always been attracted to him, but only physically… I don't give a damn about him in any other sense, the guy's a total bastard!'_

The blond leaned against his head against the window and sighed heavily. _'Just let this night be over soon… My head's startin to hurt from all this thinking.'_

They drove in silence -again- for several minutes. The road and surroundings blurred together, Jounouchi could tell the brunet was most likely speeding through Domino - which half, he could not tell. His attention came to peak when the buildings seemed to grow taller and the lights shone a lot brighter wherever they were. He held his tongue though, not ready to risk another strange conversation with the other, that is until they pulled into a parking lot belonging to a very tall and ritzy hotel. Jounouchi was a bit too awestruck to comment right away as he curiously looked at the beautifully bright entrance; his eyes stared up the structure and slowly came back down to a gold-painted sign that, naturally, read "The Kaiba Hotel…" He said aloud as they parked in front. Part of him was openly disappointed that he had been so wowed by the structure - he didn't like showing his poor side in front of Kaiba…

"Good. My pup still knows how to read." He remarked.

Jounouchi glowered. "Must you always be such a degrading prick all the time?" He asked as the brunet stepped out of the car with the drink carrier, he followed suit. Kaiba exchanged words and handed over his keys to the valet. He turned his attention back to the blond.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot? Grab the bags mutt." He said with slight annoyance. Jounouchi wasn't sure if the other had heard his question or not… It was hard to tell. But he did as he was told and followed the brunet inside with a new set of concern-filled questions loaded on his mind.

'_What are we doin here? D-don't tell me that he plans on me spending the night with him… Here at a hotel…' _Jounouchi bit his lip nervously. _'What if that's what he's thinking? What if he doesn't want to take me home after this and…' _The blond almost bumped into the one running through his mind.

Kaiba halted his step and faced the other, with a sort of distant stare. "Did you want to eat in the lobby?" He asked, his tone was so different than it was just outside. The blond looked around, the lobby that the brunet was talking about, connected to what resembled a small tavern of some sort complete with a bar and bartender. There were booths and tables, the lighting was definitely mood-trendy and was packed with -what Jounouchi could tell, due to appearance and the air around them- rich people with all the time in the world. He didn't mingle well with the sort of crowd, in all honestly. He wondered if Kaiba had figured that out on his own, because of what he said next… "I also have a suite on the top floor, if you don't want a crowd." At this, he averted his gaze in another direction, Jounouchi wondered if it was intentional.

The blond could feel all the little voices that made up his twisted conscience, they screamed to just be smart and eat IN THE LOBBY. But, "Well, these aren't really my kind of people, to be honest… I uh," It was too late. He hadn't meant to start speaking but it's not like he was one to think things over first. Kaiba had given him two options; a safe one and well, a not so safe one. "I guess, if you don't really mind… Your suite sounds fine." He bit his bottom lip, in nervous habit. He glued his eyes to the ground. What was he so afraid of?

"Alright. Let's go." He replied quietly and then headed for the elevators. Jounouchi followed behind, he started to get that feeling of the puppy following his master but swiftly erased the thought out of his head. Kaiba seemed to have a habit of reading his thoughts so he did not want to dwell on it for long. The ride up was deafeningly silent. It was driving the blond crazy. He couldn't stand so much damn quiet! How could the other be so frustrating without even saying a word? How did he create so much in only one night - _'Not even one night! It's only been like an hour at most… And here I am wreckin' my brain for this guy? Argh what's wrong with me?' _The other standing beside him was lost in another world and so he had no choice but to engage in mental anxieties. _'This is ridiculous. What am I so worried about? We're just eating fast food, away from a major crowd. And, and, it's not like he would force anything on me.'_ Jounouchi almost choked on another thought that popped in his head, it came so sudden… _'Course if he were to start anything physical, I know I wouldn't stop.' _He was certain his rigid glare was close to burning holes in the floor. He was scared, not of the brunet, but of his own attraction. _'What if I…'_ He shifted the bags with their food to his left arm and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. _'It's true though. I can't even bring myself to imagine him, tryin' to touch me… Without feeling hot and excited.'_ He began to feel slightly lightheaded, a bit faint from the pressure and anxiety coursing through. It was easier back then, when he could remind himself that the other was straight. That there was no way the other could be attracted, no matter how hard he flirted… _'But if I were to flirt, who is to say he'd want me anyway? He'd most likely kick me out and make me walk home… Knowing that still,'_

Kaiba was in his own little world. He wasn't exactly positive of his current situation's outcome. His eyes shut as he ciphered through different scenarios. It was easy to figure, what wouldn't happen. '_I am definitely avoiding the reason of my homosexuality… Of course I don't think he'd bring it up anyway. - I wonder if that's why he's been behaving so distractedly. Heh, probably freaked I'm about to rape him or something.' _He smirked mentally. _'I will NOT make any sort of moves, in any case. The last thing I need on my plate are those kind of allegations. Hm, perhaps I shouldn't have brought him here to MY hotel, it'd be worth a try at some money for him.'_ His eyes opened and peeked a glance at the other, _'No. He wouldn't do that. He may be a disobedient puppy but he isn't a bad one.' _He shook his head. _'I wish I could jump him though. Hear my puppy beg for more and all… Ha. Best not start down that train of thought.'_

It seemed to take a while but the doors finally 'dinged' and opened. They stepped out of the elevator and Kaiba played Leader for the short walk through the hallways. Kaiba pulled out a keycard and with a click and series of beeps, the door opend. "Welcome, to my CEO Suite, mutt." He greeted as they entered the spacious room. The blond was amazed.

"I have to admit, Kaiba, this place is pretty awesome." He replied as he put their food down on a very expensive coffee table with a deep auburn color and flower designs engraved in it. He almost felt like it was too pretty to eat on. His eyes traveled the length of the room as he wandered around. There were six paintings of various parts of Japan, the walls were of a deep blue with shades lighter spread about in great arrangement. Two doors across from the front, one to the left and a huge window with a... Jounouchi touched the smooth and silky curtain that veiled the most stunning view of Domino, he had ever seen. "Wow." He whispered in awe. The tacky neon lights he found intrusive and bright were so much more beautiful from so high up.

Kaiba joined him at the window, he lifted the other side of the curtain and tied it back. "It's striking. Isn't it?" He asked.

The blond stared toward him and smiled. "Uh, yeah. It is." He murmured and let go of his side. Kaiba's gaze was out the window, as if he hadn't seen the lit up city before. Jounouchi's smile softened as he unknowingly watched the brunet. _'He looks so flawless in the glow of the city. So beautiful and... Agh, don't start that!'_ He scratched his cheek and made his way back to the coffee table. "So, uh, let's eat." He started to pull everything out of the bag he had placed down. Kaiba stared out of the window a moment longer and nodded.


	5. Shudder

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 05 - Shudder **

Kaiba paused and studied his puppy's appearance. "Before you start to stuff your face, my bad-mannered Mutt, wouldn't you like to change into some dry clothes?" He asked, arms crossed against his chest. The blond swallowed what once was a perfectly crisp fry. He flashed the brunet a childish smile. Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "In my bedroom, the one on the left, I have some clothes you can wear. Shirts are hanging in the closet, everything else is in the drawers of my dresser. The bathroom is that door over there, towels are located on the top shelf inside.

"Right. I'll be right back. Heh." He took off. Kaiba shook his head and went to separate their food onto spare plates he left here in the Suite. He saw the blond walk out with a set of clothes and enter the bathroom. He paced around for a minute. "What's he doing? Putting on his make-up?" He mumbled under his breath. He sighed again. _'What are you doing? Bringing the Mutt here of all places… What was I thinking? No, I'm being foolishly sentimental. Or maybe I was thinking of… Ein… You and I slept together for the first time here. But bringing Jounouchi here had nothing and has nothing to do with anything remotely sexual. It was just the only place near by that I knew we'd have some privacy.'_ He sauntered to the window and peered out. "You liked this view too. It was the first thing you ran too." There was a lot of nostalgia here, he mused. Since his break-up with Ein, he hadn't stepped into this room once and to be back, it felt cold and left him a bit lonely. The dreary rain had died down to a continuous sprinkle.

"I threw on a t-shirt and jeans, that okay?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba's heart hit the walls of his chest harsh. _'He's…'_ The brunet walked away from the window and made his way to the sofa. "I told you it's fine. Let's eat." He hadn't realized before, but his ex-lover and Jounouchi shared a few similar qualities. They both had blond hair, both were immature, both hot as hell and both Ein and Jounouchi had similar tastes. He frowned. Perhaps his attraction to Ein, was spurred on by the fact that he never made a move towards Jounouchi. To be fair though, they had several differences too. Jounouchi wasnn't the college type, Ein was until he met Kaiba. Ein was a neat-freak and didn't like fast-food, Jounouchi did. It was easier to talk with his pup too. For some reason, throughout the few years they were together, they really didn't talk much to each other. Ein had a close relationship with his family but they would die or shun him if they found out he was gay… Ein seemed to have a lot of insecurities when it came to his sexual preference. Jounouchi seemed comfortable enough in his own skin - though the mutt was straight so it wasn't that hard…

The mutt plopped down beside him and placed his plate on his lap. Kaiba's thoughts were momentarily thrown in the air by the action. Kaiba unwrapped his burger and reached for some ketchup. The two began eating immediately, one with ridiculous haste and the other at a much normal pace.

* * *

Jounouchi crumbled up his trash and tossed it in one of the plastic bags. They hadn't spoken much, their shared dinner was one without conversation or comment. He felt a bit… Disappointed. Surely, even the two of them, could be friends now that the stubbornness and unforgiving naivety of teen-years was behind them, right? He stole a quick glance at the brunet, whom was eating fries. _'What should I say to him? How should I start some decent conversation?' _He leaned back into the couch - which was indescribably soft and comfortable. If only his bed was as soft! _'Mm, I could tell him what a fantastic couch this is. Haha, how would that go over?'_ He mused, with a mental smirk as some very naughty ideas came to mind.

He leaned closer to the brunet as unnoticeably as possible. The brunet seemed distracted enough, so he filed it as a success. He was near shoulder to shoulder with the other, quite satisfied with himself actually. "So, uh, Kaiba… What you been up to? You know, anything new with you?" He asked sitting up a bit.

Kaiba turned an inquisitive brow toward him, "I don't know mutt. I announced to the world that I'm a homo and my brother's moved to run our company in America. But no, nothing new." He replied with drenched sarcasm. Apparently, that was an ignorant question.

It took everything in Jounouchi's power to hold his tongue and keep up a decent smile. He could feel his right brow twitching in slight annoyance, but he was determined not to end this night in a foul temper. "Right. Stupid question, I guess." He sheepishly scratched his cheek again and continued. "So how is everything now that Mokuba's in America? How's he doing?" He asked. He watched the other's reaction carefully - his questions, this time, weren't so stupid it seemed.

Kaiba was a master of shielding emotion but even masters let down their guard sometimes. Thankfully, he recovered quickly and set his unreadable mask in place. "Everything's fine - nothing's really changed. I guess if anything, it's quieter without him around." He didn't necessarily lie. Mokuba was always so energetic and always talking about something, he was Kaiba's polar opposite. And everything was fine. Really. No problems at all… _'Nothing's changed…'_ He repeated a couple of times in attempt to convince himself.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I bet. So, do you two ever see or talk to each other? I know it must be pretty hard, huh? When I couldn't see my sister more than a handful of times back then… It really hurt."

Kaiba shifted his focus to the other, he smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah. It's hard to get over that emptiness. We talk, but it's very limited, considering the time difference and the fact that we're both running each our own companies." Why was it so damn easy to talk to him? How did the blond manage to penetrate his emotions and get him to admit things he didn't normally share?

The blond leaned back against the cushioning. It was quiet for a short moment. Kaiba picked up his trash and the blonds, stood, and threw it away in the waste bin by the front door. Jounouchi shut his eyes for a moment to assess the situation. He may have been labeled a thoughtless, clueless, (reluctantly named) puppy but he had learned a few things about reading others faces and when he had asked about Mokuba, the other's face had revealed a sort of distracted form of pain before freezing up, the rigidness in his posture had remained though. He opened his eyes in time to catch the other sit back down beside him. He was a bit relieved that the other had kept their closeness and not sat further away. _'Maybe he didn't even notice that I was on the other end to start with.'_ He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down. I was just tryin' to talk to you."

Kaiba nodded lightly, "My little puppy doesn't like the quiet so much?" He asked.

It was hard not to blush or smile at the drastic change in attitude in the other's demeanor. He seemed to appreciate the blond's attempt to converse. Jounouchi looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, I don't like it so much." He replied, deciding not to start another rant about NOT being of the canine breed. "You seem the type that lives in silence though."

At this, the brunet couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I suppose. I'm not one to strike up a conversation. Mokuba was always the one dragging me around and the more outgoing between the two of us." He shrugged this time.

"Hm. Yeah, I can totally see that. But, you've gotta have some skills in speech craft, I mean you date don't you? You don't strike me as the type that would let someone you were interested in, get away." To be honest, Jounouchi wasn't sure where the heck he was taking this bizarre conversation but wherever it was going, made his heart pound and blood pulse.

Kaiba smirked wryly, "Truthfully, I let the first one get away. I wasn't sure... About a lot of things. At the time, I wasn't one hundred percent certain that I wanted to live the rest of my life, as a homosexual. I guess I was still hoping that I would find a woman I could truly be attracted to. It wasn't long after that I realized it wasn't going to happen." His tone dimmed as he spoke.

"But it was too late to approach this guy you were into?" Jounouchi asked, he had a compassionate understanding of the other - in fact, he had yearned to be with the other back in school, but could never work the nerve to risk being rejected by his ridiculer.

The two caught each other's gaze, Kaiba's smirk softened a bit, "Yeah. It was too late."

There was a noticeable pause as the blond tried to think of a different direction to take this - he was trying to have a nice conversation… Not bum the brunet out even more. He was failing miserably. "So uh, this is a pretty ritzy suite you got. Is this where you bring your dates and stuff?" He asked curiously.

"My dates? Ha, you're joking right? Not just anyone is allowed in this Suite, mutt. Consider yourself privileged." He replied smugly.

"Oh come on. A place like this is just the type of setting to take your lovers… The size, the rich furniture, that fantastic view - you really expect me to believe you don't-"

"It's true, Mutt. I've only ever brought two people up here. And one of those two, is you." He interjected.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He felt something, his common sense perhaps, telling him not to go down this path - stop digging and get out of the hole but this was Jounouchi Katsuya, didn't you know? "So this other person, was it a guy?"

The brunet tilted his head to the side a bit, "Of course it was."

"Was this man your lover?"

It took Kaiba a moment to answer, "…We had been seeing each other a bit before… The first time I brought him here, we became official lovers." He answered in a bittersweet tone. Jounouchi didn't have to ask what he could tell was apparent - _'Him and this guy... Were close.'_ "We aren't together anymore and I haven't been here since we broke up."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I - You should've told me this sooner. We didn't have to eat up here, when it's got such depressing memories for you. Kaiba I'm really sorry." He apologized as he stood up. "I'll leave right now, I-"

Kaiba stood and grabbed the other by the arm. "No. Jounouchi, stay." He insisted. The blond turned and looked at him with uncertainty. His blue eyes were unreadable. Jounouchi couldn't make out the emotion on his face. "How would you get home? It's still raining a bit out there."

"But I-"

"I offered. Remember?" He smiled as the other sat back down. He sat as well. "If I minded, Mutt, you wouldn't be here. So stay." The blond nodded and flashed a small smile.

"So, when did you figure it out - that you were gay? I mean, I know you said you had doubts and slight denial, but when did the thought occur to you?" He asked after they each settled down.

Kaiba's eyes hid behind closed lids as he turned a little more towards the other's direction. His head tilted downward, hair shielding the top half of his face. "My whole childhood up until high school centered around raising Mokuba and learning enough about business to take my adopted father, Gozaburo off his throne of senseless killing. I also had the frustrating and difficult task of turning a company of weapons into an honest and trustworthy establishment. But as all of It began to wind down and I could focus more on attending high school and the student body around me… There was one male student that I was admittedly taken with. He was my first crush, and unfortunately, I never got over it - like I had hoped." He shook his head then looked up at the other with a curious grin, "Why does this so called 'conversation' sound more like an interrogation?"

Jounouchi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, I'm sorry. I'm just so curious about so many things when it concerns you. When I found out you were gay - it really made me question a lot of things. To be honest, I was slightly pleased but mostly just upset." He replied recalling a bit of that sadness several months back.

"Upset?" Kaiba questioned.

"Mm." He nodded. "I was upset at you for not coming out a lot sooner. But really, I was more upset with myself."

The brunet shook his head. "I don't understand. Why?"

Their eyes met again. When did they get so close? Jounouchi could feel the other's warm breath against his face. Those beautiful blue eyes, so deep and vivid, he knew he was giving himself away. "Because I had always been attracted to you back then. I always wanted to tell you that but I never worked up the nerve… Pathetic, huh?" He knew he'd say too much but he couldn't help himself and he was known to act on impulse.

Kaiba's brain had left him on autopilot, "Not pathetic." The blond's gaze fell and he pulled the other's gaze up by cupping his chin with his left hand. "It wasn't your place to speak puppy... I should have come to you, I should've…" He frowned in regretful somber, "I shouldn't have struggled over who I was… I'm sorry."

"Wait. You mean… Was I..?" He couldn't believe it. It felt like one of those terrible lovey-dovey scenes in fairytale movies Anzu would force him to watch.

Kaiba nodded slowly. "What kind of Master let's his puppy wander from him?" He asked with a deep sense of guilt. His gaze averted out across the span of the room. "I was afraid. I couldn't stand for you to reject me. I was spineless." He admitted.

Jounouchi shook his head and did something he didn't have time to prepare himself or the other for. Kaiba didn't register what was going on as he was pulled down towards the blond and into a desperate, hungry kiss. It didn't take long for his own lips to react and match the other's pace though. Their make-out session only increased in fervor, escalating to pants and soft mewls.

Kaiba lowered the blond on his back and the two continued their kissing. Jounouchi ran his hands down the brunet's clothed chest once before undoing the frustrating buttons. Kaiba broke their lips apart and traveled the length of the other's neck. "Mn, Jounouchi…" He moaned as the blond successfully exposed his chest and began playing with his nipples. This only turned the blond on even more, he relished in the brunet's moans. They were so arousing. He continued his ministrations until Kaiba pulled his hands above his head. Jounouchi pouted slightly. "Dammit you have to stop that. It feels too good." Kaiba growled lustfully.

"But you look so good Kaiba… I hafta touch you." He purred, breaking free of the other's hold and he pushed the other back so he could sit up. Kaiba watched him warily but the other was too quick as he pushed the brunet on his back. The blond climbed on top of him and pressed their lips together roughly. "I'm never on bottom, babe." He whispered against his lips. He carried his kisses to the brunet's right ear, "So you'll just hafta deal wit' me on top."

Kaiba laughed lightly, "It's good then that I don't mind it either way. Go ahead puppy, pleasure your master." He moaned as the other pinched his nipple harshly in response.

The brunet's eyes shut in pleasure as Jounouchi kissed his skin desperately. Kaiba's hands soon made their way to the blond's hair. Those skilled lips trailed down his chest and abdomen, he traced the hem of his pants with painfully slow movement. "Dammit Mutt, stop stalling." He grumbled through clenched teeth, as the other took his time in unzipping his pants.

"Not stalling… Savoring…" He corrected through hitched breaths as he slid the brunet's pants down and off his legs. He massaged the brunet's length through his now damp boxers. He climbed back up the distance of the brunet's body and let their tongues and lips mingle again, "You're so hot and smart and rich… And your cock is so bi-" Kaiba pressed their lips together - he was not about to hear the other start talking like THAT.

Kaiba frowned when the other pulled away. His hands fisted into the blond's hair again as he traveled down his body again. This time though, Jounouchi slid the other's boxers down and continued his journey to his lover's pulsing member. His tongue ran along the base hesitantly, he could hear the brunet muttering near inaudible profanity. He smirked. He loved being in control, more with the brunet than any other lover he had. He kept up his torturous routine despite Kaiba's pleas to just finish him up, that is, until… The two froze as an annoyingly loud sound invaded their steamy love fest.

That sound, Jounouchi recognized instantly, was from his phone and it was the ringtone he had designated for his sister, Shizuka. He shook his head, "J-Just ignore it."

Kaiba sat up and pulled the other into a heated kiss. But that phone kept ringing and ringing… and ringing. The brunet pushed the other away, obviously irritated. "Do you know who it is?"

Jounouchi growled in frustration. "Argh, yeah. It's my sister." _'Damn it. So fuckin' close! Argh, why right now?'_

The brunet pulled up his boxers and picked up his pants, "You should answer it. She keeps calling, it might be important." He suggested as he headed to the restroom.

The blond was deeply upset. He knew Kaiba was right but damn, they were so fuckin' close to… To who knows what. But all his little fantasies of having sex with Kaiba would have been made a reality if it weren't for his damn phone. Kaiba returned with the accursed thing and handed it toward him. He took it reluctantly and dialed his sister back up.

Kaiba left him with some privacy and so disappeared into the restroom. "Katsuya! I was worried when you weren't answering your phone. Is everything okay? You said you would call but it's been a couple of hours since then and-"

The blond's demeanor softened into guilt instantly. "Oh Shizuka, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I… I'm sorry I didn't call."

"But are you okay Katsuya?" She questioned.

He could hear the worry in her tone. "I'm fine. I was lucky enough to flag down a…an old friend of mine. I was just hanging out at his place because of the traffic out on the streets." He replied still flushed.

"I know it's absolutely dreadful, Katsuya."

"Yeah. Wait, where are you?"

"Uh well, you didn't call me and so I started to get worried so I - I'm on my way back to Domino." She answered hesitantly.

Jounouchi rubbed his forehead. "Shizuka, I thought I told you I didn't want you driving out this late at night." He chided.

"I know Katsuya but I was worried about you. You know, you can go on about being the older of the two of us but I get as worried about you as you do over me. Family worries about family Katsuya, it doesn't matter who is older and who-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Be careful Shizuka. I'll see you at home."

"Okay. Love you."

"Yeah. Love you too." He hung up and shook his head. He loved his sister but sometimes…

"Ready to go home?" His thoughts were brought to the now clothed CEO. He didn't even try to hide the disappointment on his face as he nodded. "I'll have your clothes washed and delivered to you." He added.

Jounouchi nodded silently once more. "Okay then, let's go." The blond replied unenthusiastically.

The brunet could tell the other was upset. He could understand. He had longed for the blond for so long and went into a self-loathing state after graduation when he failed to confess. Sleeping with his mutt, would've made him happier than he ever felt. And part of him wondered why he just couldn't ignore the phone ringing… But he, who scarcely ever missed a call, couldn't. What if it had been something important? He wondered then, though, if the blond was angry with him. "Oh, I think it would be ill-advised to let you walk out of here in just a t-shirt." He left for a moment to his room and returned a few moments later with a hooded black jacket. "Put it on."

Jounouchi took the jacket and threw it on, as told. "Thanks."

The two left the room, walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. "Jounouchi, I'm sorry." Kaiba said sincerely, this time he couldn't stand the silence of the other.

This caught the blond's attention instantly. "For what?" He asked still not able to face the other.

"I wanted… More than anything, to be intimate with you. But then your phone kept ringing and I could not ignore it, if I could have done that then-"

"Don't be silly Kaiba. It doesn't suit you well." Jounouchi countered. The two met gazes and the blond offered a lazy smile. "I was supposed to call my sister. I should've called her as soon as you picked me up or at least when we got here but I… was distracted and forgot." He shrugged. "I guess you could say, I ruined our evening by bein' forgetful. So please don't get out of character and start apologizin' okay."

The brunet smirked. "Well, I wouldn't call it ruined, anticlimactic maybe."

The blond laughed softly and leaned his head against the others shoulder. "Next time I'm just gonna put my phone on vibrate and tell her NOT to call, unless it really is an emergency." He sighed exasperatedly. "I really wanted to, you know…" Kaiba nodded and sighed in understanding.

Jounouchi leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and watched the blurs of store signs and street lights. "So do you ever go out any time?" He asked hopeful. _'I wonder if he'd be interested in going out with me some time. Unless having sex was just a one time thing and he didn't plan on seeing me ever again. Damn. What if that was the case… What if he was just lookin' for a one nighter from me. No way - not after everything he told me. Right?'_ "You know, to like clubs and stuff?"

"I do, sometimes." He admitted.

"Do you go alone? Or with someone?" Jounouchi inquired.

The brunet smirked smugly, "Are you asking if I am currently with someone? Is that what you want to know, mutt?"

The blond blushed. "Uh well, are you?"

"Tell me, are you currently attached to someone? What about this friend you were supposed to meet?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"ugh. No. He's my manager at work, also a really good friend. He was telling me about this really good club he likes to go to and he wanted me to go. Said it's really intense and always new faces every night. It's called Identity." He answered.

"Identity…" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. Have you been there?"

"That's not a place, Jounouchi, you should go."

The blond's expression dimmed. "Why not?"

Kaiba shook its head. "It's not a very nice place at all." He stated grimly_._ Jounouchi pondered on what he meant by that the rest of the way to his house…


	6. Haze

**_I think it goes wthout saying that Kaiba is my favorite character and my stories usually center around him. You could say that this story is my chance to try and diverse the spotlight a bit - that's why Jounouchi had so many lines in the previous chapter/s. Haha, After all, if all I ever show is ONE character getting some thought action it'll be hard to understand everyone else's side of things. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - there's not as much dialogue as I like but don't let it discourage you! _**

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 06: Haze**

Kaiba opened the other's door and bowed in mock chivalry. Jounouchi knew it was just a fool's gesture but he couldn't help but blush anyway. The two walked the rest of the way up the path to the blond's front door. Jounouchi turned around with a half-smile, eyes not exactly meeting the other's. "So, I uh, thanks for you know, the ride and the food…" He started hesitant.

The brunet nodded gently. This was strange, he couldn't call it awkward but at the same time… It sure wasn't easy to feel comfortable. "Of course, Mutt. Couldn't have you end up road kill - the way you were flinging yourself at my car." He shrugged. "Who knows how many times you attempted that before I came along." Kaiba smirked lightly.

Jounouchi crossed his arms, a bit annoyed. "Don't try to kill the mood Kaiba." He shook his head, not hiding his disapproval. "I was not 'flinging myself' at anything." He retorted. He pouted just a bit.

Kaiba leaned forward and kissed him gently, much to th blond's welcomed surprise. "My apologies, Mutt." He stared at the other intently, resting his left arm against the closed door, his blond puppy was leaning against. "I guess I'm not very familiar with this sort of situation." He admitted, his right hand traced the blond's lips. "Haven't walked many to their door." _'Considering lately I'm the one being dumped off in front of my own.'_

Jounouchi was entranced but slowly regained his thoughts. A childish grin, one that irked and pleased the other at the same time, found refuge on his face. "Not many huh? Well, this is a lot better." He ran his hands up the beautiful CEO's body and hung them loosely around his neck, "Oh I forgot... You never answered my question earlier."

Kaiba raised a brow and shook his head lightly, "You've been asking and talking so much tonight, Mutt, my head is starting to hurt. What question could I have possibly neglected to answer? Hm?" He asked and went in for another kiss. He openly frowned when the other refused..

He kept his arms around the other's neck even as he denied the other an enticing kiss. "Are you currently with someone? … Or are you…" He dropped his gaze down and bit his lip as if nervous about his next words. Though it was pretty obvious where this was going. Kaiba found it sort of childish, but then wasn't that always the way with the blond? Wasn't he always overdramatic over the simplest of things? "… Interested in, you know, a date?"

So many things ran down the passage ways of Kaiba's mind. But it was really hard to pinpoint the words - both positive and negative at the moment. It seemed the brunet lost track with everything when he was near the other. Why was that? Was it the act of his hormones? His desires rekindled in just one accidental night with the blond delight… Just because the other by some unusual twist of fate, wound up stranded and helpless - moody and stubborn, sexy and gorgeous… _'Definitely hormones of my weak body.'_ He sighed mentally and did not hide the smile on his face. "A date? You have someone in mind?" He replied cheekily.

Jounouchi chuckled quietly, "You really can't quit the jokes for one conversation, can you?" He met the other's gaze, with a genuine smile. It frustrated him that the other could pull his leg at such a crucial moment but it, at the very least, proved the two still had that same chemisty as back then. "Well? Are you interested?"

He knew his brain would snap into action some time later when the blond wasn't beside him and explain why this was probably a bad idea but at the moment, Kaiba was caught up in the vortex of fluffiness he'd found himself in. "I am unattached. My dear Mutt… If you're asking me on a date-"

Jounouchi buried his head into the crook of Kaiba's neck and nodded, "I am." His interjection partially muffled.

Kaiba was surprised by the suddenness of the action. The blond amused him to no end. '_Back then I could read him like a book, I knew all about his routine, his mannerism, his whole way of doing things but now… It's as if… Nothing has changed and yet, somehow, everything has. Ugh, Does that even make sense?' _"I would enjoy and appreciate the opportunity." He replied after a short pause.

The blond nodded and pulled him closer. "Then it's settled. Let's," Jounouchi let the other go from his loving grip. His hands trailed down the other's arms and interlocked their fingers, "Go on a date next week some time… And I, I don't know what your idea of a date is but, I…" He frowned in deep thought, "How do I put this…" He mumbled. Kaiba watched the animations running 'cross his face - his puppy's emotions ranged vividly and unbiased. "I don't want to rush or uhm, I mean…" The brunet stole a simple, chaste kiss.

He stared into flustered pupils and kept his smug remarks to himself to spare the moment from ruin. Although if he WAS going to say something, it'd be something to suggest how he left his puppy absolutely speechless... "Let's just take a slow approach. Is that what you wanted to say, Puppy?" The blond nodded wordlessly. It comforted him to know he could still figure him out. The two kissed again. They stayed against the door in a slow make-out session until an intruding light shone on their dazed forms. Kaiba stepped back slowly with a small smirk playing against his lips as he noticed a vaguely familiar young girl with reddish-brown hair step out of the vehicle. "Your sister."

Jounouchi nodded and walked over to her. "Shizuka, you made it okay?" He asked, instantly falling into protective brother mode. That was probably the biggest similarity in himself and the blond. They both loved their younger siblings more than anything else in the world. Kaiba had always admired the other for that and respected him. He watched their prattle back and forth as he scolded her for driving so far in her 'condition', which, Kaiba managed to figure out meant his dear little sister was pregnant - and by the way Jounouchi talked about the 'father', he didn't care for the guy at all.

Kaiba shook his head and realized it was passed time for him to leave them to their squabble. He stepped up and gently squeezed the blond's arm. Jounouchi turned and softened, "I'll see you later," He glanced over at the confused girl and looked back at the other, "Jounouchi." He let go and headed for his car.

Jounouchi frowned, he knew their time together had expired for THIS evening… But watching the other leave made him feel very lonely. "Kaiba wait…" How many arguments, how many fights started off with those same two words? The feeling accompanied by the tone, a sort of lingering desperation, set a deep recollection of déjà vu.

The brilliant CEO turned, key in hand, the blond's expression hardened, "Saturday night… a-about six or seven. I'll uh pick you up if that's okay." He called out as their distance wasn't so close. Kaiba offered a half-smile and nodded. He waved briefly and Jounouchi watched until his car could not be seen any longer. Why did that sense of loneliness still linger?

* * *

The ride home was quite uneventful. The Mutt really didn't live far away from home - a good ten minutes. He had no thoughts, what could he say? It was absolutely unreal. He pulled into his estate, pretended not to notice the surprise on his night securitys' faces. He quickly made his way to his room and went straight to the bed. Kaiba rolled onto his back and let his eyes retreat behind their lids. _'What was today about? It's been such an odd day. Such an odd… But… pleasant day. Of all people I had to run into… It would be my puppy.'_ He yawned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The brunet passed through Tuesday and Wednesday without event - he made it a personal mission to stay away from that horrible intoxicating bar, Identity, and focus instead on working very late nights. By Friday morning his secretary had commented on his sudden change, but she seemed more or less satisfied with his appearance and over all attitude - the fact that her boss was coming in on time for a change was also something to be grateful for. Kaiba couldn't deny that he felt a lot better both in body and spirit after just a couple of days and it was all because of one difference in routine. How amazingly insane, that one's whole outlook could radically change just because you broke habit. There was no doubt in his mind that if he had met Bakura at the club, things would have continued just as they'd been, unchanged and without falter.

He caught himself thinking about that a couple of times too. How good he felt waking up before the sun, eating breakfast, reading a bit of the paper… Beating his secretary to the office and, well, he wasn't hiding any sort of bodily aches either - or feeling them. Mokuba's call that day had given him a burst of good luck. He didn't go and ended up picking up a stray, which surprisingly led to a very engaging evening, with the promise of a date with said stray. He wondered, too, if somehow Mokuba had sensed he needed a change in his habit? The same question plagued him throughout the week though, _'Why did I let myself fall so hard for?'_ The disgust and shame he met himself with was a little unnerving.

Friday was turning out to be a very good day. He'd successfully caught up with his piled up folders of paperwork, which had been sitting there in a growing stack since the start of his infamous and terrible habit. Plus he had managed to sign on a new small business for a fair amount of money as well as establish some much needed foundation between Mr. Truesdale and some other elitists from America. Things were going unusually great. His secretary bid him goodnight some time around six 'o' clock or so, he really didn't pay attention. She seemed hesitant about something but he supposed that was due to the new intern he had left her in charge of. She mentioned, apologetically, about losing a statistics report on one of his current test groups, but swore she would search until she found it in the morning.

It was about seven-thirty now and he was just about through for the evening. He stood to his feet and stretched. "I guess I can go hunting for that missing report." After putting his remaining paperwork and laptop in his briefcase, he opened the curtains to his window and peered out. He couldn't help but smile faintly at the lit up city of Domino. He had to admit that Gozaburo knew how to pick a view, "Of course that old goat probably didn't see the beauty laid out before him. Someone like him probably saw a much darker vision than mine." _'Hah. As if I'm some sort of holy saint.'_ He rolled his eyes and stepped out of his office.

He took a pair of keys out of his pocket and went through his secretary's desk. Everything was well organized, though he wouldn't expect anything from his employee, she was definitely the type. Still, for her to lose a document? No, that wasn't possible. "I guess I will need to talk to this new girl." He sighed. He hated new employees - they always screwed something up. He also hated when older employees tried to cover up for them, just like McKenzie was doing. He was busy mentally ranting, when the 'ding' of an elevator caught his ears. He stood instantly and furrowed his brows.

'_Who the hell is it? Is it McKenzie?'_ Maybe it was his secretary? _'Perhaps she recalled the file and came to let me know.'_ It wasn't entirely unbelievable. She could've seen his car still parked in the lot and figured she'd come in and hand it to him. She was like that, absolutely obsessive over little things like misplaced documents and such. Maybe she couldn't wait until the morning? …But sometimes even before you know what's going on, your instinct churns discouragingly, as if to warn you of something you definitely do not want to see… As he stepped around the desk and waited for the visitor to make themselves around the corner, his heart pounded for no inexplicable reason…

His eyes widened in surprise as their eyes met. Why hadn't his alarms gone off? Surely, there could be no way for someone unemployed to Kaiba Corp to make it all the way up to this floor. _'It's impossible…'_ "What the Hell are you doing here?" He asked in negative shock. That devilishly innocent grin, the wild locks of white that perfectly shaped his face, those dangerous eyes… Kaiba glared. "What do you want Bakura?"

The other laughed through the tension as if Kaiba had told the greatest joke ever known. "Why ask such ridiculous questions? You know why I came all the way here for." He continued closer, at a much slower pace, "You know what I want." He stopped just in front of the other and crossed his arms confident. "I came for you, Kaiba-_kun_." He accentuated each word carefully. Before Kaiba could reply, Bakura jumped him.

---

Kaiba pressed his hand to his forehead and winced as he woke up. His head felt like it had been hit by a truck. His eyes searched his surroundings as he fought to sit up. His body felt sluggish, very heavy. "Where..?" He managed to figure out that he'd been passed out on a familiar looking sofa. As his vision cleared, he forced his eyes to focus on the only lighting in the room, which came from a small desk light. Kaiba could see a large window to the left. He sighed softly. He was in his office and from the looks of it, he was alone. He laid back down, deciding it a bad idea to attempt moving too much in his pitiful condition.

Kaiba stared blankly at the ceiling above him. His head felt a lot better and his movements didn't have that slow heaviness as it did before. There were a lot of things he could question, so many questions… How did Bakura get in and NOT set off any alarms? He spent millions on security and someone got in without breaking a sweat? How? Where did the evening go? What time was it now? Why was he naked? What happened? Why did he feel so dizzy and sick? Was he hit over the head with something or drugged somehow? What should he do… now? He threw his forearm over his eyes. _'I don't understand any of it… I don't…' _What he was referring to, he didn't quite know himself.

He willed himself up into a sitting position. He fought the rush of pain to his brain, apparently it hadn't gone away completely. He threw his legs over onto the floor and searched about for his clothes but groaned at the aching between his legs. He supposed he was lucky, he didn't appear to have any fresh cuts anywhere. _'He must've been in a particularly good mood, all I have are some pretty ugly bruises on my thighs and stomach.'_ After he dressed, which was a horrid ordeal, he begrudgingly paced over to his desk and pulled his laptop back out. His eyes caught the small digital clock on the corner of his desk, "One-Twenty Two" he couldn't help but shake his head in the negative again. _'That bastard… He found some sort of way in. But how? There's something… He did something…'_ Kaiba signed in and logged into the connection that opened up his security cameras for the building. He pressed some other codes and what he saw left him speechless and thoughtless.

Kaiba shut his laptop down. He bit his lip in uncharacteristic habit and buried his face in his hands. _'What did I do? What was I thinking?'_ There was nothing he could answer with. The more he thought about it, the more obvious the outcome should have been - it was, but… He never had paid much attention to the reasons Bakura was so easily coming and going. _"I really am a fuckin' weak…'_ Kaiba stood up and kicked the chair he'd been sitting in. He paced back and forth in anger and frustration, "I can't believe this fuckin' mess! What the Hell was I thinking? Argh… How can I be this stupid?" He growled as he packed his things and headed out - anger blinded him of the grogginess and bodily aches he felt moments ago. _'Everything… Everything that I've worked so hard for… This company, my reputation… And Mokuba.'_ He stopped for a moment mid-stride and then continued into the elevator. _'He already has a negative aspect of me, if this gets out and around, what'll he say? What'll I do?'_ Kaiba gripped his briefcase and impatiently waited for the doors to open. "Dammit. I'm such a fool." He muttered and stepped out onto the first floor. He furrowed his brows as he noticed that his security had been turned off. Though he knew and expected it after what he saw… It still pissed him off. He placed his briefcase on the receptionist desk and pulled out his laptop. He brought it back to life and sighed exasperatedly. Looks like he wasn't going home any time soon.

* * *

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes momentarily. He didn't know how he pulled it off but he somehow did it just in time to catch the sun rising.. _'I can't let Bakura wander about like he has been. Not now that I've just realized how much of a threat I've disgracefully let him become.' _His attitude had shifted from rage to self-disgust by the time he wrapped things up too. The pain in his legs and pelvis was felt even more so now that his anger had dissipated some. Part of him wished he'd just stayed downstairs from the start so he wouldn't have to walk any further than he had to but… "It doesn't matter, I need to suffer anyway - I really deserve it after this screw-up." He mumbled to himself with a long yawn. Just as he was about to lose consciousness and enter sleep, his phone began ringing. Realizing the time, the surprise washed away and a somber expression stayed behind. Kaiba stood and made his way downstairs. He locked his office up with the new alarm code and descended.

He saw a bunch of his employees pacing outside in confusion and worry. They seemed to stop and straighten up as they saw him approach through the glass doors, he expressionlessly nodded and entered a series of codes on the security pinpad. With a click and beep, the doors opened . He stepped out and stared over the mass of concerned employees. "There was a breach in the system last night. So as of today, every number and letter code for all password-sensitive areas have been reset. The new codes have been sent to your office e-mail, which upon logging in, you will be required to change your password. If there aren't any questions, you may proceed to your work stations." Of course, everyone knew never to question the Great Seto Kaiba and silently shuffled in.

The brunet narrowed his gaze as he couldn't help but notice that his secretary, McKenzie was still before him with a deeply worried look. Again, why did his employees show concern for him? He really didn't understand. "Mr. Kaiba," She began hesitantly, "You said there was a breach in the system last night?"

Kaiba nodded. "You know I didn't really expect someone to actually have a question for me." He admitted in a tired tone.

Her face reddened slightly, "Of course sir. I'm sorry. But does that mean… To have changed everything so swiftly, sir, did you stay up all night doing this? Are you alright?" She asked. He wondered if she could tell, by his rough appearance that something more than a 'breach' had occurred. Alas, it didn't matter, she wasn' t foolish enough to bring it up and he wouldn't tell her in any case.

He pinched his nose in strained irritation. Why did he put up with this anyway? "I'm perfectly fine. McKenzie, should you not get to work? I recall a particular file that went missing yesterday…" He reminded, quite annoyed.

A shroud of surprise rushed over her otherwise discouraged face, "Of course sir."

"I'll be leaving now. So I trust you to have everything in order Monday."

The secretary nodded meekly and he brushed passed her and descended the few steps. She turned around, "Sir. Please drive safe and… be careful."

Before he could turn around to offer another possible negative remark, she scurried into the building. Kaiba trudged towards the parking lot and escaped to the privacy and solitude of his car. Once in, he sat down and leaned back against the seats. _'So what should I do now? I've managed to change every password protected prospect of my company… Ugh, what else have I done?'_ Kaiba ran his hand down his face and shook his head. _'No. I can belittle myself for my idiocy later. I still have some things I need to do… I still need to talk to that bastard Bakura too. But before then I need to get home and go through my personal files… Make sure he hasn't done anything.' _Though he doubted the other planned on doing anything devious at all, it was still a possibility… A huge one at that. After another long sigh, he started the car and pulled out.


	7. Secrets

_Agh, I've fallen under that accursed... uh... curse? Sorry about the delay. Well there's no time like the present. Oh and quick disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh.. You'd know so, if I did. ENJOY! - Happy Easter peeps!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 07: **

**Secrets **

"Please, right this way. Master Kaiba will be with you shortly."

He found it rather nice. There was a ton of various tables supporting potted plants and it seemed every other one had a mirror erected above it. And that was just the hallway of the first floor, stretching in front of him from the front door. There were several doors and from the glance down the ominous-looking hall, lots of turns. Yeah… Someone like himself would DEFINITELY need a tour guide. _'Heheh at all times. I don't think I could ever get used to such a ritzy place.'_ Jounouchi smiled brightly at the old lady that served as Kaiba's head maid. _"_Thank you…" The Kaiba mansion was a very massive place with plenty of twists and turns and not to mention, doors. The blond could see himself needing a tour guide through the estate. It was beautifully decorated, surprisingly simple in color though._ 'White walls with dark blue and red accents… And gold railings.'_

His musing browns traveled the length of the massive scale of a house. "What floor is Kaiba's room on anyways? That's a lotta stairs and floors heheh…" He followed her into what he presumed was the living area, effectively cutting off his curious wandering eyes, which was probably a good thing because he was starting to get the feeling he wasn't good enough for such a huge success like the 'Powerful' Seto Kaiba. _'Man, I guess when you're rich you can just buy an excessively large house even when its just the two of you. Seriously, I can't imagine what the point of havin' all this space would be.'_

His eyes took in the grandeur of the first floor living area, It was rather large and the color was a deep purple shade with silver and gold lining the walls. The couch, which he absently traced his hand over, was very soft and a soft tan color. The rug beneath it was an unusual design, he didn't want to believe it, or rather, could not imagine it but it appeared to be of Egyptian descent. But no way… Right? Kaiba wouldn't willingly have something so close to… home? The thought made Jounouchi almost burst out in bits of laughter. Mentally shaking his head he eyed the chandelier above his head- yes. A chandelier in the living area. _'How droll.'_ He sighed, again mentally, and took in the presence as a whole. It had a strange mixture of color, now that he looked at it, there were more flowers in vases of reds, blues, yellows… As he sat down he also caught glimpse of a small bar at the far end of it. _'I think someone could__ actually live in this room. Man, this living room makes up about half of the apartment I lived in with my Dad.'_ The thought left a small twinge of sadness and the slightest sliver of guilt. But he quickly pushed it aside. He didn't need to bring up such troubling issues right now.

The old maid smiled gently, she was strangely patient and kind. Having spent a lot of his high school life getting into torments and fights with Kaiba, he would've figured his servants would be either rude and cold-hearted or outright snooty and hateful - you know, like their 'master'.. But not even the door greeter guy at the front door showed any form of negativity. "Yes well, Master Kaiba's bedroom is three flights up, fourth door on the right hand side. Of course you couldn't miss _his _door." He gave her a confused look and she nodded. "Both Masters' doors have their names in silver lettering." She explained and set him a small tray with a cup of tea and plate of little slices of different pastries. Yeah, he was definitely liking these very un-Kaiba like servants!

"Oh I see." He feinted calmness and repose. _'Haha, that's kind of crazy - I mean, if it's just Kaiba and Mokuba, why would they need their names on the door? That's just like, the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!' _Jounouchi refrained from voicing his opinion in fear that this kind elderly maid would become a bitchy elderly maid. "Thank you… Uhm…" He hadn't heard (or remembered) her name… he felt his cheeks redden a bit in embarrassment. "Uhm sorry I didn't catch your name, Mrs.."

"Just call me Tachi." She replied politely. "Is there anything you may need while you wait for the Master?"

"Uhm, no I'm fine. Thanks again Ms. Tachi." He reached forward and picked up one of the small pastries and smiled. She nodded once more and then left him to wait for his date. He nearly moaned as the cake simply melted in his mouth. _'Kaiba may be an egomaniac but whoever he's got cookin' sure does cook good! Ah, where is that guy anyway? He better hurry it up.'_ Jounouchi took a big gulp of his hot tea as he stared out in the direction of the main hallway. _'It's already eight-thirty… I thought he was the punctual type?' _He pouted and took another bite sized treat in his mouth. _'If he's not done by the time I finish these… I'mma hafta find'em myself!'_

* * *

Kaiba washed his face for the third time and worked hard to suppress a yawn. He turned the water off and patted himself dry. The very drained CEO switched the light off in the bathroom and stepped out. He swung his twin door closet wide open and hurriedly sifted through his wardrobe, searching for something decent to wear. _'Why is it that no matter how packed your closet is, you can never find anything good to wear?'_ He mused exasperatedly as he finally settled on a dark blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans. With a sigh he threw them onto his unmade bed and sat down for a moment. His eyes met the looming digital numbers on his clock with annoyance and grim surprise.

The brunet laid back and let his eyes close for a moment. "I can't believe how late it is… I hope the Mutt isn't too upset…" He threw his arm over his eyes that were now open and sighed again. Kaiba had forgotten all about his date with the gorgeous blond, or to be more precise, he was so preoccupied with other things and he didn't plan to still be sleeping this late in the evening. When he got home from that horrendous ordeal at Kaiba Corp, he was still busy with handling another potential crisis. Bakura, he strongly believed, wouldn't waste time with attempting anything of the sort but Kaiba wasn't one to leave things to chance. So he spent his morning and part of his afternoon doing the same 'reprogramming' at home that was done at Kaiba Corp. The last thing he remembered before being woken up abruptly was stumbling into his room and collapsing into the safety of his silk linens and thick comforter. He couldn't recall any other time he ever wanted sleep so badly.

"And then Waltsh comes in," His loyal and Head Butler that was more than appreciative when he 'knocked Gozaburo off his cruel and selfish reign', as it came to be referred to. "… and wakes me up to inform of the mutt's arrival." He shut his eyes and shook his head lightly. _'Speaking of… I should get up… He's been waiting a good while now and I still haven't even… dressed yet. _He groaned lightly and yawned. _'He's probably left though. I mean, how many minutes…'_ Kaiba moved his arm from his face and stretched it out along the soft cushioning of his bed. He exhaled quietly and his thoughts began to drift.

The sight was absolutely… _'Cute.'_ It was the only word the blond could find to describe the image of his beautiful sleeping prince. A wry smile roused from his careful expression as he quietly shut the door and entered the room. _'My… MY beautiful sleeping prince. Great. I sound as possessive as you now…' _The smile didn't fade, in fact it only brightened more so as he stepped cautiously to the bed and lavished at the other's absolute vulnerability. "Do you realize…" He whispered under his hitched breath. _'Just what it is you do to me? Really?'_ He leaned forward and caught glimpse of the clothes strewn about on the side of the brunet. He shrugged lightly and as gently as possible began climbing onto the bed. _'Why do you hafta look so damn hot and… innocent when you're sleeping?' _He bit his lip as the other started to stir a bit, he froze his movement until the other settled and then resumed. His hands were partly buried one in sheet and the other thick in the dark colored blanket, each on either side of the brunet's head. _'People aren't really supposed to look good sleeping you know. It's only in movies… So why?'_ He shook his head.

"You must be really tired to stand me up buddy." He muttered as he leaned in and kissed the brunet on the lips. He stayed there in the quietness of the dark room - the only light emanating from the small lamp on the nightstand by his bed. His eyes fluttered closed.

Kaiba stirred in his sleep and instantly was enveloped in an unknown warmth. It only made him even more reluctant to open his eyes and wake up. _'What… What is this… This…'_ He moaned softly as he felt fingers running through his messy brunet locks. There was a light pressure against his lips and some reason or another his cheeks were tinted pink, his body was starting to rouse from the blissful depths of slumber. _'Who is…?'_ He wouldn't admit it but the first that came to his mind was of all people, Ein who was quite fond of messing with him in his sleep but the thought was quickly shooed away because well, Ein was never gentle.

The brunet forced his eyes open and his sleepy blue eyes that shined like the glistening waves in the moonlight caught the striking image of unruly blond locks and a blushing mutt of a boy, named Jounouchi Katsuya. The blond had just pulled away allowing himself to breathe in some much needed air. "Hey." The blond smiled sheepishly.

Kaiba was caught dumbstruck. He didn't understand what the heck was going on. "Where, what're you doing here?" He asked, unable to get his brain to put any part of the situation together.

The blond continued to grin from ear to ear. "Have I kissed you senseless already?" He mused smugly. "I haven't even started." He continued. Kaiba didn't know what to say. The blond shook his head in a show of small annoyance but made no move of removing himself from his place on top of the vulnerable and delicious CEO beneath. "If you were so tired, you could have just called and we could've rescheduled our date you know. It's not very mature or responsible what you did to me…" He chided lightly.

Everything finally clicked for Kaiba. "Oh mutt I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, sharing the hush-hush tone of the other. He traced the outline of the blond's face and frowned deeply, "I just had so much happen at Kaiba Corp and… It's one big story but if you let me expl-" His words were lost as the blond pressed his lips against his again. Those blue eyes of deep regret and shame were blanketed by heavy lids as the charmingly seductive blond slid his tongue between his slightly parted lips. The blond earned himself a deep moan from the other.

The kiss was short as Jounouchi released his sleepy company from it, "I don't really wanna hear it." He winked readily, "You now owe me another date and…" He paused for emphasis, "because of this mishap, it's gotta be a helluva better one." He explained, that goofy grin still present on his face. He leaned down to smother him in another lip-lock.

"You're not upset?" Kaiba asked, stopping the other's descent.

"It's a little you know, disappointin' I'll admit." He shrugged lazily, "But I'm not gonna get all pissed off at ya." He exhaled softly and sat up - but did not move off of him. He raised his hands in an over-exaggerated manner, shoulders slouched, "I mean if you had been out somewhere enjoyin' yourself then I'd have let ya had it for sure. Or wit' some other twit we'd have ourselves something ugly comin'. I'm not some pushover just so you know, moneybags." He narrowed his eyes as he said this. He smiled gingerly. "But I'm not upset…"

Kaiba stared at him in slight surprise. _'You're range of emotions is absolutely incredible. Mutt, you're the only one that can shift from shy to frustrated to irritated and then sympathetic and so many others in-between…'_ Finally, the brunet smiled wry and sighed. His eyes flickered to the clock seated on his nightstand. "You know," He brought his gaze to his blond puppy, "if you would allow me a second chance, I would still like to take you out… We can grab dinner somewhere and catch a movie."

The blond pondered the suggestion for a moment, irritating the brunet a bit with a mock tapping of his finger on his chin… "Well, I guess. But like I said, for puttin me through the hassle of waiting so patiently while you were up here sleepin', you owe me a second date." He smirked and gave the other a quick peck on the lips. "Well, I guess I gotta get off of ya now, huh?" He grimaced. Kaiba offered an understanding 'hn' and the reluctant blond rolled off him. "Fine. But I'm stayin' right here - so you can't fall asleep again." He insisted as he handed the other the clothes strewn about the bed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and took his things in the restroom to change.

* * *

"So where would my precious mutt like to eat? Hm?" Kaiba asked, ignoring the low growl this time.

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest. "I hope you don't plan on callin' me that all night. It's not a very good formula for a perfect date." He warned. His eyes searched the surrounding buildings and he offered a thoughtful expression. "How about that new place, Domino Ai? It's kinda small for a restaurant but it has really good food and a fantastic view. Really." He had taken his sister there a little over a week previous and the two had a great time.

Kaiba kept on straight and nodded. "Alright then. I would imagine if it gets such good recommendation from you, it must be worth trying." He drawled with an eye roll.

The blond's brow twitched lightly. "Are you bein' sarcastic?" The other only smirked in reply. "Tch. Asshole." He muttered and threw his gaze out the window. It was an emotionless silence the rest of the short ride.

The brunet opened the door for his date. Jounouchi blushed lightly, obviously not accustomed to such chivalrous actions… After all, he was never the 'girl' in the date… Er, not that he ever opened a door for his previous lovers. _'I wonder what Kaiba would think if I did something like that for him.'_ He tried to imagine opening a door, pulling out a seat or some old romantic schtick of the trade but it only made him want to burst in a hysteric laughter. It was totally not a 'Jounouchi' kind of action. Yet, when Kaiba did it… _'There's just something about the way he does it. Maybe because he has that irresistible charm about him that you just can't help but find enchantin'.'_ His reasoning only deepening the warmth on his cheeks. "Thanks." He muttered sheepishly.

"Hn. Not a problem, Jounouchi." He whispered and winked at the other as he rose his face in that good old pink blush. It was fun, to call him by his actual name once in a while - the way it threw the other in a bashful and shy behavior. _'You're typically a naughty puppy, but it's fun to see you bashful and embarrassed…'_ He led his date inside and couldn't help but find a gentle and familiar charm to the place. It was small, it was packed and the people did not support any high society class but… it was nice.

"Hello. Welcome to Domino Ai, my name is Aioko Shiba. What can I do for you two today?" A way too cheerful hostess with a high-pitched voice greeted. " Her smile was absolutely dazzling.

If Kaiba spent too much time near her, he'd definitely develop a headache. She sort of reminded him of his newest secretary assistant. Well, at least she seemed to have herself together… Before he could utter a word, his blond companion piped up for him. "Yes, we would like a table, preferably a booth and towards the back," He peered over the room and brightened considerably when he saw some available tables, "Yeah, right over there by that window!" He exclaimed enthused.

The hostess blinked at him momentarily with a peculiar look before nodding and smiling faintly. "Will it be just the two of you?" She asked, seeming to return to her previous chirpiness. The blond nodded eagerly and Kaiba only sighed at his boundless excitement. She picked up two menus and two bundles of neatly bundled silverware, "Right this way." They followed her through the sea of tables and patrons. Kaiba smirked as a sudden thought came to him as he followed behind the blond. As they sat down the hostess, Aioko, gave them their menus and placed their silverware on the table. "Alright, gents, your server will be with you shortly. May I offer you a drink and some dinner rolls while you wait?" She asked.

Kaiba ordered some fancy drink that the other couldn't pronounce. Had something to do with vodka - he thought - but it was a French drink and that was a little too out there for the mutt whom ordered a simple beer. Once the two were alone, the brunet turned an intrigued eye towards his beaming puppy. "You enjoying yourself, mutt?"

Jounouchi felt his cheer skip a shuddering beat at the nickname but decided to focus on that beautiful moment before when they had exchanged that second of heat the first night when discussing the topic of the accursed name. "Of course I am." He churned out.

The brunet smirked and nodded. "I can tell. Your tail is wagging back and forth."

He opened his mouth to remark but quickly forced it closed. _'No way! I'm not gonna play his little psychological games or whatever! That asshole is deliberately tryin' to piss me off. Well, I'm not givin' him that satisfaction - he's not ruining this evening that easily.'_ "That's very funny, moneybags." He replied through clenched teeth. He sighed softly and threw his gaze toward the window and his demeanor quickly returned to its peppy self. "So then… what do you think of the view?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

'_Very good, mutt.'_ He enjoyed messing with his lively and animated puppy. Kaiba knew it wasn't very nice, after all, he wanted this date more than any other one he ever had… But their bickering was always so heated and intoxicating, he loved the back and forth - when you live in a world where people are always giving in to YOUR way and YOUR word was law, it was quite riveting and hot when a person with such low scope on your radar, refused to bend to your will. That's what got him crazy for the blond to begin with. His eyes drifted out towards the left and met what his gorgeous date promised to be a delight of a view… And it was. He hadn't realized just how close to the water the place was. Sure, he knew the piers and stuff were only a good twenty minutes from the mansion but, this was far more graceful. The moon was so brightly shining above and created a luminous glow upon the gently rippling waves.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" The blond gushed, quite happy with the other's reaction.

Kaiba pulled his eyes and caught the other's brown orbs in a hazy interlude of silence. The people around and their noises and the sound in general were shut off - at least it seemed that way. "It is. Absolutely gorgeous."

His voice, nothing but a mere whisper, seemed so close and loud to the brown-eyed blond - the words sailed through the air and echoed in his mind. Even though they were only talking about the view, why did it feel like that last part was directed to him? He hated the way he looked and felt like such a damn sissy when the brunet spoke to him. Why did he feel so… ready to leap over the table and fuck the brunet right then and there? _'Duh. 'Cause the guy's fuckin hot. But gah, every time I'm around him, I end up like some goofy love-struck idiot.'_ "S-so," He choked out even as the other's unreadable sapphire orbs bore into him, "W-What kinda movie were you thinking about taking me to see?" He asked.

The brunet broke his intense stare and leaned back in his seat. When had he moved in so close? "That's a good question mutt. I guess even you can-"

"Arrh, just answer the question." He mumbled.

Kaiba nodded. "I'm not certain. I guess we'll have to see what's available to us." He answered honestly. The blond smiled warm and nodded. It was quiet for a moment. They ordered the food when their waitress had shown up. Quietness coveted them a while longer - what do you say to someone you're not too close with, and that you didn't say when you caught up the first time… without revealing anything you DON'T want known? "How has your week fared?" The brunet asked lamely.

Jounouchi smiled half-heartedly for an instant, and as such was replaced by a troubled scowl. "It was alright. I've been dealin' with my sister and her terrible taste in a boyfriend." He sighed as he recalled the annoyance.

"Ah yes. You don't approve of this guy at all?" He asked.

Jounouchi shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "This bastard has broken up wit' her like over ten times already. They keep breakin' up and getting right back together. He makes her cry all the time and he's just… Doesn't have his life together at all. The bastard's a total wreck, with some lame excuse to mooch off of her." He was very animate in his rant. Kaiba got the sense that his date was needing to vent off his steam so he let him do so uninterrupted. "But ya can't tell her that. She just goes an' defends the guy." He exhaled loudly.

The brunet nodded in understanding. It was hard watching your younger sibling with their relationship mishaps. Unfortunately it seemed he was the one making the bad choices these past couple of years. He shook the thought off. "She's pregnant… Isn't she?"

The blond nodded slowly. "Yeah. And I just found this out… Actually I found that out the day you and I uh, reunited." He scratched his cheek idly. "I was so pissed that I walked out after making sure she knew I was absolutely disgusted… If he had been there, I would've probably strangled him." He finished off his beer in one long gulp. "And now - she won't admit it to me, but they're having some issues already. The guy's an absolute loser and I just don't know why she wastes time with such a disgusting creep." He frowned.

It grew quiet for a while longer. Jounouchi seemed to be in deep thought, probably musing over his sister's plight and his own frustration over the whole family ordeal. Kaiba, too, was mulling over it as well. _'I understand where Jounouchi is coming from. I would hate to see Mokuba struggle over a relationship so unstable… But in all truth, am I so different from his sister - what's her name again? … Shizuka, was it?'_ His eyes drifted out to the rolling waves. _'How many times have Ein and I argued and split up? Only to end up missing each other and making up several days later. Who knows how many times Mokuba argued with me over the same thing… heh. What kind of older brother am I? Making all the mistakes Mokuba should be getting into, with me as the scolding parent.'_ A thought struck him then, that thankfully the blond was too busy in his own little world to notice, his face paled. _'What would Jounouchi think of me if I told him?'_ He didn't want to ponder on that hurtful scenario but Kaiba was the type to scrutinize everything. _'He would never… My puppy only bickers with me, he admires and pays attention to me because I'm in such a higher league - that's why he fights with me, that's why he comes back… My determined puppy, my loyal mutt. But. If he knew how pathetic, I really am…'_ Their waitress came to the table and refreshed their drinks and then informed she'd be right back with their food.

The two flashed quick, polite smiles before falling into each their own miserable thoughts. _'If he knew, he'd find me disgusting without a doubt. It's simple then. I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know.'_ Kaiba felt a twinge of pain in his chest, like the walls were tightening around his heart. Truthfully, he had seen himself telling his horrid ordeal to his high school love at some point down the road - when the two got closer and more involved with another. But it was a foolish notion. Where he got the mushy heart-to-heart idea from, he didn't know and it was rather ridiculous to harbor such a fairytale dream. Still, it hurt to think that his puppy could ever look at him in such a degrading way. The solemn brunet was brought back to reality, as the waitress brought out their late-night cuisine.


	8. Amusement

_I don't own Yugioh or its characters… Just the story plot and Kaiba's secretary! Lol._

_Well, I'm rather surprised at myself. I expected to make this part sweet and the last part the beginning of yet another dreary situation. But agh… This chapter didn't turn out that way. Haha, I love these two as a pairing. They're so much fun even though most of the time I'm puttin' them through so much hell. -_-;_

_Oh and though you probably don't really care lol, the movie titles listed here are actually names of some of my previous stories. Yeah, I figured they made good movie titles haha. So yeah… Enjoy!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 08:**

_**Amusement**_

They were about halfway through their dinner. The blond stole a couple of glances at his dinner date and sighed in disappointment. He placed his fork down and set a somber apologetic gaze onto the other, "I'm sorry. It seems I have a habit of bumming people out. Guess that's why I don't get many dates." He mumbled, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _'At least that's what Varon always tells me. Heheh.'_

Kaiba set his utensils down as well and smirked. "And all those years you were calling me a negative presence. Or perhaps my habits have rubbed off on my puppy?" He mused and marveled in the other's jolt of annoyance.

"Heh, yeah yeah. I get it. Still, I'm sorry 'bout it. I just, sometimes I wonder why my sister is set on that guy. It'd be one thing if he was as sincere as her but he's cheated on her numerous times and such and its just…" He blushed and quickly shook his head. "There I go again. Sorry!" He scratched his cheek nervously.

"It's alright. I did ask you about it after all. Let's just enjoy each other's company and the scenery,"

"And the food." The blond finished and happily lifted his fork once more. Kaiba nodded in agreement and did the same. They ever so often caught the other staring and both effectively looked away.

-

"Well, I'll admit, mutt, that was a very nice place. Looks like your taste isn't so bad after all." He commented as they pulled out and headed for Roe Theater.

Jounouchi beamed a strong wide grin, "I told ya. The fact you would even doubt me… It's outrageous." He replied and stared out the window. A teasing thought crossed the brunet, that dared him to make itself voiced but he bit his lip as to not endlessly sour his pup. But the thought was oh so amusing to him. _'The way you stare out that window mutt… I just want to roll it down to see if you'll stick your head out of it.'_ He wondered how mad his mutt would get at the comment and then settled on NOT sharing his jab aloud.

It took about ten minutes to get to the place and another five to park. Apparently this place was very busy this late at night. The lines to purchase tickets were pretty long and Jounouchi was kind of thirsty and had the sudden craving for some sugary goodness. "Hey I'm gonna grab us some snacks while you get us some tickets, okay?"

Kaiba and him moved up a little as the line scooted up. "But what movie should I pick?" He asked, not at all sure what kind of movie the other enjoyed in the least.

"Just pick whatever. Chances are, I'ma be clinging onto you," He pulled the other down a bit so he could whisper in his ear, "Kissing you all over your neck and those unbelievably hot lips of yours…" He purred. Jounouchi nearly attacked the other on the spot as he eyed the brunet's face redden slightly. "So, I'mma get our snacks, okay?" He repeated innocently.

Kaiba nodded wordlessly. He watched the other walk away, it took a while for him to regain his thoughts. He realized that people didn't normally sit and watch movies on dates but… The very thought of the other's words made his body shiver. After several minutes lapsed, it was his turn to hold up the line.

"Welcome to Roe Theater. What movie would you like to see? Kuroi, I Love You and The Night Remembered are sold out for the night." The lady looked rather bored and drawled unenthusiastically.

'_That leaves Tomorrow Ever After, Goodnight, De Ja Vu and The One That Killed Me… I doubt Jounouchi would want to see a lovey-dovey movie, so Tomorrow is out. Goodnight is an action-suspense thriller that is supposed to be a promising movie but it doesn't start for another forty-five minutes. Hmm. That leaves either The One That Killed Me or De Ja Vu, which is a film from America and is subtitled. I don't think the mutt'll want that, so…'_ "Let me have two tickets for The One That Killed Me." He answered. _'The mutt should like it. It's supposed to be a bone-chilling story about some girl trapped in a house she isn't familiar with that's also haunted. It actually got high remarks and is supposedly really scary. Should be interesting.'_ He took the tickets and headed inside to find his hyper puppy. There were a lot of people inside, waiting for their movie to open up and some at the bar drinking without a care in the world it seemed.

"Hey, there you are!" The blond ran up to him, hands full of diabetic death. "I was waiting for you."

Kaiba still couldn't get over the tray full of crap the other had in his hands. Yes, an actual TRAY full of stuff. "Mutt, that's a lotta candy…" He responded disapprovingly.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I didn't know what kind ya liked, so I picked my favorites and hoped you would find something you liked outta the bunch. Now come on, let's go see our movie." He chimed.

"Right…" He handed the usher their tickets and he told them where to go. "So, mutt are you the avid movie-goer?"

"Nah, not really. I mean, I usually wait til they come out an' watch'em at home, you know, like a movie night. I don't really go out to see them." He replied and eyed the posters and cutouts of movies 'coming soon' and those that were just released. _'Aw man, now that sounded totally pathetic didn't it? Watchin' movies by myself at home… How sad… I need to get out more.' _He mulled and shook his head mentally. "What about you?"

Kaiba shook his head sullenly but kept himself a pace or two ahead of the other, so he couldn't see his demeanor frown some. "I'm personally not. But Mokuba was always dragging me to see movies when he was still here in Japan." The brunet shrugged. "He has a way of getting me out of the house. It's remarkable really."

"Yeah. I bet he does. Every time I've seen him, he's always been so full of energy." He knew the other probably missed his brother terribly. _'There's a deep ache in your heart, when you can't be near the ones you love most._' Jounouchi knew that better than anyone. "Whenever he comes back in town, I'll definitely need to track the little guy down." He said as they turned into the theater. It was about half-full with a few coming in after them.

"Well, he's not so little anymore, Mutt." He mused and found two seats smack dab in the middle of the room. "He's grown as tall as you." He cleared.

"Wow. It really has been a long time. It's crazy, huh? So much can change and it doesn't even seem like its been that long." He shook his head in disbelief. _'The kid's as tall as me? I remember when he was just an over-excited brat.'_ The blond couldn't help but smile softly to himself.

"Mn. True. Life doesn't stop for anyone, without realizing it, everything you know can become stranger to you."

"Ain't that the truth." He agreed. The lights dimmed a few moments later and previews of other movies began flashing across the screen. "So, what movie are we watchin' anyway?" He asked.

"The One That Killed Me." He answered nonchalantly.

Jounouchi put his finger to his chin and tried to think of where he had heard the name before. It was such an out there name, you'd think he'd recall it but he hardly ever paid much attention and he was already wracking his brain over the past week about his sister's romantic woes… How could he keep track of the latest good movie? "I don't remember what this one was about. I know I heard something about it…" He muttered quietly.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes. It's supposed to be a good one." He commented.

Jounouchi smiled and nodded. He still felt like there was a reason he needed to remember what the plot was exactly… "Well, what would you like, my blue-eyed prince?" He asked waving a hand over his tray and batting his eyelashes. "I have popcorn with extra butter, potato chips, Cheese-Puffs, Skittles, M&Ms, Reeses, Chocolate-Covered Almonds and some strawberry licorice. And I got us each some raspberry lemon tea."

Kaiba sighed. He hated licorice with a passion, which sucked since that was probably the healthiest choice. He sighed and took the box of chocolate covered almonds. The blond grinned and leaned towards him. They watched the rest of the previews, Jounouchi mumbling about wanting to see some of the action films 'coming soon' and the brunet nodded in reply.

The movie's opening credits began playing. The blond put a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth and chugged it down with his drink. He stopped as Kaiba gave him a look of you-better-not-be-one-of-those-loud-annoying-interrupting-the-movie types. He sheepishly turned back to the movie. He tilted his head slightly, _'The One That Killed Me… I was thinking maybe it was a suspense thriller or even an action flick but… This music sounds kinda…'_ The eerie music continued as the camera took them along the hallway of a nice and spacious old house. There was no sign of any actors yet and he was starting to get a bad feeling inside. _'What is this movie..?'_ As there came a loud scream and the camera quickly flashed to a girl about fifteen with auburn colored hair that was currently huddled in the closet of a bedroom, hugging her knees and sobbing wildly it hit him, _'Gah! This is that fuckin' movie I did NOT want to see! That scary-ass movie 'bout ghosts and demons! Oh fuck! What the hell… I hate ghosts!'_ He bit his lip and squeaked as a strange snake-like thing slithered into the room It hissed venomously and called a loud roar.

Kaiba's cobalt's shot to his frantic date and eyed his wide-eyes curiously. Just as the creature burst through the door and leaped at the girl, the tray of fantastic goodies went everywhere. There were a few snickers and giggles throughout the theater, Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle either. Jounouchi sunk into his seat a good shade of red. "You're not supposed to laugh." He whispered flushed.

Kaiba leaned in, thankful the seats around them were empty, so no other's would be too annoyed with their whispery conversation. "My puppy get scared?" He murmured mock-compassionately. He couldn't help but smirk.

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest and huffed. "Of all movies, you had to pick _this_ one?" He mumbled, refusing to sit up. "I hate scary movies." He grumbled.

Kaiba smirked. "Everything else was sold out, unless you wanted to see a foreign film. Besides, you were the one that said to pick whatever." He reminded and turned his gaze back to the movie. It had moved from the horrific scene to a much brighter one, supposedly to explain what happened earlier. The girl was narrating what she remembered as she woke up alone snuggled in a lavish and full bed with white linens. "Why are you so scared? It's all fake." He whispered after a minute or two.

Jounouchi continued to pout. "I-I'm not scared… I just think they're pointless. I don't like them." He retorted and set to try burning holes in the seat in front of him. He was not in a good mood.

"…Because they scare you." Kaiba corrected. The blond gave him a quizzical look. "You don't like them because they scare you." He further speculated.

"I'm not some stupid girl, Kaiba.!" He growled sitting up, and earned himself a universal 'shush' from everyone. He slumped back down just as quick. The brunet smirked even broader.

"You're right, mutt. You aren't a girl. Women nowadays actually watch and love these kinds of movies. You're nothing like them at all." He drawled. The other muttered a few inaudible curses. After a few more minutes, the girl in the movie had already started to see strange things happening and she still couldn't recall how she got to the house to begin with. "We can always leave, Mutt. If you'd like." He offered. It'd been near fifteen minutes and the blond was closing his eyes and humming a tune to himself.

"We're already here an' if we leave now people are gonna know I'm a scaredy-cat. I ain't no chicken." He mumbled sheepishly.

The brunet brought his arm over the other's chair and laughed very lightly. "Sit up, Mutt." He ordered gently. The blond did as told and felt the other's arm come down and wrap around him. Kaiba turned his gaze and stared at his amusing pup. After putting his drink and snack into the placeholder in the opposite armrest, he leaned in until he was a mere inch or two away from those quivering brown orbs. "Here we are a good thirty or so minutes into this movie and you have not even started kissing me the way you promised." He whispered heatedly against him.

Even as the poor protagonist screamed her acting little heart out, Jounouchi only beamed with arousing desire and with one last toothy grin, closed the distance between the brunet and himself. _'Thank you… Kaiba.' _They continued to make-out only pulling back to breathe momentarily before returning to each other's hot and moist caverns.

The two were deeply engrossed in their active ministrations, Jounouchi had pulled away a while ago, so he could ravish the brunet's neck as he had also promised. He was barely sitting in his own seat, he and brunet were just about sharing one, when a light was suddenly brought onto them. The blond 'eeped' and pulled away. They each caught the glare of what they could see was an attendant, two security guards were behind her, she appeared more or less disgusted. "May we help you?" Jounouchi grumbled annoyed. He wasn't done leaving his marks on his sexy CEO.

The attendant kept the light on them. Kaiba would normally have chided the blond on his rudeness but she sure was coming off as quite bitchy. What was her problem, really? "I'm afraid that the two of you are disrupting the movie. We don't tolerate such conduct in our theaters." She explained. Kaiba's eyes darted around and he noticed that there were quite a few couples going at it about as fiercely as they had been…

"Okay, fine. We'll stick to making-out." The blond replied. "Now would you please stop shining that light on us, it's annoyin' and we're in the middle of a movie." He added further and with his hand started to shush her away. Kaiba smirked with a shake of his head. Sometimes his pup was absolutely impossible but it never ceased to entertain him.

The girl, not to be deterred, in fact, the Mutt's comment seemed to piss her off, turned the light off and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to ask you to leave. As I said we do not allow such public indecencies. Your money spent on your tickets will be refunded and that is all I can offer you. Please exit now or else have security see you out." She seemed smug although bitter.

The blond made to remark but Kaiba quickly nudged his shoulder. _'I get what's going on now.' _He turned and started to argue but Kaiba winked. Jounouchi glared at her and stood to his feet. "As you wish. It's a shame that this establishment I found rather nice would turn out to be such a prudent place that is outright homophobic. I will need to contact the Manager and state my disappointment. A place like this would be a great environment to bring the children of the orphanages I fund." He shook his head sullenly.

Her eyes widened peculiar. "Orphanages?" She asked questionably.

"Yes of course. I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I try not to dally in public for long, my celebrity often leads to some rather… noisy fandom. But I wanted to see what the rage was about over the Roe Theater and it lives to its reputation." He shook his head. "But if your crowd is homophobic, I don't think I'm comfortable with bringing all those children here… I can't be ridiculed or degraded at such an event. I don't even care about the money spent, I'll be just as happy to leave and never give this place a second thought. Good night, Miss." He squinted to read her nametag and nodded. "Kuroie Takai." The sly CEO shrugged again. "Come on, Jounouchi." He called and headed out with the blond behind him.

The woman followed them out, a worried expression on her face. "W-we're not a homophobic theater at all!" She insisted hastily as the guys walked down the hall..

Jounouchi spun on his heel, "Then outta all the couples making out, why only us?" He inquired. The girl stopped and didn't know what to say. She glowered as the blond grinned that horrendously immature trademark smile. Kaiba rolled his eyes, he could totally see his puppy holding a 'victory' sign right about now. The girl continued to stare uneasy as they left the place. "You just lost yourself a valuable customer, Lady!" He called out with a shake of his fist.

---

The blond caught up with his dashing brunet. "So that was rather mean, Kaiba. You probably got her all worried an' stuff." He mused, clinging to his arm.

Kaiba smirked and stopped his step. "She interrupted those wondrous things you were doing to me. She was asking for it." He defended and swung the blond in front of him. The blond smirked back and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and gave him a chaste kiss. "Hn. What was that for?" He asked pleasantly, as they resumed walking.

"It's just… This has been such a damn good date. Despite everything. Haha." Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh a little. It was rather strange. _'If it had been anyone else… ANYONE else, this would have been one of the most irritating nights of my life. In fact, it never would've taken place, because I wouldn't have waited around for like forty minutes for someone who wasn't even ready!'_ His eyes trailed up and took in the brunet's features tenderly. _'But you aren't like other people, are you Moneybags? You're… the exception to every rule that applies. I was guaranteed a night to remember, enjoyed from the beginning… Wasn't I?'_ His smile brightened enthusiastically.

Kaiba smirked. "I didn't realize you dreamed of being kicked out of a theater, Mutt."

"You know… It's funny, that you mention it… I've always thought about doing something to get kicked out, but never have done anything to make it happen." He hugged close to the other, "I can mark it off my things to do list now." It was Kaiba's turn to chuckle.

---

The ride back to the mansion was in comfortable silence. Kaiba kept his eyes on the road and Jounouchi seemed to be in a dreamy little world in his unfathomably endless mind, grinning without a care. _'It was fun. This whole date…'_ Kaiba shook his head mentally. _'Come to think of it, this is my first date with a man in public. It never even crossed my mind. Ein could not bear for people to know his preferences, so we never went out. And my sexuality wasn't made public until well after meeting him. It was a lot of fun…'_ Kaiba didn't think being this open would feel so easy. His whole adult life was spent worried about the whispers and gossips and to think, it wasn't bad at all. It wasn't torturous or painful. _'If only Ein had been more like Jounouchi…'_ He shook his head, again, mentally. _'But that is the difference, I suppose. For all their outer similarities, they are nothing alike…'_

----

"So I guess this is where we kiss and say goodnight…" Jounouchi muttered as they stepped out of the car. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket and pressed the 'unlock' key on it.

They had decided to take the brunet's car because the brunet wanted to drive and the blond explained that no one drove his Mustang but himself. Even though Kaiba reminded his car would probably still be on a side-road had his people not towed it to his house. Jounouchi didn't budge, so Kaiba had to take one of his cars. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the Mutt's waist and brought their bodies close together. Their eyes locked heatedly. "I guess so. Unless you want to stay." He offered.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around his neck, an action he was finding he enjoyed a lot more and more. "I would love to stay and pleasure you all night." He nuzzled into the CEO's kissed-bruised neck. "But I've come to the conclusion that relationships I rushed having sex in, never lasted long. I don't wanna make a mistake with you…" He replied slightly muffled. "So please just understand…" He pulled away and smirked playfully. "And don't be such a damn encourager. I don't need your help imagining myself undressing you… Touching you…" He continued on in an inaudible husky murmur.

Kaiba sighed softly and kissed the other again. "I don't think you need much encouraging Mutt. You seem to be capable of creating naughty thoughts on your own well enough." He defended. The other snickered in agreement. "Goodnight. Jounouchi." He whispered and gently pushed the other off himself.

"Goodnight." The blond smiled endeared. He handed the brunet a piece of paper from his pocket and winked. "Don't lose my number. I want you putting that into your phone… To be the first thing you do." He instructed and with a last wave, was off moments too soon. Kaiba trudged inside the mansion and headed for bed. He was absolutely exhausted. _'But it was absolutely worth it.'_ The brunet pulled out his phone and with a wry smirk opened the piece of paper and added the other's digits.

---

Jounouchi shut the door and slowly walked to the kitchen to pour himself some water. A dopey smile played along his lips and he had not intention of getting rid of it. _'It's been a long time since I've been on a date wit' anyone. Who knew I'd be going out with Kaiba an' enjoying it no less. I haven't felt this way about anyone either…'_ He frowned momentarily. "I just hope I don't screw it up." He mumbled and took a big gulp.

"Katsuya, is that you?" He turned to see his sister sleepily rubbing her eyes. He shook his head, she was in her pajamas and had obviously been asleep. "How was your date?" She asked and reached for a cup from the cupboard.

"Hey, you should be sleepin', sis."

She smiled and thumped him lightly on the forehead. "I was until that loud roar of your engine woke me up. But anyways… How was your date?" Shizuka repeated.

Jounouchi grinned with a small blush coloring along his cheeks. "It was good." He muttered into his cup.

She eyed him and beamed brightly. "Hmm, judging by your coy grin, you must've had an amazing night. Not to mention, how late you are big brother. What _were_ you two up to, huh?" She smirked broadly at his deeply tinting cheeks. It always caught him off guard when his sister talked in such a way. "Haha, Katsuya, I'm so happy for you." She hugged him and yawned tiredly. "Well, I'm hittin' the hay. You should too. Oh and I almost forgot that Varon wants you to call him. Said it was important and he didn't care how late you got home."

The blond shook his head in disbelief. "Important? Yeah right, the guy probably wants to hang out. His thoughts on what's important aren't exactly what others would think as necessary." He sighed exhausted. Having a night of fun was quite tiring. His sister laughed quietly and disappeared down the hall. Jounouchi retrieved his cell and pressing '6' on speed dial, headed towards his bedroom.

"Hey, Joey this you?" His friend, Varon, always called him 'Joey'. It started out as to annoy his blond friend but it had later become an affectionate nickname.

"Last I checked." He replied as he plopped down on his bed. "So, what was the emergency about?" He asked rather uninterested.

"Well, first off how was your date with The Seto Kaiba? Hm? And why on earth did you NOT tell me about you and the rich bastard goin' out? Man I hafta say I thought I was your friend." He scolded teasingly.

"H-how did you know about my date wit' Kaiba?" He asked suspiciously. He hadn't told anybody at work about it and he had no other friends outside of it to tell…

"Your sister told me. She's a nice kid. Doesn't seem to be the type to be throwin' her life away from some creep but I guess sometimes good girls are too sweet for their own good. Oh well, maybe I need to-"

"Hey, don't go anywhere near my sister, man. I don't care if ya are my boss or not, I'll pummel you into the ground!" He warned.

"Hahaha! That's the Joey I know. Well, what I wanted to know was.. When are we goin' out dude? I mean seriously, I know we see ourselves at work like all the time but… Really, we haven't gone out to party at any clubs in a long time. And you owe me for bailin' last time." He reminded.

"For the last time, I didn't bail. My car wouldn't start. Apparently the battery was bad an' I had to get it replaced." He defended.

"Right sure. And you just happened to be 'spotted' by Seto Kaiba that night? Really, if you had other plans you could've just said so. How long you and rich man Kaiba been goin' out? Is he any good in bed? Haha, How big is he?" He could barely keep from busting out laughing.

Jounouchi's face was bright red. "Don't talk about him like that! I- uh- we haven't had sex or anything yet. And I wouldn't tell ya that even if we did!" He sighed. "You have no respect, do ya?" It was quiet for a few moments, well except for his friend's laughter. "Anyway…" Jounouchi started again, "That night it was a lucky coincidence that my car broke down and he found me that night. I hadn't seen him in so long and it just… I don't know, it was like something outta some horrible cheesy chick flick." The blond's eyes seemed to sparkle as he recalled that night.

"Well, I guess even someone like you deserves some good luck once in a while. In any case, I'm telling you right now that we are going out, Friday. And I'll pick you up, so you can't punk out. I'll be at your house by nine'o'clock. Understand?" He asked though it was an absolute command.

Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. Friday at nine'o'clock, I'll be ready." He rolled his eyes and hung up. As much as he whined, he did enjoy the nightlife and he knew that Varon was the type that ventured out often. He didn't know how but his friend was the kind that always made new acquaintances and somehow ended up being the life of any party or event. The blond often called him a male whore but the dark haired other was actually well respected by everyone. Even by past lovers and such. Jounouchi didn't have that kind of luck. He always made enemies and had the knack for making an absolute fool of himself. "Well, goodnight, Katsuya." He mumbled and buried himself 'neath his covers. _'And, Goodnight. Kaiba…' _


	9. Specious

_Oh man, I love these two... And yet here I go, hurting them. Don't own Yugioh, or any of its characters. Enjoy! _

**Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 09 -**

**Specious**

'_To be here… It feels so different, yet nothing has changed at all. The people still disguise their sex through provocative 'dance', the same mid-fifties bartender and his wary gawking… The humps drowning their pitiful sorrows, at the counter, into dreary and endlessly refilled mugs.'_ Kaiba found himself softening, his resolve tested, was he not one of those useless - lifeless - humps himself? He trudged to the familiar stools and took a seat slowly, despite this being once a thoughtless routine, it felt foreign to him now. Perhaps because things weren't as bad for him anymore, and he wasn't as desperate as back then? Maybe... He sighed mentally. He'd gotten a call from his Puppy a couple days ago about being unavailable Friday, due to some promise made to a friend and apologized with a suggestion of meeting up on Saturday. Kaiba smirked wryly at the thought. _'At least I can get this thing with that blasted Bakura taken care of.'_ So he found himself on this Friday late night, at the bar he'd been so acquainted with.

"What can I get you?" That raspy voice of the nameless filler of drinks asked haughtily.

Kaiba took a moment to span across the very bustling club, only skimming not particularly scanning, _'If he's here… He'll find me. He'll see me much easier than I were to go searching throughout this place.'_ He wasn't going to give the other an advantage this time. Hopefully the uncouth thief was still inhabiting Identity, because he knew of no other place the man and his doe-eyed lover could possibly creep about. He wasn't exactly aware of the location of the house they always drove to either… Admittedly, the blue-eyed brunet was drunk and suspiciously incoherent the whole ride. _'Suspiciously.'_ He smirked and turned his attention to the still waiting barkeep. "Do you have a menu?" He asked coolly.

The man gave him an incredulous wide-eyed expression before turning away and reaching for the rarely ever used laminated list. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle mentally, by now, he'd wager he'd have had just about every drink imaginable on this planet… If the barkeep recognized him from all the times before (which how could he not… He is The Seto Kaiba?!), wouldn't asking for a menu be a trite affair? He nodded and accepted the list now handed to him. As he mock-pretended to actually be reading the different drinks displayed, some with exotic description, others an over-dramatic exaggeration of the taste and sensual ness it supposedly caused. _'It won't be long. He'll be here. After all, he was here before I even started visiting this place again. I'm sure of it.'_

* * *

"This place is pretty cool, Varon…" He mumbled with a frown etching his guilty features as they exited the restroom. He used the wall to steady his untrusting legs.

His friend raised a brow in an annoyed, -you're-killing-the-mood, glare. "But..?" He asked frustrated. Ever since they had arrived and parked in the filling parking lot a little over an hour and a half ago, the blond had been hesitant and nervous, mumbling to himself something akin to _"I shouldn't be here… I feel like I'm betraying him…"_ Even after finishing off several drinks, the brown-eyed boy was still able to think. "Well? I'm getting tired of you lost in Lala Land and not telling me why you're so on edge to begin with." He spat. "Out with it, before you completely irk my buzz, man."

Jounouchi sighed and nodded. "I was told this bar wasn't a good place. He wanted me to never come here…" He knew it sounded stupid the second it left his lips. So when Varon gave him a disbelieving, absolutely, astonished look and he vaguely acknowledged that right eye twitching in the five second silence that passed between nullified sound, it was no surprise.

"W-what?" Varon seemed irritated but rather amused. "How many drinks have you had?" He shook his head radically. "Who the Hell told you that?" He began to chuckle despite himself. Jounouchi's features reddened and he remained silent. But his friend threw a firm grip on his shoulder, "Your new beau?" He mocked. Jounouchi bit his lip, not wanting to talk about Seto Kaiba. "Come off it, Joey." He swung his arm over him and shook his head again. "You're with me. I won't let anything happen to ya." He promised and grinned brightly as Jounouchi looked at him but remained silent. "Yeah there are some crazy cats around here, but I'm telling you now Joey, I won't let anything bad become of you." He vowed and his anger retreated.

"I still feel like…" The blond cast his gaze downward, struggling with holding both of their slightly hazed bodies up.

Varon sighed exasperatedly and let him go. "You're being really emotional Joey. It isn't like you to let someone order you around." He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head in slight concern. "I, myself, have a hard time getting you to do things at work. And I'm entitled to order you around." He chided weakly. "I don't know if I like this side of you. Being someone's obedient-"

"Stop it." The sullen blond interrupted angrily. His hands clenched in anger, he locked determined eyes on his dear friend and 'boss'. It wasn't so much that the other was trying to attack his still growing relationship with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, but in all honesty, he didn't want to hear himself called a mutt or dog by anyone… Other than Seto Kaiba. _'He's… The only one.'_ "I-I understand, what you're trying to say, Varon. And I realize that you are concerned but," His gaze softened. He wasn't truly upset with the other. "Our relationship is still developing, I don't even know what I feel for him yet." He admitted openly. "I know it sounds weird."

Varon sighed. "You're a headache. Always have been." He muttered. His hand reached for the other's and he smiled faintly as he uncurled the blond's fist. "We're friends, Joey. Let's have some fun on the dance floor. Just tonight and then I'll never bring you to this place again. It's not a crime to hang out with your friend, now is it?" He asked putting on a childish puppy-dog pout.

Jounouchi smiled back, completely relieved of his earlier anxieties. He knew if anyone understood him, it would be Varon. Though they hadn't grown up together or were friends nearly as long as he and 'the gang' were, they were similar and had a way of connecting that he just couldn't with the others. "Okay. Come on. I feel like dancing anyways." He tightened his hand around the other's and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

Kaiba only had five minutes to sit before he was forced to order something. So he went with a glass of bourbon. It was strong but he wouldn't be quick to order refills, so theoretically he wasn't as inclined to be drunk by the time- "Well, who do we have here?" A familiar voice murmured huskily against his ear.

'_Right on cue.'_ The brunet sighed in a bothersome tone. His eyes closed slightly as those arms he'd come to know well snaked around his waist. The Ancient Thief pressed his face into the crook of his neck and began kissing him roughly. "Mn." Kaiba moaned softly, almost losing himself in the other's expertise. "Not here." He muttered, forcing himself to focus.

He felt the wicked grin against his neck. "I can't take you home with me tonight." Kaiba repressed a gasp as the other nibbled on his ear… _'This psycho is too much of a damn…'_ But there wasn't anything Kaiba could conquer- Even his own desires of feeling wanted and needed. "But," The alluring voice continued, "We could use a room upstairs that I've purchased for the night." He suggested.

"Hn." Kaiba nodded meekly and set the glass he'd held in a death grip onto the counter. Bakura chuckled gingerly. The two stood and Bakura led the way up the stairs. _'It's strange. Every night we met here, I've never heard or seen him use the rooms they have for rent. We've always met at his house. Him, myself and Marik. Where is the Egyptian at anyway? Hn. It doesn't matter, it may actually be easier one on one as opposed to dealing with his little shadow.'_ Kaiba nodded. This only worked in his favor in the end.

"You haven't been around in some good time, I thought I was going to have to drag you back here myself." The thief purred as he opened the door. Kaiba followed in after him and shut it. They stood there for a minute, the brunet and his late-night fix. Bakura's back was to him, Kaiba took his time in surveying the make-shift love shack and had to admit, for having such a sleazy purpose it was well-kept and nicely decorated. It almost felt like a waste of being a room for a sheer one-night's release of pleasure. Kaiba kept alert as the other turned and made to pull him down in a heated kiss - like _every_ time before. "It's been a long while."

The brunet's eyes narrowed and he swiftly grabbed the crafty hand with his right, sliding out of the way, he shoved the Robber into the door face-first and pulled his trapped arm around against his back. "Not nearly long enough." He replied heatedly. As the other struggled Kaiba pulled the white-haired demon's free hand by the wrist up and examined the syringe he gripped tightly. "And I thought your kisses were too damn good to fight against." He whispered into the other's ear. Kaiba squeezed the lithe wrist until the thief had no choice but to loosen his hold and drop the terrible thing, due to lack of blood flow. His hand was becoming a plum purple color. "A little sedative to keep me docile while you worked your enticing touches and such…" Kaiba had started to piece the things together after the encounter in his company, when he woke up feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Normally, he was drunk and his system full of the strange concoctions given to him, so discerning the multiple after effects was pointless and nothing stood out.

"Tch. Clever. So what? Am I not fucking your brains out tonight?" He asked darkly. Despite the situation he still remarked sardonically.

Kaiba glared. "Parish the thought. I didn't come here to be your little bitch this time." He snarled, still upset that his assumption was indeed correct. How pitiful to be deceived so many times by a simple juvenile trick. The brunet let his now weak and sickly colored hand out of his grip and set to 'search' his body for any other hidden shots and whatnot. He could hear the other mock-moaning as he dug into his pockets. Kaiba growled in the fact that even now the other was cocky and sure of himself. He found a vial of the accursed drug and another syringe but that was it. He tossed the objects to the ground and spun the former Spirit around to face him.

Bakura smirked unabashedly. "You wanna make out now?" He relished in the shock on the other's face that glowered. "What's wrong? I only drugged you because it was what you wanted me to do, Kaiba-_kun_." He purred again and pulled the other flush against himself. "I'm not such a terrible guy anymore, _Seto_." His whisper hit the other in the face, with a chill.

"Don't even think about calling me by my first. The privilege is not yours." He whispered cautionary and punched the other in the face. "I didn't come to satisfy your sick little thrills." Kaiba elaborated in a relative huff.

Bakura hit the ground with a smirk. His face was stung and he thought fleetingly, how pissed his Marik would be to see the bruise on his deceivingly angelic face. "That's too bad. Though it's fair to say, those 'sick little thrills' weren't just my own." He remarked knowingly. Kaiba said nothing. It was true, though wasn't it? He stood to his feet and sighed. "Though I'm alive, I am unfortunately no where near my original height and or strength, so as it is, my beautiful Priest, I am at your complete mercy." Though he admitted his absolute defenselessness in the current circumstance, he continued to grin from ear to ear in amusement.

The brunet was getting sick of seeing him so cool and casual. "You have managed to snatch some very important things from me, in our… time together. I need those things back." He demanded, feeling his heart pound in fervor. The thought of how the other managed to get those things from him, made his heart hurt and threaten to collapse.

Bakura gave him an endearing and thoughtful look, his lips became a small frown. "Ah, I see. So you've finally noticed them gone? I guess I should've expected so from you." He messed with a loose strand of hair that had fallen over his left shoulder. "Well, I never was one for blackmail." The brunet would've snapped back at the hypocritical statement if he wasn't so panged by his own shame-filled thoughts. "So, if you want your stuff…" He approached without fear or hesitation and smirked again, "I'll return them to you."

Kaiba eyed him precariously, he was being rather… Cooperative. _'Why?'_ It unnerved him to no end. "So where are they?" He growled, trying to keep up his daunting demeanor. He wondered if the thief could sense his uncertainty.

"Home. You should follow me to my place, _Seto_." He slipped passed him and opened the door. "If you want them back so badly." He murmured and began walking out. Kaiba nodded and followed after.

Things were absolutely going well. He had worried this would be some horrendous struggle but for the most part things were relatively smooth. Of course, going into Bakura's house, the equivalent of a lion's den, wasn't a particularly intelligent idea. But there was no other way, right? Besides, now that he was aware of everything around him, and under no influence… _'He can't do anything without me noticing first.' _He assured himself but there was still a lingering…

As Kaiba glanced about the club mid-way to the exit, he froze as a particular mop of blond hair caught his attention. His eyes took in the sight of what he easily identified as his beautiful brown-eyed puppy sweating and laughing on the dance floor… His initial train of thought caused his eyes to furrow, to see him _'Here. Of all places… What is he.. thinking?'_, his attention catching the way the other swayed ever so lightly, relaying that he'd had a few drinks. His body flinched forward, as he saw his puppy waver and ready to trip and land on his backside when someone caught him in time. The two shared a look of amusement and laughed warmly. Moments before, Kaiba's heart had been drumming so strong he was near the point of expecting it to shoot through his chest but now… Was his heart even beating? Was his blood pulsing? Everything seemed frozen, stuck, lungs paralyzed, breath hitched and held. _'It's not what it looks like. Your mutt isn't like that.'_ He heard somewhere in the back of his head. _'Just look away. Forget what you see.'_ He wanted and attempted desperately. But the camaraderie soon broke boundaries as he watched the two begin to dance dangerously close. Jounouchi's arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, in much the manner he'd taken towards him. Kaiba's head began to hurt and yet he still couldn't budge, his body or his vision.

Bakura watched his gorgeous brunet with piqued interest, eyeing his distraught peepers towards the dance floor and was astonished to see a familiar from his past. As he continued to watch in silence, he pieced things quickly together. _'I would wager that… Jou…nouchi Katsuya is the reason you've not been around.'_ He could see the shock and pain rush over the brunet's face intensely, and yet it seemed the normally strong other couldn't break away. The expression reminded him of the first time he'd met him here at this same bar. A pale right hand ghosted over his clothed right arm slowly, up to his shoulder and curled around his shirt collar, and then sharply, he pulled him down and brought the other's stunned blue eyes to his grim browns.

He held him there until the now gasping brunet recovered all his senses. His eyes focused on the shorter other and his mind began turning the wheels once more. "If you still want your key cards and such, _Seto_, then we best get going." He whispered and let the other out of his clutches. Kaiba stood there dumbstruck for a moment before resuming his following without words. As he forced his feet to carry him out, his eyes met his puppy once more, a terrible strain clutched the heart in his chest as he disappeared beyond the doors of the infamous bar, Identity.

As the two drove, each their own vehicle, Kaiba's mind flickered to the scene he just couldn't shake. He wasn't the type to believe everything he saw, things happened and sometimes it wasn't anything at all. But, telling himself this was easy… _'Why can't I drop it? It wasn't what it looked like.'_ His chest was still aching and refused to calm down. No matter how hard he attempted to assure himself.

Not too long later, they pulled into a seemingly nice little house and each shut the engines off and stepped out. "Right this way, -"

"Just shut up." He muttered folding his arms across his chest as they walked up the pathway to the front door.

Bakura sighed in defeat and unlocked it. "It's in the den, come with me." He whispered and closed the door behind them. As they walked through, passed the kitchen and living area, which both were practically spotless and organized, he supposed it must've been kept so by Marik. Bakura didn't look the house keeping type. They entered the den and Kaiba finally caught sight of the Egyptian that was strangely not joined to the Thief's hip this evening. He was curled up in a loveseat with a blanket wrapped around him. "Don't mind him." He walked over to an old safe and with a few clicks it popped open for him. Kaiba couldn't help but study the sleeping boy's figure, he seemed cold despite the heater being on and the thick fleece blanket tightly around him. His face was flushed and his breathing seemed irregular.

The brunet sighed. _'He's sick. Really sick. And Bakura's still clubbing without him. I understand why he rented a room now, didn't want a bad atmosphere a sickly body can create. Still, that's just… wrong.'_ Of course it wasn't any of his business, now was it? Marik was a fool for staying. "What's taking so long?" He growled lowly, not wanting to stay any longer than need be. He hated seeing people sick, it was depressing.

Bakura stood and handed him a small box. "It's there. So from here on out, Kaiba-_kun_, I will not be able to trespass on your company grounds and such. It'll be a shame but I'll find some other to satisfy my needs." He smirked, arms across his chest, "Doubt they'll be as fun as you." He added.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in disgust. Was that supposed to be flattery? "Hn. What a shame." He replied sarcastically and exited out into the living area and towards the front door.

Bakura shut the safe door in a slam, forgetting his ill Egyptian lover was asleep on the loveseat. When a head shot up from underneath the covers and sleepily stared up at him in confusion, he frowned lightly. "Go back to sleep, Marik." He murmured softly.

The sandy-blond rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Kura? What time is it?" He croaked out and attempted to stand but Bakura shoved him back onto the chair. "Kura?"

"You'll only worsen if you move about. Stay put." He ordered and left the den to walk the brunet to the door. As he left the other and sauntered out, the brunet seemed to be in deep thought, hovering in the hallway that connected to the front door. Bakura shook his head in peculiar amusement. _'Thinking about your two-timing lover, are we?'_ "That Jounouchi sure gets around, doesn't he?" Kaiba's eyes widened and he instantly turned to the approaching other. How did Bakura know? _'No. He's psyching me out.'_ Kaiba tried to keep his nerves in check. "The way he was moving with that other dude. If they were naked, they'd really been having a good night. Mm, maybe he'll enjoy a night with me." He thought aloud.

Kaiba glared but refrained from retorting. He knew what the other was trying to do. "You think this is funny but I don't know what you're talking about." His comeback was lame, he knew that but… Once more, Bakura had him questioning his resolve. Not that it seemed to be such a difficult accomplishment nowadays.

Bakura shrugged. "Well that's a relief. I'd hate to know my dear Precious Priest had fallen for such a tramp." He replied in an overdramatic manner. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he turned his back towards the other. _'The damn Thief is messing with me. That bastard thinks its funny.' _It took a good deal of effort to block the thoughts from getting to him. "I've seen him several nights now, if you'd come to Identity more often, you'd know." Still there wasn't any response. But Bakura knew… "The guy can sure hold his alcohol and… He's a real tease especially around -"

The brunet tightened his hold on the box of important Kaiba Corp. information. "If he's such a sleaze, why haven't you jumped his bones yet?" He spat unable to rid his voice of the irritation growing.

"He's not exactly my type. Besides, I already have a blond utterly infatuated with me. Why would I need a second?" He grinned and ran a gentle hand down Kaiba's arm. "But from what I've heard, he's a wild one. Outside and In bed." He whispered between them, as if telling a schoolyard secret.

Kaiba shoved him away. "Asshole." He growled and in a flash was swinging the door open and shutting it with a slam. Bakura burst out in a sardonic laughter at his own mind-games. It was easy to read people, even easier to shake them. "Seto, Seto, Seto… You are so much fun to fuck with. Alas, farewell." He mused and retreated to the den.


	10. To Pretend

_Man, I love chapters like these... Because something always happens next, you know? Yeah... Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions on my story/ies. This is one of my longest stories - even at chapter 10, I still haven't put down several other difficulties yet... -sweatdrop-. But I always find it better to let things come together, what's meant to happen will - so no rush-jobs. Right? I personally, don't mind Jou seme or uke as long as its done right. I tend to cringe when I hear stuff like well, you've all just about mentioned some of the things you find now. Lol, that's why I write Seto/Ryou, for the fluffiness of it all. Though to be honest, my Ryou/Seto stuff is usually quite.. ? This is NOT that, so let's just get on with the chapter! I don't own Yugioh. So, Enjoy!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 10:**

_**To Pretend…**_

Kaiba drove in no direction in particular. He just kept going, lost in thought. _'Why does it hurt?'_ His glare hardened out over the windshield. Despite his best efforts to just ignore what his eyes had seen and the words Bakura all too giddily shared with him… He couldn't deny how badly he wanted to know. The questions pulled and gnawed achingly so. _'But he's not like that.'_ Kaiba told himself for the fiftieth time. In vain once more. _'You were so certain he was straight before. How do you know what he's really like? You've barely had one date.'_ For every hopeful thought, there was an even more valid negative.

He sighed as he turned a familiar corner, even without realizing so, he'd been heading home the whole time. Just as well, at least some part of him was still functioning properly. _'Who is that guy?'_ Kaiba clenched the steering wheel tight between his fingers. _'What were they doing there together?'_ He was angry but… It hurt. So much, he couldn't keep up a seething demeanor. After a few minutes longer he sighed as the knowing sight of tall manors made themselves visible all around him. He was almost there. _'I sound like an insecure idiot. We aren't close and he said so himself, we should take it slow.'_ Of course. Who was to say that he didn't have someone else? _'We aren't exactly exclusive, are we?' _There'd be no reason to share that kind of information with him. The blond probably had other prospective candidates for the role of boyfriend.

Kaiba paused before his mansion gates and spoke into the intercom, the iron opened for him instantly. He drove up the driveway and turned into the car hold to the right. The brunet sat there, parked with the engine off. His hands crossed along the top of the steering wheel and he leaned his head against it. "And here I was thinking…" The brunet shook his head, _'That maybe I was…'_ and he did not finish the somber thoughts. He forced himself off any more Jounouchi-related topics and trudged up the stairs.

"Master Kaiba, sir." His main butler Rozin called up the stairs. Though he felt mentally and physically exhausted, he knew it'd be hell trying to get some sleep, he was in no mood to be up dealing with his timid employees either. He stopped mid-stride and gave his brunet a dark glare, alerting the other that his attention was given but it'd better be quick - and important. "Uh, some individual has been calling and asking for you while you've been out."

Kaiba turned back around with a pensive scowl, "Did this person leave a name?"

"No sir. He just wanted to speak with you, personally and didn't divulge in his reasons for calling. I'm afraid." He muttered in shame.

The brunet sighed in tired frustration. "Then the point in telling me of a missed call was..?" He ground out as he tried in earnest not to snap and fire his butler of so many years. It seemed in the man's old age, he was becoming more and more incompetent. He didn't wait for a feeble apology from the other and continued his walk up the stairs.

* * *

Jounouchi groaned and fumbled around for the intruding phone. Finally grasping a firm hold on it, he flipped it open and put it to his ear, "Mn-ello?" He mumbled, face still half-buried in the pillow. He lazily pulled the blanket over himself. There was a second of silence on the other end before…

"JOUNOUCHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A loud, twice as irritating voice boomed against his already pounding head.

The blond sat up and hissed in pain as his hangover made itself painfully aware. With a groan he quickly shoved the phone back to his ear after dropping it out of shock from the sudden screaming. "Wh-what the fuck's your problem Varon?" He shouted back, only wincing more. With his left hand, he rubbed his forehead as if it would help any. _'Dammit! I can barely think!'_ He grumbled mentally.

The other laughed amused at his friend's plight. "Uh huh, that's what happens when you drink so much. Jounouchi." He scolded lightly in a tsk, tsk fashion..

The blond pouted and scratched the back of his messy and tangled hair. With a yawn he sat up and made his way out of his bedroom. "Nngh. You drank as much as I did." He whined, a bit envious how the other seemed so chipper and unaffected by the after effects of consuming too much alcohol. He'd never seen the other complain or wallow over a hangover before.

"But you're such a baby about things. I know my limits." He paused to sigh in an over exaggerated scolding, "In any case, I take it you're still at home." Varon presumed by the grogginess. And it was a given, after a night out, he was never seen before noon.

"Well yeah, obviously." He entered the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee. He hated the stuff but it would help wake him up and soothe his migraine. _'Where are those hangover pills?'_ "What time is it anyway?" The blond asked offhandedly, subconsciously thinking on how they needed a clock in the kitchen. The pot started ticking softly as it heated up.

"Hn. It's about two hours passed when you were supposed to have your drunken ass down here!" His friend shouted curtly. Jounouchi's eyes widened and he ran back towards his room. "Honestly, dude, I've been calling you all fuckin' day. I'm surprised your phone hasn't died from all the missed calls and texts." He chided in disappointment.

"Damn." The blond muttered in disbelief. "It's one 'o' clock!" He was astonished. "I'm sorry Varon." He quickly added as he rubbed his tired eyes and headed towards the bathroom adjacent his room, "I'mma take a shower right now and--"

"Forget it, man. I already got someone to cover your shift, since you aren't feeling well. I just called to give a good idea on where to take your new beau on your second date." He changed the subject in a sudden eccentric tone. Like said, he knew there was no way his friend would be awake and ready for work anyway.

"What?" He asked, slipping out of his jeans that apparently he'd been too tired to take off last night.

He heard a tired and annoyed sigh on the other end. "You wanted me to think of a good place for your second date, remember?"

Jounouchi turned the shower knob on and grinned brightly. _'Oh yeah… I did ask him to find some place…'_ Yeah." He felt the water with his free hand.

"Good. At least your brain seems to be stirring somewhat now." His friend exhaled once more. _'Drama Queen.'_ Jounouchi mused to himself. "They're still testing everything out but it'll be open tomorrow morning. So you should get there about five or so. It'll be a great place for you and your beau." He explained enthusiastically.

"Really? Awesome, where?" He asked just as excitedly. Jounouchi listened intently and his grin only brightened more so as the other told him and gave some tips on how to enjoy his time with the gorgeous brunet. _'I'm gonna have him all over me! I'll call him as soon as I get out of this shower!'_ Jounouchi hung up with his awesome best friend and hopped into the steamy hot water, eyes alit with excitement and spurred emotions.

* * *

Kaiba tapped lazily on the keys, this would be his last report for the day. Unfortunately there wasn't much to do on Saturdays after all. It was a little after one and there was nothing else left for him to do. The morning was spent rifling through the small box full of the key cards and papers containing the passwords and security codes for his company that he must've been so out of it and blurted it to the crafty Bakura. He was in a foul mood already, every servant in the mansion was wisely staying far away from his office that he'd barricaded himself in all day since waking.

'_I still can't believe I was duped by some amateur trick…'_ Kaiba frowned and rubbed his eyes grumpily. He was out of things to do and unfortunately, it meant his mind was running rampant with the thoughts he'd been avoiding all morning. _'I really am a damn mess. Aren't I?'_ He mentally chided. His hands interlocked as he leant his elbows on his desk as he continued to mull, in his self-delivered despair. "I feel like…" He shook his head. _'This is stupid. I can't…'_ Kaiba sighed in defeat. Even to himself, it felt utterly pointless in confiding his true feelings. He felt the reminiscence of that old hostility he used to carry around like a second skin so many wary years ago.

If there was anything he learned from Yugi and the rest of his rag-tag group of cheerleaders, it was that emotions and even friendship, were invaluable assets and created an unprecedented strength… - For some. Not everyone needed such crutches and baggage. He sighed. "I really shouldn't call them that, now should I?" He smirked bitterly. "… You'd probably berate me for referring to them in that way. Wouldn't you, Jounouchi?" He whispered lugubriously.

And once again, his thoughts got the better of him. Damn his brain for not being wired to delay the inevitable… _'And to think, in those days, I would never have given relationships a second thought. Tch. Not even a glance.'_ He leaned forward, unlocking his fingers and settled to resting his chin in his left hand in a lackadaisical manner. _'It's their fault. Sputtering all that nonsensical crap. And seeing the events of the past haven't helped me either. Look at where I am because I let people in… I've lost just about everyone close to me.'_ His right hand tapped in a bored rhythm along his desk. His dreary blue eyes glared dully at the abandoned monitor. "And the only person I felt myself…" he struggled slightly, "… Getting close to again." He growled low in his throat. It was hard trying to reconnect with other people again, I mean, it wasn't like he had found Ein to begin with. The hot American college student had spotted and approached him… And it was Bakura that flirted and seduced him. _'Even the mutt flung himself in front of my car like a fool.'_ "But," He growled angrily. "I don't even know what is going on."

His grim expression softened some, "I started to feel better about myself after reuniting with Jounouchi…" Kaiba groaned in frustration. He had to talk to the suspicious puppy, didn't he? At least to settle his own nerves and to understand, _'Why the Hell he was with someone else.'_ His brow twitched at his shameful insecurity. Kaiba shut off his computer, he wasn't about to get anything more accomplished with thoughts like these raging and the blaring bright screen was getting to him. A few seconds of complete silence fell uninterrupted until the brunet's phone rang with a profound shrill. Kaiba picked up the blinking object from its place on his desk and answered unenthusiastically, "Kaiba."

"Hey. What's up… babe?" A sultry voice murmured huskily over the phone all too casually.

Kaiba eyed the electronic device peculiarly. He supposed it was the blond's way of trying to sound sexy. The brunet half-smiled and brought it back to his ear. "Not much. Just some last minute reports." He replied indifferently. His heart hammered hurtfully though. _'Why is he calling now?'_ Kaiba wasn't done mulling over his dilemma after all.

"Mn. Somehow it doesn't surprise me to hear you've been workin' on a Saturday." The blond replied a bit dissatisfied with the answer. "Any other billionaire would be lookin' up ways to spend their billions away, like it grows in their backyards an' stuff. But no, you gotta be Mr. Workaholic."

Kaiba relaxed a little. Things seemed so normal to him. The blond's voice, the light-hearted conversational reprimanding… "Did you call just to get on my case about it?" He replied tiredly.

"I'm just sayin', life isn't all work and no play… Ya wastin' your youth, Moneybags… That's all." The blond's voice was so laid-back, even as he continued to scold his gorgeous CEO.

Kaiba shut his mental eye and allowed a very faint smile to flicker across his lips. Despite wanting to unload all of his questions and demand an appropriate answer, he relented and kept them to himself, defeated. He couldn't explain why, but engaging in a dialogue with the other was just so much more… Desirable. "What about you, then?" He questioned lightly.

"Heh, well, I just got up a few minutes ago, to be honest." He admitted sheepishly. Even over the phone, Kaiba knew the blond was either scratching his cheek or rubbing the back of his head. "I just got outta the shower." He added.

"Really? So while I've been working, you've been wasting the day snoozing?" He rebuked casually. "There's a major problem with that picture, don't you think?" The brunet asked softly. The questions that plagued him made themselves scarce the longer he took part in the back and forth between him and his alluring Mutt. It was easy, like this. He couldn't explain it but that voice was…

"Well, if you'd like to come down here, right now, I'll gladly 'work' to relieve you of your probably over-taxed body." He suggested sensually. _'Wh-what?' _"Hey, yeah, why don't you come over?" He tried not to sound too eager for a response.

Kaiba bit his lip nervously. This was a very tempting idea but… _'If I were to face him… Could I really act so casual? I- When I think of how happy and carefree he was that night with someone else…?'_ It was easy over the phone, but in the flesh? The brunet gripped the phone firmly. "Right this minute?" He asked trying to stall for an answer.

Jounouchi groaned impatiently. "No, a week from now." He retorted sarcastically. "Of course, right now!" He whined huffily. "Come over." He demanded. A few moments of silence passed, Kaiba was mulling over his own uncertainties… Jounouchi sighed heavily. "Hey, are you still there?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking."

"Yeah. I know. You think too much." The blond diagnosed quite frustrated. "Just listen to me and you won't be sorry." Kaiba wondered whether the other had batted or blinked an eye his way while saying that. "I'm over here all by my lonesome. Just sitting here and drinkin' some coffee. Come over and we can discuss our second date." He further egged on.

The brunet smirked a near smile and let his eyes flutter closed. _'…Our second date?' _"Alright. I'll be over. Give me about forty minutes or so to get dressed." He gave in. Why did he find himself doing that lately?

There was a sound of victory over the phone. "Awesome. I'll whip us up something good to eat too. See you in a bit, babe." He purred and hung up with a resounding click. Kaiba always got carried away in the other's eccentrics.

"See you." he replied and flipped his cell closed. Kaiba put the thing back at its place on his desk and spared a few seconds to contemplate on the decision made. _'I will have to face him now, I already said I'd meet him. And I'm not about to call with my tail between my legs and change my mind… I'll just… I'll be forward and inquire what he was doing there at the bar. If it wasn't anything, which I'm sure it wasn't, he'll have no problems answering me.'_ Kaiba nodded. Of course. Though he usually went with logical reasoning, he was willing to give the blond the benefit of the doubt. After everything they both had experienced throughout their sordid past, it was the least he could do. And if he was blissfully proven right, things would be smooth and pleasant between. He'd come to realize a long time ago that you couldn't always believe what it is you see and there was usually more to the story.

With more confidence in his decision, the brunet headed upstairs to sort through his closet full of never-good-enough clothing to find something casual yet nice. He felt like he had to look his best when meeting his blond-haired crush. It took about thirty minutes before Kaiba chose a suitable ensemble, consisting of a loose blue-green button up and dark blue jeans. He mused. There was something missing, so before stepping out of his closet, the brunet reached towards the back and found an old blue trench coat he hadn't worn in ages. He smirked as he slid it on over his clothes and reminisced briefly on the past that tagged itself along with this particular apparel. With a shake of his head, Kaiba walked out and made his way down the staircase.

"Master Kaiba, sir?" One of his bravest maids cautiously called in a hesitant mannerism.

Halfway down the stairs, he turned to find her following slowly behind him. "What is it?" He asked, retaining his trademark coldness.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you on line 1." She answered and bowed slightly as he waved her off. Kaiba continued his descent and picked up the receiver on the small stand beside the railing.

Dialing the appropriate line, "This is Kaiba, whom may I ask is calling?" His voice started coolly. It was quiet. Silence other than the very faint sounds of breathing on the other end, before a loud fumbling and the brunet was left with a dial tone. Whoever it was, had hung up without a word. Kaiba frowned with a sigh and shook his head. "Whatever." He checked his watch and sighed as he headed toward his garage. He was behind. Finding clothes to wear sure wasted a lot of time.

* * *

The drive wasn't nearly as bad as this. He hesitated briefly and knocked against the pure white door. _'Why am I acting this way?'_ Where had his confidence gone? Before he had a chance to dwell further, the door handle turned and he was greeted by the large grin owned by his beautiful blond. "There you are! I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were one of those people that can't be on time for anything." He admonished. "This is the second time you've been 'late'." He continued further.

Kaiba sighed lightly. "Hn." The brunet stood to his full height and folded his arms across his chest. "I am a very busy person. It takes me a little longer to manage free time, Mutt." It was easy to keep up his defenses, at least when the other was reprimanding him. The two stared at one another a moment longer before the blond fluttered his eyes closed and stepped back.

"Well, you aren't allowed to work in here." He motioned the other inside. "… Unless you wanna work on me." he winked coyly at his follower as he entered.

The brunet smirked. "Sure. Why not? What shall we try first? Should I work on teaching you how to sit or play dead?" He expected a shout and / or violent repercussion.

Jounouchi shared a sharp grin and pulled the other close to him. "Funny." He murmured in a low whisper. His eyes glinted excitedly. "But when you're around, I'm anything but 'dead'." He purred and crashed their lips together. Kaiba moaned in surprise and the kiss continued. Jounouchi gripped the fabrics between his fingers and brought their bodies even closer together. His arms finally couldn't take it anymore and slid themselves around his adoration's neck.

Kaiba shuddered momentarily and wrapped his own hands around the other's waist. As the hold tightened though, a terrible image flashed in photo-finish detail across his mental eye. _'Jounouchi's arms… Around that guy's neck… Jounouchi… Who is that?'_ Kaiba pushed the other away and panted heavily. The blond groaned in a pout and stepped towards the other but the brunet kept a hand up to keep distance. _'He held him… The same way…'_ Kaiba collected his breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Why did you stop?" The blond questioned, a tinge of offense in his shallow breath. The two were quiet for a minute or so. The atmosphere felt strange.

Kaiba realized he didn't like it. The tension emanating, the hurt in the other's voice. Why had he stopped? Because he saw his Mutt holding some other in the same way? _'It's a common affection. He seemed pretty close to him, whose to say it is the same? Maybe I'm the one that's being…'_ The brunet stood up straight and faced his suspicious blond with an indifferent seemingly blank stare.

Jounouchi matched those blue eyes with a deep gaze of confusion. _'What's wrong? Is he okay?'_ The blond couldn't think of any reason he'd shove him away like that and furthermore bar him from approaching. He wished his observational skills were good enough to pierce through that flawless wall. "Kaiba?" He asked worriedly. He didn't care if the other saw his concern, the blond was one to wear his emotions on his sleeve anyway.

Many things went through Kaiba's mind in the ticking silence. Emotions were once a burden to him. Now they ached at his soul and perplexed him with embarrassing ferocity. _'Even if it turns out that I'm nothing but a dime in a dozen…'_ Kaiba outwardly smirked. Jounouchi's face scrunched up even further in apprehension. Blue eyes softened slightly, "If you do stuff like that, Jounouchi," He sauntered over to the other and caressed his cheek softly, "I can't be liable for what I do to you." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the befuddled lips of his blond.

They pulled away slowly. Jounouchi studied his new expression but couldn't find anything to hint what was wrong. He seemed back to his alluring self and yet, _'Why do I feel like there's something else? Somethin' he's not telling me?'_ The blond sighed unsure, "Are you okay?"

Kaiba cupped his chin and nodded. "Of course. I'm fine. But you wanted to take it slow, didn't you?" He questioned and let go his hold on the blond. _'I can pretend...'_

"Well, yeah…" Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.

The brunet began down the front hallway with a faint, forced smile though his back was turned from the other, whom was still standing there lost in uncertainty. "Something smells good." He changed the subject. _'It never happened.'_

Jounouchi snapped out of his daze and caught up with the peculiar other, "Well, thank you. It's Tempura and Miso Soup… Or maybe you're talkin' about the grilled Sea Bass I've prepared." Kaiba gave the blond an eye's flutter of a glance before taking the role of follower, since he didn't know his way around the other's house. Though, it was pretty simple - it was small but cozy and open. Once beyond the small hallway, you could see the living area, which was connected to the dining area to the right. And just a few feet away, the kitchen resided… It was simple._ 'Like the Mutt I used to know.'_ "So, have a seat." The blond commanded eagerly.

Kaiba sat with his back turned towards another hallway, he supposed down it were the bedrooms and such. His eyes scanned the open kitchen and eyed the remnants of what made their meal possible, pots and pans and such were thrown haphazardly into the sink. He mused. His eyes scanned behind his companion, to the living area. But the gorgeous aromas from the food on the table down in front of him stole his attention and he relished at the beautifully arranged lunch. He had to admit it, "This is impressive, Mutt. You did all of this?" He didn't mean to sound so disbelieving but it really was shocking.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. When Shizuka moved in wit' me, she showed me how to cook… I actually enjoyed it and learned how to cook other stuff. I can cook more impressive things then this but I wanted something quick and since I had already started on cookin' this for myself, I figured it'd be good to share it wit' someone." He explained with the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

Kaiba nodded in appreciation. "Well, thank you, Jounouchi. It looks delicious." He replied and smiled sincerely. Jounouchi picked up his chopsticks and shared the grin. It was quiet as they began eating their lunch. The blond eased up on his anxieties since the brunet seemed close to his normal self. But the CEO of Kaiba Corporation was a master of false expression.

'_I wanted to bring it up. There are many things I wanted to bring up but… Even though I'm sure it's nothing, there's always the chance that something is going on. What if I am just 'another one' to him? I don't think I could take hearing that from Jounouchi. And I, I don't want to hear or see him with that hurt look on his face. It's not him - to be weak and wounded. Besides, if it's nothing, there's no reason to question him about it.'_ Those thoughts were what finalized the decision to remain silent. He realized there was no point in bringing up something with potentially dangerous outcomes so he decided to just pretend he hadn't been there that night. He hadn't seen anything. He could do that. It wasn't hard to fake naivety. Whatever happened would, even if he looked like a fool in the end. _'I've been a fool for so many, what would one more time hurt?'_ Right?

* * *

"Mm. That was better than the last time I made it." Jounouchi gushed as he stood and picked up Kaiba's and his own plates. "What did you think?" He asked cheerily, noted that the brunet's plate and bowl were just about scraped clean.

"It was as delicious as it looked. No. If possible it was better than that." He answered truthfully. _'He seems so proud of himself for it… I guess I understand - I'd never have expected such a talent from him. To have learned to cook so well, when he was the type that refused. So to willingly be taught something new and actually excel? I feel somewhat excited over it.' _Kaiba mentally smirked. The blond's eccentrics were obviously rubbing off on him.

The blond's back was to him but he could tell his comment had further boosted the Mutt's jubilant mood. "Well, uh, thanks for the compliment." He pulled the pitcher of tea he had set on the counter and brought it back to the table. "I'm really happy you liked it so much." He whispered in a momentary shyness. His eyes rested gently on the brunet as he smiled. "It means a lot to-"

There was a loud slam and both males turned towards the noise. Jounouchi was up and approaching the front hallway when a blur of blue and auburn rushed passed them both. There was the sudden slam of another door down the second hallway behind Kaiba and then silence. The brunet stood and sighed softly. Jounouchi turned towards him with a serious expression. "You should probably talk to her."

"Y-yeah." The blond agreed. As it had obviously been Shizuka and she was rather upset.

"I'll see you later then, Jounouchi." Kaiba started as he stood. This was a family matter and it'd be rude to intrude upon such a moment wouldn't it?

The blond placed a firm hand on the brunet's arm. "No, don't leave." Kaiba eyed him questionably. Jounouchi released his grip and groaned softly. "I- We haven't talked about… Just don't leave, please. Let me figure out what's wrong with Shizuka and I'll be right back. Don't leave, please." The blond wasn't one to beg but they hadn't even discussed where they would go on their second date. _'It was probably that damn Bastard, again.'_ He growled mentally to himself. "Kaiba. Stay." He demanded quietly.

They stared at one another intensely. But the usually indestructable CEO conceded soundly with an exasperate sigh. "Alright. I'll stay, Jounouchi.

The other nodded in appreciation. "Thanks." Though his frown was still in place, Kaiba could see his relief through those open brown eyes. "Promise I won't be long." The CEO 'hn'ed in response and watched his Mutt rush to the girl's bedroom.

A few minutes passed by, with Kaiba sitting in his seat at the table. His hand drummed along the wood of it as he took his chance to better survey the quaint place. It felt, warm. Quiet, even though its inhabitants were everything but so. He hadn't noticed before, the many frames on the wall, some candid, some professional. This led him to stand and wander into the living area. There was a small mahogany coffee table in the middle with a loveseat on the left and sofa across, both shades lighter. A fireplace, which hadn't been used or cleaned in a while, large windows were covered by light blue curtains with darker designs of blue and purple flowers. It was really a nice home. _'It feels safe and...'_ Kaiba couldn't get over how 'warm' it felt. _'The only reason the manor ever felt like this was when Mokuba lived there...'_ He frowned as the familiar void filled him. He shouldn' be so depressed, he knew... But still. Without his brother around, there was little reason to BE home. His eyes found more photos on the walls and on the mantle above the fireplace. There were small tables on either side of sofa. Kaiba scanned across and landed on a 5x7 frame at the end table by a lamp to the right of the loveseat. As he leaned over and picked it up, he grimaced and stared in disbelief and utter perplexion.


	11. Headaches

_You can blame the music I was listening to, while writing this chapter haha. In any case, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. But I do hope you enjoy this none the less, I like it because I kind of portray Shizuka in a more lax way, I guess because for all their differences between Jou and his sister I wanted to give them a bit more resemblance. Besides, they have been living together for a couple of years now and when you live with someone - sometimes you adopt habits of the roommate you know? Well, enjoy! (And I do write Seto/Ryou stories. I've actually been final drafting one on the side. I had intended to wait until after this one finished but, I'll probably post it soon. So keep your eyes out. ^^)_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 11**

_**Headaches**_

Jounouchi opened the door to his sister's room and sighed as he caught the small figure curled on her bed crying into a pillow. Unfortunately, this was not such a rare sight as of lately. He had a feeling already what this latest tear-fest was about. "Shizu," He murmured soft as he approached her bed. "Shizu, what's wrong?" He asked feinting naivety.

"Hmmnnanngh!" She screamed into the pillow through sobs. Jounouchi leaned over and brushed her auburn tresses out of her face. "Hemmnnamgh!"

"Shizu, I can't understand, when ya got your mouth muffled like that." She continued to quiver a few seconds more before finally sitting up and wiped at her eyes profusely. "What's wrong, Shizuka?" He asked once again.

"T-Tomoya!" She screamed and fell into another fit of sobs and grabbed onto him. "H-he said it was too much responsibility…" She cried into Jounouchi's chest. "He wants me to give up our baby! Oh Katsuya! I don't want to!" She tried to control her breaths but had little success. "He doesn't want anything to do with the baby anymore! Said we don't need a baby right now…" She further relayed.

'_That fuckin' asshole! I can't wait til I get my fuckin' hands on him!' _"Shizuka, why the Hell did he say that?" He growled low. "Imma call this bastard up right now!" He made to get up but Shizuka pulled him down and tightened her hold she had on him. "Shizu…" He mumbled and massaged small circles on her back in comfort.

"Why does he do this to me, Katsuya? He was fine with the baby before…" She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"The guy's a fuckin' dick, Shizuka. A punk ass bitch for not owning up to his responsibilities. You don't have a baby and then fuckin' leave whenever ya want. Shizuka, you're better off without that assshole. Stop cryin' over him." He tried to comfort. "You don't need him." He explained - this conversation was so déjà vu… How many times had Jounouchi said those same words to her?

"You don't understand, Katsuya! You just don't!" She shouted but didn't let go of him.

"Shizuka…" He sighed and held her tight as she continued to sob and cry.

Kaiba studied the photo intently. The mutt sure was a mystery to him. He felt more like he was a detective trying to solve a case as opposed to an actual boyfriend. _'Why does he have a picture with the same guy he was so friendly with at Identity… The one he wrapped his arms around… Danced with.'_ Kaiba's brows furrowed. Surely, there was an explanation. There had to be one - _'Think for a minute. Why would he have a photo just laying about where anyone could see it after all?'_ His eyes shut as a wave of relief rushed over him. _'That's right. Even my Mutt isn't that stupid. People like him always have friends… Maybe I am overreacting and that's all this bastard is… I don't know how friends act at clubs - not that I'd want to know.'_

The brunet nodded and stared at the horrid photo frame and frowned. He still didn't like the 'pose' his puppy was in. He didn't like the idea of some other guy holding him from behind like that. The photo in debate here, showed Jounouchi smiling broadly, his head tilted back to lean against the shoulder of (Varon) the guy from the bar, who was behind him with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, also grinning from ear to ear. The stranger irked him - he felt less like a detective and more like a jealous husband now that he really thought about it. Kaiba sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous. I'm getting worked up over nothing." _'And when Jounouchi gets out here, I'll ask him where he was last night. If it was nothing and he really was with his 'friend' then he won't mind telling me about it.. Simple.'_ "And then I can get these pathetic insecurities out of the way." Ah yes, the wonderful sense of logic.

He sat there a littlelonger in bored silence. Now that his mind had settled and his nerve was determined, he was getting irritated. He didn't like to wait. The brunet stood to his feet and paced about for a moment. His silence was interrupted by the ringing of his cell. "Kaiba." He answered in his monotone. It was his secretary, Ms. McKenzie with some news. He spent a good deal of minutes speaking with her and was pleased to actually hear back from Mr. Ivan Truesdale. He wasn't too sure what to think of the other, he had some qualms about accepting a deal that involved his young son and a now open homosexual. When he had met with him a while back, Truesdale was a bit uneasy and didn't mind voicing those qualms. Sure, the school he was having built would be a success without the other but it'd definitely be an even greater accomplishment to have some of the richest snobs involved and their kids enrolled. It was going to be big.

His eyes glanced down the back hallway, in time to catch two forms finally exit one of the bedrooms. "Alright, McKenzie. Make a copy of the report and have it attached to my notes for Monday. And schedule that meeting with Truesdale. Yes. Three is fine." He hung up soon after and stepped into the small dining area. Jounouchi was the first to spot him and gave him a relieved smile. Shizuka hid behind her brother, her eyes puffy and she seemed to still be sniffling from an obvious heavy cry.

As her eyes caught the young CEO, she gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Katsuya had company." The girl bowed slightly and apologized profusely. "Katsuya, I didn't mean to interrupt." She pleaded sadly.

"Sis. It's okay." He assured

The girl shook her head and directed her widened bright eyes towards Kaiba. "I really am sorry. I didn't know."

Kaiba eyed the girl and softened somewhat. Jounouchi's sister reminded him a lot of Mokuba, she even managed to make that puppy dog pout his younger brother used many times to get his way. "It's fine. You seemed pretty upset. Is everything alright now?" He asked. He felt a bit awkward asking her, when he really didn't know anything about the girl at all. He'd only exchanged maybe a handful of words to her in the past, if even that…

But if she had noticed the awkwardness, she chose to ignore it and smiled affectionately. "Oh, well… It's as it is, I guess. But thank you for asking, I really appreciate it." She bowed once again. "Well, Katsuya I'mma get a glass of water and I think I will take a nap in my room. I'm a bit tired." She excused herself and went into the small kitchen. Kaiba normally found it annoying when people were polite like that, even to someone they didn't know in the slightest. But somehow the mutt's sister didn't seem artificial in her demeanor, she seemed sincere. He sighed mentally, _'People like that… Are usually used and mistreated often. I wonder if that's the case with the 'Father' of her child.'_ But it wasn't any of his concern. So he didn't think any more on the matter.

Katsuya nodded in her direction and then turned his attention to the brunet. When they were left alone once more, the blond brought his hands up and wrapped them around the other's neck. He grinned gentle. "I'm glad you're still here. I didn't think it'd take so long and I wasn't sure if you'd still be here." He felt a bit guilty about making the other wait like that.

"I said, I wouldn't leave." He replied.

The blond smiled warmly. "Yeah, that's true. You did." Kaiba couldn't get over the honest relief in those honey-brown orbs of the mutt's.

"She was very upset." He stated.

"Mn. Yeah, it was that damn asshole she's been datin'." The blond rolled his eyes, "I had hoped this stupid stuff would stop after he knocked her up but it looks like the bastard is still stringin' her along and she's just not understandin' the guy ain't worth it…" He shrugged and placed a light peck on the brunet's unsuspecting lips. "But don't worry about it. We have a second date to talk about." He winked coyly, slipped away and motioned to sit on the couch.

Kaiba smirked and followed the blond to the living room area, and to his amusement the blond sat on the loveseat with all intention of sharing said spot with the brunet. Kaiba nodded and joined the other in the cozy seat. Jounouchi turned to him and seemed to be extremely excited. "You seem to have our next date planned out. What are you thinking about?"

Jounouchi nodded and took a deep breath. _'Okay, it's time to wow him with my awesome plan.' _He made a mental thumbs up to a mirror image of himself before fixing the brunet with a serious gaze. "Well, there's this fair in town wit' all kinds of games and rides an' stuff. I was thinking the two of us could go. We can walk around, play games, and all sorts of things… what do ya think?" He asked. Kaiba gave him a peculiar look. "What?"

Kaiba smirked. "You want to go to a Fair?" He mused.

The blond pouted. "What's wrong with that?" He asked offended.

"It's funny." Kaiba replied matter of fact.

"What's so funny about it?"

"It's so juvenile." He replied as he recalled the way Mokuba would light up whenever such an event came up. The blond had a crestfallen melancholy over his face and Kaiba felt somewhat regretful for laughing at his 'great idea'. "Do you really want to go?" He asked after a short silence.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it would be nice to ya know, walk around with you and I don't know," He said with a shrug, "I hear they have all kinds of cool games, foods, rides and such…" He shut his eyes momentarily. "But if you don't want to go, we can figure out something else." He added trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Kaiba groaned mentally before chuckling aloud. Jounouchi met his gaze and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "No no, if my puppy wants to go. We'll go." He smirked as the blond glared annoyed. "Besides, I haven't been to a fair in a long time, it sounds like… fun." He conceded.

"Are you sure?" He asked half afraid the other was pulling his leg. The brunet nodded in certainty. He smiled appreciatively with that grin Kaiba still was somewhat annoyed by and jumped him with a hug. His arms tightened around the brunet's neck as he pushed them both back against the cushions. "You sure do know how to make me smile, Kaiba."

The brunet didn't know how but he found himself in such an enticing position with his blond tease. He was pressed into the cushioning while Jounouchi sat atop his thighs, which he straddled all too casually. "I like this side of you." He purred with a wink.

The precarious CEO smirked in attempt to keep himself from getting aroused any further. His puppy sure was affectionate. "Hn. If this is how you react every time I make you smile that silly grin of yours… I will have to make it habit to keep you ever blissful. Of course that doesn't seem to be so hard."

"Ooh, are you sayin' I'm easy to please?" He asked and placed his hands on either side of the brunet. Kaiba could see those brown orbs hazing over with dancing excitement. The blond looked ravenous. Hell, Kaiba wondered if his own pupils were dilating. "The fair starts tomorrow..." He sighed soft as the brunet ran a hand down his clothed chest. "How a-about I pick you… up ah, would you quit that?" He huffed as Kaiba pinched the blond's nipples through his shirt.

The brunet smirked satisfied. "And why should I stop? You seem to enjoy it rather well." He murmured huskily.

Jounouchi chuckled lightly. "I do. But I'm tryin' to tell you about-"

"Yes I heard. You can pick me up tomorrow about… two. Sound good?" He asked and went back to molesting his blond haired adoration.

He let it continue a moment longer before finally grabbing hold of the sensual hands and reluctantly getting up off the couch and his brunet beau in the process. Kaiba groaned in disapproval but said nothing as he stood as well. "Sounds perfect." Jounouchi answered the other's forgotten question. "It'll be a lot of fun, Kaiba." He promised sincerely.

"It'll definitely be interesting." He agreed. The two shared an intense gaze of longing and desire before the blond turned away to yawn and stretch. _'Oh, that's right. The mutt does such distracting things, I almost forgot.'_ "You must've gotten in pretty late last night. I take it, your friend kept you up?" He asked, trying to sound as dejected as possible. His tone seemed to obey him. Thankfully, he could still retain control over his voice - sometimes it seemed like his stoic expressions failed…

Jounouchi tensed slightly. "Oh yeah, we had a few drinks. Nothing too crazy really." He shrugged to emphasis it wasn't a big deal.

"Where did you guys go?" He asked in feint innocence.

"What? What makes you think we went somewhere?" He asked hesitantly. _'Where did we go? Crap! I can't tell'em I went to Identity! What if he freaks? After all, he asked me not to go to that place!'_

"You told me your 'friend' was dragging you by the legs to hang out with him. So I imagine you must've went out, right?" He asked. He couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in the other's voice. He mentally frowned, it didn't sound good. Why was the other so pensive? _'It should be easy enough. He shouldn't be so nervous.'_

"Oh right. Yeah, sorry, must still be half-asleep. Heheh." He laughed fake as he rubbed the back of his head. _'Think of something! Quick!' _His brain warned frantically. "We uh went to some club and we didn't stay long. Went back to his place and just hung out wit' some beers. That's all."

"Really?"

Jounouchi nodded with a smile. "Yep." _'Success!'_

Kaiba took a moment to read the other's poorly hidden anxiety. "Where did you go?" "huh?" He could've sworn the blond had gulped and paled.

"What club?"

It was silent for a moment before something in the blond clicked and he nodded more to himself. - If only he didn't make his lies so obvious… "We went to this bar called Chilled. It's in the Eastern part of Domino, they have great food but are kinda expensive." He replied. He's been to 'Chilled' before and they were pricey. _'It's not a complete lie… It's a real place and Varon and I have been there before… And we left almost immediately when we realized how rich they expected us to be… We just didn't go last night…'_

Kaiba studied his expression for a moment in quiet scrutiny. "I see." The brunet checked his watch and rolled his eyes. "Well, mutt I'm afraid I need to get going."

The blond pouted. "What? So soon?"

The CEO nodded but kept his gaze elsewhere and not on his bad little puppy. "While you were talking with your sister, my secretary called and apparently there is some sort of crisis that requires my presence… I'll see you tomorrow, then, Jounouchi." He muttered stepping passed the blond.

'_Did I just see..?'_ As the brunet walked by, Jounouchi could have sworn he saw the other was upset over something. _'He seemed almost… hurt.'_ "I'll be there at one-thirty. It's a little far out, so is that okay?" He asked as he followed him down the front hallway.

"It's fine." Kaiba replied nonchalant as he placed his hand on the knob.

Jounouchi reached out and took hold of the brunet's free hand. "Is something wrong? Kaiba?" _'Did I do something? Does he think I'm lying? Er… I kinda was but…'_

Blue eyes found refuge behind shut lids as he mentally warred with himself. _'Should I just call off our date for tomorrow? It's obvious something is going on - he was not at some bar called Chilled last night. He was at Identity. But why would he lie to me about it? I have to think about this. There has to be a logical reason…'_ "Kaiba?" That concern-filled voice met his ears again.

With his emotionless façade in check he turned around and faced his mysterious pup. A small half-smile graced his lips as he took in the worried pout, "It's nothing." He replied but the other's expression did not change so he added a bit more. "This thing at Kaiba Corp is really irritating." He shook his head to emphasize his irascibility. "Especially since it was something that could've been avoided." He rolled his eyes.

Jounouchi smiled in relief that he had not been the one to frustrate the other - for once. "Oh well I can understand." He released his grip on the taller's hand. "Well you tell them something and make sure they don't make any mistakes tomorrow. I will not have anything jeopardize our date." Kaiba sighed in defeat and nodded. The blond shook his head in the positive as well. "Well, then, tomorrow… babe." The door was opened and the brunet walked out.

The blond watched the other leave and sighed. "Babe?"

Jounouchi jumped in surprise. "Ack! Shizuka, ya scared me!" He exclaimed.

"Is that your pet name for him? How cute!" She squealed with a sugary undertone.

"I-I thought you were goin' to take a nap." His hand steadied over his heart to slow its sudden surge of speed.

The shorter one shook her head solemnly, "I couldn't. My argument with Tomoya gave me a headache." She answered and the two walked to the living room.

Jounouchi plopped onto the loveseat and swung his legs over the armrest, with his head leaning against its opposite. "Well, sis, you wouldn't hafta go through all this if you just-"

"Katsuya. I know, I know." She frowned and sat on the sofa. The girl jumped up as she sat on something hard. She tilted her head to the side and picked up the picture frame that was just lying on the couch. She gave it a peculiar frown before placing it on the small table nearby. "So, is everything okay with you and your beautiful new boyfriend?" She asked distantly, still eyeing the photo in deep thought.

The blond sighed with a shrug. "Of course. Why do ya ask?" He questioned confidently.

Her skeptical gaze turned to him in disapproval, "I heard you lie about where you were last night. Jounouchi, you and Varon went to 'Chilled' like a month ago." She reminded. "Why didn't you just tell him you went to that other bar, what's it called again?"

"Wha? You were eavesdropping? Shizuka…" He warmed low.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." She quickly defended. "I came out to get some aspirin for my headache and I overheard the last bit of your conversation. So tell me, why you lied to him." She ordered.

"It is to eavesdroppin' when the conversation does not concern you." He continued.

"Don't change the subject, Katsuya. You shouldn't have lied." She reprimanded.

"Ya don't get it. Trust me, it was better I not tell him I went to Identity." He rubbed his head feeling a headache forming all over again. "Besides, he bought it, no harm done." He defended.

"You, Katsuya, are a horrible liar. Even I heard you stumbling over your words." She warned.

Jounouchi stood to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. She followed. "You're reading too much into the situation again, Shizu. If he had any inclination that I was lying, he would've called me out on it." He explained confident.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

The blond shook his head and fumbled through the top cabinet. "Listen Shizu, no disrespect but guys aren't like girls."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And just what do you mean by that, big brother?" She asked suspiciously.

"We don't conceal our emotions. We aint complicated like that. I tell ya, if something were up, we'd discuss it like adults, not play the whole silent treatment and mind games." He informed and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Especially someone like Kaiba. He doesn't do the whole beat-around-the-bush thing."

"Really?" He nodded and handed her a caplet. _'So that's why you came right out and told him the truth, Katsuya? Oh wait, you didn't… You lied to his face, and badly.'_ She poured two glasses of water and handed one to her brother. He mumbled something about sleep and wandered towards his bedroom. Shizuka decided to sit back at the sofa and somberly eyed the photo now resting safe in its spot. "Why do I get the feeling, Kastuya… You are completely off base with this one?" She sighed and began to clean up the empty plates from the dining table.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his study, elbow against the desk and chin resting in hand. He had no work to do and of course the 'problem' at his office was just a lie he came up with to get out of the Mutt's presence. His hand drummed about the desk in its own rhythm as he tried to make sense of everything. _'Why would he lie? No, why would he have been at that place to begin with? I told him it wasn't a place he should ever go to…'_ Kaiba sighed and shook his head. _'Then again, he never agreed he wouldn't go, now did he? And… why would he? It wasn't like the two of us had even been on a date then either.'_ Kaiba picked up a file from his cabinet and flipped through it lazily. _'So why would he lie about it? Just because he knew I wouldn't like to know he went to Identity?'_

The brunet took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "If he went there once, and lied about it. What's to stop him from going again? If he can attempt to lie about this? What else will he lie about?" The thoughts unnerved the brunet greatly. He wasn't accustomed to getting close to people to begin with, but when he developed trust in someone, he expected that trust to be held and cherished. After all the grueling battles faced with the annoying dream-team, he definitely trusted the blond… But that was years ago. "Things change, people change…" His demeanor weakened as he leaned back against his desk chair.

Kaiba found himself in a frustrated depression. He didn't like this. He growled low. "At least with Ein, it was always simple." Thoughts about the other man made his body shiver. It hurt to think that the first person of the male species he ever slept with had up and left him in favor of protecting his sexual preferences. The brunet stood up and left his office, "A walk will help get these thoughts out of my head." At least he hoped.

He had meant what he said before… The house was empty and cold - without Mokuba. The maids weren't scolding the boy for running down the halls, or the rare period when he'd use the mansion as a skate park… There was no intrusions while he was working from a little boy wanting to play video games - or an older one needing permission to hang out at the mall with his friends. Kaiba found himself on the last step of the stairwell in deep nostalgia. His whole life centered around Mokuba either way. Without him around, everything seemed dull and lifeless. Including himself…

"I can't be here a second longer." He huffed and slipped his shoes on by the front door.

"Master Kaiba, are you heading out? The butler asked, retrieving his employer's trench coat from the coat rack.

"Yes. I'm heading out to the office. I'll be back later. If I get any calls redirect them to my private line." He ordered.

"As you wish, sir. Have a good day."

Kaiba grunted in response and left without another word. "I'll find something to do at work - Anything. I just can't be at home right now." It was getting harder and harder to stay at home, as months passed. He didn't like the quiet and not having his little brother to steal his attention, his work got finished in record time. Which unfortunately left him with abundant time to think and think some more on how empty his life really was. He didn't have Ein around anymore to distract him either… '_Damn these stupid emotions!' _

* * *

"Kat-" The blond pulled the pillow over his face, to drown out the gentle voice attempting to lull him out of sleep. "Katsuya…"

"Nngh. Leave me alone, sis." He grumbled as she pulled the blanket from his face. He grabbed his blanket and shielded himself once more.

"Gosh, big brother. You really can't hold your liquor, you've been sleepin' all day. It's seven p.m., already! Really, don't drink if you can't handle it. You know even I can drink-"

Jounouchi sat up with a warning glare, "Hey, I don't want to hear you talk 'bout that, sis." His finger pointed at her to further assess his meaning. "Most little sisters would do what they could to keep their protective older brothers thinking' they were good little girls." He grumbled under his breath. "Now what do ya keep buggin' me about?" He pouted, rubbing his unruly locks.

Shizuka sighed with a shake of her head. "You left your phone in the living room. Varon called you and wanted to know if you'd come in or something. He wanted you to call him." She answered bored with a flip of her hair. "In any case, Miraishi and Suzukai are taking me out tonight, so I'll be back later. Love you big brother."

Jounouchi frowned to show he didn't quite agree with the idea. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you settle down and not go out so much - I mean what about the baby?" He questioned in concern.

Shizuka smiled with a giggle. "Oh, Katsuya, it's not like we're 'going out' going out, we're gonna see a movie and then we're heading back to Suzukai's house for a sleepover- just us girls." She explained. "Besides, I hafta get this all over with now, I mean it won't be long 'til it'll be hard to do just that." She further mused. "I'll see you later, Katsuya." She winked and left the room. "Don't forget to call, Varon, okay?"

Jonuouchi yawned once more and picked up his cell, that Shizuka handed him. He dialed the familiar number and tried to rid the sleep from his voice. Of course his friend would still chide and remark about it - same old same old.

* * *

"Well, there goes another happy customer. Thank you Jounouchi." Jounouchi grinned in acknowledgment. "Thanks again, for coming in man. When Kyoko called in, I thought I was screwed." Varon mimicked despair.

"Hey, ya know I got your back. Well, let me get back to my other tables. Send'em my way, you know I live to please." He smirked and winked wickedly. Varon chuckled. The blond disappeared into the back to check on another order.

Two new customers popped in, one with an annoyed scowl and the other with a bright smile. "Good evening, gentlemen. Is it just two tonight?" He asked kindly.

The smiling man with violet eyes and beautifully tanned skin stepped up since it seemed the paler form with dark brown eyes wasn't up to talking - politely anyway, "Yes. Thank you." He chimed gently.

Varon nodded. "Right this way." The two were led down a short hallway and up three steps and placed at a cozy table with cushioned black chairs. "Alright, may I get you two something to drink?" He asked and the two placed their orders in. "Okay, I got it. They'll be out in a minute with your waiter for the evening. I hope you enjoy yourselves, my name is Varon, any questions don't hesitate to call." He bowed once and left.

"Oh come on, stop pouting so much, Kura." The tanned male with blond sandy locks murmured amused. "You'll love the food here. I heard such great things about this place." He further encouraged.

Bakura gave him a sullen roll of the eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I still would've preferred to go to the bar, Marik. You had to choose tonight? We could eat out any day of the week but you choose the weekend?"

Marik rolled his eyes tired of the conversation. "Just try to be happy, please, Kura." He pleaded in quiet frustration.

It was silent for a moment longer before an all too chipper waiter appeared before them with two glasses. "Welcome to- to the…" Marik was the first to look and visibly express surprise. Whether it was of the good sort or bad, no one was sure. Jounouchi was the next to react, "Wh-Mari… Bakur… What the?"

This caught Bakura's attention from the salt shaker he'd been idly shaking in his hand, and up to the stunned blond. Little gears in his brain began to turn in wicked delight as a smirk found itself on his lips. "Oh... I can be happy about this…"


	12. Nefarious Deeds

_I really like this chapter even though it doesn't have nearly any Kaiba in it. But that's okay, this chapter belongs to Jounouchi and that devious Bakura and his doting boyfriend. From the beginning I wanted to give a piece of insight from Marik's point of view on Bakura and I figured right now would do - although in my original plans it had been him speaking with Kaiba but oh wells. In any case, I hope you enjoy it even if its sorta Kaiba-less._

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Nefarious Deeds**_

Jounouchi placed the glasses down and gave them each a peculiar stare. "Wh-What the hell is going on?" The blond asked as he continued to scowl at the white-haired menace. "What are you… How are you even..?" It was obvious to anyone, Marik's dinner partner wasn't Ryou but rather his long time tormentor, the evil spirit of the Ring! The shadow surrounding those dark brown eyes, the curl of those thin lips that formed a sneering smirk, the overly spiked hair and overall aura that engulfed him... Jounouchi's brain went erratic.

Marik could feel his insides churning. This was such a compromising and rather difficult situation. "Well, uh…" The Egyptian sheepishly stared down at the table top at a loss for words. He knew it was foolish but of course they'd get found out eventually. He just thought that since more than half of the old gang had left Japan, he wouldn't have to worry about something like this occurring.

Bakura was quite satisfied however, "My, isn't it a small world? So what is the infamous third-rate peon doing in a semi-fancy establishment?" He mused in mockery and then took a gulp of his beer.

The blond glared heatedly and pointed, "What the hell are you doin' still alive? What didja do to Ryou, you freak?" He shouted. The floor got quiet as heads began to turn. Jounouchi bit his lip and blushed at the sudden attention. He spared a moment to come up with a lame excuse for his rather peculiar outburst, flailing his arms about at the rest of the patrons.

Bakura carried his grin wider than before. "My, don't we have ourselves a loud waiter?" He chuckled darkly. "You know, for a waiter you sure do run at the mouth. Really…" He chided with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't expect a tip."

Marik raised his hands up and straightened slightly. "Jounouchi, please, let's not make a scene here. Everything is fine, really." The taller glared at him momentarily. "…And Ryou is perfectly well too. In fact, last I heard he took off to travel with his Father." He furthered in hopes the other wouldn't drag his boyfriend into a fight. He didn't want anything like that. "Listen…" He started before the furious waiter yanked him to his feet by the wrist. "Hey, let go!"

"We need to talk for a minute." Jounouchi growled and pulled him down a hallway towards the bathrooms. His steps were quick and tone brutally serious.

"J-Jounouchi!" Marik hissed and looked back at Bakura, who only waved in amusement. _'Damn you 'Kura!'_ The Egyptian pouted and glared at his lover.

Satisfied that they were the only ones in the men's bathroom, Jounouchi turned his attention onto the familiar man. "What the Hell is going on, Marik?" He fumed. The Egyptian opened his mouth to say something but was swiftly cut off, "That asshole has done so many things to all of us! He abused Ryou for how long? He tried to- He's evil! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The taller blond shouted.

Marik's eyes fell downcast and he seemed to struggle with keeping his composure as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand. "I know." He mumbled with a shake of his head. "I know what he's done, Jounouchi. I know he was a deplorable human being…" His expression shifted and he glared up at the blond in determination. "But you know, I was a disgrace once too. I hurt so many people - I took possession of your body and had you duel Yugi just so that you could make him drown and die… I sealed souls away, tortured so many… What about me, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi shook his head profusely, "That's different Marik!" He insisted.

"How is it different?" Marik growled.

The blond stared at him and visibly fought to calm himself down. "You changed. You apologized to me and Yugi… And in the end, it was a demon that erupted from the abuse you endured as a child that blurred the lines of what is Just and what is Wrong…" He stepped forward and placed his hands on the other, eyes a dangerous yet sincere glint, "You are not a monster at heart. You have regrets, you have compassion… That bastard sitting out there is anything but." He explained. "He loves nothing and hates everything. Why the Hell are you with him?"

Marik's glare softened into a weak frown but the resolve in those violet eyes didn't so much as blink. "You're wrong." He whispered earnestly. "Bakura hates many things but not everything… He trusts nearly no one, but he can love…" Marik's body trembled somewhat as he struggled to regain composure.

"Marik?" Jounouchi didn't understand.

"When I ran into Kura… A few stressful years ago, I wasn't taking myself with much regard." Marik dropped eye contact as he recalled the way he'd felt before. "I didn't deserve anything. I didn't deserve the forgiveness from the Pharaoh, from you, from my family…" He winced as he thought about his dear sister and brother. "I hated myself. When I, by accident, ran into Bakura - I didn't care what happened to me. But Jounouchi, for some reason or another, he approached me and stayed with me all night…" A light blush tinted his cheeks as he recalled that distant memory. "He told me that I was the only person he genuinely didn't mind refusing to have sex with him." Marik laughed faintly, "I can't tell you why I continued to see him. I know even if I explained you wouldn't understand… But he once told me that he loved me." Marik pushed the taller away and stood straightly. "He'd always be there for me."

Jounouchi stared at him with wide eyes and found himself rendered speechless. He couldn't believe the Tomb Robber could say something so kind and gentle to anyone. _'But he couldn't have meant it. Right? The guy is evil.' _The silence was interrupted when a seething Varon barged in. The two blonds eeped at the sudden disruption. Jounouchi though, felt it was directed towards him.

"Joey, what're you doin'?" Varon shouted turning his angry blue eyes onto him. The rash blond struggled for an answer. The owner of the restaurant turned his attention onto the somber customer with an apologetic frown, "I am terribly sorry about my waiter's rude behavior. We have given your table a different server for the remainder of the evening. Please, return to your seat."

The Egyptian turned a gentle gaze on the familiar face before excusing himself and leaving the two alone. "Listen, Varon, I can explain…" He started as he scratched the back of his head. "It isn't like Marik is a stranger to me, we had some run in's in the past and-"

"I don't want to hear it, Joey." Varon grimaced as he ran a hand through his brown locks to settle his nerves somewhat. "People freaked out saying you were shouting some weird stuff and then dragged a customer forcibly by the arm and bringing him in here? I had like five different groups leave because of that." He scolded.

"What? They don't like dinner and a show?" The blond couldn't help but wise-crack. He immediately threw his hand over his mouth. "Uh, wait I wasn't tryin' to be a smart ass." He tried to cover.

Varon chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "You are unbelievable." He turned to leave. "I switched your section with Cherry. So don't try and cause another scene, alright?" He pleaded half joking, half serious.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just… Well, you don't understand. That guy is-"

"Maybe later, I'll feel like listening to your excuses but right now I'm still pissed you scared away paying customers, Joey." He muttered crestfallen and left the blond to his thoughts. Jounouchi sighed softly and headed out too. As he made his way down the hallway, his eyes found the infamous duo skeptically. _'He loves you? Right.'_ The blond snorted and walked down a different step, so as not to cross that demon in an angel coat's sneer. _'Marik. You are right. I don't believe a word you told me, there's no way something like THAT can love anything. How can you be so devoted to him?'_

Marik twirled his fork into his salad and sighed for the umpteenth time since returning. "Kura, why are you still so down? Are you really upset you didn't get to talk to Jounouchi?" He asked somewhat irritated.

The brown-eyed Thief pouted childishly, "You always ruin my fun. Marik." He stabbed his steak with his fork, lifted it up and took a gruesome chunk out of it with his unusual fang-like canines. "I had a whole plan worked out for the blond idiot and you go actin' like a girl about to get raped and shit. Didja have to struggle so openly?" He shook his head and took another overdramatic bite.

Marik covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. "Please, swallow before you speak and I'm aware how ghastly your eating habits are but couldn't you at least try at some manners? Really, Kura." He chided. His eyes went sad for a moment. "Why is it so important for you to do those things to people anyway? You've never played with my emotions like that. Why, Kura?" Marik asked genuinely curious. Bakura stopped mid-bite and put his meat back on the plate. It was silent for a moment before the white-haired Tomb Robber stared seriously at the Egyptian and began to speak.

* * *

Kaiba had originally planned on finding something at the office to settle his nerves but decided against it. It was awfully late and he didn't want to endure the gentle questioning of his secretary. She was too caring for her own good. How did someone like that make it so high up on his list? He shook his head and had parked in the parking lot of the Central Domino Park. He supposed the nostalgia had lured him here, as it was a place with many memories - both happy and sad.

It was also in a peaceful part of Domino, a part that hadn't been suffocated with tall skyscrapers and such. The trees swayed gently in the cool night breeze, the flowers growing in no real pattern were bouncing back and forth all around him as he sat on a park bench and stared up at the clouded night sky. His eyes trailed the faint lines that separated the many clouds from one another, at first, no thoughts had come to him. There was nothing. Just quiet. He slouched against the bench, his head cocked back. For once, he felt grateful for the loss of something to say. His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself relax under the dark night sky. He would enjoy it - for deep down he knew it wouldn't be long before his thoughts caught up with him.

* * *

"Kura, where are you going?" Marik asked as the other stalled behind. "The exit is this way."

Bakura nodded, "I'm gonna use the little boy's room. I'll meet you at the car, okay, Marik?" He replied

"Kura…" The Egyptian called out with narrowed eyes.

Bakura walked up to his suspicious lover and kissed him soft at first, and then continued it feverish. He pulled away and savored the starry-eyed daze he'd thrown his boyfriend in. A small smirk graced his lips, "I'mma take a leak, Marik, go to the car." He murmured and walked towards the restrooms. Marik stood there with a meek nod and headed out.

The white-haired deviant sauntered over towards the restrooms but stopped as soon as he saw Marik step out the door. His attention shifted about the establishment hunting earnestly for his next victim of cruel plot. He finally found the blond haired moron waiting on a table down a different section. His smirk broadened.

"Alright, we'll have that right out for ya." Jounouchi placed the pencil and pad in his pocket and turned around to give the order to the kitchen staff, when he noticed the white haired demon standing in his way. He approached, the settled smile faded into a cautious scowl.

"Well, so we meet again Jounouchi."

"Don't talk to me, freak." He growled and pushed passed him. "Be lucky that Marik was with you, otherwise I woulda kicked your fuckin' ass outta here." He hissed under his breath, not wanting to cause yet another scene for his friend - he knew Varon wouldn't be so forgiving this time around.

"Hey, no reason to be so upset with me, Jounouchi. I would like us to be friends, is that so much to ask?" Bakura mused in mock offense.

The blond spun on his heel and faced the other coldly. "Yeah like I'd believe that. What do you really want?" He growled. Bakura was about to repeat his quip about being friends when Jounouchi furthered, "I mean, really want. As in, why are you still slithering about in our lifetime? How many fuckin' lives do you get?" _'I don't understand. You should be rotting in the Shadow Realm! What was the point of the Pharaoh being thrown back to his own time and whatever..? Where is he? Why are you still here?' _Jounouchi felt resentful but not just because of the things he and his friends had been put through in their battles with the one before him but Yugi had to overcome his own frets and seal his closest friend away to the past and for what? The evil Thief Bakura was still alive? How?

Bakura raised a finger up and waved it in a scolding manner. "Aren't we quite hateful - and aren't you supposed to be one of the pathetically pure ones? This is why I try to stay low, so many people asking even more questions… I could only imagine the horrid interrogations if Ryou and Yugi found out of my existence…" He shook his head with a bit of detest. "At least Seto isn't one for such complicated affairs. I suppose its his realistic approach to everyone that keeps him from questioning needlessly. Things are as they are after all…" He rambled.

"S-Seto..? Wait, you mean Kaiba knows of your existence?" He muttered in surprise.

Bakura sighed. "Oh, he's going to be pissed. We've been keeping our meetings secret, so as this wouldn't happen. I have no intention of revealing myself to the rest of your annoying little pep squad." He shuddered as he recalled them.

Jounouchi reached forward and pulled him close by the collar of his silky dress shirt. "What the fuck are these meetings?" He growled.

A female waitress ran up to Jounouchi's side and shook his arm, the blond let Bakura go and turned his attention to her, eyes still lit with fury. "What is it, Cherry?" He ground out.

Her face went a little red as she stared timidly at him, "Jounouchi, people are starting to get agitated. Please, what are you doing?" She whispered.

Jounouchi handed her his notepad and pen, "Here. Table twenty-two's order needs to be taken to the kitchen and placed to the chef. I'm taking my lunch and stepping outside." He glowered back at the brown-eyed other. She sweat dropped and scurried away.

Bakura turned to the right at the hallway leading to the restrooms. "Why walk all the way to the front where the manager is sure to see you? We could always take this where you dragged my beautiful lover to earlier." He chuckled dark and walked in said direction. The blond untied and threw off his apron and stomped after him.

As they entered the once again empty men's restroom, Jounouchi locked the door with his key. "Ooh, alone with you? Hm… I must say you aren't really my type but whatever. I'm not particularly picky." He grinned darkly. There was silence for a moment as the blond tried to find some form of calm.

Every time he stared over at the other though, he just got riled up all over again. "What is your relationship with Seto? What are these secret meetings you're muttering about?" He growled. _'How can Kaiba know this guy still lives and not say anything? What if he's scheming something horrible and no one knew because Kaiba didn't let us know this psychopath is still among us? How could he..?'_

Bakura ran a hand through his own white locks and expressed a look of disinterest. "Well I, don't see why its any business of yours but in the spirit of our hopefully forming camaraderie, I'll humble you." He grinned once more. "We're lovers. Actually, we've been lovers for several months now. Since, January, if memory serves." He answered seriously.

Jounouchi shook his head. "You're lyin'." He growled.

"Mn. I'm not. We meet up all the time at the bar Identity. It's a bar on the outskirts of Domino." He elaborated. "I can tell you every detail of his body, if you'd like more proof. But then, what good would it do since you and that gorgeous CEO don't even like each other. So there's no way you've even seen him naked right?" He laughed. The blond's face reddened and he remained quiet in deep thought. _'You're kidding. They really haven't slept together? Oh man, this is just too good.'_ He let his dark mind stay hidden behind an innocent façade, something he learned from his many escapades in Ryou's body. "But man, does he have an amazing body." He growled excitedly. "And his stamina is-"

"Shut up." Jounouchi gritted out.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" The white-haired man leaned forward, "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said… Shut. Up." Jounouchi glared angrily at him. "You're lying about you an' Kaiba!" He spat.

Bakura nodded. "Of course I am. That's why I've been seeing him at his company every week and why he'd given me keys so that I may let myself in whenever I choose. I don't understand, why are you so upset?" He let his wickedness reveal, "Oh, don't tell me you've taken a liking to him? I don't know… I don't think he's particularly fond of idiots." He remarked.

Jounouchi clenched his hands into fists and punched Bakura in the face. The other collected himself swiftly and chuckled lightly. "Oh my, the idiot trash is quite upset now isn't he?" He further so taunted. The blond ran at him again. Bakura managed to get out of the way, and did so a couple of times before he managed to push the blond into an open stall. The blond nearly fell into an embarrassing sitting position on the toilet, but caught himself on the walls of the stall. As the blond winced and admired the slight burn on his scraped hands, he couldn't explain it but he started to feel… Odd. Bakura brought his hand arms down to his side, his hand clenched tightly around a syringe and he dropped the empty thing to the ground and stepped on it. The other seemed to be realizing something was wrong as he finished crunching the evidence into nothing. His attention shifted to the pitiful blond mess in the stall, "Let me give you a little dose of how it is with me and Seto… Would you like that?" He purred and stepped forward.

The blond stood to his feet and went forward but Bakura grabbed his arm as he'd become much slower, and pushed him back into the stall. "Oh come on it'll be fun." He insisted and as the blond grabbed him by the shirt collar, he had a sudden spell of dizziness. His grip fell weak against the hold on the cloth and dropped, he felt sick to his stomach, like he'd been drinking or something. He fell into a sitting position on the toilet and couldn't bring himself to stop the smirking Bakura from caressing his cheek. "I may not have my powers or the Millennium Ring, but I know how to make some pretty potent drugs that renders my prey incapable of putting up near to no resistance. I gave you a particularly strong dose, seeing as you're such a feisty thing. So…"

Just then, the door was flung open and a brunet haired - ballistic - restaurant owner barreled through. "Joey! Where the Hell are you?" He snapped.

"Hm, saved. Oh well." Bakura stepped out of the stall and eyed the man in the sharp blue button up and black skin-tight jeans. "Is there some sort of problem?" He asked coolly.

Varon stared over at the open stall and could see from the bottom the legs of his friend. He stared back at those mysterious brown orbs of torment and glared. "Listen sir, your boyfriend is waiting for you at the front. I advise you to leave now, before I decide to ban you for causing unnecessary trouble and for antagonizing my employees." He ground out in frustration.

"Hm. Very well. I was leaving anyway. Say goodnight to Jounouchi for me." He smirked and left.

Varon heard the door close and he quickly rushed to the stall and saw his friend sitting there with a faraway look on his face. He dropped the keys he'd used to open the restroom door and crouched down to eyelevel with the glazed over other. "Joey, what's wrong?" He questioned worried. "Joey?"

He helped the blond to his feet, but swung his arm over his shoulder for support. "Joey, what happened?" He exclaimed. "I've gotta get you to a hospital!" _'Dammit, I should've listened to you earlier! Who is that freak?' _Varon didn't concern himself with the keys he'd dropped on the floor, his main priority was getting his friend to the hospital. He managed to get the other to the door and opened it up, thankfully two of his employees were standing by and helped him carry the other to a chair. "I don't think we should move him." The girl named Cherry stated.

Varon ran a shaky hand down his face. "Where are those two that were here? The one with the tanned skin and the guy with the white hair?" He asked crossly.

"They dashed out of here and sped away." One of the guys replied.

"Someone call nine-one-one!" He instructed.

"Yes, Mikuru already is, sir!"

Varon grabbed the towel he kept in his back pocket and poured a little water on it and dabbed at his friend's face. "Joey, listen, don't worry about a thing, okay?" He whispered and held the other close.

"Varon…" Jounouchi whispered. "He's…" He muttered before falling unconscious. Varon's eyes widened as he felt the other go limp against him.


	13. Misconception

_Okay, well I am rather satisfied with this chapter. I've actually written this the way I had originally planned it, which is a surprise. I hope you enjoy and I don't want to spoil anything but I hope the opening scene with Kaiba isn't so OOC that you can't hardly tolerate it but I've always seen those two as friends ... I don't know why really but, anyway... Please enjoy!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 13**

**Misconception**

"..You'll catch a cold if you stay out here all night, you know." A gentle voice sailed through the night air soft and smooth like silk. Kaiba's blue eyes opened and he turned to the familiar voice from such a long time ago. The two met gazes, one sheepish the other lit with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The brunet asked with an amused smirk on his weary face.

The soft-spoken other approached and sat down beside him on the bench. A light sigh escaped his lips as he settled his grocery bag next to him. "I was at the small grocery store down the road. We've been gone so long the cupboards' a bit bare at home." He laughed lightly.

Kaiba leaned forward and shook his head. He propped his elbows on his knees and exhaled as well. "No, I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

Brown eyes caught unreadable orbs of blue and he smiled sincerely. "Don't you remember, Seto?" He let his eyes conceal behind lids as he raised his hand and lifted a finger, "I said I'd always be near when you needed a friend." He propped an eye open. "Although it looks as if I'm a little late." He finished a bit apologetically.

Kaiba looked ahead of him and smirked. It was funny how things seemed so normal between them even though it'd been years since they last saw one another. "Better late than never, I suppose." The brunet shook his head and sat back up.

"So why don't you explain to me, Why you are out here all alone this evening?" He questioned worriedly as he leaned back against the bench.

"No matter what I say or how I act, since we became friends in high school, you never cease to stop worrying about me, do you, Ryou?" He asked in a mock annoyed tone. Indeed, it was just like their sudden friendship that came seemingly from nowhere after the whole confrontation with the Ancient Pharaoh and infamous Thief Bakura came to a close.

Ryou laughed a little more. "I wouldn't be a friend, if I did." He relayed. "So, stop beating about the bush and tell me what's wrong." It was silent for a long while. The white-haired male soon dropped his smile to a more somber frown. His friend really was in a turmoil, wasn't he? "… Seto?"

* * *

"Shizuka, there you are! I'm so glad you made it." Varon hugged the small form.

"Varon, where's Katsuya?" She asked trembling some. Her eyes were red and puffy from obvious crying. "Is he okay?" The worry in her voice was deep and evident.

"The doctors are evaluating him now. They think it may be a homemade date-rape drug or something. It wasn't but a few minutes and Joey was like a zombie, just staring wide-eyed into the distance." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't called him in… Or at the very least, if I would've just listened…"

Shizuka gave him a quizzical expression. "What exactly happened, Varon? Who did this to him?"

Varon squeezed the bridge of his nose. "It's just so…" he took a deep breath and motioned for her to follow him to some seats further away from the other people in the waiting room. Once they sat he began again. "These two guys came in and apparently Joey knew both of them. He said something about knowing them a ways back." He shrugged. "They looked different in their own ways, I mean I wouldn't have expected Joey to have connections with either one." Varon waved his hand in the air, "Anyway, he literally dragged one into the restrooms and argued with him." He clenched his hands into fists, "I… He tried to tell me something about it but I…"

Shizuka knit her brows together in deep thought. Her expression softened as she watched the evident guilt written over his face. "These two guys… What were their names? What did they look like?" _'Katsuya wouldn't just argue with someone without good reason. It isn't him.'_

"I don't know their names. Uh, One had really tanned skin and sand colored blond hair, he was definitely not from Japan, his accent was unusual but I couldn't place it. And the other - the one that did this to him had long white spiky hair and I know it sounds funny but he had a sort of malicious tone of voice. He just felt creepy." Varon sighed in defeat. "He made a smug comment, argh! He was so proud of messing with Joey!" He growled and glared at the floor.

Shizuka gave him a rub on his back in assurance. "Don't worry so much about it. Varon, there's no way you could've known something like that would happen…" The two sat there in each their own thoughts. Shizuka tried to think back, the two people Varon described sounded very familiar to her. _'Long white spiky hair… Creepy and malicious… and a foreigner with sand colored hair and tanned sk-'_ Her eyes widened and her heart pounded heavily. "Could it have been..?" She furrowed her brows. "What were their names again?" She muttered to herself. _'After my surgery there was a tournament… I went around with Katsuya and there was a man with white hair - Katsuya and Yugi said he was possessed by an evil spirit or something… And the other was…' _Shizuka stood to her feet suddenly. "No way." Her eyes widened in absolute uncertainty.

Varon stood as well. "Shizuka?"

She turned to him, "Bakura and… Marik." She uttered in disbelief. _'That Bakura guy… Didn't Katsuya say he had come back and Yugi's 'other centuries old counterpart' defeated him? It doesn't add up. Could it really be him again?'_

The restaurant owner stared blankly, "What?"

She nodded. "The white-haired guy is Bakura… Uh uhm… Y- R- Ryou Bakura, I think. And… The one with the dark skin is Marik - Marik Ishtar." She explained.

His eyes widened. "Who are they? How do you know them?" He asked surprised. They ended up sitting again and she explained the whole ordeal of the true story behind the Battle City Finals with him.

* * *

Ryou's eyes fell closed as he contemplated on his friend's plight. "I see." He muttered finally before sighing heavily and crossing his legs in continued thought. "You've really done it this time."

Kaiba's hands leaned against the cool wood on each side of him as he slouched in an unenthused manner, his eyes stared up at the dark sky solemnly. "I don't know what to say about it anymore. I've been such a wreck." He shook his head and chuckled hopelessly. "Even now… I just…" He couldn't finish it. _'The truth is… I wouldn't care losing myself in alcohol right now. Anything to keep these wretched emotions out of my mind - even for a while. This whole thing with Jounouchi… is it really worth all this drama?'_ At that thought, he felt his heart ache in rebellion. It hurt a lot, to think such a thing…

"And I bet you've been degrading yourself everyday for it. Although, wouldn't that just lower your esteem even more, making you susceptible to further actions of weakness?" Ryou enlightened. Kaiba snapped out of his temporary mental leave of absence. Ryou gave him a very stern gaze, "You'll be okay. To be honest, it's surprising to learn both you and Jounouchi are gay, I must say the two of you are rather stubborn and hard-headed and I see a lot of misunderstandings in your future for each of you, if you stay a couple that is." He spared the other a small half-smile, "But you know… relationships aren't easy, they never are." He informed. "The fact that it hurts so much, Seto, is because you deeply care about what Jounouchi thinks about you and… If he really did lie to you about whatever it is you said he did, the only way to learn why, is to talk to him. If you don't express your feelings, how can you expect such openness from him?" Kaiba shook his head. "I shouldn't have to call him on it, though" Kaiba defended. "Relationships may be hard and yes, it takes two people to make it work but, they aren't built on lies." The brunet relayed bitterly. "If he can lie about this-"

"But look at how upset you are." Ryou sighed. "Jounouchi has never been the type to blatantly lie about anything, if he lied I know it was with only the best intentions… Do you really think he'd purposely hurt you? Why are you so negative? …Maybe he expected you to react so defensively so he backed up and decided to try easing your doubts…" He offered

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it as the words sunk in. It fell quiet once again. _'Could it be so easy? Simple as being a cowardly little dog and to avoid what might've been a heated discussion he…' _Ryou could see the emotions flashing through his friends unusually open eyes. It was a marvel in itself, when had the normally iced over exterior melt away and left him so unguarded? "I don't know Ryou." He finally replied somberly.

The brunet glanced over as his old friend stood to his feet and picked up the forgotten grocery bag. "Talk to him." Ryou stressed once more, as he peered down at his aimless blue-eyed company. "He's definitely worth it - you wouldn't be struggling over something that has a great chance of being nothing, if he wasn't worth it. At least that is what I think." He smiled. Kaiba smiled very faintly, the soft-voiced other scarcely saw it. The night air blew just a bit chiller than moments before. Ryou tightened the coat he wore around him. "We need to get together again. I'll be home for about two months." He notified. "You should come see me… Seto, don't fall to that place again. If you ever feel so alone or down, you can always come over." He suggested sincerely.

Kaiba smirked somewhat, it wasn't quite as determined as Ryou was accustomed to. "I don't know… That sounds like something friends would do." He ran a hand through his wind-blown locks.

The white-haired other smiled. "Oh quite so. Do come over, Seto. You know I'd never turn you down." The gentle male checked his watch and sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to head home, my Father is waiting for these groceries. He's leaving tomorrow morning, so I really shouldn't keep him waiting." He explained.

"And here you are fooling about with… a friend." He scolded lightly with a more familiar amused smirk.

Ryou grinned with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm sure he'll understand." He held the brown bag securely, "Seto…" His voice softened in seriousness.

Kaiba stood as well and stared just as intently at him. "You do show up when everyone least expects it. Part of me doesn't want anyone to know what I've been doing. Ryou, you're the first I've admitted my actions to. I-"

"And Jounouchi will be the second, right?" He pressed. The brunet narrowed his brows in uncertainty. "You'll feel better and maybe, Seto, if you're open with him." He shrugged. "Maybe then he'll realize there isn't any reason to keep things from you." He winked. "Talk to him."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I will." He muttered. "I-" Just as Kaiba was about to wish Ryou a good night, the night silence was broken by the sudden sound of his phone ringing. His eyes met the number with somber expression.

Ryou peered over and nodded. "It says Jounouchi. You should answer it."

The brunet rolled his eyes and agreed. "Hey, Jou-"

"K-Kaiba is this you?" A familiar voice breathed in a dire whisper over the line.

The brunet recognized the high-pitched voice as the blond's younger sister. "Shizuka?" He asked. The name sounded foreign on his tongue. Should he have addressed her by last name he wondered? But then, he didn't know it to begin with.

"Y-Yes. Please, Kaiba you need to get down here!" She pleaded desperately. "It's Katsuya. Please get down here right away."

Kaiba's expression turned hard instantly. "Where are you?" He asked as he gripped the phone in a vice grip. His eyes widened as he heard the words 'Domino Hospital'. He exchanged a few more words with the weary girl before hanging up.

Ryou tugged on his arm. "What's the matter?" He questioned. Kaiba shrugged with a shake of his head.

* * *

Shizuka and Kaiba sat in silence after she explained the whole situation to him. The brunet couldn't believe it. _'I can't believe Bakura would go this far. Yet again I have foolishly underestimated his cruelness. Why do I keep letting him wander about? What happened between him and Jounouchi… What if he told the blond something?'_ He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be worrying about saving face, all that mattered right now was Jounouchi...

"Shizuka, has there been any… word?" A new voice entered the vicinity. Kaiba looked up to see the new face and nearly had a heart attack. _'That's…'_ He didn't know what to think when he saw the face of the stranger he'd been getting so conflicted over and about. _'What is he doing here?'_ The brunet CEO didn't understand.

"Oh, there you are Varon. Is everything alright on the work front?" Shizuka asked.

Varon nodded, "Yeah but I'm gonna have to leave in a little while, I need to go and check the surveillance cameras to show the police and stuff." He replied but kept his gaze on Kaiba. The brunet hid his inner thoughts behind that old mask of ice well.

Shizuka felt the awkward intensity and quickly stood to her feet. "Oh uh, Varon this is Kaiba and Kaiba, Varon." She introduced. For some reason the picture of her brother and of Varon popped into her mind and she quickly felt the need to… what was the right word..? Perhaps clarify the situation. "Katsuya works with Varon, actually he's my brother's manager." She explained. Kaiba's broke eye contact with the other man as he stared at her for… reassurance? She smiled sincerely and then turned her gaze to the other. "And Varon, this is Katsuya's… boyfriend."

Varon nodded and slowly extended his hand outward. "Nice to meet you." His tone seemed heavy and somewhat stiff.

The brunet glanced down at the gesture and complied. "Likewise." He affirmed. Though things seemed to have been clarified, the two glared at one another with some sort of unknown caution. The three of them took seats again.

It was quiet for a another long while before Kaiba stood up with a tired sigh. "This is ridiculous. If they haven't found anything by now, further delay is pointless." He stood and began to walk towards the nurse's desk. Shizuka and Varon stood as well.

"Where are you going?" The wild-haired brunet questioned.

"I'm going to find someone that knows something about this and demand to release Jounouchi. He'll get no rest from staying in an uncomfortable cold bed all night." He explained annoyed.

Varon frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea. If they were sure, they would've released him to us already. He should stay here in case something happens." He tried to reason. Shizuka frowned. Although she could understand where Kaiba was coming from, she didn't fashion the idea of something happening to him because they removed him from the care of the hospital. Unfortunately she was at odds with the same matter.

"Nothing will happen. Obviously he was sedated by some homemade drug, if there were any side effects other than sedation, they would've shown up by now. Besides, it's obvious these white coats wouldn't have a clue on how to help him even if other symptoms occurred." He stated matter of fact. "Jounouchi's going home right now." He insisted.

Varon glared. "That isn't for you to decide. What gives you that right? You and Joey haven't even slept together - you've only been on one date. You have no say so in what's best for him." He growled. "I knew you were a prick but man, I don't think I appreciate this possessive quality of yours." Varon threatened.

Kaiba scoffed. Shizuka frowned and stood between the two. "Please, the both of you. We aren't here to fight like this. Look around you!" She exclaimed in frustration. "People are here with injuries and illnesses and the two of you are arguing like a couple of five year olds." She folded her arms across her chest and puffed heatedly. "I will find the doctor and get his opinion on the matter." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and stomped off.

The brunet sighed mentally. _'Way to go, you just pissed off a pregnant lady.'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. Varon folded his arms across his chest. "I realize what Shizuka said was true but, something is really bothering me here." He began.

Kaiba could feel his left brow twitching in irritation. "Interesting. Because I know something that is being a real bother right now as well." He muttered.

Blues pierced into blues, "You seem so certain that nothing will happen to him. Shizuka may not see it, her and Joey have a tendency to trust people but I like to say I'm a pretty good judge of character… And I must say, you're pretty calm for being his beau. If he were my boyfriend and I found out he'd been drugged by some unheard of drug, that not even the doctors are aware of, I'd be worried sick." He looked the brunet up and down. "And you don't even seem to care-"

"And who are you to determine whether I care or not? I'm not dating you, I'm with Jounouchi." He glared at the insignificant moron icily. "I don't give a damn about your pathetic little mutterings, I don't care if you dislike me, you can curse my name until you're blue in the face… I really could care less. But I would advise you to keep your opinions to yourself and that mouth of yours shut." He spat maliciously. The last thing he needed was some brainless twit poking his nose in his affairs and making things worse. Truthfully, he couldn't even begin to fathom the things that would happen if this fool found Bakura. It was something Kaiba didn't want to think about at all.

Varon narrowed his eyes to slits. "Is that a threat?" Kaiba would have liked to remark but caught the returning figure of Shizuka and she was accompanied by a doctor.

* * *

Jounouchi winced and groaned lightly. His hand went straight to his face as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness around him. The blond sat up slowly, his body felt very heavy and, "Wh…" He propped his legs to his chest and rested his hands on them. His eyes scanned his surroundings. _'I'm in a b-bed?'_ He frowned and lifted the thick comforter he was bundled in. He ran his hands across the soft fabric in confusion. _'This isn't my bed and this isn't my room…'_ Jounouchi forced his desire to stay nestled underneath it and swung his feet to the side of the bed and lowered them timidly against the hardwood floor. He jumped slightly as it was cold, but then set them firmer. "What the hell is going on?" He tried to recall what had become of him, but his head was pounding so angrily.

"_Let me give you a little dose…"_ The blond growled as he was hit with a particularly painful wave. _'It's ten times worse than any hangover I've ever felt.'_ He whined and fell back against the very soft cushioning. _'…of how it is with me and Seto…"_ He shot back up as he recalled the terrible chill that ran through him when that dastardly Bakura caressed his cheek. His face instantly paled.

Without care, he jumped to his feet and stumbled in the darkness as whatever the devious being had injected him with hadn't worn off yet. He stumbled and knocked several things off of dressers before finally finding a door that hopefully led out. "Did he? Did he bring me somewhere?" His body trembled and he opened the door and winced, afraid he'd opened the door to Hell or something. After a few seconds of silence, the blond found nothing but an empty lit hallway…

"Wh-what?" His eyes had to readjust to the sudden brightness but, "This..?" He stepped out cautiously, "Am I… dreaming?" Jounouchi's mind began to bully itself harshly as he tried to figure a logical reason for how the hell he ended up here. He clutched his head tightly and fell to his knees. "Am I…" He shook his head and lowered in what looked similar to a bow as he felt dizzy and nauseous. "K-Kaiba? Kaiba, where the Hell are you?" He shouted over and over again as he realized he was in the billionaire's mansion. _"We are lovers."_ He could hear that bastard's smug voice in his head._ "I don't think he's fond of idiots."_

"J… Jounouchi?" A familiar voice called out desperately. The blond quickly sat up and tried to stand to his feet but his weary body finally gave in and his legs buckled from under him. "Jounouchi!" The deep voice shouted in earnest. Footsteps were heard rushing towards him. Kaiba ran to him and caught the weak blond in time. Jounouchi breathed heavily into the warm chest of his savior. "Come on, you need to lie down." He insisted.

Kaiba helped him back into the guestroom and brought him to the bed. "… Kaiba…" The blond muttered more to himself.

The brunet sighed and ran a hesitant hand against the blond's face as he brushed strands of hair away. The blond kept his gaze to the floor. "You need to lie down." He frowned with hidden guilt. "It'll be a while before it wears off, Jounouchi." He noted. "It looks like he gave you a particularly strong dose…" He continued this time shakily.

The blond clutched the fabrics of the strange cloth pajamas he was wearing before he mustered the strength to lift his gaze at the brunet and push him away. His eyes lit with anger and bore into the brunet's surprised blues. "You- You bastard!" Jounouchi shouted as he stood and pushed the other again. "You- why the hell…" He growled and punched the brunet in the face.

Though his actions were slow, Kaiba hadn't seen the other reacting so coldly and thus was hit. "Jounouchi…" He started as he rubbed his jaw. The blond glared angrily as Kaiba stood straight once more. "Hey you need to relax, before you collap-"

"Why didn't you say something?" Jounouchi shouted as he ignored the other. His body trembled - he could feel the effects trying to swallow him up but he had to hold out a little longer. He couldn't let the brunet go another minute without explaining himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed in betrayal.

The brunet CEO opened his mouth to say something but what? "I- I don't understand. Tell you about what..?" He asked. _'It couldn't be… That bastard wouldn't… He wouldn't have told Jounouchi about…'_ The thoughts made his chest cringe in worry and panic. _'Damn it, why? Why would he..?'_

Jounouchi rushed towards him and pushed him again. "How could you let that bastard slither about for so long? He- How did you let him just go around and… and…" He brought his hand up to his head and wavered slightly. Kaiba approached him cautiously, the blond leaned a hand on him for support, "Why would you have sex with him?" He whispered offended.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise. _'So he did say something after all…' _"Jounouchi…" He started. "It isn't what you're thinking. I swear." He insisted. _'Ryou was right. I should've told him a long time ago.'_

Jounouchi's legs were giving in and so he leaned more against that warm body. His eyes hid into the brunet's clothed shoulder. "How could you sleep with him for so long? You've probably been fuckin' him this whole time… Haven't you?" He muttered.

Kaiba managed to walk him back to the bed. He pouted very faintly as he pulled the other away from his self and placed him once more on the bed. There was nothing remotely joyful going on through the brunet's mind right now. Jounouchi's gaze stayed to the floor. "I'm sorry. You're right." He started and saw the other flinch somewhat. "I should've said something about Bakura being alive… When that bastard found me I wasn't exactly thinking… At that time I just wanted to forget everything - there's some stuff I should've said to you… I guess I thought you wouldn't want to hear it, part of me figured you'd look at me differently if I told you. Just like you are now." He started and sighed out of taxed frustration.

"So you decided to let some guy that has tried to kill me and my friends tell me instead." He asked bitterly. "He tried to fuckin' rape me… Was that part of your decision too?"

The brunet frowned. "No I… That's not how it is. I didn't realize that he would do such a thing - Jounouchi I haven't done anything remotely sexual with the guy since you and I met in that rainstorm." He informed and looked away. "I thought if I just pretended it never happened and if I broke all ties with him that I wouldn't have to deal with it ever again. I figured he would just go away. If I'd known he would hurt you, I…I'm so sorry..."

The blond brought his gaze to him, his eyes a little wide with vivid quirk. "But he-"

"I hate that fuckin' bastard." He growled seriously and clenched his hands into fists. "For a long time I couldn't figure why the hell I let myself be…" Kaiba scoffed at his own pathetic ness as he remembered the absolute humiliation as he realized the whole time he'd been allowing the other to drug him. "I'm not the same person I was back then Jounouchi. I used my brain a lot more back then… I didn't let myself get so lonely that I-" His eyes widened as he voiced it aloud. _'Lonely..?'_ Of course. It was so simple after all. Bakura saw it, he had an apparent knack for attacking weakness, didn't he?

Jounouchi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the brunet's, the two caught each other's conflicted gazes. "…He made it sound like the two of you were… really close." The blond growled mostly to himself. "Why did I let such an untrustworthy bastard get to me?" _'Let me give you a little dose…"_ Sleep was tugging but the blond shook it away. "Kaiba… Did he… Has he…" He didn't know how to ask. _"Of how it is with me and Seto."_ He frowned. It was hard to think that the great Seto Kaiba could really fall for something like that. Realizing this, only made it harder to be angry with him. _'If its true. Dammit all, I don't even want anyone to know I was drugged by a madman.. So of course he wouldn't want…'_ "Have you ever been… Drugged by that evil Bakura?" He asked lazily. He was starting to drift, despite his efforts. _'No. Now.. This isn't the time to be... Falling asleep!'_

Kaiba relaxed in the somber darkness, "I don't think there was ever a time when we were in the same room, that he didn't drug me." _'I was the fool that let him… For so long and I never figured it out. All the headaches and body pains, the self-loathing and… I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror without wanting to hit that weak and ugly person staring back at me…' _His attention focused on the other as the blond leaned completely against him.

Kaiba sighed softly into the blond's hair as he let him rest. "…Kaiba?" The blond murmured.

"Jounouchi get some sleep." He pleaded.

The blond nodded against his shoulder. "I don't want to be mad at you anymore…" He yawned. "I just want to be with…" Jounouchi succumbed to sleep without another word. Kaiba leaned against the rail at the foot of the bed, the blond still nestled on him. After a while he, too, fell asleep.


	14. Inauspicious

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 14:**

**_Inauspicious _**

Shizuka flipped through channels, naturally unable to concentrate on anything flashing on the ridiculously large TV screen. She shut it off and sighed in taxed frustration. She buried herself into the soft cushioned sofa and rubbed her small bump in unconscious habit. The events of what happened only last night replayed in her head. It had not been fun. _'Neither Kaiba or Varon can stand each other...' _She shook her head. "They act like two children fighting over the new kid's friendship." She mumbled but her annoyance soon turned grim as she recalled what happened after the doctor had said it was okay for him to leave the hospital. That as well, hadn't been any fun.

* * *

_"This is your mansion, Kaiba? It's amazing!" Shizuka complimented as they stepped through the front door._

_Varon was right behind her and snorted. He shifted his weight to one side. "Well, yeah, people with money tend to flaunt it." He said unimpressed. "I've seen bigger houses Shizuka. This ain't nothing."_

_Kaiba stepped in with a few paramedics. "There is an elevator down the dining hall at the far end to the right." He flagged over one of the servants and was greeted by said servant. "Show them to the guestroom I had prepared." He ordered. He watched as they strolled in with the still sleeping blond on the stretcher. His attention shifted to the two gawking about his manor. The remark from the annoying friend of Jounouchi finally registering with him. "Really? And that is why you run a second-rate restaurant? Oh right, you did say, you've 'seen'. From where? From outside the gates perhaps."_

_Varon glared at the other brunet. "My restaurant is a rather known establishment, I'll have you know. And a lot of my patrons are of higher class and association. Don't attempt to mock me, Kaiba." He retorted. "In any case-"_

_"Uhm, my pardon, Master Kaiba..." The door-man interrupted hesitantly._

_The CEO turned around and acknowledged his servant. "What is it?" He questioned indifferently._

_"Uh, Master Ryou is here to see you, sir. He's waiting in the first floor living area now." He explained._

_Kaiba nodded. "Thank you." The brunet nodded. He had told him to meet him at the mansion - once he heard they could take the blond from the hospital. Kaiba detested hospitals with a passion. The door-man returned to his post. But he hadn't counted on Varon tagging along to his estate. He knew Shizuka would know the difference between the crazy Thief and the much calmer and gentle Ryou Bakura. He had to get things moving and get the damned Varon out of his home quickly. Kaiba turned his attention to the doe-eyed girl. "Miss Shizuka, if you'd like, Katsuya is upstairs, I can have my staff show you the way, I've also a room prepared for you, it is just next door to his." He offered._

_Shizuka nodded appreciative. "Th-Thank you Kaiba!" She explained and bowed immediately. "Please, I would like to see him."_

_Kaiba pointed up the stairs. "Please just head up and you'll see one of my maids waiting for you. Just give her your name and she'll lead you to where you want to go." He explained and the girl nodded in understanding._

_Varon sighed as his phone went off again. The thing kept ringing and buzzing. "...I would like to stay too but, unfortunately I have a lot of things to take care of on the work front." He grumbled. His eyes stared into Kaiba's. "Listen, I appreciate you taking care of Jounouchi but I do not like the way you're so possessive. Your attitude is another thing I'm not entirely sure of. If I-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the living area, which was only a few feet away opened. Kaiba, Varon, and Shizuka from the first step of the stairwell turned their attention to the sudden action. Shizuka and Varon both went wide-eyed. Kaiba cringed in what he knew was about to become a misunderstanding. Jounouchi's friends sure were quick in jumping to conclusions._

_Ryou waved at Kaiba and took a step forward into the front entrance, where the group was still gathered. "Y-It's you!" Varon shouted angrily and rushed up towards him. The brunet CEO chased after him but it was too late. As Ryou stood there with a surprised look of sudden fear, Varon punched him in the face without hesitation or warning. The white-haired bewildered male was sent to the ground with a thud. Kaiba ran to his side and glowered up at the seething brunet. _

_"Dammit. What the hell are you thinking?" Kaiba shouted irately. "This isn't the guy that hurt Jounouchi you dumbass!" He shouted. Ryou stared up in confusion, rubbing the side of his face. "This is the real Ryou Bakura! The one that attacked Jounouchi was the former Evil Spirit named Bakura! It wasn't Ryou!" He explained. Varon stared with a look of disbelief and Shizuka was just as startled. _

_Ryou stood up and grabbed ahold of the brunet CEO's arm, as he had also stood to yell at the agressive brunet. "W-what? What did you say, Seto?" He questioned unable to comprehend what his friend had said. Kaiba turned around and gave him a guilty expression. "...S-Seto?"_

* * *

Shizuka knit her brows together and leaned further against the soft cushioning. _'Kaiba was so mad that he ordered Varon to leave immediately. I hope Varon is okay. Kaiba and Ryou disappeared into the living room and after a while Ryou left too. When Kaiba came out he was quiet and said he would show me to Katsuya's room himself. But he was really distracted and didn't come in his room with me... I wonder what happened... From the look on Ryou's face, I can tell he had no idea that evil being was still around. Still, why would he be so upset with Kaiba?'_ She groaned and shook her head. She was far too tired to try and figure it all out now. In good timing, one of the female servants entered the room.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered slight to rid himself of the curtains of sleep. _'Mn… Feels so warm…'_ He yawned lightly and nuzzled into the soft embrace. He made out, from the faint smell of exotic cologne, and the short neat haircut that covered most of the other's face that it was most definitely Seto Kaiba. He smiled faintly, even as he recalled the events from… _'Last night? Wait, what time is..?'_ Jounouchi forced himself to pull away from the sweet hold of his gorgeous beau. _'Let's see… There's gotta be a… Oh yeah.'_ He turned around and spotted the clock sitting innocently on the nightstand. His eyes widened in surprise. _'Two-thirty…'_

His gaze lowered to the folds in the snug, thick comforter. The blond felt a lot better than last time - there was no sense of dizziness or nausea. He was pretty sure he could run a marathon and not pass out. The only remnant was a light thudding headache. Nothing major. A pitiful smile tugged loose against his lips in hopelessness. "There's always next time. Right… Kaiba?" He asked in a whisper as he leaned over and caressed the brunet's face tenderly. He stared somberly as realization crashed around him. _'That bastard knocked me out pretty good…' _

From the corner of his eyes he saw a faint light seep into the otherwise dim bedroom. Brown eyes widened once more at the vague recognition that it was Shizuka at the door. She peeked in and waved at him with a small smile, he barely saw it as it was dark in the room. Jounouchi slowly and as quiet as possible slipped off the bed and made his way to the door.

He shared her small grin as they stepped out into the hallway. "Good afternoon, Katsuya. How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly as she closed the door behind themselves.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Hey, sis. I'm fine." He looked around and confirmed he was indeed in the brunet's luxurious mansion. "So uh, you wanna tell me what the hell happened?" He asked. She gave him a warm affectionate hug. "Shizuka?"

She tightened her hold on him. "I was so worried about you." The small girl admitted. "When Varon called me and said something bad had happened to you at work, I panicked." She pulled away and shook her head. "Katsuya, tell me, was it that Bakura person?" She asked.

Jounouchi stared blankly at her for a long time as he took in what all she said. His gaze narrowed some as the sinister and snide smirk of that bastard came to mind. He shook his head and hugged her close. "It's okay Shizuka, don't worry 'bout it." He comforted. "I'm fine." He insisted.

The girl sighed softly as they stayed embraced a moment longer. "You say that but you know I'm still gonna worry, Katsuya." She murmured into his shoulder. "But please tell me, was it him? And that other guy… Marik Ishtar?" She questioned in earnest.

The blond nodded. "Yeah…" He ran his hands through his hair as she stepped back from him. He watched her eyes dance between different thoughts and concerns. "Shizu…" He started and ruffled her hair. "Listen," She stared up at him and pouted somewhat as she tried to fix the damage he caused. "There's nothing to worry about. That Bakura prick ain't gonna get me again. I promise." He vowed. She gave him a look that showed she didn't quite believe him. The blond smiled sincere. "How 'bout we start wit' how the heck I ended up in Kaiba's mansion as opposed to bein' in my own bed." He shrugged. "Not for nuttin' I do enjoy how extra soft rich-boy's beds are but still." He put his finger to his lip and nodded. "And where's Varon?" He asked.

Shizuka nodded - a small sweat drop beading down her forehead. "Yes well, Varon was here when we brought you. Uhm… He had to leave because his work kept pestering him and uhm… But he really worried about you." She rubbed the back of her head. "Be sure to call him Katsuya." The blond nodded. "And Kaiba was very adamant about you staying here - figured you'd be more comfortable than staying at the hospital and the doctor's said it was fine. This place is also closer than home and Varon's to the hospital anyway. It made good sense to me."

Jounouchi nodded once again. "And he let you stay. I wouldn't have thought anything otherwise but I'm glad he did. Did they get a hold of Marik and 'Bakura'?" He asked with a serious glint in his eyes.

Shizuka frowned regretfully. "No. Varon found you and Bakura but the monster ran out. Varon was so worried about you that he naturally didn't chase after him. No one else in the vicinity knew what had exactly happened and apparently they rushed away. He went back to go over the surveillance cameras though." Shizuka added hopeful. "Anyway, Varon took you to the hospital and then called me." She explained. "When I arrived he described to me the two that you had problems with and that's how I figured it must've been them… After that was settled and there was still no clear answer from the doctors - oh Katsuya, no one could figure what he had given you…" She clenched her fists, "I called Kaiba, I figured he'd want to know if something happened to you." She furthered.

Jounouchi nodded. _'So that explains it. Woah… That means Kaiba met wit' Varon. Darn, I really wanted to introduce them to one another myself. Well, that sucks.'_ He pouted slightly. "So…" Just then, the blond's stomach growled in hunger. He blushed and scratched his cheek idly as she giggled some to herself. "Er, I mean… continue."

Shizuka took hold of her brother's hand and gestured towards the stairs not too far off. "Come on, I forgot. I came up to check on you and Kaiba. The staff prepared a late lunch, so I was coming to see if the two of you were up. I'll explain the rest on the way down."

Jounouchi stopped in his tracks and smiled gingerly. "Oh, well let me grab Kaiba and we'll meetcha down, okay sis?" He asked as she gently let go of his hand. She nodded and walked away. The blond wandered back to the room. He supposed it was a guestroom, since it looked nothing like the other's bedroom he recalled from earlier. It made sense though… _'I'm sure Shizuka explained to him it was the evil spirit of Ryou's Millennium Ring that did this to me. He knew I'd be upset when I woke up and I was… I would've been even angrier if I'd been sleeping in his bed… Well, maybe at first.'_ Jounouchi shook his head. He turned the knob and entered back into the dark space.

Almost in tip-toe fashion, he sauntered to the bed and sat down beside his sleeping beau. He frowned to himself, "How much of it is true, Kaiba? And just how much is a lie?" He whispered. "Are ya really done wit' that tomb-robbin' bastard?" _'Can I trust you… Can I trust that there is nothing at all between you and… How much have you NOT told me - I mean, why the hell would you even turn to that guy in the first place?'_ He questioned. _'You did mumble to yourself 'bout bein' lonely though didn't you? Lonely over what?' _Jounouchi stared at his sleeping beauty a moment longer before sighing heavily.

"But… damn it all." He chuckled helplessly with an equally as helpless smile. "Maybe you're right… We always were sentimental and too trustworthy for our own good." He crawled over until his lips were near the other's, "I'mma take your word for it though. And if there's more that needs to be said…" He kissed him and placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders. After a long pause, he felt the one beneath him begin to stir. Jounouchi pulled back somewhat, smiled, and shook his affection awake. _'I'll wait until you're ready to tell me.'_

Kaiba grumbled somewhat to awareness and was surprised to see a mop of blond hair and dark eyes staring at him. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." That familiar wise-cracking voice chimed, mere inches away from his face. "Shizuka's downstairs waiting for us."

The brunet glanced about the room. _'Where the hell..?'_ He shook his head and sighed. _'Oh right. I forgot about last night.'_ The events returned instantly. His blue eyes, clouded by the dim room, gazed straight at his mutt -softly. "I must say, I much prefer your voice as opposed to my alarm clock."

Jounouchi grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure." He purred and kissed the brunet soft on the lips teasingly. "Now come on, I'm starving!" He whined and bounced off the bed. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the brunet's wrist, pulling him off the bed and to his feet.

"J-Jounouchi, you don't have to… drag me." He chided as the blond continued to pull and refused to relinquish his hold that only tightened. "Listen Mutt." He warned but the other ignored and simply opened the door and traveled beyond with a bewildered Kaiba in tow. "Jounouchi…"

They reached the stairs and finally the blond relented and let go of him. He turned around and stared up at his disheveled brunet. _'Damn, he looks hot right now. I could so…'_ He brushed the idea away, though a light blush colored his cheeks as those certain thoughts didn't go far. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for helping my sis and letting her stay here. I really appreciate it and… I'm not a fan of getting even so where that psycho is concerned… If he's out to do some drastic, take-over or something I want to figure it out and stop him but… I had a few words wit' Marik before all that mess and he seems to really think that he's…"

Kaiba sighed. "Y-Yeah. I know." The blond frowned with a nod. Their eyes locked - browns full of questions and blues entangled with a broken melancholy. "Bakura has told me before that he doesn't have his magic anymore. Everything he does now, is obtained either with money or illegal activity, he is only as any mortal could be." He shrugged. "Of course I don't really know how much of it is true but I would think if it was anything more than that…" The brunet's eyes widened as if realizing something for the first time.

Jounouchi gave him a quizzical quirk. "What?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"I… just think he wouldn't let himself out in public so much. I don't understand how he could've possibly wandered about and think you or one of the others wouldn't eventually 'see' him. It doesn't make sense." The brunet explained.

The blond shook his head. "Nobody lives in Domino anymore though. -Aside from me." He informed. To be honest, Jounouchi was rather surprised that Kaiba didn't know about that. "Yugi and Anzu live in America." He enlightened. For someone once obsessed with the short tri-colored duelist not to know something like that, baffled Jounoouchi a bit. _'Where has he been? I mean, they've been gone for a while.'_

Kaiba expressed shock and disbelief. "Really?" The blond nodded as if it were the most common of information. "I see. And Ryou has been away traveling with his Father…" The brunet brought his hand to his chin. _'Ryou, you haven't answered my calls or texts from last night…'_ "Wait, what about that other guy - your best friend… What was his name again..?" The brunet felt a bit bad about not remembering the name of that… one. He vaguely had a recollection of what the guy looked like - "He had pointed brown hair… right? What was his name again?"

Jounouchi frowned. "H-Honda." He stated.

The name clicked in the brunet's head. "Yes. What about him? Where is he these days?" He asked.

"Yeah… About him. I don't really know where he went off to." He admitted glumly. Kaiba placed a concerned hand on Jounouchi's shoulder but the recipient backed up and smiled. "It's okay. You know, he didn't take my being homosexual very good when I came out and told everyone." He shared with a small shrug. "But that's okay. I know he's well and all somewhere else. It was a long time ago. I don't even think about that anymore." He covered with a sheepish smile.

But Kaiba could see it was empty. Even so, he knew the blond wanted a change of subject. They were always so close back then, he supposed it must've heard indeed, to talk about it. "Well, in any case, are you feeling any better?" He asked and the look of appreciated relief washed over the other's face, affirmed his notion.

"Oh, I'm feelin' pretty good, Moneybags." He leaned forward and thumped Kaiba on the forehead. "I'm just really starving, so let's go." He demanded as he spun on his heel and took a few steps down the stairs. The brunet rolled his eyes and followed after. "Man, I hope your chefs can cook as good as I can, Kaiba. And they better make as much food as I do 'cause I'm hungry." He spoke aloud - _'Cheesy.'_.

They continued down in silence, the blond at a slightly quicker pace. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone momentarily. His eyes fell glum. _'No new calls or messages… Damn it Ryou. Please, I am sorry. I should've told you that it was him…' _He put the phone away and shook his head slightly. He could understand his only friend's anger towards him, _'but he'll come around… I'll go see him after I eat.' _The brunet shifted his eyes on the suspiciously animated puppy. _'Hm. He sure is in a much chipper mood than I expected him to be. I figured he'd still have a problem with Bakura running amok.'_ Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed mentally. _'Whatever. Him and his friends are pathetically gullible - they've always been.'_ His eyes darkened some. _'I still can't believe the so-called unbreakable band of misfits have actually disbanded. Yugi and that girl are in America and his tag-along best friend couldn't accept him? How strange. I didn't think anything could force those two especially away from each other.'_ Kaiba smirked. Perhaps it was better the two hadn't connected back then - he could only imagine the sort of hassle and unwanted nag he'd have experienced back then. _'Still, have you really forgiven me, Jounouchi?'_

Jounouchi turned back around and stared irritatingly at the brunet. "Kaiiiiba. You could try to hurry up a bit." He drawled and tapped his foot impatient. The brunet snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had ceased his descent. With an amused smirk, _'He reminds me of Mokuba, a bit. So impatient and immature at times.'_, "Right, right." He waved his hand as to shake the blond's whines off. _'But it's because of your idiotic smile, Mutt, that I'll take care of him. I'll make sure that pathetic scum doesn't EVER hurt anyone I care about again.'_ He stepped down in time to see Shizuka smile kind and wave from an open door further down the first floor dining hall. Before he could say a word, Jounouchi grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him towards her. "Jounouchi!" He shouted.

The blond stared down the hall with a bright smile. Though he laughed as the brunet struggled and scolded him to let go, inside he was deciding on what the heck he should do. _'I hafta call Varon and let'em know I'm fine. I'll do that after breakfast. I can't bother Yugi about it - especially when I don't even know anything about the evil spirits whereabouts or activities… Maybe if I try to look for Marik… Hmm… That's it. I'll track down his sister. Er, what was her name again?'_

"Good afternoon, Kaiba. Thank you again, for letting me stay." Shizuka bowed slightly to the tall brunet.

The blond let his unwilling hostage go. As Kaiba massaged his now freed wrist, he nodded in acknowledgment at the amused pregnant girl… Hm, perhaps woman sounded better? "There was no questioning, Miss Shizuka. There was no way I'd keep you from your brother." He added.

Jounouchi grinned and wrapped his arms around the brunet. "See, I told ya he's pretty sweet. Just has all that rough bastard-like personality coverin' it all up most of the time." He interjected.

Kaiba gave him a narrowed glare, "Oh really? However 'bastard-like' my attitude can be, it's nothing compared to your faults, Mutt." He retorted.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. His stomach growled then, and the brunet gave him a comical glint, Shizuka sighed heavily. "Let's get some food into this bottomless pit before we start on my brother's foolishness." She offered and Kaiba chuckled smug. The blond haired male pouted with a small whine before giving in to the delectable sight of a wide spread across an amazingly huge dining table. His mouth watered.

* * *

Ryou stared up at the passing clouds. His hand touched his cheek still fresh and tender as the pain throbbed dully. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed some as he sat on the park bench, he and Kaiba had been sitting at just the night before. His head pulled itself and his vision from the puffy white balls above and concentrated on the pebbled ground beneath his feet. "Why didn't he tell me?" Ryou asked as he stared at his cell. His hands danced across the features and he soon read over the many text messages sent by Kaiba after the whole incident had occurred.

"Seto… How could you leave such a thing out?" He asked in disbelief. The soft-spoken male put the phone away and stood up straight. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" He asked no one in particular and decided to head home. He was tired, as hearing of the man that controlled your body to hurt and in some cases kill others is still alive, was definitely enough to keep you up all night. "Luckily my Father isn't home. I'd be afraid if something happened to him…" Thankfully, his father was always away so hadn't come face to face with the evil being. Still, Ryou had no intentions of reuniting with the devilish freak again. His body shivered even through the warm day.

* * *

The grumbling white-haired menace on everyone's mind dropped his shopping bags onto the ground and adjusted the sunglasses that were sliding down the slope of his nose. "This'll be the last time I ever borrow Marik's stupid shades. Damn things aren't worth the ten bucks he paid for'em." He griped as he stared up at the sun in detest. He wasn't a fan of the sun - he didn't belong in the scours of daylight. He kicked one of the bags he'd been lugging. _'The only reason I'm doing these stupid chores is 'cause that damned Marik is playing his moody-PMS-diva persona. So what. I put that annoying blond headed idiot in lala land for a couple of hours at most, I do that all the time.'_ He grumbled some more and then finally picked up his bags and continued onward.

Bakura could hear the sounds of children giggling and laughing, common sounds heard from the Domino Park. His eyes fluttered closed. It was easy to find his way home from here. The Park wasn't far from it, a couple of blocks down and across the train tracks. He sighed in frustration. "Maybe that little bitch of mine will be in a better mood." He hoped. Marik could be a pain when angry. His head lowered, the hat concealing most of his face. He supposed it wasn't a good idea to walk along with your eyes closed in the middle of the day - he opened his eyes in time to be bumped into by someone power walking out of the park entrance. He dropped some of his grocery bags. "Damn it." He growled as his hat went even more forward and sunglasses slid back down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was a bit… D-Distracted…" Ryou whispered with widened eyes as the hat fell forward in comical fashion from the other's face. But the face of this stranger was anything but amusing. A lump swelled in his throat at the unbelievable sight.

Bakura growled and removed his sunglasses, opening his eyes once more and glaring… _'It… It can't be…' _His own eyes widened in familiar shock as they each locked gazes. He dropped the remaining bags in his hand. And for once the white-haired demon hadn't a thing to say…


	15. Of Somber Reunions

_I wanted this to be longer. This chapter was kind of hard to write. But I hope you do enjoy it all the same. Oh and Shizuka is about six months and a half pregnant. ^^ And yeah, I know, I wanted them to go to the fair too. Well, always expect the unexpected as they say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 15**

_**Of Somber Reunions**_

The air was filled with the vague sound of children laughing. Domino park was always packed with young ones and adults alike. It was the biggest park around - in one of the biggest cities in Japan. In such a big place, filled with all kinds of people… _'How do I end up running into you?'_ Ryou asked himself as he stared at a painfully dark reflection of himself. He could hear his heart pounding in fervor against his chest wall.

Bakura stared at him with an unreadable frown. Thoughts and ideas for that matter, had made themselves scarce at the moment. All he could hear were _their_ voices in his head. He could almost see the disdainful look on that bastard Atemu's face, the arrogant and bitter scowl of the Priest-turned-Pharaoh, Seto. His gaze hardened as he stepped forward towards his reincarnated self, forgetting the grocery bags, the hat, and his sunglasses which all laid on the sidewalk beneath them. "Bakura Ryou." He whispered.

The named took a hesitant step back but nothing more. Even if he had wanted to, his legs were frozen in panic and would not let him escape. The other continued to close the short distance between them. Ryou opened his mouth. This stopped the Ancient Thief in his tracks, a mere foot away or so. Browns bore into browns, and Ryou's expression softened into one of fearful confusion. "What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat bitter, somewhat painfully.

A gentle breeze fluttered about them. "… When I was cast back to this time frame…" The evil being started in a quiet sort of mumble. His eyes gauged fierce as he stepped forward and reached a hand up towards the gentler's face. Ryou's eyes instantly widened before shutting tightly. The action caused Bakura to hesitate once more until he awkwardly caressed the other's cheek and brought his body close to the other in an almost one-sided hug. His breath tickled against Ryou's ear. "You were the only one I wanted to see, but also the one… I never wanted to see again." His strange words did little to hide the unnerving hesitation in the usually confident thief. "You don't have to worry though, I'm not here to hurt or control you anymore. I…" Ryou's eyes opened and he stared forward bewildered still too nervous himself to move. The thief let him go and stepped back. "You're safe from me. I promise not to do anything to you." He assured quietly.

The softer stared at his former Yami and studied his severe expression carefully. He didn't appear to be lying and perhaps being stripped of his powers, as Kaiba had told him the night previous, had diminished any ideas and hopes of the world's destruction. Or whatever it is evil doers want when they stage a takeover. Ryou's gaze lowered to his own white tennis shoes and remained silent.

There was the rattling of grocery bags as Bakura gathered his things and adjusted them accordingly in his hands. He gave his once vessel a last look of…? It was hard to find the word. He tightened his hold on the bags and stared ahead, passed the male and began to walk. "Am I supposed to take that as some sort of lame apology?" Ryou asked as the spirit was about a foot or so behind him.

Bakura halted his step but didn't say anything. Ryou glared as the silence stretched on. "What's wrong? You don't feel like talking now?" He asked, though his tone was meant to be determined, it was laced with slight panic.

"…Interpret it any way you wish." He muttered dejectedly. Ryou's mouth fell open slightly as the other resumed his walk. The conversation with his best friend came to him as he watched the other go.

"_Please, Ryou… I-"_

_The white-haired male gave the brunet an offended glower. "You didn't tell me that monster was still around!" He exclaimed as he unconsciously crossed his arms across the chest and held himself tight. The fear evident in his voice and written so openly on his face._

"_Please, I know - I should've told you about it earlier… Ryou,"_

_The upset male sat down on the sofa. "The man you've been allowing to screw up your life was… That monster that lived in my Ring, mn.. That used my body as his own tool? You didn't tell me that. All you said was you were doing some really bad things with some guys at that dastardly club. What if…" _

_Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulders and the two locked gazes. Ryou's were frozen in fear and panic as the other's were full of regret and self-loathing. "Ryou… I'm sorry. I-"_

Ryou had pulled away and mumbled something akin to needing to be alone. _'At that moment, I was just so afraid he'd come looking for me. I was scared that he'd hurt me again - use me in some way to hurt the others. But now that he has his own body, he's been hurting my friends on his own.'_ Ryou's glare hardened as his jaw clenched. _'I was so shocked from the news that I didn't truly appreciate the pain Seto had been carrying. He's been used and punished because of this monster. And now Jounouchi too.'_ The soft-spoken Ryou lunged forward and swung the evil spirit around to face him. The former Thief didn't have time to prepare himself for the punch that met his face.

* * *

Jounouchi gave Kaiba a short kiss on the lips and grinned. "I guess I'll talk to ya later, Moneybags." He murmured and released his hold on the other's neck. He threw a quick glance at his sister as she was already waiting beside her car.

The brunet smirked. "Of course. Definitely." It was silent for a moment before the blond offered a small wave and turned to leave. Kaiba frowned a bit and reached for his arm, effectively halting the other's step. "Listen, Jounouchi, be careful. Alright? I don't think he'll try anything but you nev-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry 'bout me." He ran his hand up the brunet's chest. His eyes gleamed with certainty, "I'm just gonna stay home and sleep the rest of the day away anyway." He replied and sighed dreamily. "I've always wanted to do that - and now I have an excuse to do so." He winked at the brunet. "So, yeah, don't worry. Just go to Kaiba Corp and overwork like you usually do and I'll talk to you later." He assured. _'Don't worry, Kaiba - I'll get to the bottom of this myself and figure out why the HELL this idiot is still runnin' around. I'll call Varon and figure out a plan of action.'_

"Well…" Jounouchi kissed him again. After a few more words, the two said goodbye and the blond hurried to his car, where Shizuka was still standing. Kaiba watched them leave as he leaned against one of the pillars on his porch.

The CEO sighed and headed back into his mansion. His hand flew into his inside pocket and pulled out his cell. "Still no message from Ryou." He groaned in frustration. _'Fine. After I take a shower I'll head over there and explain myself some more. I know he can't stay mad at me forever. I hate apologizing but I have to. After all, if there was anyone that should've been told about that evil beings' whereabouts it definitely was Ryou.'_ He mentally pouted. Kaiba brought his hand to his face as he yawned. "Go home and sleep the day away, huh?" The brunet smirked to himself. "What a luxurious life you lead, Mutt." At that, he headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"Shizu, what's the matter?" Jounouchi asked as he threw on a dark blue t-shirt. His eyes caught hers through the reflection of his mirror, as she stood hesitant at his open bedroom door. "I know that look, so what's up?" He asked again.

The girl frowned and nodded slowly. "It's just, Katsuya, are you sure you want to do all this? I mean, first off, you almost got really hurt by that guy. And you told Kaiba that you weren't going to do anything and-" She mumbled off as her brother approached her and pulled her into a loose hug. Her eyes lowered somewhat. "And I don't want you to get hurt again." She whispered.

"Shizu, I'm not stupid enough to let some jerk hurt me again." He assured and let her go. He grinned that familiar cheesy smile. "And it's not like I'm wanderin' about all by my lonesome. Varon's gonna be here in a little while an' together we gonna find out the story behind this bastard." He winked. "Nothing's gonna happen to me."

The girl took a deep breath. "But Katsuya." She started.

Jounouchi placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Don't do that, Shizu. Listen," He put a hand on her stomach and smiled affectionately. "You can't be troubling yourself alright, I'm not gonna get into the fact that you shouldn't have gotten pregnant with that lowlife, or be like mom and say you ain't ready for the responsibility…" She frowned as she remembered their mother's disapproval of the unborn child. Jounouchi removed his hand from her bump and pulled her chin upwards to look at him. "I think, you'll make a great mother - I mean you already got the worrywart emotion down, and you can nag too much and-"

She narrowed her gaze at him to almost a glare. "Katsuya." She warned.

The blond smirked at her. "All this worrying probably isn't good for the baby." She brought her own hands to her stomach. "In a few more months that baby will be born, Shizu, it doesn't matter what mom thinks, what I think about that guy… Your baby is the only thing that matters. But caring for him or her starts now. Meaning, ya can't be worryin about me sis. Varon would never let anything happen to me, you know that." He stressed.

Shizu nodded and hugged him once more." O-Okay, Katsuya. Man, when did you get all smart and full of wisdom on me?" She joked lightly.

The blond grinned. "Aw I'm a regular Einstein didntcha know?" He answered.

She laughed into his chest. "Thanks big brother." Jounouchi nodded and held her a while longer before the doorbell resounded through the house. The two separated, exited the bedroom and headed down the first hallway and opened the door together. "Hey, Varon." She waved.

"Hey, Shizuka." He started softly and she smiled sympathetically and walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, to leave the two alone. She hadn't told Jounouchi about the negativity around Varon and Kaiba but she had explained that his friend had been overly worried and stressed over the whole incident. As she was out of sight, Varon's attention shifted to the blond-haired friend still holding the door open. His eyes fell downcast as he frowned in guilt. "J-Joey… I'm sorry about-"

The blond closed the door and grabbed Varon by the shoulder, he glared at him fiercely and pressed him against the wall. "I don't want to hear it, Varon."

His dear friend's gaze shot up in surprise. "What?"

"You're gonna apologize and act like it was your fault for what happened to me, right?" He questioned. His friend lowered his gaze and sighed softly. Jounouchi exhaled as well and shook his head. "What happened wasn't your fault, Varon. C'mon, you tried to warn me to mind my business and I still let that guy get to me. I'm the one that got myself in that mess. In fact, from what I hear… If it weren't for you, things coulda been a helluva lot worse."

"But, Joey, I"

Jounouchi growled in frustration. "No Varon!" He shouted. "Stop it, okay? Everyone wants to blame themselves, when they shouldn't. I may not be the brightest bulb in the box but I know that sometimes things just fuckin' happen. And you can make excuses all ya want, but its pointless. Now get it through that thick head of yours, alright? You don't owe me an apology." He insisted.

It was silent for a long while. Varon chuckled loosely and stared up at the blond. "Oh man, the day YOU are giving me advice… Has Hell frozen over?" He questioned with a weak smile. Jounouchi frowned and leaned forward to give Varon a hug. The other gasped somewhat in stunned silence.

'_You really did worry over me, didn't you?'_ In that moment, that his eyes had locked with his friends', he'd seen that the other had been crying. It was quiet for a while longer. Shizuka reentered the hallway and smiled somberly with her arms across her chest. "Hey guys, you want a room or something?" She asked in a joke.

The two pulled away and laughed meekly. Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head sheepish, as Varon gave him a punch on the arm. "No, no. I think we should probably get going. This is getting a bit too sappy for my tastes." Varon replied and rubbed at his eyes idly.

"Yeah. You're startin to cry an' everything." He added.

"Shut up. Man, I don't cry." The two bickered a little more as they exited the house. Shizuka laughed to herself and went to call up one of her friends.

As they stepped into Varon's car, the named pulled out a sheet of paper from the glove compartment. "So, the cameras don't reveal much, only what we know already." He sighed. "They parked on the other side of the building so it didn't catch the vehicle or anything like that."

Jounouchi nodded. "That creep probably does sick things like that all the time, so he's most likely aware of how to avoid security cams and the like."

"Yeah. But Shizuka told me that the other guy was Marik Ishtar. I thought I had heard his name before and I remembered that his sister works at the Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar. They live further out of Domino City, her and their brother, Rishido Ishtar. Did you want to check there first?" He asked as he slid the key into the ignition.

Jounouchi buckled himself into his seat. "Yeah. Sounds like a great place to start. Thanks again, Varon."

Varon nodded. "Couldn't let you do this alone. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember?" The blond nodded and Varon backed out of the driveway and sped out.

* * *

Kaiba knocked on the door a couple more times before finally deciding to give up. He sighed heavily and sat on the front steps. "Maybe he isn't home. I mean, it isn't like him to completely dismiss me like this. At the very least, he would open the door." Kaiba rested his left arm on his knee, "Well, where else would he be?" He pondered. "He loves the park, and the library." He started rifling through the other's favorite places. "Uh… He likes antique shops and-"

"…And that fantastic coffee shop a couple of blocks down." A familiar feather-soft voice continued. Kaiba looked up out of his deep thinking to see Ryou standing there with an unreadable expression across his face. The brunet didn't know what to say. The white-haired male extended his hand outward and helped the brunet to his feet.

"Ryou." The CEO started.

"Come on. I'll make us some tea." He spoke distantly and reached into his pockets for his house key.

"Wait. Ryou. If you're mad at me, you don't have to be so nice to me. I-"

Ryou took a deep breath and turned the knob after unlocking the door. "Please. Seto." He started shakily. "I am upset with you. But I… I really would like some company right now and… you're the only friend that I have. So please," He opened the door and walked in. Kaiba gave him a quizzical frown but followed in.

The door shut quietly and the quiet male continued inside and headed for the kitchen. Kaiba did as well, studying his friend's demeanor all the while. He stepped forward as the other reached into a cabinet to grab two cups. "Ryou?" He muttered and tapped him light on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Silence swallowed the room as Ryou stood still, staring blankly at the two cups on the counter. "I ran into Bakura." He replied. He turned around and picked up the old-fashioned tea kettle sitting in its place at the corner of the stove. "Is green tea, fine with you?" He asked.

Kaiba's face had drained itself of some of its color as he was stuck on what his friend had said just a few seconds before. "uh, sure. Green tea is fine." He answered automatically.

Ryou nodded and filled it with water. A few minutes later the two made their way to the living area. "What happened, Ryou?" Kaiba asked once they had settled on the couch.

The white-haired male stared up at him and took a deep breath. "He said a whole bunch of empty words. An attempt at an apology, I wager." He started.

'_He… apologized to Ryou?'_ The brunet sighed as well. _'What a moron. Was he trying to be funny? You can't do all that stuff to someone and then have the nerve to apologize for it…'_ He glared. "What happened after that? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. He promised not to hurt me anymore and then…"

Kaiba raised a brow. "And then..?"

Ryou dropped his gaze to the floor and let his eyes flutter closed. "I thought about what he had done to you. Everything he put you through, what he did to Jounouchi…" He fiddled with a strand of his hair. "I was so upset. I didn't want him to hurt any of you again. So I…"

"Ryou?"

"I punched him." Kaiba's eyes went wide. _'He… punched him?'_ "And I shouted that an apology like that I cannot take. Because it was empty. I told him that hurting you and Jounouchi was the same as hurting me, so his 'promises' to not bother me anymore were empty and held no merit." Ryou placed his hands against his face. "But I'm afraid my brave front dissipated and I walked away without doing much else. I wanted, in that moment, to make him see just what a monster he was - how much pain he causes everyone but I-"

Kaiba put a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comforting. "It's enough Ryou." He assured. It was quiet for a while after until the tea pot whistled. Ryou made to get up, but the brunet sat him back down. "I'll get it."

* * *

**5:00 p.m.**

Kaiba parked and entered the mansion with a feeling of uneasiness swallowing him from head to toe. He had planned on going to confront Bakura but after his conversation with Ryou, he had second thoughts about it. But the deal-clencher was the call from the mansion. The servant had stated he had a guest that was intent on standing there until he returned. The brunet cringed as he asked for the name of his guest and why they had allowed him inside his estate and into his house. Kaiba hadn't taken his name off of the list yet. So of course, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own.

'_Get a hold of yourself.'_ The brunet walked into the first floor living area and laid eyes upon the familiar form. His eyes softened as he struggled to announce his arrival. _'No. Stop acting like such a pathetic moron, Seto.' _He shut the door behind him, the action caused the guest to stand from the sofa and face him. The other seemed to share the same uneasiness and averted his gaze. "Ein." Kaiba greeted dejectedly.

Green eyes somberly looked up and met blues. "Hey… Kaiba." He attempted to smile, but it was rather awkward.


	16. Words

_Okay, haha it seems I really ticked you guys with a reappearance of Ein. Haha, come on, expect the unexpected. Remember? It's not what you were thinking. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's mostly Kaiba, and unfortunately he isn't with Jounouchi but enjoy it anyways. I hope. Uhm, I don't own Yugioh, or Will & Grace and... Okay. Read on and Review if you can. _

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 16:**

**Words… **

Kaiba studied his ex-lover carefully. He looked more or less the same. Those blond locks that met his shoulders, soft and shiny - made for hands to run through them… Those beautiful green eyes that seemed to always hold a slight glow. His face, aside from the faint stitching along his cheek, was as thin and narrow as he remembered. "Ein…" He whispered again.

The blond haired male, lowered his gaze again. With sheer will, for he had both desperately wanted to see the brunet, but just as urgently did not. He stepped around the sofa and approached the CEO of the very successful Kaiba Corporation. "Kaiba…"

The named, looked up and continued his study. The man wore a simple beige button-up, left open to reveal a black tee, he wore some American-trendy cut-up jeans. Mn. He supposed it was popular here in Japan too, but Ein has always told him it was an American thing. Perhaps, it was these idle eccentrics that he found so appealing to the other. Still, there were some things that contrasted the notion of the other doing well. Sure, he seemed… alright. There was no weight loss, no bags under his eyes, and his voice was clear of any hoarseness or weakness - other than awkward nervousness. Granted, it had been about eight months since they parted ways and any normal person would have been way over their ex in that time… But still, it wasn't necessarily he was expecting the other to show signs of such agony or angst… Well…

'_No. If Ein has gotten passed all of that, if he has really moved on then that's a good thing. Regardless of whether or not he's living a lie to appease his family. I'm fine with it. That is… If he's really okay.'_ As it was, despite the things mentioned before there were some very uncertain changes in his ex-lover. There was the fact that his former boyfriend was wearing a cast on his left arm and as mentioned the stitching along his face. _'He definitely didn't have that before.'_ Kaiba returned his gaze to the other.

Ein stared uncertain and hesitant, "…I've been trying to come see you." He mumbled quietly. Though in a room full of suffocating emptiness, even the quietest of sounds, spoke in volume. The brunet remained silent though. So the blond haired one continued. "I-I've been in Domino for a while now. I kept tryin' to work the nerve to call you and talk to you but I…" He frowned.

Suddenly recollection hit the brunet. It wasn't long ago that he had been receiving calls, but when he went to answer, no one was on the line. The brunet sighed softly. "Ah. So it was you hanging up on me." He voiced dejectedly.

The blond-headed American native gave a somber sort of smile. They stared at one another, one with hesitant sadness and one with an emotionless guise. "Yes. Hearing your voice… I just couldn't take it. And it didn't seem right to say this stuff over the phone. I… I've already done you wrong once before." He stressed with deep shame. "Kaiba… This is really a lot to put together. I rehearsed it so many times but…" He shook his head. "You always are so good at controlling your emotions." He smiled. "I always envied that about you. You're…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

The blond stared at him in confusion, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side. The action reminded the brunet of another blond-haired male in his life. _'J-Jounouchi..' _If he had been anyone else, his eyes would've widened as his blond puppy, Jounouchi's face popped into his head. BUT, luckily for the CEO he wasn't just anyone else. So even when his now boyfriend occupied a piece of his mind, he remained -outwardly- unchanged. His head motioned towards the arm. "Your face and arm. What happened to you?"

As if feeling somewhat idiotic for not recognizing his still recovering wounds, his face reddened. Of course the brunet didn't know. "Y-Yeah… About that." His eyes hit the carpeting between them. A light sigh escaped his lips. "That's part of what I wanted to tell you. Kaiba." The two after a while longer of awkward standing around, finally moved to the couch.

It felt strange. _'Weird. Why does it feel so cold?_ Kaiba didn't understand these feelings. Why did it feel so distant and uncomfortable? They were never too knowledgeable of each other, they hardly ever talked beyond business strategy and sex. They did often times just lounged about, took naps together and most certainly had sex like two sex-depraved bunnies. Because they sort of were that indeed. "…You know, when I left, I left with the mindset of just… Being who my parents sculpted me to be. I know I've told you before, perhaps vaguely, but… They are really strict and there are certain things they do not accept. Drugs, Alcohol, sex before marriage, teen pregnancy, homosexuality…" He stiffened somewhat.

"Yeah. You've told me this before." Kaiba muttered indifferently. Part of him knew, he should've expressed a bit of sympathy and understanding, he did feel the emotions after all, but… He didn't… wasn't exactly sure why the blond was here yet and the last thing he wanted was to give him the impression that he was still pining for him. Even if he felt somewhat relieved to see him, things were a lot different now.

Ein nodded. If he had been hurt by the brunet's lack of gentleness, he didn't let it show. Perhaps, he was just used to the other's tone. "For that whole month I did just that. I started looking into colleges, figured I would just start over - and stay with my parents. The last thing I needed was to share a dorm with someone. The thing is, Kaiba." He laughed somewhat hopelessly. "… There was this other guy in most of my classes that I befriended, He… sort of talked me into moving into his dorm, since he hated the room. It was empty and ridiculously spacious for one-person. So I moved in." He sighed. "Anyway, it didn't take long before I realized the guy was gay and was into me… I…"

Kaiba noted the faint blush on the other's cheeks. "You were attracted to him."

Ein gave him a look of what seemed like despair and apology. He was grateful for the look of understanding along the brunet's face. "He's really a nice person. But… He just wasn't as considerate and patient as you. At the time, I hadn't even started to move on from you. Kaiba you…" Ein seemed to crack a little. Kaiba yearned to just hold the other, pull him against himself and… And… _'No. Seto. Don't do that. You can't…What about Jounouchi?'_ The blond shook his head. "It took another two months before I finally came around and actually started getting close to him. But… At that moment, my brothers had found out that my roommate was gay." His tone etched itself in a grimness that sent chills down Kaiba's body.

"They would come to visit me often. And then frequently. It was like they were living with us or something. It got harder and harder to even… look at him without them lurking around the corner. They were always on my back and insisting I needed to get away from him. He was the Devil and I should move out and away from the bastard… Eventually, my… l-lover gave me an ultimatum." Ein gripped the denim that made up his jeans with his right hand. His eyes disappeared behind shut lids. "Either I told my brothers to step off and told my family the truth. Or we break-up and I move back to my homophobic parents."

Kaiba's expression softened. Before he could stop himself he had placed a hand along the other's back in comfort. The other gave him a warm smile and a shrug. "For the second time, I was confronted with my greatest fears. And again, I walked away." He laughed, but it was empty and shallow. "…I called him. Relentlessly. Begged that we could still meet in secret, they didn't have to know. But he wasn't like you. I guess it is understandable. You've always been the stable, patient, kind and strong type of person. How could I have expected someone else to do the same as you?" He shrugged and leaned against the other. Unconsciously, of course. It was a familiar position for both of them.

"I take it, then, he wanted no such thing." Kaiba's voice ever calm and devoid of any hesitation. At least in the American's eyes.

Ein nodded. "I thought a lot about you in that time. Your words finally hit me. You were right. There was no way I could be happy pretending for my parents. I didn't understand how I managed to get so far, but of course I wasn't fine before either. That's why I sought you out… That's why I tried so hard to get you to acknowledge me… Because I had always admired you, both professionally and physically." He smiled idly as he recalled their first time with one another. "You were the first person I ever slept with. I'll never forget it… It was the first time I ever felt happy. The first time I ever felt… accepted."

He sat back up and stared into those endless blue eyes. "Kai… Seto." He ran a hand through his locks, a known habit of his meant to relax himself. "I did what you had first suggested I do, way back then. What he also told me. Even though it hurt, even though I…" He frowned but with a settling determination continued. "About a month or so ago, I told them that I was gay… and that I had always been. I didn't say who but I explained that I stayed in Japan because I was living with my male lover." It hurt to recall that horrible incident. "My mother cried. My younger brother and sister fell into shock and my father… He shouted, cursed my name and kicked me out of the house."

"Ein."

"To my surprise, after I begged and apologized several times, my lover took me back and we've been living together since then."

It was quiet for a moment longer. Ein leaned forward and rested his arm against his knee. The brunet took in everything that had been said. "What about your arm? What-"

The blond-haired male smiled weakly as he stared down at his arm. "When my older brother found out that I was planning on moving in with him, he went and beat him up. Luckily I had arrived at my lover's house before anything serious damage could occur. My lover isn't much of a fighter and such. I never thought myself much of one either - in fact, I've never been in a real one before. But when I saw my brother just punching the hell out of him… I rushed up and well, the rest went by in a blur. Needless to say, my arm got broken and my face split open - my older brother wasn't much better either." He sighed.

Kaiba frowned. "I'm sorry. Do you regret your decision?" He asked, brushing and folding the hair behind the blond's ear so he could see his face.

Somber greens stared over at blues. "No. Even though it hurts, even though I'll perhaps never be able to see or speak to my family again - at the end of the day, I don't regret it. If I regret anything, it's that I didn't realize it sooner." He replied. It was quiet a bit longer.

* * *

Jounouchi plopped down in his seat and groaned. "Well, that was pointless. If I had wanted to hear about Marik's past for the umpteenth time, I woulda just recorded the tale the first time around during the Battle City tournament." He muttered exasperated.

Varon smirked and turned the key into the ignition. "Yes, well, I guess you aren't surprised that she likes to talk a lot." The blond shook his head. "At least we learned where they live and we know that Marik and Bakura both met for the first time about a year ago. It's safe to say the evil freak hasn't been about for too long." He stated optimistically.

Jounouchi leaned back in his seat and nodded. 'Yeah. You're right." He agreed.

Varon sighed and backed out of the Ishtar driveway. "So, what do you want to do? Should we go and pay a visit to the happy couple or..?" He asked, trailing in case another idea surfaced.

The blond pouted. "I don't know. Part of me wants to go and kick the bastard's ass for what he did to me," _'…and for the Hell he's put Kaiba through. That bastard thinks he can continue to hurt the people I care about? Bastard.'_ The blond's brows furrowed together. "But…"_ 'Doin' something like this, sounds like something I would do. What if the bastard is expectin' me to come hunt him down? Besides I promised both Shizuka and Kaiba that I wouldn't do anything to get myself in any danger. Plus, I have Varon with me. What if I screw something up and he ends up hurt?'_

Varon slowed to a stop at a red light and took the chance to study his friend's face. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you hesitating? I thought you wanted to find out where they lived just so you could kick the crap outta that psycho? Hey?" He called and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Jounouchi looked up and smiled hesitant. "I do. But I was just thinking 'bout the possible consequences of this. I mean, to be honest, I want to. It's totally something I would do. But, I promised Kaiba that I would take it easy." He started. Varon gripped the steering wheel but remained silent. "I also promised Shizuka that I wouldn't make her worry."

"I see."

Jounouchi nodded. "Besides. I don't want to screw up and hurt you either Varon. My record ain't exactly clear of mistake and I'm afraid of what could happen, y'know?"

Varon chuckled lightly to himself in slight amazement. "Wow. I'm impressed Jounouchi."

The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

His friend smirked and pressed on the gas as the light went green. "It's just you've really grown up and matured. I mean really, you're actually using your brain." He earned a good yank on the ear and growl. Despite a yelp in pain, he continued to smile. "How about we grab something to eat and then decide what to do?" The blond nodded.

* * *

They walked to the front gates and stared at one another awkwardly. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks again. You didn't have to be so understanding or so nice to me, Seto." The night was warm but with a nice breeze. Ein stared up at his ex and couldn't help but admire the other's magnificence.

"Hn. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Ein was normally the sensitive type but he seemed a bit more so than usual.

Ein nodded. "Yeah. Of course. It's just, even though I love someone new now… The scary thing is, if you had asked me back tonight, without hesitating I -"

Kaiba pressed his lips against the blond-haired male and for a moment there was only the two. Memories flashed between them, their first encounter at the coffee shop, the pitiful attempts of acknowledgement, the hotel suite, the many times at the mansion, Mokuba's interruption, the late-night excursions, the way Ein would always touch him in his sleep, the seductions, the shouting, the making ups, the confession and the final break-up. The kiss had been gentle, bittersweet and seemed to seal all of their fantasies, all of their pains, it was short but felt so much longer… And as Kaiba looked away, he couldn't erase the ache in his eyes, and tears fell from Ein's.

Kisses could be romantic. Kisses could declare Love. Kisses could be confessions. Or all of the above. Ein took a deep breath and wiped away at his eyes. The two nodded at one another. "Goodbye, Seto."

Kaiba gave the other a final caress on the cheek. And with a saddened smile, "Goodbye Ein." Kisses could be anything. Even heart-filled goodbyes.

* * *

Jounouchi groaned again. Varon gave him a quizzical frown, "What's wrong? What're all these cars parked in your driveway?" He asked.

The blond pouted. "My sister's havin' some sort of girly sleepover, it looks like. I guess she didn't expect me to come home tonight or something."

"Makes sense. I mean, when you and I go out together, either you crash at my place or you don't get in 'til real late. So what do ya wanna do?"

Jounouchi gave him an irritated scowl. "Hearin' you say that is getting on my nerves Varon." The other smirked. "I dunno. Let's go do something. I really don't wanna be a part of whatever it is they're doin'." He answered with a shudder.

"Aw come on. It can't be that bad. I mean, one guy in a room with a bunch of women." He whistled. "Sounds like a really good fantasy to me." He said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe for a guy who can't make up his mind whether he likes vagina or penis, but I'm gay and have no desire to be glomped by fan girls fascinated with hearin' my stories about being wit' other guys an' stuff. I tell ya, women thrive to have a gay best friend. I blame Will and Grace for that." He noted.

"Hey I loved that show. And I'm not confused about anything. I love both, thank you. It's called being Bi." The blond-haired male shook his head. Varon smirked. "So, since you don't seem to care where we go - how about we hang out at my place and later go out to a club?" He grinned. "You've got extra clothes at my place, if you wanna change too." He added.

Jounouchi looked down at his wrist and smirked. "A club..? Hmm… Well, I AM off tomorrow." The blond placed a finger to his chin and smiled. "Alright, sure." The car drove out and towards the brunet's home.

The blond stared out the window. The conversation at the Ishtar's had been a long and tiring one. The woman had once again attempted to excuse her brother's behavior. But if Marik really was being manipulated by the evil former Spirit, did that excuse him from being an accomplice to Bakura's misdeeds? _'It doesn't look like he's under some sort of spell. So why, does he go along with it? Has he not changed since his defeat to Yugi years ago? Does he get some sort of joy out of watching people get hurt or something?'_

Jounouchi frowned. He really had thought Marik had changed. After all, he could relate to having a horrid father, perhaps his hadn't been as bad as the Egyptian's but still, _'My dad did abuse me, he drank way too much and threw me out on the streets from time to time. The guy was a bastard that didn't want anything to do wit' me and never acknowledged me as his son. But thanks to Yugi, I changed my ways and stopped lashing out on people. Except for Kaiba, but he was an asshole anyways and started the arguments to begin with.'_ Jounouchi couldn't help but smirk at that. _'How did I end up falling for him?'_

The blond's eyes shot wide with realization. _'Could it be so simple? He had mentioned it, didn't he? Said, I could never understand… Marik had also said the Thief had said he loved him before huh… I fell for Kaiba, who in no way ever expressed much interest in me, other than to insult or well, yeah insult me._'Jounouchi clenched his fists tightly. How far would Marik go though, just to be with Bakura? _'If we take down Bakura, what'll happen to Marik? At this rate, they'll both end up locked up together. Is Marik really willing to give up his life like that?'_

'_Maybe that's why Kaiba seemed so distant every time I brought it up. He seemed more like he wanted to leave it alone. Was it because of Marik?'_ Jounouchi wanted to scream. What was going on? _'If there was anyone that would know the relationship between Marik and Bakura, it would be Kaiba…'_ He frowned. _'But he doesn't seem to want to talk about it. At least… Not with me…' _The blond leaned his head against the window and glowered outside at the blurring city. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking all of this. He was drugged a lot of the time, maybe he just doesn't want to talk because of that.' _With a little more confidence, he relaxed. _'I think… No, I WILL, ask him about his opinion on Marik. And his take on their strange relationship. Yeah. Tomorrow when I get up.'_ With that on his mind he smiled and settled his nerve. It wasn't long until they made it to Varon's house and the two headed in. Varon opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. Jounouchi flipped the stereo on.

* * *

Kaiba sat back against the soft cushioning of his first floor living area and sighed - heavily. He hid his face behind a lazy hand and groaned in frustration. _'I can't believe I saw him again.'_ The very thought of the other's face made him uneasy. _"The scary thing is, if you had asked me back tonight, without hesitating I -"_ Kaiba cringed at those words, and what was left unsaid. At that moment, the brunet impulsively kissed the other. He had no choice. Hearing that sentence finished out, would've hurt so much more.

He could understand too perfectly. He loved Jounouchi. He truly did. All of his eccentrics, his idiocies, his lack of reality. The mutt was often a problem, and mostly getting himself into precarious situations. Doing things that weren't exactly smart, and… The list went on and on. "But Ein… I wonder. If you _had_ asked _me_ back tonight… Would I…?" Kaiba bit his own lip and shook his head.

Perhaps it was as simple as the yearn for something familiar, they had been together for over two years after all… Nostalgia could be a major pest at times. Kaiba's hand slipped from his face and he stared blankly up at the ceiling with a heavy exhausted sigh. He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number becoming affectionately familiar to him. _'Come on, Jounouchi… I really want to hear your voice right now.' _He thought absentmindedly as he listened to the rings. His face growing in disappointment by the second. He hung up and tried once again. He let it go on until he heard the automated service.

With a small defeated smirk, he forced himself to his feet and tossed the phone back into its hiding place inside his coat pocket. He had been much too tired to remove it from when he entered and started the whole conversation with Ein. He exited the living area and started up the stairs. "I should know better. You're probably still at home, sleeping like some good-for-nothing mutt." He shook his head. _'I guess I better call Mokuba up tomorrow too. Can't have him trying to talk to Ein again. I should've told him before I just... Knowing Mokuba, he'll think it's his fault.'_ The reason Ein had come was because of a conversation he had with Mokuba. They had inadvertently bumped into one another and well, Kaiba had never told his brother about what happened after his public confession. Ein didn't deter Mokuba and simply went along with it, deciding to come and see what was going on with the brunet. Kaiba felt somewhat embarrassed, maybe part of it was he didn't want to admit to himself it WAS over but he didn't want to think of it like that and instead told himself it was because of Mokuba's reaction. Yeah, because there was bound to be one. With another exasperated sigh, Kaiba decided he would retire early.


	17. Sugar Is Sweet

_Okay wow. This chapter really didn't even exist - the real chapter 17 has been bumped up to chapter 18 haha. Yeah I had intended this to just be pieced throughout the original chapter but then more and more kept getting added until finally I just wrote it all out and it has become my longest chapter yet, not bad for something that wasn't supposed to exist. haha. Well, I know the tone sounds different but I went with the vibe and wrote it out to fit the atmosphere. Well I don't own Yugioh or its characters and hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it out. _

* * *

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 17:**

_**Sugar Is Sweet…**_

Jounouchi fell against Varon's chest laughing at how messed up he was. "Ahaha… Man, did you see that?" He burst into another round of laughter. "I, like, totally fucked up back there!" He shouted finding his own drunken idiocy quite the riot. "Varon - Varon did you see that?"

Varon chuckled more to himself and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, Joey." He shook his head and helped the blond back to his feet but he ended up leaning on the brunet once again. "Dude, are you alright?" He questioned and sighed heavily as the other wrapped his arms around his neck. It was something the blond always did when he was shit-faced drunk. "How much have ya had to drink? Man I swear, you're a fuckin' slush." He chided.

"Mn. I'm feelin' great." He assured with a deep slur as he grinned. Jounouchi stared out blurrily over the sea of flashing lights fanning over the crowd of people. "Come on, let's go dance some more!" He whined as it was Varon who pulled the blond off the dance floor. Jounouchi gestured back towards it with his left hand, whilst the right remained hooked 'round the other's neck.

Varon sighed once again. "Joey, I think it's time to call it a night, my friend." He spoke slow and clear to cause no mistake or confusion. The blond made a whining noise and Varon fixated him with a stern gaze. "Listen, Joey, you're so drunk - you fell on your ass out there… THREE TIMES."

"Oh come on! That coulda happened to an'body!" He defended with a stubborn pout. "It's still so early an' I dunno if Shizuka's gal pals have gone yet an-" A sudden image flashed through the blond's mind - what little of it was still coherent - and he shuddered, clinging even tighter to the brunet. "No, no, no! You can't take me back there, Varon! They'll wanna talk an' I'mma be all outta it an' telln' them my business! Those girls are vicious an' scary - They'll-"

Varon let the blond go and with an 'eep' the drunkard fell hard on his butt. "Uh huh. Just what I thought. Look, you fell on your ass… AGAIN." He stressed and extended his hand in an offer to help his friend up.

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest and refused to budge. "I only fell 'cause you fuckin' let go wit out warnin' me first!" He defended.

"Yeah, yeah… Now get up off the floor." Varon said in a testy tone as if he were speaking to a rotten child, which Jounouchi could be when he was drunk.

"No."

Varon felt his brow twitching in annoyance as he took hold of the blond's shoulders, he tugged lightly. "Come on, Joey. You're staying at my place tonight…" He smiled as if consoling, yet again, a small child. "I won't let those 'scary, vicious' girls get their hands on you." He promised. The blond looked up at him and smiled with a nod. Finally, the blond was on his feet, thankfully that little escapade had managed to allow the male to stand albeit wobbly on his own two feet. "Alright then, we need to get on out of here before you end up causing us any more trouble. You're lucky that no one saw you knock over that painting in the…" Varon's eyes had closed as he started this little conversation with himself, as he quirked an eye open he noticed his blond-haired friend had disappeared from his side, With a roll of his eyes he searched about and finally saw the wobbly figure heading in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" He exclaimed as he caught up with him.

Jounouchi was whirled around and fell gracelessly into the brunet male's arms. "Hey, come on don't do that!" He felt as if the whole room was spinning. The blond held his head as he tried to settle himself.

"Don't take off like that." Varon stressed. "I'mma be in a lotta trouble if you go and get yourself lost." He muttered.

"I thought the exit was this way…" He explained scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh no." Varon took hold of his hand and started to pull him in the opposite direction. "Come on, Joey. It's this way." It took a while longer before they finally made it outside. The blond had gotten mesmerized by the lights and had went into a pleading outburst to dance a little more. Varon had declined the plea and pulled the male towards the doors. Once they were out into the nice cool air, Jounouchi seemed to calm and chill out.

Varon opened the back seat door and gestured for the blond to get in. The other had complied without any resistance or complaint and laid against the cool leather seats. It felt great against his skin. "Whatever you do, please don't puke in my car." He begged and then shut the door. He stared up at the sky and sighed as it was covered -blanketed- in gray clouds. "Don't rain until I get Mr. Alcoholic here, indoors. Okay?" He opened the driver's door and slid inside in swift ease.

"Mmnn." Jounouchi sat up and leaned over the other's seat, his face brushing against Varon's. "That guy wit' them pretty eyes really liked ya." He grinned lazily.

"Yeah. You noticed?" Varon said with a sly smirk.

The blond yawned. "Well yeah, the two of ya just makin' out o'er in dat corner." He murmured and slipped back against his seat. "Seein' you wit dat guy really made me think 'bout Kaiba." The blond sighed and fell into a lying down position. He stretched along the whole of the back seat.

Varon stared at him through the rear-view mirror. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Jounouchi stared up at the roof of the car. "Kaiba kisses so good." His tone was of a dreamy sort. Varon snorted. "No - he really is." The blond insisted. "An' I just… Dunno… I…" He trailed off and a wide mischievous smile spread across his face.

Varon figured his friend was probably in his own little world of fantasy. He didn't want to inquire, he had no desire to think about Kaiba in any way sexual. He just didn't like the guy. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it. There were a few sounds of attempt but… the engine did not cut on. Varon released and then turned the key again. Some more sounds of hope but not so much as a grumble from his car. "What. The. Hell." The brunet groaned and tried again. Then another time. Once more… He waited about five minutes and well…

"What's wrong, Varon?" Jounouchi questioned, staring at the annoyed brunet through the mirror.

"…Sounds like the battery. Damn. And nobody I know will come out here at four 'o' clock in the morning to a gay bar to give me a boost." He pouted. He scratched the back of his head and pondered for a minute. "Listen, Joey, I'mma head inside and see if anyone has any jumper cables and if they'll give us a boost. Stay here."

Jounouchi sat up and pouted. "I wanna go too." He started.

Varon chuckled. "No way. It was too much of a pain getting you the hell outta there- I refuse to go through that again." He turned somewhat and patted the male on the head. "Just stay here like a good boy and maybe I'll buy ya an ice cream cone." He smirked at the glare he earned.

"I'm not a kid!" he glowered.

"Good. So stop whining like one and stay here." Varon commanded. "I'mma find someone that can help us out. Guess I better turn on the charm." He sighed and stepped out.

* * *

Jounouchi laid back down on his back and glared up at nothing. He yawned. "I'm tired an' this car ain't com…forta…bable at all." He mumbled out as he began to get sleepy. Despite his complaints the male found himself asleep. About ten minutes or so passed - but upon waking up, it seemed like an eternity to him. And unfortunately he hadn't a clue as to where he was and the conversation with Varon was lost on him… He looked around and immediately knew something was wrong. "Varon? Varon where are you?" He called out as he knew his friend's car like the back of his hand. There was no reply. "What's..?" he was feeling hot and cold at the same time and he didn't like this feeling of being left all alone. Where was his friend? Where was he at anyway?

Fear and a bit of desperation began to rush over him. "Man. Kaiba'd come in help me if he knew I needed it." He ran his hand down his face and exhaled. "Kaiba's rush o'er here and he'd call me a mutt or something an'…" He smiled again and turned over onto his side. "If I could call'em up an'…" Jounouchi's eyes widened as he sat up. He quickly regretted the move as he could feel his body get queasy. 'De-Definitely not a good idea…" He fumbled for the door handle and rushed out towards the nearby bushes. He heaved up a lot of the alcohol he'd consumed and fell to his knees, breathing in and out heavy raspy breaths.

His hands fumbled into his pockets and pulled out his phone. "Kaiba'd…" He smiled and with shaky hands flipped the phone open and noticed there were two missed calls from the same number. "K… Kaiba he…" Jounouchi noticed that his beau had called him TWICE and he didn't hear it. He quickly pressed 'call back' and waited through the rings. "Please… Please…" He chanted as he could feel himself getting sick again.

Kaiba sat up bewildered as the familiar ring tone filled the otherwise quiet bedroom. In the darkness it seemed to echo so vibrant and annoyingly. He fumbled for the intruding device that was his phone, from its spot on his nightstand, still groggy from being deeply asleep, he flipped it open and gruffly responded, "What?" He questioned, whether he was aware of who it was or not, couldn't be sure.

"K-Kaiba..?" A raspy breathy voice sailed over the other end. "Kaiba, is that you?"

The brunet flipped the lamp on and sat up, seeming to fully awaken at the stressed voice. "J-Jounouchi is that you? What's wrong?" He asked, a sudden panic coursing through him.

"I… I need your help I uh… It's uh…" The blond coughed and gagged some more.

The brunet climbed out of bed and rushed to his walk-in closet, he kept the phone to his ear. "Mutt, where are you? What's wrong?" He asked again as he grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on.

"Mn.. I feel sick… An' I'm… Stranded here…" He replied in-between shallow breaths.

Kaiba frowned and headed out of his bedroom, "Mutt. Where. Are. You?" He asked again, this time loud and clear. Fear crept up his entire being - he didn't like how 'out of it' the other was sounding. Like he wasn't exactly one-hundred percent.

"I'm… I'mma…" Jounouchi looked around and noticed the neon lighting of the bar not too far off. "It's… It's…" He squinted and slowly crawled closer towards the edges of where the parking lot started, he placed a hand on the car, Varon's car. "East An' Cest?" He leaned closer but his eyes weren't taking in the bright lights - the words were blurry. "I can't… I can't… I don't remember what the club's called. Kaiba.." He answered apologetically and leaned his head against the frame of the car. "I can't read it." He uttered in defeat.

Kaiba rushed down the steps and was met with the startled gazes of his late night staff. "Club?" He frowned. "Mutt, how much have you had to drink - Are you alone?" He questioned fiercely. _'The idiot better not have gone to the bar alone! What was he thinking?'_ He glared at nothing in particular. "Jounouchi?"

"… I - I thought Varon… Varon should be here." He replied. "but he's not. I dunno. I don't know. I woke up in da car an' I… I don-" He sounded as if he was going to cry.

One of the staff handed Kaiba a set of car keys. Kaiba nodded in gratitude and rushed to the garage. _'Think. Think. Okay, Seto… A club… The name sounds like… East… Cest? East… East…'_ His eyes widened and he sighed in relief. _'Eastern Crest!'_ "Listen, to me Jounouchi. Are you in the car now?" He asked slowly.

"N-no. I got out 'cause I'm sick to my stomach…"

The brunet nodded. "Okay. Okay, Jounouchi. I know where you are. I need you to get back in the car and wait for me. Do you understand?" He asked gently. _'I'm going to kill the mutt when I get my hands on him.'_

"But I- You… you're comin'?"

The brunet swung the driver door open and slid in with haste. The door shut and he had the key inserted and was pulling out in under two minutes. "Yes. Mutt. I'm coming. Just get in the car, I'll be there shortly. I promise okay? Don't worry about anything." He insisted. There was silence for a moment, which worried Kaiba even more, "Jounouchi?"

"Okay. Kaiba. I'mma wait for you." He promised.

* * *

Jounouchi forced himself to his feet and using the car for balance, found the open back door and crawled in. He shut the door behind him. "Okay, I'm in da car." He stated over the line and leaned his head against the glass.

"Stay on the line, mutt. Don't hang up. Alright?"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Mn. You sound really sexy on the phone, y'know dat? Dunno if I ever told ya dat." His voice completely void of the fear just seconds ago.

There was a bit of silence before he heard Kaiba chuckle somewhat. "What?" Was the bewildered response.

"Mnn.. You sound so good on the phone. I mean, you already sound so damn hot but o'er da phone you're…" The blond sighed over the line. "You just so damn more hotter." He moaned.

"…Really?" There was a short pause. "Jounouchi, you think so?" He mused. If there was any doubt whether his blond-headd puppy was under the influence, all doubt had definitely been eliminated. He was one hundred percent positive his pup was drunk out of his mind.

"Definitely." The blond purred in honest tone. "Just listenin' to ya right now.. I -" The conversation was more of a long nearly incoherent, almost impossible to understand, monologue on how 'hot' the blue-eyed brunet's voice was. Kaiba chuckled somewhat but didn't interrupt, it seemed sort of like the blond was rambling to himself - almost like he'd forgotten the other was on the line. But he remained quiet, as long as he could be sure the blond was safe and theoretically alright until he got there. "…And oh fuck, Kaiba, it's just…"

"Jounouchi." He spoke over the phone, effectively ending the endless mumble - not that he wasn't flattered by how the other thought of his 'beautiful, elegant, sexy as hell itself, irresistible, charismatic… etcetera, etcetera voice, even he thought it was too much. Nothing but the drunken ramblings of a foolish little mutt. After all, ten minutes of it was just a bit much even for an egocentric like Kaiba. "Jounouchi."

The blond smiled over the line in all innocent hum. "Hm?"

"I'm here in the parking lot. Step out of the vehicle so I can see you."

Jounouchi sat up slowly and forced the door open. With all his willpower, and it took all his concentration to focus, he stood up and stepped out, spanning the whole of the lot. His eyes resided on a familiar Jaguar turning at one end of the lot. He smiled brightly and waved in the air. "Oi. Kaiba, is that really you?" He asked over the phone in surprise.

The brunet caught sight of his blond puppy and wasted no time in pulling up next to him and the parked vehicle. He shut the engine off and threw the keys in his pocket. He stepped out and flipped the phone closed. "Obviously." He replied approaching.

Jounouchi rushed over to him but lost his balance and fell forward, the other ever watchful rushed forward and caught him just in time. "Mn. There's that voice and face I love so much." He moaned breathlessly as he threw his arms around the other's neck. "I knew you'd come find me."

Kaiba hugged the blond close and sighed. "Of course." The brunet wished he could stay with him like this for a while longer but there were some things he needed the other to answer. He reluctantly pulled away, though the blond refused to relinquish the hold on his neck. "Now Jounouchi, you need to tell me what happened. You said this is Varon's car, right?" The other nodded glum. "Where's Varon?" He asked.

Jounouchi sighed and leaned his head against the other's chest. "I… I dunno let me think for a minute." It was silent for a couple of minutes, "I think… I dunno. The car wouldn't start an' he said something…" He removed one hand to rub his own head as he tried to wrack his brain. He groaned as the beginnings of a headache started to reveal itself. "I… I was supposed to wait…I…"

Kaiba pulled him closer and nodded in understanding. "The car wouldn't start… So he told you to stay in the car… So then, he must've went inside to find help."_ 'The question is now then, why hasn't he come out? Something may have…'_ At that moment, the sounds of police sirens filled the night air. In a matter of seconds the lot was filled with at least five police cars and two… three ambulances. "What is..?"

Jounouchi shut his eyes closed as the noises were so intense and painful. "Kaiba what's going on?" He grumbled.

The brunet nodded and started off towards the club, with Jounouchi in tow. "Come on, we better find that moronic friend of yours." He stressed. _'Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?'_ Jounouchi had a hard time keeping up with the hasty steps of the brunet, but he refrained from whining as he was too busy being pounded mercilessly by the horrid sounds and flashes of police cars and whatnot. By the time they reached the front entrance, people were rushing out in waves. Kaiba quickly pulled the blond close to him as to not end up losing his dear drunken boyfriend.

Kaiba grabbed one of the guys that exited, "Hey what the Hell is going on?" He asked with an overwhelming commandeering tone.

The man shook his head. "Don't know man. One minute everything was all good and then these two guys just started going at it! One was shouting that he was gonna kill'em and the other with long white hair kept brushing him off and trying to ignore the lunatic! This other guy that was with the guy wit' the white locks got involved and punched by the psycho an' then everything got ugly! Everyone around started fightin' too and-"

Kaiba let him go and growled in irritation. The man took off and the brunet turned to look at Jounouchi whom was frantically searching about. "What's going on, Kaiba?" He asked looking a lot like a lost child with amnesia.

"I get the horrid feeling that your friend is as stupid as Yugi and the others. Come on, we need to find him quickly."

"Y-Yeah." Jounouchi nodded. The blond wasn't quite sure what was wrong, or what his boyfriend's suspicions were but he could tell by the tone and how his pace picked up that it wasn't anything good.

'_Damn it. Long white hair… What the fuck? Is this guy everywhere? Could it really be Bakura? There's no fuckin' way!'_ But the sinking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. The surge of people trickled down to a handful at a time and they easily snuck in through them even with security trying to keep a handle on the situation. They got in and immediately Kaiba searched through the club, police were filing in around them and speaking with the employees and they had to move out of the way as medics with stretchers and medical kits rushed in to check the wounded.

"You two, there." Kaiba caught the stern suspicious glare of an officer who looked to be in his late forties. With a pen and paper in hand he approached them, "Do you know what happened to here? You two are awfully suspicious, standing about." He muttered.

The blond furrowed his brows sternly, his eyes scanned the metal name-plate neatly placed on the crisp uniform. "Good evening, Mr. Saiecho, I was hoping a friend of ours was here - I got a call that he was at this club." He answered simply. Jounouchi kept close to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He was feeling sleepy again.

"Your friend probably scurried outta here like the rest of those damn morons that just bolted." He shook his head and sighed. "Unless your friend is one of the parties that is suspected of starting this brawl, then you… Is he drunk?" The officer questioned, staring at the blond whom wasn't paying any attention.

Kaiba sighed and nodded in affirmative. "Yes. He is. But he's with me, I'm here to pick him up as well as our friend." He explained.

"I'm his boyfriend. It's nice to mee-" Jounouchi started to extend his hand towards the officer but Kaiba quickly brought it back down. The blond pouted but did nothing more.

The officer gave them a peculiar scowl. "And what about you?"

The brunet gave a sharp nod. "Like I said, I'm just here to pick them up. If you want to give me a breathalyzer test, by all means do so." He replied devoid of any form of emotion. "But I'm only here to pick up-"

At that moment, Jounouchi leaped off the brunet's arm and pointed to a brunet male getting looked over by some paramedics. "Hey it's Varon!" He shouted and took off in the noted direction. Kaiba attempted to call him back but was stopped by a man dressed in formal attire.

* * *

Jounouchi pushed passed the medics. "Varon." He called with a bright smile on his face.

The seated male stood up and hugged the blond tight. "Jounouchi, I'm sorry. I-"

"What the heck to ya so long? Hey-" He studied the brunet's face at carefully as he could after they let go of another, "Your face… Hey, what happened?" He asked reaching out and clutching onto the male's shoulders.

Varon held back his pain, his shoulder was killing him and Jounouchi wasn't helping to relieve it. "I uh… Listen, we need to get outta here."

Jounouchi pouted, "No. What happened to your face?" He held the brunet still. "Who the hell hit-cha?" He glared. Varon's lip was split open and blood was drying down his chin. His right eye had two bandages above it and his voice seemed rather hoarse. There were a few other oddities here but Jounouchi couldn't note them in his current state.

"Forget it. I thought I told ya to stay in the car? How'd you get in here any-" Varon's blue eyes met with another set of piercing blues. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" He asked more in shock than anything else.

Jounouchi turned around and smiled as the CEO strolled up to them. "Jounouchi, here, called me after he woke up in a panic alone in your busted up vehicle." He replied smoothly. Varon glared and opened his mouth to shout a retort, but Kaiba raised his hand to silence him. The blond stared at the two a little bewildered. "I managed to convince the officer NOT to haul your quick-tempered self to jail." At this Varon's expression softened into unexpected confusion. "I also spoke with the owner of this club and he has agreed not to press charges on you."

Varon stared at the man in a mystified stupor. The blond pulled his CEO boyfriend to face him and grinned as he pulled him down into a sudden hug. "Aw, Kaiba you're the best!" He exclaimed, pulled back a little and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. After a few more minutes of awkward silence between the three, they made their way outside and stalked the now empty lot.

As they made their way to the Jaguar, Kaiba pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors. He appeared hesitant as he lingered at the driver side door. His eyes darted back to the club and he glared at it apprehensively. Jounouchi plopped down into the passenger side while Varon was slow to get into the back. As both brunets happened to look up and stare at one another over the top of the car, they each held a similar uneasiness. "Kaiba, listen - back there, in the club… It was…" He started quietly.

The brunet took a deep breath and reached for his car door. "Yeah. I know." He affirmed and slid into the vehicle. _'It was Bakura. Again…'_ He frowned as he unceremoniously slid the key into the ignition. The back door opened and Varon seated himself visibly tired and in some pain. Kaiba pulled out and proceeded towards the mansion first - after Jounouchi pleaded not to be taken back home. Since he wasn't in such a panic he decided to cooperate with the speed limit. This time.

'_So… Varon saw Bakura. From what the owner said, Bakura tried to walk away - unusual. He's always looking to cause a bit of trouble. Hm. Maybe his talk with Ryou.. No. That couldn't be it. Right?'_ He sighed softly as he drummed his hands along the wheel. _'Varon wouldn't let him go and then Marik, like the idiotic fool he is, thought he could talk some sense into him and earned himself a blow to the face. Bakura gets pissed off and gives Varon just what he was looking for.'_ He sighed. The police officer and the club's owner had been very taxed by the situation and were ready to just see the night end. Since Bakura and Marik were nowhere in sight, _'they must've slipped out with the crowd. Thank the Gods I didn't see them.'_ He tightened his grip on the wheel. _'They decided to get the story from Varon; he was the instigator after all. At least he told the truth, they might not have been so lenient otherwise.'_

They made it to the mansion and it took Varon and Kaiba both to get the blond out of the car. He was being stubborn, "The seats are so comfortable. Do I hafta move?" He whined.

The brunets both groaned in tired frustration, "YES." They ordered in unison. A few extra minutes later, they made it into the first floor entranceway.

Jounouchi had seemed to regain some energy, he wasn't wobbling anymore either. "It's Kaiba's house!" He chimed as he stated the obvious.

Varon folded his arms across his chest. "Hey thanks for the ride and all." His gaze stayed to the floor in uncertainty. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll call a friend of mine, he's usually up by this time anyway and have him pick me up and take me home." He reached for his cell, inside his pocket.

Jounouchi tugged on Kaiba's sleeve and gave him a secret, 'say-something-now' look across his face. Kaiba gave him a quizzical guise, which earned him a hefty 'huff'. "V-Varon, don't worry 'bout it. Kaiba said you can stay in one of the many guestrooms here." Kaiba started to protest but the blond jabbed him in the side. "Come on. It's so late an' stuff. Really, ya shouldn't be callin' people this late er uh… I mean its early now isn't it?" His expression turned confused as he began an attempt at trying to… yeah…

Varon sighed. "No it's cool. I-"

"Just stay. I don't offer my hospitality to just anyone. Be gracious of my generosity, especially since it _is you." _He muttered and exchanged a few words with one of the man servants that just seemed to appear out of nowhere at his request. His attention shifted to the blond as Varon was shown up the stairs to one of the rooms. "Now let's get you to bed." He offered.

The blond nodded and yawned lazily. "Mn. How 'bout yours?" He smirked playfully. Kaiba shared the smirk. The two went up the stairs and made it without incident to Kaiba's bedroom. The brunet shut the door behind him and turned his attention to Jounouchi, whom had already made his way to the bed.

Kaiba sighed in an offhanded tiredness, he was really feeling the fatigue now. He sauntered over to his puppy and ran his hand through those blond tresses. "So, you ready for bed?" He asked.

Jounouchi stared up at him for a moment before suddenly grabbing a fistful of white t-shirt and pulling him down on top of him. The two fell onto the bed and Jounouchi quickly changed their positions to be straddling atop the other. "Mn. Y'know ya look really good in jeans and a white tee." He grinned and leaned forward. "And dat hair of yours all crazy like that…" He purred heatedly. Jounouchi leaned in to claim the other's lips but was caught by surprise when Kaiba reversed their places.

Kaiba shook his head and slid off the bed. The blond stared up at him in confusion. "Come here." He gently commanded and took hold of his adoration's hand. Reluctantly, the blond complied and stood to his feet, allowing the other to lead him into the bathroom. The CEO took a moment to study himself in the mirror and he pouted somewhat. "You're right. I can't believe I went out in public like this." He sighed as he tried to smooth out his hair.

"No. You look really good like that." Jounouchi insisted. "Now come on, let's get back to bed." He begged.

Kaiba chuckled to himself and picked up a toothbrush and took his time in lifting the toothpaste and uncapping it. "Of course. But first…" He applied some on the brush and extended it out towards the other, "Brush." He ordered.

Jounouchi stared bewildered. "Wh-What?"

The brunet gave him a bored glare. "I heard you puking your brains out over the phone. There's no way in hell I'm kissing you until you wash that mouth of yours first." He explained. Jounouchi grumbled under his breath and took the brush and started to brush his teeth quickly. "Uh, nuh uh." They glared at one another, one in annoyance the other in a scolding sort of manner. Kaiba lifted up his watch that was sitting on the counter and looked up at the blond expectantly. "Start brushing - slowly and until I say its time to stop." He insisted. About eight or so minutes later, as Kaiba ended up stopping the blond about two more times to explain how to correctly brush, the mutt was allowed to rinse out his mouth.

"Didn't realize you was such an anal bastard 'bout teeth brushin'." Jounouchi muttered. "Didja have a dream 'bout bein' a dentist or something growin' up?" He questioned sarcastically to show his irritation.

Kaiba chuckled to himself and stroked the other's cheek. "No. I just find it extremely disgusting that you even attempted to kiss me with that filthy mouth of yours." He stressed and leaned in closer to the other. "Oh by the way, you look really hot in that get-up of yours too." He informed in reference to the blond's very tight leather pants and crimson sleeveless top.

Jounouchi reached out and interlocked his fingers with Kaiba's. Their eyes locked onto one another's and the same look of longing mirrored between them. A light blush colored the blond's cheeks. "K-Kaiba… Thank you." He whispered right before the named other kissed him softly. It was slow and gentle, as if this was their first time kissing all over again. Their lips parted and Jounouchi smiled affectionately.

"For?"

The blond stepped backwards, out of the bathroom and led the other towards the bed. He took a deep breath and paused at the side-edge of the bed, "I called ya an' got all panicky 'cause at that moment I was so outta it I couldn't think an' you came so fast to find me." He shrugged. "I just… The way you went to go find Varon and make sure he was okay…" Kaiba wanted to scoff and relay that he didn't care anything for his friend but refrained from doing so. Though it appeared Jounouchi had sobered up a bit he had no intention of seeing the other alit with rage directed at him. "Just thanks. I've never had someone willin' to just jump outta bed so damn early in da morning to come and pick me up before." He replied sheepishly. Kaiba lifted the other's head up by the chin and smiled very faintly. They climbed into bed and their lips met once more.


	18. Disconcerting Smiles

_Stop! it's okay! I'm still alive! See, it's a new chapter. Sorry about the long wait. The thing is, this story is in its last chapters and so I'm just mediating between the remainder of it and trying to piece it all together peacefully. There is a jump forward, about two months, it's marked in bold - you'll see it. There'll be more explanation for any ooc behavior in this chapter, written in the next. So please don't be too irked if it seems a tad much. Uhm... I don't own Yugioh or its characters and I hope you understand and find this chapter was worth the wait. _

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 18:**

**Disconcerting Smiles**

The clock ticked above them on the far corner wall. It's rhythm, near to sounding the approaching hour. Blue eyes stared into blues as silence was the only thing preventing them from lashing out at one another. When Kaiba had caught Varon on his way out the front door, they had exchanged a bit of back and forth blame about what had happened several hours ago. As it was, the clock made a chime of three 'dings' to signify it was officially ten a.m. "He said that he has lost interest…" Varon finally voiced. "He wanted me to tell you that." The two sat on the same sofa, each at the furthest end from one another. Neither one made an attempt to face the other.

Kaiba rolled the words over in his mind. _'Lost interest…'_ He sighed heavily. _'So perhaps Ryou did get to him after all.' _The brunet CEO mentally smirked. _'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Ryou has a way of breaking through thick skulls and cracking defenses. He tends to talk me into doing things I otherwise wouldn't.'_ "I see." The taller stood to his feet and stared up at the ticking clock blankly. _'It feels so unreal and yet… I believe he is telling the truth. After all, Bakura and Marik were doing their own thing long before I stumbled into their lives.'_

Varon stood to his feet, "Shizuka told me that those two were once major enemies of you and Jounouchi's. They did a lotta things to you that involved something called the 'Shadow Realm'… From the way she explained, it sounds a lot like the Orichalcos we were runnin' back when I was working for that creep, Dartz." He didn't seem to notice the other's surprised shock. "I don't understand what all is going on, but I know there is more to this than you're letting on." The two connected glares. "You and this 'Bakura' person have been in contact before the guy drugged Joey. There'd be no other reason for him to want such a message relayed."

Kaiba's eyes dulled effectively showing his lack of interest in the other. "Your point is?" He questioned, not really caring to hear a reply.

Varon folded his arms against his chest and nodded. "Whatever the reason for it, you kept this person's existence a secret, Joey could've been severely hurt… So I want the truth. This Bakura and his partner Marik, do they plan on comin' after him again? Or can I really believe that they will leave us alone? And what about Ryou? He was often used as a shield against you guys to either protect or hide the evil being right? Can he be trusted?"

"Stay away from Ryou." He warned gravely.

"I need to know how to react to this - appropriately."

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "I don't see where this is any of your concern."

"If it involves the potential for Joey to get hurt, it is my concern. Can I take their word or do I need to-"

Kaiba glared at him heatedly, "Need to what? Go around causing commotions by swinging your barbaric testosterone around like some senseless Neanderthal?" He chided in a disgusted manner. "The Orichalcos… It's been some time since I had to recall that horrid chapter of my life. You were one of those foolish duelists allowing some God-Complex moron to cause torment and pain to others. You're one to talk of having such credible judge of character? Are you attempting to be funny?" His eyes were lit dangerously as he continued on. "I don't give a damn about your insignificant opinions." He shook his head in annoyance. "Haven't I stressed that enough? I feel as if I'm repeating myself."

"I admit that I made some major mistakes - especially towards Jounouchi. I even dueled him and meant to seal him up in the Orichalcos personally but…" He clenched his fists and stared just as fiercely up at the other, "I admit my faults, I'm aware of them and I make up for them. You can't even admit to me that you were wrong about ANYthing. I understand that Jounouchi seems to just ignore your ugly insecurities and-"

Kaiba scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I get that Jounouchi's poor taste in friends has led him to accept you but that means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. Whatever issues that arise between Jounouchi and myself, will be settled between us. So step back and mind your own business."

Varon rolled his own pair of blues and laughed in absolute disbelief. "Ooh, Nice little speech there, I'm really feelin' the love. You're not the only one stuck repeating themselves. Joey is my business - friends stick together when the going gets tough. We tell each other everything - like how you didn't want him going to Identity. Well guess what? We went there and we had an awesome time. But you know what I figured out? Apparently Bakura likes to hang out there and I'm wagerin' you've been fucking the bastard -"

Kaiba punched him in the face, the suddenness of the action knocking the other to the ground. "You are an absolute annoyance." He took a deep breath. "Friendship. It's such a hindrance. You can ponder all you want, create these assumptions and for the most part, there may be some truth in there but in the end it doesn't matter." Kaiba stepped around the other and walked over to a table on the far side wall. There was a tray with a pitcher of water and a few glasses beside it. "I care about Jounouchi more than anyone else ever could and he knows that." _'And that's all that matters.'_ "I have no reason to explain myself, or apologize for that matter, to you." Kaiba poured himself some water and took a short drink. It was quiet for several minutes. Varon had eventually stood back to his feet but the tension mingled with the silence suffocated the room.

The brunet CEO decided it was time to check up on his currently sleeping blond mutt. He passed the other without a second glance but hesitated at the doorway, "Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing you endure some punishment for a change but it's not something Jounouchi would want to have happen." This caught Varon's attention as he idly rubbed at his cheek, "There is no reason for Bakura to say such a thing unless he meant it… So don't go looking for unnecessary trouble." He offered before leaving the living area.

Varon had long since left. Kaiba had returned to his bedroom, to watch over his pathetic mutt. He stretched along the soft cushioning of his bed as he ran his hands through the mutt's hair. "You are such a big baby." He muttered. It was now about one in the afternoon and due to a painful hangover, the blond was still in bed - and wasn't allowing the other to get up either.

Jounouchi pouted with a groan. "No I'm not. I can't help it if my head fuckin' hurts." He defended and scooted closer towards the other. "I'm just glad I threw it all up last night. Mmn, because it feels so good lyin' here with you." He sighed deeply and rested his head against the brunet's chest.

The brunet smirked and nuzzled into the mess of hair under his chin, "I second that. Mostly because listening to you gag and puke your brains out over the phone was torture enough. Although, I did enjoy that wonderful monologue on how-"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't make the mistake of doin' that again." He interjected with a blush. "I was drunk when I said it." He insisted on reference to how hot he thought the other's voice was. If only he could make himself forget that part of the night. Or at the very least, Kaiba's memory of it.

"Oh but the things you said." He mock-gushed. "You said you could even jack-off to my voice." He purred into the other's hair. "How I get you so fuckin' hot that you-"

"Okay, okay! Just stop!" Jounouchi's face was flushed red in embarrassment as he buried it into the other's chest. "You're such an egotistical asshole." He mumbled at an attempt to cover.

"I'm only repeating what you said yourself." Kaiba defended. It was quiet for a while longer. "Hey mutt." Kaiba started with a serious demeanor.

Jounouchi began to draw random shapes over the other's clothed chest. "Hm?"

"Your friend Varon and I had a very… unpleasant conversation earlier." The brunet admitted, deciding to get a preemptive as he was sure the other would most likely be informing Jounouchi anyway.

Jounouchi could feel the other tense somewhat. His own demeanor hardening some as he recalled the mumblings of his friend just before they had taken off to the club. Needless to say, Varon had already relayed a disliking towards the brunet-headed CEO. "Oh yeah? What about?" He asked in feint naivety. "Is that why he left so early?"

"No. He was already planning on leaving before I spoke with him… There were just some things he wanted to get cleared off his chest and well," Kaiba didn't know exactly what to say. It wasn't like he particularly cared for the argument, in fact, he could easily pretend it never happened but… He doubted Jounouchi would like to hear that 'truth' so he went against it. "I don't want any secrets between us, Jounouchi." He settled on cutting to the chase. He could forget anything that dealt with the blond's friend but there had been one thing that irked him. Something that really bothered him.

The blond forced himself to sit up, as the tone of the other was definitely worth the extra effort. His brows furrowed in worry, "Y-yeah, I wouldn't want any either. What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

There had been something… That had irritated him. "He said the two of you went to Identity and apparently you had an 'awesome' time. Is that true?" He asked indifferent. "I want to believe that he was just trying to get to me by making up a lie but I'm wondering if it really was. I recall when I asked you about where you two had gone, you mentioned some other place."

Several things ran through the blond's mind as he mulled over the other's question. "I…" Jounouchi nodded in shame. _'He told him? Varon had promised he wouldn't mention it ever… So why? How could he do that to me? No… Nothin' good ever comes from lyin'. I should know that by now.'_ "The truth is, Kaiba… When I said that we went to 'Chilled', I was lying." His face fell into an apologetic guilt. "I didn't know we were going to Identity and I hadn't told him that you didn't want me near that place. When I went out with him and we ended up there, I had wanted to leave but…" The blond shook his head. "I stayed. I'm sorry. I know what you had said an' I didn't want you to get mad so I- I just figured it woulda been a lot easier to just make up something… I was an idiot…"

Kaiba looked up at the other and smirked somewhat. "Well, I already knew you were an idiot. But it's good to hear you finally admit it." He earned himself a bitter scowl in response. "The troubling thing about it is the fact you lied to me about it. Mutt, I…" He frowned and looked away. _'Even though I knew about it, it feels so much more impacting to hear him say it. Why?'_

Jounouchi caressed the other's face with his hand. "I know. So let's promise that we won't keep anything else away from one another and that we're gonna talk our problems out like adults should in the future." He winked and offered a meek smile.

The brunet sat up and took the other's hand in his own. "Sounds good. I find it rather hard to stay angry with you anyway." He nodded in full agreement. "Does that mean you fully forgive me for hiding the truth about Bakura and Marik from you as well - or is that pushing it too much?" He asked curious.

Jounouchi smirked. "…Mn. Well, you did take my mistake in stride I guess I can forgive ya. If anything, my dearest Kaiba, it proves I ain't datin' some emotionless cyborg." He grinned as the other rolled his eyes. "And you actually admit you made a mistake." His smile faded and his expression went serious as he hugged close to the other. "Besides, I know what it's like to have someone or something control ya." He sighed. "My father let alcohol fuck up his life for a long time… it was the reason I left and went out on my own. It had gotten so bad, 'specially after he found out I was gay." He nuzzled into Kaiba's black sweater, "I can't imagine what you must've been put through wit' someone like that evil spirit… I'm mostly just sad to know he hurt you so much Kaiba…" He continued.

The brunet shared the hug and pulled the other tight against him. "Well there's nothing to be sad about anymore. He's out of our lives for good this time. I'm sure of it."

Jounouchi grinned. "And I can take your word for it, right?" He questioned, the other nodded in the positive. "Then I can focus on makin' you the happiest man on this whole damn planet." He promised as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Kaiba leaned back avoiding their lips from connecting. "What?" Jounouchi pouted.

Kaiba eyed him carefully. "Have you brushed your teeth since waking up?" The other laughed with a roll of his eyes and attempted to kiss the other again. He pulled back and stared skeptically. They each stared at one another before Jounouchi groaned in frustration and reluctantly rolled off the bed . "Remember, to brush correctly, the way I showed you early this morning." He remarked as he laid back onto the bed and the other meandered into the bathroom. Kaiba chuckled satisfied with the curses the other emitted under his breath.

* * *

Kaiba had sent a message to Mokuba relaying that he wanted to talk to him earlier that morning. It was about five in the evening now. He was at work in the middle of reviewing the terms of the contract Ivan Truesdale had sent over. He sighed deeply and stood to his feet. It was then, that his cell decided to ring. He pulled it out from his pants pocket and smiled faintly as his young brother's name flickered on the screen. "Mokuba." He greeted quietly.

"Seto! Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner! What's up?" The chipper young man sailed over the line. The brunet relaxed at the familiar excitement in the other's voice. It was a good sign that his brother was truly enjoying it over there.

"Nothing much. How's everything on your end?" He asked as he walked over to the large window of his office. He stared out over the city and listened to his younger brother ramble on about working for a major company and all the perks and cons that come with it - as if Seto Kaiba didn't already know them.

"…And I dunno, it's really pretty cool. So anyways, how are you doing over back in Japan?" He asked. "Have you fired any people for being a minute late - or did anyone screw up your coffee?"

Kaiba smirked. "Very funny. That only happened once and I was planning on firing them anyway." He insisted. "But to answer your question, I haven't fired anyone actually…" He frowned. _'Everyone has really pulled together and done well, even as I have failed to be an appropriate leader.'_ Indeed, it was true. His employees for whatever reasons, had remained diligent and dependable even as he slumped and dwelled in mediocrity for so long. It felt strange to have people that actually could be relied on but he swore he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to such depths again. "I think I actually have a group of competent employees." He furthered.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad to hear you have a group that can actually tolerate your attitude." Mokuba laughed a bit at the end. "Oh by the way, Seto… That Truesdale guy swung by here a couple days ago." His tone went into professional mode.

Kaiba was rather impressed. "Oh? What did he say?" He asked.

"Mn. Well, he was askin' about the plan you guys are setting up over there on that island. He just wanted my opinion on the matter and to see how informed I was on it. I didn't tell him much since I wasn't sure if you were aware of the visit. But he seemed pretty cool and was really psyched about the project."

Kaiba made his way back to his desk and sat down in the chair. "Well, it appears so since he just sent me his part of the contract this morning. He's agreed to most of my terms, so I'm rather pleased myself." He sifted through the folder and closed it. Silence reigned for a moment.

"Seto. Was there something else you wanted to talk about? I mean, your message sounded kinda like you had something specific to discuss and all." Mokuba asked.

The brunet leaned back in his chair and took a deep mental breath. "Ein said he ran into over there." Kaiba started.

It was quiet over the line as he figured the other was thinking. "…Oh yeah I remember now. I was wondering why he was here in America so I went up to him. It was really weird, he acted all shocked to see me. But I guess he just knows how I didn't like him too much…" He trailed off at the end there.

The brunet shook his head. "No, Mokuba… There's something I have to tell you about Ein and me."

"What is it Seto? Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Ein and I aren't together anymore. We've been apart since January." He informed distantly. "Since the first and-"

"Since I made you confess?" Mokuba broke in.

"Mokuba…" The conversation was a slow one. Neither one really quick to responding. "There were reasons why we had kept it a secret to begin with. You know, I wasn't sure how you reacted so I didn't tell you and then you ended up finding out… As for Ein, it was a similar ordeal and well, he ended up leaving back to America to avoid the press from finding us out."

There was a long huff on the other end. "Seto, I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Don't apologize Mokuba. It would've come out eventually I'm sure of it. I'm a well-known person in Japan and America so it isn't like its easy for my personal life to stay secret for long." He shrugged, though the other couldn't see it. They exchanged a bit more of small talk after the grim conversation and bid each other goodbye.

* * *

Kaiba locked his files in his desk drawer and headed out. After locking his office door, he walked down the hallway and entered the secretary's lobby. Ms. Mckenzie and the other girl, he still referred to as 'new girl', were also making to leave. Ms. Mckenzie noticed him and smiled, "Goodnight. Mr. Kaiba." She spoke politely and returned to helping the other lock up.

The brunet CEO offered a small nod in reply and made his way to the elevators. As he exited he was stopped by the first floor receptionist. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Your driver has arrived." The woman informed and then scurried back to her desk.

_'My driver? I brought my own car to work... Who..?' _Kaiba made his way to the front doors and exited out and sure enough there was a shiny '69 Mustang parked out in front, a familiar man with blond locks and a tall lean body stood before the passenger side door. The brunet shook his head and smirked. "My driver, huh?" He descended the few steps and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, this is unexpected Mutt." He started as the other grinned up at him. "Last I saw you, you were snuggling into the blankets on my bed."

Jounouchi opened the door and continued to grin. "Yes well, I was waitin' and waitin' for you to get off work so we could eat dinner together but you was takin' too long." He explained. "So I came down here to retrieve you myself." He furthered. "We're gonna grab something to eat at this restaurant not too far from here."

Kaiba gave him a peculiar look. "Oh really?" He questioned.

"Yes. So get in and I we will proceed to our next date." Jounouchi winked coyly. _'I can get used to this on a regular basis.'_ It was a sudden thought that rushed through the brunet's mind but he didn't mind it. The meaning was true after all. He could get used to being with Jounouchi and his spontaneity. So he slipped in and allowed the blond to shut his door and take him to their next destination.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

_**October 20th - Two Months Later**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a chilly late night in Domino City. Kaiba strolled casually down the stairs with a heavy sigh as he slid his cell into his jeans pocket. "Are you heading out, sir?" The doorman questioned, as he opened the closet nearest the front door and pulled out his master's blue trench coat.

Kaiba nodded in bemused demure. "Yes. The mutt's car has decided to break down on him once again." He smirked more to himself and headed out the door, held open by his doorman. He nodded once more as his hired help bid him a safe drive. The brunet stepped into his Jaguar, parked nicely out in front instead of in the garage with his other vehicles. He turned the ignition and sped out into the dark night. His phone rang. After a moment or two of fighting to get his phone out of his jeans' pocket, he finally answered on the fourth ring. "I'll be there in about five minutes." He assured, as he knew by the ring tone it was Jounouchi.

The blond on the other end sighed softly. "Well, hurry it up. I've been waiting a while here y'know." He replied impatiently. "What were you doin'? Puttin' on your makeup?"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I had to get dressed and fix my hair a bit. You do realize it's two in the morning don't you? People are usually asleep this late at night." He informed with a slight of annoyance. "Why do you choose to work so late anyway?" He questioned.

"Because I'm not a morning person and we've gotta full staff for the evening shift. Besides I'm usually up in the wee hours of the day anyways, so its perfect for me. And I'm sorry if its such a hassle to ya, I just figured since we don't live all that far apart from each other and we ARE datin' and-"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever mutt. Just shut up already." He stressed his irritation further. "I'm almost there, be outside in a minute." The other replied and they hung up. The brunet shook his head and threw his phone onto the passenger seat. He stifled a yawn and sighed heavily. This wasn't the first or even the second time he had to pick up the blond and take him to work, "The mutt's car isn't exactly the reliable type…" Another roll of blue eyes. He still wasn't used to getting up and driving his mutt to the twenty-four hour restaurant.

He pulled into the driveway and looked around. The mutt wasn't outside waiting like they had agreed. He sighed heavily and shut off the engine, tucking the keys into his pocket. He opened the car door and stepped out, stalled somewhat as he remembered his cell and leaned back in to pick it up and place it into his pocket. He shut the door and made his way to the front door and knocked. The brunet checked his watch and tapped his foot unconsciously. _'He better be ready. It would be like him to rush me when he isn't-'_

The door opened to reveal a very under dressed Jounouchi - the only articles worn on that lithe body was a pair of very low-cut boxers. After Kaiba's initial shock and the wave of heat that flooded through him, did he finally manage to regain control over his brain. "What are you wearing?" He asked stepping inside as the other backed up. "That's not appropriate for work." He informed with a smirk as he pointed out the obvious. He absently flung the door shut behind him.

Jounouchi grinned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck loosely. "It isn't? Oh damn. This is all I have right now." he sighed feint frustration and leaned forward to kiss the other on the lips. "Guess I'll just hafta call in…" He purred and tasted the other's lips with his tongue.

The brunet ran his right hand down to the blond's naked side and rested it on his hip, while the left hand nestled itself into his layered tresses, He tugged somewhat, which made the other gasp and pull away a little. Kaiba took advantage and slipped his tongue into the unsuspecting mouth. Jounouchi moaned in disapproval but did nothing to pull away. He'd come to realize when it came to hot make-out sessions, Kaiba always preferred to initiate. "Mn. So you… woke me up and said…" It was the brunet's turn to utter a low moan as Jounouchi pressed him against the front door. "… to work and… you don't even… have to?" He breathed in and out through very short breaks in their hasty kisses.

Jounouchi's hands slid down the front of the other's chest and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. "You talk way too much. Y'know that?" He sighed and broke their lip-lock. Their eyes met with intensity. "I've wanted you for so long and I am not letting you leave here without-"

Kaiba shrugged off his now open button up and began moving the blond backwards out of the front hallway and towards the living area. "Mn. Where's your..?"

"She's at a friends." Jounouchi answered as he clawed at the brunet's tank and began to pull it over his head. "You fuckin' wear too many clothes just to take me to work." He commented offhandedly. Jounouchi stirred them away from the couches and continued down the back hallway where the bedrooms resided. "She went over there a couple hours ago…" He informed.

The brunet nodded and the two continued their curious touches and eye-gawking at one another until they were in front of Jounouchi's bedroom door. The blond backed up against it as Kaiba pinned him there and smirked. "I'm not leaving here until we do this." Jounouchi stared back at him endearing. The air became quiet, their demeanors calmed as the frantic touches turned into slow caresses. Kaiba cupped the blond's chin in a gentle hold, leant forward and kissed him softly.

"K-Kaiba…" The blond sighed. They were still like that for a good moment before pulling away. "I…" The past two months had been a excruciating ordeal for the both of them. As they still hadn't been able to move beyond flirtatious fondling or sensual kisses, not because one wasn't ready; both were willing and wanting for that matter. No it was simply a matter of treacherous timing. No matter how perfect the setup, something would utterly destroy the mood and break up the rendezvous. And unfortunately, such mishaps ended up with the two arguing and stomping off in frustration and not to mention cold showers.

The brunet fought the urge to bite his own lip in hesitation as a particular proposition that had been on his mind for a while began to gnaw at him. "Mutt…" They stared at one another and Jounouchi grinned meekly. "You're suddenly so shy." Kaiba murmured against his ear.

"Heh. You wish… I just feel so… So…" The blond ran his hands up the other's chest and wrapped them around the other's neck, in trademark fashion.

Kaiba brought his left arm down and wrapped it around the blond's naked waste. With his right hand he slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open behind the other. "Are you okay?" He asked tenderly, inwardly nervous himself that other was having some second thoughts. He could understand them well, it seemed like they were destined to never be allowed satisfaction for their burning desires. "Jou..?"

The blond looked up and pressed himself against the other and smiled heatedly. "I'mma fuck you senseless." He whispered in a sensual seriousness that made the brunet all the harder. The blond stepped backwards into the open room, pulling the other with his arms still wrapped around the other's neck. Their lips met again in passionate flare. Tongues clashed, fighting for a battle of dominance and then a sound reverberated from in-between their heated bodies. _*Ring, Ring* _It was quiet, but to the two of them, it was as loud as a speeding train traveling just outside. Jounouchi pressed his lips harder against the other.

"That's…" Kaiba started but the blond just kept on kissing desperately. "Mn. Jouno. Jounouchi…" He was able to break away and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Jounouchi looked up at him and refused to release the other. "No… Don't answer it…" He pleaded, "Please, Kaiba…"

The brunet frowned apologetically. "You know I wouldn't if it was just anything else but…"

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi began.

"That ring… It's Mokuba calling." Their lips clashed again. "Just take a minute." Kaiba mumbled against earnest lips. "Alright?" He sighed. _*Ring, Ring* _"Mn. Jounouchi… I have to answer." He stared at the other and hoped the other would understand.

The blond stared up at him for a moment longer, the phone ringing in all its annoyance and then finally removed his arms from the brunet. "Okay. Yeah… It's Mokuba." He nodded and turned around. Kaiba stared at him a moment longer, the urge to console him almost too much to ignore. _*Ring, Ring*_ He heaved a weighty sigh before walking out and pulling the phone from out of his tight jeans' pocket. "Hey, Mokuba." He greeted, trying to level both his breathing and voice.

"Seto. Hey, where are you?" The younger Kaiba questioned casually.

"Is something wrong?" He asked dejectedly. Even though, he knew he had to answer for Mokuba… He felt… _'What is this feeling?'_ It was a lot more irritating than frustration and hurt much more than the typical ache he felt… There was just…_ 'The way he looked at me…'_

Back in the room, Jounouchi was trying to will away his anger and it took everything in him NOT to blow up at the other. As they've already have major confrontations due to interruptions, which, he knew weren't either party's fault. Just that damn bad timing all over again. _'Why can't we just be given one fuckin' night?' _He raged internally as his body pained with anti-climactic demise. He was so busy internally fuming that he didn't notice the brunet return. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder and urged him to turn around.

For a moment, Jounouchi remained still. It just hurt so much to look at the other. There were several things he wanted to say but they were always put aside due to this or that. He finally did face the other and the brunet's expression held only what he, himself, had already figured. "What's the matter?" He asked, in any case. It didn't really matter, the brunet was leaving -that's all it came down to.

Kaiba shook his head slowly. "Yeah… Apparently Mokuba is back in Japan and was planning on surprising me… He's at the estate and well,"

Jounouchi looked up at the other and took a deep breath. "Hey, that's…" He forced a smile and nodded. "That's great. So Mokuba's back." The blond tried to be his usually cheery self. "You need to get over there pronto man, ya haven't seen him since January, right?"

"Yeah." The brunet rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "I am really sorry about this. Jounouchi, 'this' is going to happen." He promised.

The blond nodded exasperatedly. "I know it's just… It's either your work or mine, Shizuka or your last minute meetin' s… Shizuka's horribly timed phone calls, her false contractions…and now it's your brother. Too… I just…" Jounouchi bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say…" His eyes fell downcast as he forced himself to shut up before he looked totally like a selfish partner.

Kaiba lifted the other's gaze back up to his and half-smiled. "It'll be okay. We're definitely going forward and I refuse to give up on us getting some alone-time." He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was soft and a little longer than normal as they each gave one another a nice long lingering stare. "Call me later, alright?"

The blond nodded. "Okay. If I don't, it's 'cause I fell asleep so then you gotta call me then. Okay?" Kaiba kissed him again and left the room. Jounouchi lingered in his lonely bedroom a moment longer before following the other out. He watched forlornly as the other threw on his tank and slipped the button-up back onto his body. It was silent as the two made their way to the door and Jounouchi stayed behind - as he wasn't wearing anything but slightly tighter black boxers - as Kaiba made his way to his awaiting Jaguar. As Kaiba slipped into his car and his eyes flittered upwards to see the blond standing there at the doorway, a sudden urge to say something, pounded against his chest in fervor but… He couldn't think of what it was he should say. He slid the key into the ignition and a last exchange of waves was the last thing before he pulled out and drove back to his home.


	19. Interaction

_Oh wow, this chapter is pretty long. Well, IF the next chapter goes as I have it outlined so, we are approaching the end, my friends. I don't anything belonging to the Yugioh name/brand. I hope you enjoy and as always I love to hear your reviews! ^^ Now on to the chapter!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 19**

**Interaction**

A lot of different thoughts entered the brunet's mind as he sped down the road. _'Jounouchi, I will make it up to you. Why does it always happen every time we..?'_ He shook his head. _'No. It'll be alright. Jounouchi and I will be fine. I'm going to make up for it. I promise.' _He took a deep breath and turned left at the intersection. _'I should just be happy to know Mokuba is home. He's really home.' _With a surge of excitement coursing through him, he continued on his way to the mansion. About five minutes later, Kaiba was in the gates and ascending the small steps to the porch. He rushed inside and shrugged off his coat, handing it to the doorman unconsciously as he glanced around the front hallway. His employee took the jacket and opened the closet near the door. "Sir, if you're looking for the young Master, he is in the first floor living area."

The brunet turned his attention to the other and nodded in appreciation before hurrying down the short hall to the right and swinging the doors open. He paused in surprise, although he was quite aware that his brother was, in fact, in Japan, in the mansion, in this very living room; he was still completely taken aback to see his brother stand from his place on the sofa and turn to face him. "M-Mokuba…" Kaiba could hear his heart pounding against the walls of his chest in an all-too overjoyed rhythm.

The raven-haired CEO smiled warmly as he made his way around and to the other. "Seto." He murmured as they stared at one another for a moment. A small smile crept along Kaiba's lips, Mokuba couldn't resist any longer and gave his brother a big hug. "Ah, Seto. It's so good to see you."

Kaiba hugged the other just as deeply, the sentiments truly felt and mirrored. "I can't believe you're actually here. Why didn't you tell me? I would've picked you up at the airport myself." He chided lightly as he tightened his hold on the other. The younger only chuckled in response. "Anyway, I'm just glad you're here." The older exhaled in relief and the two finally parted from one another. Kaiba gave his brother a good look over and shook his head with a smirk. "Look at you. I think you've gotten taller since last I saw you… Hmm. But you look thinner as well. Have you been eating properly?" Kaiba questioned, similar to a parenting tone.

Mokuba smirked amused. "Yes, Mother." He answered sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "I've been taking really good care of myself - I've even joined a gym and started working out." He informed.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and showed a bit of surprise. "You? Joined a gym?" He asked in disbelief.

"What?" Mokuba glared somewhat as he tried to decipher the unknown meaning of his older brother's tone. "What's so shocking about me joining a gym?" He questioned once more, daring the other to answer.

The brunet chuckled dryly before waving his hand between them. "It's just… You're one of the laziest people I know." He shrugged casually enough, though the smirk along his features only made his remark feel like a not-so-subtle cheap shot. "That's all."

Mokuba's left eye began to twitch in irritation. "I resent that accusation." The younger returned defensively. He folded his arms across his chest, "I can name a bunch of people much more deserving of the title of 'lazy'." He furthered. The two glared at one another a while longer before turning away and laughing a bit. "Okay, well maybe I'm a little on the laid-back side but come on, 'laziest person you know'? Really?"

Kaiba nodded as he pretended to reconsider. "Perhaps. I guess if I really tried, I could think of some individuals suited for that title." Kaiba took a deep breath, reached out and ruffled the long raven-locks that belonged to his brother. The other pouted somewhat. "It's good to have you back, Mokuba." _'Even if it's for a short while… It's so good to see you.'_

"Hey come on, let's go to the kitchen. Mrs. Koizawa said she has some chocolate bread waiting for us." The younger urged, shuffling the other out of the living area. He affectively maneuvered the other around and was pushing him out into the hall. "We can sit down and talk some more too. We haven't really had a chance to do so and it's been nearly a year already." The two halted their steps in the middle of the first floor hallway. "I know I shouldn't act like such a child, I'm a fuckin' adult for crying out loud but…" It was quiet for a moment, "I really have missed you, Seto. And I'm truly sorry… For the suffering I put you through these past couple of years."

Kaiba's demeanor hardened as he took in Mokuba's words. _'To tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't apologize… That it's -in fact- all my own undoing.'_ His expression softened then and a very faint smile shadowed his features. "Mokuba. Thank you. I didn't raise you to hide your opinions or to wear false masks around me. We both have made some mistakes these past couple of years." The brunet turned around to face his brother and ruffled his hair once more. "Being eighteen doesn't make you an adult. So stop carrying all this weight around with you. You are nowhere near old enough to have such burdens on your shoulders. Now come, I'm kind of craving some chocolate bread too." Kaiba turned on his heel and headed for the dining hall. "Oh." He paused and threw a smirk over his shoulder towards the other, "If you ever think about swearing in front of me again, I'll have to ground you."

The hazel-eyed other stared in surprise, still mulling over the other's words from before. He smiled weakly and put his hands on his hips in an almost daring manner, "Oh and just what could you really do about it, big brother? Take away my TV privileges or something?" He smirked. "I'm eighteen years old - I'll be nineteen in December." Kaiba ignored him and made his way to the kitchen. Though there was no reply, Mokuba still found himself a bit nervous. Could his brother really find a way to truly 'ground' him even at such an age? _'No way. There's nothing. I mean, what could there possibly be? The only things I really care about are… the company… and my car and…'_ Mokuba paled as he thought about the harsh penalties the other could carry out. "Uh, Uh, Seto my great and awesome big brother - I was just kidding about what I said. You know that right.?" He followed after the older. "Seto?" Mokuba laughed nervously as his brother continued to give him the silent treatment.

* * *

The faint, distant, sound of ringing is what jarred the older Kaiba out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. The phone continued to ring and he finally recognized the tone to belong to his blond-headed love. He looked around and grabbed for the blaring object buzzing along his wooden bedside table. "Mn. Hello?" The brunet mumbled as he fell back onto his bed.

"…What's up wit' you? Don't tell me the early bird Seto Kaiba is actually asleep?"

Kaiba ran a lazy left hand through his hair before sighing softly against the phone. The lingering of a smirk twitched at his lips, "Mn. I was up late last night." He explained with a yawn. "What time is it, anyway?" He muttered to himself as he turned to check the clock beside his bed. _'Eight-thirty… Wait.'_ "What are you doing up so early anyway?" The brunet asked as he slid his arm underneath his head.

"Oh. I decided to work - it always helps to have extra people anyways so they were more than willin' to have me there."

The brunet frowned somewhat as he recalled their latest failed attempt. "I'm sorry for what happened last night, Jounouchi." He replied in serious tone. "I'm going to make it up to you."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. It'll happen eventually. You said so yourself. Besides don't apologize. It wasn't like you was takin' off to see some secret lover or anything right? - You didn't right?" Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle somewhat. "You said that you haven't seen Mokuba since way back in January. Seto, there's no reason to say sorry when it involves seeing your family again. - Especially Mokuba." He assured.

The brunet couldn't help but feel utter relief that the blond wasn't holding anything against him. He knew though, that the other was feeling a bit down about the whole thing - even if he said everything was okay. Kaiba had wanted to say something then, but Jounouchi started talking once more. "So, anyways, I was callin' to see if you wanted to eat breakfast wit' me and Shizuka - Mokuba too." He offered hopeful.

There was silence for a moment as Kaiba thought about this innocent request. But of course, the consequences of his answer held a magnitude and tinge of dread to the otherwise no-brainer question. _'I would have to tell Mokuba that not only am I seeing someone… but that I'm seeing Jounouchi at that. How would he react? Would he be okay with it? How could he? He was so adamant and openly disturbed by my relationship with Ein.'_ Kaiba sighed heavily, not really meaning for the other to hear over the line. "Hey, is everything okay?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba sat up and nodded, though obviously the other couldn't see it. "Y-yeah, it's just…" The brunet frowned. He never told Jounouchi exactly why Mokuba had taken the role of CEO of their American based company. How would the blond respond to his brother's disapproval for that matter?

"Eh? Don't tell me ya haven't told your bro 'bout us, Kaiba?"

"Well, I hardly get to talk to him as it is… And when we get the chance to, he's usually the more talkative." He explained.

"Uh huh. Well, then… Why not tell'em over breakfast with us?" He urged.

Kaiba sighed once again. "I don't know Jounouchi. I'm not even sure he's awake yet. We were up pretty late talking and catching up." He replied hesitantly.

"Come on, Seto. Please..?"

"Listen Jounouchi. I'll check on him and if he says it's fine - then we'll meet up with you alright?" He could hear something to the effect of a whispered muffle of 'success' but it was very hushed and hidden. "But listen Jounouchi… I promise to tell him myself, so if you could just keep 'us' a secret until then. At least until breakfast is over." Kaiba felt like such a coward, for even uttering such a request. _'This isn't like me at all. How can I..?'_ There was silence over the line for a moment. _'How can I ask him to hide our relationship like that?'_

"…You want to pretend we aren't a couple?" The blond's words hit Kaiba hard. He attempted to say something, to tell him to forget the whole thing entirely but the other's loud exhale silenced his words. "Alright. Through breakfast. But you better tell'em Kaiba - and explain to me why the hell I can't even kiss or hold or hug my own boyfriend." He demanded in an immature demeanor, Kaiba wondered if the blond was wearing a deep pout.

Kaiba was still somewhat stunned by the other's compliance. "Thank you, Jounouchi."

"Whoa okay, Kaiba. You're really startin' to freak me out y'know. I mean, first you're apologizing to me an' now you're thanking me? You sure you're okay?"

The brunet nodded. "Ugh. You must be rubbing some of that cheerful friendship crap on me. Damn, I'm growing soft. I was afraid that would happen upon extended exposure to your overactive personality." He mock-grumbled.

"Yeah. Y'know, a nice and gentle Kaiba is a very scary thing. But… I like it when you're weird sometimes - at least I know you're really well, uhm you care 'bout me. You wouldn't feel so compelled to apologize an' stuff otherwise, right?" The last part was a bit hesitant.

The nervousness and vulnerability of that voice made the brunet roll his eyes in amusement. His mutt definitely was acting a little unlike himself too. _'Yeah. I enjoy seeing you act so nervous and embarrassed too.'_ He smirked. "You're right. I hope you know that you're important to me, Mutt."

There was a comfortable pause as each spent a moment to recollect themselves - as well as their prideful egos. "Yeah of course I know that… S-so come on I'm getting hungrier by the minute Kaiba! Go grab Mokuba and let's go eat already!" He burst with mustered excitement.

"Alright hold on. Let me check on Mokuba and I'll call you back." He assured. After a few more goodbyes, the two hung up. Even though he was delighted that the other had agreed to keep their relationship a secret- something that surely surprised him- he still felt uneasy about the whole ordeal. _'It seems like… Does he really feel okay about keeping it a secret. How the hell am I going to tell Mokuba anyway?' _The brunet shook his head. "No. I'm being ridiculous. It was this same kind of thinking and sneaking around that ended very badly with Ein." Kaiba nodded in confidence as he shuffled out of bed and reached for his robe. "I'll sit down and tell Mokuba that I am with Jounouchi after breakfast." He vowed.

The brunet stepped out of his room and walked the short distance to that of his brother's bedroom door. He knocked briefly and when he didn't receive an answer, slowly stepped in. The scene that met his eyes didn't surprise him in the least and it also brought him a bit of relief. His brother never liked getting up in the morning and it seemed he still hadn't mastered late nights and early mornings as much as he tried to lead him to believe so. He stepped over the carelessly thrown bags and luggage scattered about the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. A lot of things ran through Kaiba's head. They had gone through a lot of things over the past few years. And it wasn't just his homosexuality that they argued over. There was the time when Mokuba had attempted to start smoking, drinking, ditching classes - Kaiba's week long trips to America, the missed dinners and broken promises.

The brunet could remember everything. "We really have had a rough time haven't we?" It wasn't as easy as he figured it would be. _'I never considered you would grow up and rebel against me…'_ It brought him back to their conversation just last night. They stayed up and talked about a lot of things. In the end, Kaiba stressed that everything they went through was more or less, a typical family ordeal.

"_How so?"_

_**/Start FlashBack/**_

Mokuba tore another piece of bread off and popped it into his mouth. "How so? You and I are anything but typical. I mean you're a fu… Uh, a CEO of your very own company. One you successfully turned into an amazing gaming and electronics company when it was once an infamous corporation of death and violence. Seto, we're not typical." He stressed defensively.

Kaiba shook his head. "Of course not. We're better than the mass population on this planet. But every family has its own problems and disruptions. Most _kids_ follow the wrong crowd at some point in their lives. Most _kids_ experiment in alcohol or even drugs." He shrugged. "Lots of marriages and bonds suffer from one member being away from the family for too long a period. I know I left you alone - a lot, while I did work in America or some other part of the world. That was wrong."

Mokuba frowned. "I gave you so much Hell for it too. I'm sorry." The younger took a sip of his coffee. "I know running a company comes with so many responsibilities but back then… I don't know what I was thinking. When I was a kid, I admired you so much for it. You'd become so important and were able to help so many people and other orphans were made happy. But, it's like I forgot all of that when I entered high school." The younger seemed very troubled by his own past actions. "It's like all I could see then, was seeing you off seemingly every other week and, you were hardly home for dinner - you left so early in the morning that you were scarcely at the breakfast table." He shook his head.

"I know. I hate to think it but I guess I got so used to doing it I never thought about how it must've felt for you. And I know I wasn't so understanding back then." Kaiba leaned against his chair and stared over at the other. "I was so angry with you, when I saw you smoking with some no-good thugs."

The younger leaned his head to the right against his own chair, he sat in it sideways as to be facing the other with his arms crossed against the top. "I remember that. It was two new guys at school and they were all impressed with the famous Mokuba Kaiba." He rolled his eyes. "They talked about how messed up their parents were and I was lucky to have such an awesome brother… I kinda felt like they could understand how I felt about being lonely and started hanging out with them…" He shook his head in despair. "Even though I thought smoking and partying were so fun and exciting… In the end I'd still be alone. And when you'd come back…"

Kaiba frowned. "…All we'd do is argue."

"Is that really so typical?" Mokuba questioned, lowering his gaze.

The brunet took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, Mokuba.. It is."

"I wish I could take back all of it. It's not like you had a choice. I was acting like a spoiled little brat, wanting all of your attention and screaming at you to just go away forever… I was such an idiot back then." He scowled bitterly at nothing in particular.

Kaiba glared, "Don't ever say that Mokuba. Don't put yourself down."

"But Seto-"

"No Mokuba." The two locked gazes. "You were such a rebellious kid back then… Rebellious but at least you were honest. At least you didn't bottle it all up inside. Maybe our arguments got out of hand, I didn't handle your outbursts as well as I should have… But we are not a statistic, we aren't just another messed up family. We have similar issues but if there's one thing you and I do well, its we stick together no matter what. And honestly, if you had been really intent on keeping any of your negative habit's a secret, I have no doubt you would've done so and I would never have known." He reached out and placed a stern hand on the younger's shoulder. "But you're a good kid and you knew the limits in which you could go. I trust you so much and although you gave me so many scares and sleepless nights, I never questioned whether it would all work out in the end."

Mokuba gave him a gaze of wide-eyed shock. Amazement that his brother could relay such meaningful and emotionally woven words to him… Even after so much… "Seto…"

"You aren't perfect, Mokuba. And when it comes to raising you… I wasn't the perfect parent either. And that's okay. You're my brother. No matter what obstacles dare to stand in front or between us-"

Mokuba smiled and nodded in understanding. "-We'll always see each other in the end."

/**_End Flash_**/

Kaiba shook the other awake. It amazed him how his brother had grown up. Though they eventually moved passed those obstacles, neither one was could bring themselves to truly talk the issues out. It sort of just got buried with most of their past dramas. _'But this… It really feels like we've met some closure over it all. Maybe we've both done some much needed growing over the past couple of months.'_ He stared down at the sleeping other and attempted to wake the other again. "Mokuba. Hey, Mr. Lazy, get up."

The younger curled up into the thick blankets and grumbled. "Nngh. Seto, five more minutes." He pleaded as he pulled the blankets over his head. This also did not surprise the brunet. As mentioned before, the other wasn't a morning person. He attempted to wake the other once again.

* * *

Jounouchi stretched and tossed the phone onto the small table in the center of the living area. "What did Kaiba say, big brother?" Shizuka asked as she studied herself in the wall mirror hanging in the back hallway. She frowned as her cheeks were puffy, she didn't like how pregnancy made her look like a blimp. "Are girls supposed to get this big during pregnancy?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

The blond threw himself onto the couch and stared distantly up at the ceiling. "Mn. He's gonna wake up Mokuba an' see if he wants to come with us…" He trailed off as his mind tried to decipher why the brunet would sound so worried about their relationship. _'Why does it matter? I mean, Mokuba knows he's gay. The kid was there when he announced it to the world… So…'_ He groaned in frustration. "Thinkin' so much about this when I know I probably shouldn't be."

Shizuka entered the living area and sat down on the loveseat across the way. "What are you mumbling about over there?" She questioned gently as she rubbed her more than visible bump in habit. She still couldn't get over how quickly the bump had appeared but the doctors had told her the baby would make itself known as she progressed. As it was, she was only weeks away from her due date. "What's wrong?"

Jounouchi looked up from his position and shook his head. "I dunno. He's askin' Mokuba to join us but if he does, Kaiba wants to pretend like we aren't dating… Mokuba doesn't know yet so he doesn't want either of us giving out the information." He informed dejectedly. "I just couldn't help but wonder why after all of this time he hasn't mentioned that he's with me - or at least datin' someone. He sounded kinda weird too. I dunno."

Shizuka smiled warmly. "Aw, Katsuya, I'm sure it's nothing too serious. I know sometimes you aren't exactly straightforward yourself. It's not like they're able to talk all that much and I have a feeling Kaiba isn't necessarily the talkative type at that." She stood to her feet and walked over to the sofa, she stared down over her brother and nodded. "Don't worry so much, okay?" Jounouchi looked up and grinned in understanding.

About thirty minutes passed by and Shizuka had returned to the bathroom to redo her hair for the third time that morning. Jounouchi continued to lay along the sofa as he fought the urge to fall into a deep sleep. He had, after all, been awake all through the night - working. As if on cue, his phone broke through the silence. He reached over and flipped it open. "Hellllooo?" He greeted in a sing-songy tone.

"… Yeah, Jounouchi? I wouldn't consider a career that involves you singing." Kaiba started off.

"Meh. Everyone's gotta be a critic.. So what's the verdict, oh Sexy One?" He asked, sitting up.

Jounouchi could've sworn he heard a laugh from the other but the sound was well-covered. There was a short pause before the brunet responded however. "Hn. Yes well, he's fixing his hair right now, so it'll be another ten minutes or so but he's for it."

The blond grinned and slid his feet back onto the ground. "That's awesome. For a minute I was afraid you were gonna bail on me, Moneybags." He admitted.

"It takes Mokuba a little longer to get up in the morning. But once I mentioned your name he shot up and gave me this look of dumbfounded disbelief." Kaiba stopped and sighed, "I think he's still skeptical about actually seeing you at breakfast. Speaking of, where did you want to eat?"

Jounouchi smiled. "Right. There's this café Shizuka's been wanting to try out. It's actually in-between your place and mine. It's called Shui's Tea Café. We'll head down there and get us a table. Alright?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Jounouchi smiled. "'Kay bye." He hung up and stood to his feet. He sauntered down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Oi, Shizuka. They're gonna meet us down there. Are ya ready?" He asked.

The door opened and she smiled. "I think so. Does my hair look okay?" She asked. She had it loose, the ends bouncing with soft curls folding away from her face. Though, in all honesty, he wasn't sure what it was she had changed, as her hair was already like so beforehand. But from past mistake, he knew it was better to just act like he noticed the smallest details in her change of attire. Last time he made known his unawareness, she whined to him how irritating his lack of alertness was.

He gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. "Looks great! So let's get going." He urged walking down the hall. She eyed him skeptically but decided to leave it be. "Alright! Let's go an' get something to eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

"So tell me again, how the heck you and Jounouchi became friends." Mokuba asked as he stared at himself in the visor mirror fussing with his hair still. "I mean, seriously. You. Jounouchi. Friends? I never thought such a thing was ever possible." He continued not taking his eyes away from the mirror.

Kaiba parked the car and turned to face his brother. If there was one thing the two shared it was a need to dress to impress. Of course, one must always set an example, there were far too many people that did not believe in looking good as it was. "Trust me, it was by mere chance that we even ran into each other." He stressed, with an inward smirk. It was so easy to picture the blond soaked to the bone in those tight clothes that stuck sinfully to his skin… _'Those thick blond locks plastered to his face and neck…'_ The brunet shook himself mentally. _'Definitely not the time to be thinking of that.'_

They stepped out and walked into the small tea room. It was nice and warm, as it was quite chilly now that it was Autumn. The hostess greeted and lead them to the others. Mokuba eyed the blond and auburn haired girl first. "Hey, it really is Jounouchi." He muttered in surprise. "He really is here."

The brunet shook his head. "Did you think I was lying?"

"Heh… Oh no of course not." Mokuba replied sheepishly and they finally settled at the table. The hostess gave them each a menu and scurried off. "Wow, I can't believe this." He continued still trying to wrap his brain around the thought of his brother and Jounouchi being friends. _'How could this happen in the span of a few months?'_ Granted, that 'few' was really ten months but still…

Jounouchi gave the other a peculiar grin and then turned to the brunet. "I thought you told'em we were all eatin' together?"

The brunet smirked. "I did, Mutt." Kaiba insisted.

"No, Jounouchi. He told me. I'm just… Sorry, I find it extremely unbelievable that you two are actually on decent terms with one another." Mokuba explained in defense to his brother. "I mean, considering your history with one another. You being a 'mangy street dog' and-"

"What? Mangy street dog?" Jounouchi started as he noted Kaiba's accompanied low chuckle.

Shizuka giggled lightly and smiled. "Calm down big brother. That's hardly the way to act when seeing an old friend." She chided lightly. Her attention shifted back to the hazel-eyed other, "It's so good to see you again, Mokuba. It's been a long time." She reached over and offered a half-hug over the table. Mokuba stood as well and returned the gesture.

"Thanks Shizuka. Yeah it's been a while. How have you been?"

Jounouchi stood and waited his turn. When Shizuka pulled away after relaying how well she's been, the blond extended his hand out towards the male, deciding to start over. "Mokuba, look at you. When I last saw ya, you were nuttin' but a little twerp no taller than my waist line." He grinned as the younger shot him a glare. "Good to see ya, Mokuba." The other relented with a roll of the eyes and shook his hand. Jounouchi pulled him in closer and gave him a one-armed hug. "It's been way too long, man." The two parted and finally sat back down. "You should swing by or call us some time. I'm up at all hours, so you can call me any time." He assured.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. I'll definitely do that."

Kaiba scoffed. "He says that, but this guy is a heavy sleeper. If you do call him, Mokuba, you may have to call several times to wake the Mutt up."

"Hey, Moneybags… Who was the one that woke up who this morning?" Jounouchi started. Shizuka settled the blond back into his seat and Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at the two. The lady came by and dropped off four cups of complimentary green tea. The group mostly talked about Mokuba's life in America and how different the country was from Japanese culture.

The conversation calmed somewhat as their ordered drinks were delivered. "Shizuka, Jounouchi never told me the sex of your baby. Are you having a girl or a boy?" Kaiba stirred some milk into his tea and drank it gratefully. The warmth seemed to relax him quite a bit - which he needed, part of him was still a little worried that either himself or Jounouchi would slip up somewhere. He set the cup back onto its little saucer. _'This tea is really good. I'll definitely be stopping here again.'_

Shizuka grinned. "Actually, I decided to leave it as a surprise." She shrugged as she rubbed her stomach gently. "The suspense is really nerve-wracking but I'm definitely looking forward to seeing my sweet little baby when it's time for him or her to come." She furthered with a shy giggle.

The blond breathed a heavy sigh. "Yeah it's a real pain 'cuz I have no idea what kind of stuff to get for my soon-to-be niece or nephew." Jounouchi shook his head. Shizuka grinned brightly.

Mokuba smiled at the two. "Hey that's great to hear. So how far along are you?" He asked. Genuinely excited. He had always found it fascinating, he remembered the cute little faces and cooing sounds from their time at the Orphanage. There were always babies being brought in every other month or so, due to some terrible accident that led to the death or parents. _'Seto always snuck me into the nursery to see them.'_ He loved children, almost as much as his older brother did.

Shizuka opened her mouth to start but Jounouchi leaned onto the table and began answering. "Her due date still is a couple of weeks from now but if ya want my opinion, it's gotta be any day now. I mean, no offense to you sis' but look at how big your belly is! Imma be an Uncle any day now." He chimed - in a manly ungirly way of course.

Mokuba sighed with a shake of his head while Shizuka continued to giggle. "My brother is totally excited about this. As you can see." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Kaiba also shook his head. "Honestly, Mutt, you act like you're the one having the child." He stared up at the other with that familiar tinted smirk. Jounouchi glared right back and grinned. Mokuba couldn't help but notice, though, that the glares lasted a little too long and… They weren't exactly heated or covered in that usual back and forth aura of resentment. But they were friends now, of course. _'Of course.'_ The two older males snapped out of their eye-lock when their waitress returned with their breakfast.

After getting appropriately situated, Mokuba looked up from his plate and reached for his refreshed glass of Orange Juice. "So, a couple of weeks, huh? Hey, it'd be cool if you had the baby on Seto's birthday." Mokuba voiced in a subtle calmness.

Jounouchi's eyes widened some. "Kaiba's birthday?" His eyes left the younger and quickly shifted to those blue eyes that attempted to avoid. "You never said anything about it… When's your birthday?" He asked inquisitively.

"It's a few weeks from now." Kaiba shrugged off as if no big deal.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. Seto, come on." He nudged the brunet in the side with his elbow. Kaiba remained silent and the raven-haired brother sighed in relent. "Seto doesn't like to celebrate his birthday… BUT, it's actually next week. Friday, the Sixteenth." He answered the blond.

"Yeesh, Moneybags. Were you planning on keeping this from me?" The blond leaned back in his chair with a pout and arms crossed against his chest.

Kaiba sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, Jounouchi." He insisted. The blond remained quiet. "Jounouchi…" The CEO mumbled defeated. _'Seto's demeanor… The way he and Jounouchi respond to one another… it's… I don't know. I'm getting really weird vibes…'_ Mokuba didn't understand what his instinct was trying to discern.

Shizuka interrupted the quietness with a raised glass of hot tea, "It would be really nice if little Daisuke or Saika was born on your birthday, Kaiba." She agreed. Kaiba's attention shifted to the kind-hearted girl. "But either way, we'll have to throw you a birthday party for sure." She turned her attention to her brother and tugged on his sleeve. The blond was still staring intently at the brunet, but was jarred by her touch. "Right, Katsuya?" She questioned.

The blond nodded blankly. "Y-yeah." Shizuka discreetly stepped on his foot and gave him a very fleeting warning look, "Ah!… Ah…I mean, yeah, sure." He bit back his yelp and forced himself to relax. "I mean, I guess. Dunno if Moneybags here deserves it or not." He leaned back in his seat and shrugged casually enough. "Don't recall the egotistical Scrooge givin' me anything for any of my birthdays o'er the years."

Kaiba relaxed somewhat into a smug smirk. "What are you saying Mutt? I have supplied you with ample amount of advice over the years, advice that had you taken much sooner in life, would've turned you into a better, more civilized individual. That should be more than enough of a gift for you. It isn't my fault you never saw fit to take any of it." He remarked coolly. Mokuba cringed with a frustrated sigh.

Jounouchi glared. "What? You wanna start something, here and now, Moneybags?" The blond fumed. "Slingin' insults and puttin' people down is NOT advice just so you know!" People around the room began to whisper amongst themselves.

But for the two, everything around was starting to fade out. The brunet leaned forward in challenge. Shizuka pulled her brother back into his chair and offered him a deep frown. "Please, Jounouchi. Not here in the middle of breakfast." She pleaded quietly.

Mokuba, in turn, did the same. "Seto, come on. We were all just having a nice time a minute ago. Let's not rehash old wounds. Alright? Let's just eat - the food looks amazing."

Kaiba relented and sat back in his seat, Jounouchi stared down at his food before standing up to his feet. "I'mma use the restroom real quick. I'll be right back." He muttered and excused himself from the table. He offered one last glance at the brunet before turning away and leaving.

"Big brother…" Shizuka mumbled softly.

Mokuba saw the hurt look on her face and softened some. But his focus shifted to the brunet, whom also stood to his feet. He looked up at his brother in confusion, "Seto?" He started, noticing the other was staring off towards where the other disappeared to.

"I'll be right back." The brunet excused himself and left off in the blond's direction. Mokuba frowned as he watched his brother take off. _'What's up? Why are Seto and Jounouchi actin' weird?'_ The raven-haired teen stood up to follow.

Shizuka grabbed hold of his hand as it rested on the table for support when he stood, the two locked gazes. "Mokuba, it's okay. Just stay here and eat. Trust me. They'll be okay on their own. It's best not to disrupt them right now." She urged gently. Mokuba stared off at the others but ultimately relented and sat back down. Shizuka mentally exhaled in relief but could see the wheels in the other's head were turning furiously.

Kaiba followed the blond into the restrooms and noticed the other was staring distantly into the mirror. He approached slowly and placed a hand on the other's arm. "Jounouchi…" He started softly.

The blond spun on his heel and gave him a small smile. "Hey…"

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everything's cool." He insisted and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I just… I got mad 'cause it's so easy for you to just act like such an ass to me…" The blond shook his head. "I got a little mad that's all. Your act is so real it's scary." He murmured sheepish.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "Acting..? Were we supposed to be acting?" He feinted ignorance and earned a light punch to the arm. The brunet smirked and placed his hands on the others hips. "Mn. You know I was only trying to get you all riled up. You're actually pretty cute when you're all flustered red like that." He informed as he pulled the other close to his body. It reveled in the smell of the other's scented hair, _'Melon-scented shampoo…'_

Jounouchi grinned and pinched the other's cheek. "Haha, funny. That isn't much of a compliment, Moneybags. You do realize, ya just said you like pissin' me off?" The two kissed a couple of times. "Say, Why the Hell didn't you tell me 'bout your birthday, anyway?" He asked in a pout.

The brunet scoffed. "Oh… Really? What is it with you and Mokuba trying to make a big deal over it? It's just my birthday, it isn't anything important. I don't like big celebrations." He uttered in annoyance.

Jounouchi grinned. "Mmn. I see. Y'know, I can think of some really good presents to give you for your birthday…" The blond purred. "Some really good things…"

Kaiba smirked against the other's lips as they kissed again. "When you use that tone, I can't wait to see what 'gifts' you have for me." The two kissed a little longer before parting. "We better get back." Kaiba released his hold on the other and straightened himself accordingly, with help from the mirror.

"Yeah." The blond turned and smirked at the other as he fussed over his locks. "Oh and make sure you talk to Mokuba 'bout us, alright. I don't think I can handle going at each other like that again… Seriously, I was so caught up in the moment I almost made to kick your ass." The blond warned.

The two headed out. "As if you were ever able to 'kick my ass'." He replied cheekily. They glared at one another with mirrored smirks before settling down and sliding on neutral expressions. They each returned to the table and sat.

Before Shizuka or Mokuba could ask any questions, Jounouchi beamed excitedly, "Sorry it took so long, guys. Mmmm… Smells delicious!" The blond cheered enthusiastically. Kaiba and Mokuba both shook their heads. The only female of the group continued to smile assuring. They ate quietly - a sure sign of true enjoyment of each their meal.


	20. A HeartScathed Recovery Pt 1

_I don't own Yugioh or any of its fantastic cast of characters._

_I had originally planned this to end at chapter '20' but it turns out this final chapter is so big it couldn't fit into one. It would've sufficed as just a very long chapter but I went and added some additional... scenes to the mix. So it turned out that this is a pretty long chapter and the 'Part 2' is just as long... But I promise the next update won't be a long wait at all. In any case, I hope you enjoy!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 20:**

_**A Heart-Scathed Recovery Part 1**_

The group walked out into the parking lot and headed towards Kaiba's Jaguar. They took turns in idle small talk before finally settling down, as it was a little on the chilly side. "So, that was some really good food." Jounouchi couldn't help but comment… Again.

Shizuka shook her head with an amused grin capturing her lips. Kaiba smirked, "Yes Mutt we are quite aware of that. You keep reminding us of it enough." He lightly remarked and the two caught gazes.

Mokuba took a deep breath and walked in-between them and headed towards the passenger's door. He stretched and yawned loudly, causing all eyes to fall on him. "Well, I hate to be a party pooper but I'm really beat. Seto would you mind taking me back home? I have a bed that's callin' out to me, begging me to come and keep it company." He leaned against the car lazily.

Kaiba's attention shifted to his younger brother and he nodded in understanding. "We'll see you later Jounouchi, Shizuka. Thanks for the breakfast, it was 'really good'." He added with another smirk directed at the blond-headed mutt who in turn, grinned. Kaiba unlocked the doors and made his way to the driver's side as Mokuba opened his door and slid inside. He really was not a morning person…

"Hey wait, Kaiba." Jounouchi called and rushed up to him. The brunet turned and gave his Puppy full attention, "There's something I wanted to ask you," He looked around and saw Shizuka standing there waiting patiently, "Oh uh hey Sis, you mind startin the car up and getting it warm? You look really cold and all." He walked up to her and handed over the keys.

She gave him a wary glance, "Thanks Katsuya that's really sweet… But you're not just trying to get rid of me, are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Jounouchi mocked an offended gasp and took a step back, "Why would I do such a thing? No. Not me." He assured in the same over exaggerated manner. "It's cold out here and I wanted to tell Kaiba something - but I don't want you and my soon-to-be niece or nephew freezing because of it." He explained and patted her bump gently. "Now go warm yourself up in the car. I'll be right there."

Shizuka gave her brother another wary look before nodding. "Alright." She waved over to the brunet, "Don't be a stranger Kaiba. You and Mokuba are welcome over to our place any time." She called out and Kaiba simply nodded. With that, she headed a few cars down and Jounouchi waited until she was seated inside before returning to his quiet CEO. He approached slowly and couldn't help but place his hand on the other's shoulder.

Kaiba eyed him suspiciously but the other backed off instantly. "So what's so important?" He asked, in attempt to get to the point quickly before the blond-haired rascal tried to start flirting with him again.

Jounouchi nodded. "I wanted your help with something but actually… Yours and Mokuba's help." It was quiet for a moment and the brunet nudged the blond in the arm to continue. "Oh right. I don't know if you've noticed but my Sis and I share a two bedroom home, which was alright for just the two of us but with this baby… I don't want her to feel like she's trapped, y'know?"

The brunet nodded in understanding. "It's a little late to be thinking about getting a bigger place isn't it? Have you even started?" He asked in a near scolding tone. Naturally to someone that thought two steps ahead in every aspect, this was something that should have already been decided and acted upon.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. But the thing is, it's not like we can just give up the house. Shizuka loves the place immensely and the location is perfect… So I was thinking-"

"Oh there's a scary thought." Kaiba murmured.

The blond punched him in the arm. "Anyways, I ended up with the master bedroom because she was still livin' with our mother at the time. But it's way too big for just me anyways, and it's nearly twice the size of the secondary bedroom so I was gonna ask if you could help me move her stuff into my room and my stuff into hers." He explained and gave the other a pleading sort of pout.

Kaiba just about scoffed in protest. "You want me to help you move bedrooms? Why don't you just hire-"

"We're not made of money like you, Kaiba." He chided. "Besides, it's just swapping furniture in the same house, I doubt there is anyone that would do that for a REASONABLE price. And anyway, it'll be romantic just you and me… In the house - all alone…" He purred and ran his fingers up Kaiba's chest enticingly so. The brunet quickly swatted his hand away and shot him a warning glare. Jounouchi nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Well, we'll talk more about this AFTER you speak to Mokuba about you and me. I want you to call me right afterwards too. So, make sure you do that." He ordered light but seriously.

Kaiba gave him a stern gaze. "I will, Jounouchi. You're a terrible actor, he'd end up figuring it out even if I didn't tell him." He added. Jounouchi hit him again on the arm, and forcing himself not to kiss the other, he simply waved and walked away. The brunet watched him go until he was pulling out of the spot. He stepped into his vehicle. He threw a glance over to Mokuba as he sat in.

"So what took so long?" The younger asked distantly as he stared out through his window.

Kaiba started up the car and pulled out, he waited until they were out on the street before answering. "Jounouchi was asking me to help out with something, but from the way he acted I think it's supposed to be a surprise for Shizuka, since he shooed her away before telling me what it was he had in mind." He explained vaguely. They came to a red light.

There was a short pause. "What was it?" He asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"Mn. To move some furniture." He answered as the light turned green.

"Oh. Why your help? I mean I understand that Yugi and Anzu are in America, which bites because they so totally should've found me when I got there - but what about Honda? Why doesn't he have him help out instead?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Kaiba nodded, "From what I understand, Jounouchi and Honda haven't spoken in a long time. They got into an argument over something and apparently they never were able to get passed it." He shrugged. _'Even the Dream Team couldn't stay whole forever it seems. Still, I just can't believe something like sexual orientation could've torn them apart.'_ Kaiba's expression softened then as he thought about the similarity between that situation and the one between Mokuba and himself. _'Perhaps it isn't so unbelievable after all…'_

"I see… Did Jounouchi say what it was they argued about?" Kaiba didn't respond at least not with a clear answer but Mokuba didn't attempt to pry. And both were quiet the rest of the way home. The brunet couldn't put his finger on it but… _'There's something off about Mokuba. His tone, the nature of his questions…'_ A deep sinking feeling suddenly came over him. _'Don't tell me he figured it out already.'_ He glanced over at the other and then back at the road. _'I guess it wouldn't be too hard to see it. The way the Mutt kept leering at me like a piece of meat.'_ The brunet fought the urge to smirk as he thought about that. _'Perhaps it'll make it easier to tell him myself.'_ Kaiba's demeanor hardened as they approached their street.

* * *

"So, big brother, what did you and Kaiba talk about?" Shizuka asked curiously as they pulled into the gas station.

"Oh Nothin' really…" Jounouchi muttered as he glowered at the lit up 'Empty' message in front of him. He sighed in defeat as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket, "Better fill it up this time." A dull roll of his eyes.

She watched him as he entered the mini-store and smiled softly with a shake of her head. "Hm. I wonder what he's up to…" She leaned back in her seat just as her cell phone started ringing. "Oh that's my phone…" She looked at the familiar number and paled.

'_Figures there'd be a major line and only one clerk. Well… I guess I'll grab some beers for later.'_ He walked over to the cooler section, opened the door and grabbed a case. _'Oh hey, they've got those little pies Shizuka's been eating like crazy here…' _He reached over and juggled them steady in his free hand. He looked about to see if there was anything more he needed or wanted, satisfied he looked up at the line. _'It's gone down a little.'_ He sighed. _'Guess there's no point in denying it. Hate waitin' in lines.'_ He grumbled like an impatient child.

After what seemed like forever and a day, he made it to the front and checked out. _'Finally.'_ "Thank you." He said as he gathered his things and left the counter. As he approached the door though, his step halted as none other than Marik stood right in front of him. The other didn't seem to notice him right away, but as the door closed behind him those violet eyes glanced up at and finally shock stared back at him. "Marik…" Jounouchi started.

The Egyptian backed up and made for the door. Jounouchi's glare hardened as he stepped forward, "Marik!" He hissed sharply.

The sandy-colored blond halted his step and turned around. "Hey Jounouchi." He mumbled hesitantly. His eyes didn't look up to face the others though. "Uhm, I better get going."

"Why? Oh I forgot. You and that monster you call your boyfriend love to cause trouble and then leave before facin' the consequences. Isn't that right, Marik?" Customers coming in and out caused them to step to the side. "I guess that whole speech about that bastard was just to get me off guard…" When he didn't get a response from the other Jounouchi dropped his purchases on the floor and grabbed the other by the collar and dragged him to the back - where the restrooms resided. He flung the door open and swiftly pulled the mute other inside and slammed it shut. "Say something!" He growled. "I thought you changed for the better - but you've been hangin' out with that freak and now… Now you're helping him drug people? What kind of sick game are you-"

"You don't understand! That's now how it happened." Marik shouted finally. "You just don't understand!" He exclaimed. "I know how it looks and I'm very sorry. I told him to leave you alone - I didn't know he was going to do ANYthing to you…" his solemn eyes of violet fell to the floor. "But he won't do it again. Jounouchi, please…"

The blond raised his hand and slapped the other across the face. "You have the gall to talk to me about not knowin' anything? You partnered with the creep back then too - you know what he's like and what all he's capable of." Jounouchi's glare darkened even more, "You helped him seduce and drug Kaiba." The blond's anger was seething - he was surprised smoke wasn't rising from his ears. "Kaiba was at a very low point of his life but you and your so-called 'boyfriend' took advantage."

Marik shook his head. Jounouchi pointed an accusing finger at him, "Don't say otherwise, you KNOW that's exactly how it was!" It was quiet for a long moment, "Gah! I'm so pissed off right now… I really wouldn't mind messin' you up right now!"

The Egyptian's eyes widened. "Jounouchi…" He sighed and nodded in total understanding. "You're right. Even though I always berate Bakura for doing such heinous things to others, I cannot deny that I've more often than naught been an accomplice." He stared up at the taller with an unwavering determination, "There is nothing I can say - to any of you - that would make sense as to why… I stay with him. Jounouchi, please, if you want to hurt me, by all means do so." He nodded in assurance.

Jounouchi glowered and raised his hand, this time in a fist, Marik shut his eyes and prepared himself for a painful strike. But it never came. He cautiously peeked out only to find the other's back to him as it headed for the door. _'Jounouchi..?'_ "You're not worth it. Just like that evil 'Spirit', you aren't worth my time, Marik. I used to believe you were a very smart person but you're right. There is NOTHING you could say that would make me change my mind about HIM… and now, I don't think I could ever forgive you for being a part of Kaiba's torture. Goodbye, Marik." The blond reached for the knob.

Marik's eyes fell downcast once more. "…There is nothing I regret more… Than the way things were with Kaiba. I truly regret that." He voiced with deep pain. But Jounouchi didn't respond with anything further as he opened the door and left. Marik fell to the floor and tears began to fall down his cheeks. "…Goodbye… Jounouchi." They weren't really close but losing a friend... Was always painful. And when that door closed Marik knew, _'I will never get your friendship back. Will I?'_

Jounouchi stood there for a moment and attempted to collect himself. His eyes looked ahead of him and he was surprised to find his sister standing there near his abandoned bags, her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently across the tiled floor. "Shizuka…" He muttered as he approached her. Her bright eyes stared over to him and she smiled faintly. But as he neared he noticed her eyes were puffy and red as if… "Shizuka what's the matter?"

The girl stared up at him and shook her head. "Come on Katsuya. I'm really tired, we should get back home now…"

"Shizuka." He started. He really wasn't in the mood to be playing games. "What's the matter?"

She stared up at her older brother and her eyes filled with what looked to be another bout of tears, "Can this wait until we get home?"

Jounouchi's expression softened and he eventually nodded with a sigh. "Shizuka…" _'The way she's crying…'_ He pulled her into a gentle hug, "Okay. Well, let's get going then." He let her go and picked up the case of beer and offered her the plastic bag. She stared at it and took it as they exited, she smiled soft as she peered inside at the sight of those delicious little pies she'd gotten addicted to recently. She sat inside the car and he pumped the gas as quickly as possible. The ride back was silent, both not feeling quite as chipper as before.

* * *

As soon as the front door opened, Mokuba flew in and was immediately making his way towards the staircase. "Mokuba, wait." Kaiba started. _'Something is definitely up. He's been so quiet and he practically jumped out of the car before I even took the key out of the ignition.' _

The long-haired male stood still. "Seto I'm really tired… It was a long flight and we were up all night." He started.

"I need to talk to you about something… I should've told you right away but I was just so excited to see you last night I-"

The younger's grip tightened on the rail, "Can't this wait 'til later?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

Kaiba's confidence shook slightly as could hear the grudge in that tone. Realization finally settled his nerve, _'He does know. Doesn't he? Or at the very least, he suspects it.'_ "No. Mokuba, I'd rather get this out in the open as soon as possible." He stressed sternly. It was quiet for a moment but with a soft sigh Mokuba relented and turned around to face the other. "Let's talk in the living area." The brunet ordered and made his way there.

The younger reluctantly stepped down and followed. As they entered, and Mokuba shut the door behind them, he gave his older brother his attention. "So what's this about, Seto?" He asked in a slighted manner.

Kaiba didn't much appreciate the attitude but it definitely served to prove his earlier thoughts correct. "It's about my 'friendship' with Jounouchi." He started. The brunet started and he could see Mokuba was already tensing up.

"Yeah. You're friends I know that. I was there and I saw'em myself." He shrugged and made to turn away. "Was that all?"

The brunet glared and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "You know that it's not." Mokuba clenched his hands into fists and turned around to face his brother. Kaiba, now with the other's full attention, continued "We are not just friends. Jounouchi and I are dating." He explained and removed his hand from the other. "We've been together for a while now."

Mokuba shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I sort of had a bad feeling that was the case." After a moment of silence between the two, he shook his head in the negative once again. "I just can't believe it. Why, Jounouchi? Of all people! Why did it have to be Jounouchi?" He asked, nearly whined. The brunet remained quiet not sure how to answer that, or rather, what answer Mokuba was looking for. "This is just crazy." He grumbled in disbelief.

Kaiba stepped forward and in turn, Mokuba stepped back. "Mokuba listen, Jounouchi and I-"

"Stop it, Seto. I don't want to hear it." He retorted in frustration. "I don't want to hear about you and Jounouchi, nothing at all." He begged. They were swallowed by an even longer stretch of silence before the younger sighed heavily, "Wait." He started calmly. "Seto… I'm sorry. I'm half-asleep and still a bit jet-lagged. I'm really tired and…I'm gonna get some more sleep. I want to be happy for you, Jounouchi has always been a great friend to me…" He exhaled another heavy breath. "I just can't deal with this right now. Excuse me."

"Mokuba." Kaiba called but the other left immediately. The brunet felt the strong urge to chase after the other but decided it would be pointless. _'What more could I say to him? It's not like apologizing will help. Even if I promised to break it off with Jounouchi, he'd still be upset with me… Besides in all honesty, I don't think I COULD break up with the Mutt.'_ Kaiba sat down on the couch and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been clinging to. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. He eventually laid down on the couch and was slightly caught by surprise when his cell began to ring in his pocket.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but the somber mood he was trapped in seemed to win out and even the sight of Jounouchi's name wasn't enough to change it. He hesitated to answer as it was because of the blond that Mokuba was upset with him in the first place. But as it continued to ring he bit his lip for a moment and then decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kaiba." The blond greeted but sounded a bit glum as well.

The brunet frowned, he didn't like the lack of annoying cheeriness from the other. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, I had a run-in with someone right after we left the Café. It… was a very unpleasant run-in." He informed sullenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Everything's fine. I… took care of that problem." He assured.

Kaiba wasn't so sure. "Then why do you sound so upset?" He pressed, genuinely concerned. The brunet sat up on the couch. "Jounouchi?"

"Ugh. It's Shizuka's asshole of an ex. He called her outta the blue apparently and wants to 'try an' work things out' with her. I told her she shouldn't have answered the bastard's call but she did and now she's in an all panic mode and doesn't know what to do." He heard the blond growl low over the line, "She's sayin' stuff like 'he sounds genuine' and 'he's ready to have this baby' and that 'he'd like to make it work'. It's a bunch of lies I told her and that he probably doesn't want to pay child support for the kid and well… She didn't like that very much and locked herself in her room." He explained miserable.

The brunet relaxed a little and smiled slightly. _'I hate to think it but I feel slightly better to hear that I'm not the only person that pisses off their younger sibling like so.'_ He frowned. _'But then again, at least Shizuka can forgive his big mouth… Even after almost two years, Mokuba cannot forgive me for being gay.'_ "Sounds like you're in a real mess, Jounouchi." He sighed over the line. "And it sounds like she wants to forgive him again… Right now she's very sensitive and the thought of having a Father for this baby probably grays out all the problems and negativities of this piece of trash." He gathered.

Jounouchi made a sound akin to that of relieved appreciation. "Finally, someone that sees things the exact same way I do. That's what I tried to tell her and she bit my head off."

Kaiba loosened the first few buttons of his shirt collar, "She'll figure it out, Jounouchi. He seems really important to her, I'm sure she's just as frustrated as you are. The best thing you can do right now, is just be there for her."

"Yeah I know…" Kaiba couldn't help but imagine a pout on those tantalizing lips of the Mutt's. "It's just, I don't want her to get hurt for the hundredth time by that guy. You know?"

The blue-eyed male smiled even brighter. "I know Jounouchi. I know." He yawned somewhat and laid back down. "…So what are your plans? Or have you decided on sulking all day?" Kaiba asked in hopes of brightening the other's mood.

"Hmm. Well, sulking did sound like a good idea until you said it out loud… I dunno. I haven't gotten any sleep yet, so I could catch some z's for a good couple of hours." The blond pondered.

'_Sleep. That sounds pretty good actually. I'm still a bit beat myself.'_ "That sounds reasonable. I suppose I could take the day off and do the same. Feels strange to be sleeping in the middle of the day though. I think you're bad habits are rubbing off on me again."

"Heh. What are you talking about, Kaiba? I don't have any bad habits." He said in mock-offense. "You're just a workaholic that works his body way too hard. You deserve a vacation not just a day of sleep, which you'll probably NOT do. You'll attempt to sleep but most likely will only get a couple of hours in before you get up and do something better worth your time." He sounded somewhat annoyed.

Kaiba smirked. "You sound as if you know me so well." _'Although that doesn't sound so far off from the truth…'_

"Heheh. But it's true I'm sure…" There was a small gasp of excitement as if something suspicious just fluttered into his puppy's mind. "Hey, so that's why… I'mma come over and keep you company. I'll make sure you don't get up too soon." He exclaimed brilliantly.

Kaiba shot up from the couch with a hesitant uncertainty, "Right now? Jounouchi I don't think…"

"What? Why not? Argh! Seto Kaiba, don't tell me you haven't told Mokuba about us yet!" He bellowed angrily.

The brunet almost dropped the phone at the volume of his voice. "Of course I told him. It's just-"

"Alright then! It's settled! It'll be perfect, 'cause I'm so damn tired and you're in need of some R&R too, we'll both catch some Z's together! Be there in a lil' while. Bye!"

"J-Jounouchi! Wait-" _Click!_ Kaiba pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it blankly. He stood and exited the living area, a headache quickly forming. _'The mutt will be here in a little bit. What'll I do about Mokuba? Should I just call him back and tell him not to come over?'_ Kaiba stared up at the looming staircase and glared, _'No of course not. That would be running away again. Wouldn't it? I've already told him how the situation is and… if he could just see how much I truly care for Jounouchi, I'm sure he would get over this phobia of his.'_ Kaiba sighed heavily. "Ugh. Jounouchi… You really know how to get me all anxious. I wouldn't have this bad feeling if you weren't so persistent." But despite how he scolded the blond's name, he couldn't help but feel the urge to smirk at how the other animated such emotions in him.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

The doorman let Jounouchi inside and bowed his head respectively. The blond did the same back a bit embarrassed at the formality. He searched about and finally asked, "Where's Kaiba?" Before the man could answer, the brunet stepped out of the first floor living area to the right. The blond instantly grinned and rushed up to him. "You look tired." He grinned as he pulled the other into a short kiss.

Kaiba smirked as they pulled away. "So do you." Somehow, seeing the other seemed to quell some of his anxieties and nervousness. He couldn't explain it but… He felt better now that the blond mutt was here with him. "Are you sure this is okay though? What about your sister?" He asked as they ascended the stairs.

The blond smiled as he leaned against the other a little, "She's okay. I had to apologize to her through her bedroom door but I did and told her I was still there for her and I'll always be her overprotective big brother - even if sometimes I sound a little harsh." _'I feel stupid but… The fact that he actually cares about Shizuka's and my problems really makes me happy.'_ Indeed, Jounouchi did feel a little stupid for grinning so widely as he was. "Her friends are taking her out to go shopping at some little boutiques or whatever - one last splurge before the baby is born, or something like that." He shrugged.

The blue-eyed CEO didn't notice it so much though. "That's good to hear. She'll be alright then." They walked up the rest of the steps, Kaiba feeling all the more hesitant the higher they climbed. Finally they made it and were standing before his door. "I can't believe you came over here just to make sure I don't work." He said with a shake of his head.

Jounouchi laughed lightly as he took delight in opening the brunet's bedroom door. "Well, the truth is I'm tired too but I just couldn't get any sleep on my own. Usually it's not such a big deal, I can usually sleep whenever I want to but I finally realized why I could this time around as I was driving down here." He replied as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. They kissed again. He stared up into those deep blue eyes and smiled affectionately, "I was with you for a certain amount of time and yet didn't kiss you nearly enough or hold you, or even attempted to really seduce you." He grinned.

"Oh really? What about when you freaked and I came to find you? Does that not count?" He questioned.

"But that wasn't nearly enough compared to the time we were in the same room and not touching in some sort of way - plus all the insults and whatnot. Come on Kaiba, you gonna tell me you didn't miss my arms around your neck like this?" He asked with a pout thrown at him.

Kaiba smirked and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I suppose you've got a point about that." He murmured and pulled the other close to him. They kissed some more before the blond yawned and nuzzled into the other's shoulder. "You really are tired aren't you." He stated more than asked.

Jounouchi's eyes shut softly as he nodded. "Mmhm. Been up all night, remember?" He reminded with another yawn.

Kaiba smirked and walked the other to the bed. He pulled the blankets back and had to pry the other away from himself and in-between the sheets. He slid in after and instantly was embraced by the blond-haired mutt. "Try not to squeeze the life out of me, alright?" Kaiba muttered as he shifted to get comfortable, which was actually a lot easier than expected with the other clinging to him like a second skin. It was only seconds later, did he hear the faint snoring of the mutt against his chest. Kaiba sighed once more and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

It had been quite a chilling few days, Kaiba had come to surmise. His eyes watched the quiet evening sky distantly. The beautiful colors of red, purple, orange danced about the thin clouds, but it did little to ease Kaiba's latest anxieties. Why did problems always make their way to them, whether small or big… They always found him. After the argument, if one could call it so, Mokuba had been avoiding him like the plague whenever the blond was around, although he doubted Jounouchi noticed anything. Even when the other wasn't around, the younger didn't say or stick around anyway.

He wondered if his raven-haired little brother meant to be so obvious about it, _'I don't think so though. I'm sure he doesn't want to cause any trouble between Jounouchi and I and what better way to do so than to just make yourself scarce?'_ Yes, that sounded more like Mokuba. Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't enjoy being so close to his brother and yet unable to talk to him. _'I'm pushing him away again. What happened? That first night we were so happy and content…'_ He stared at his phone blankly, _'I guess Jounouchi is still busy taking care of his sister.'_ That was another issue too, the blond was busy helping Shizuka around the house as she approached her last weeks and had taken the next couple of weeks off of work to do so. He supposed he could always go see the Mutt himself but… The whole ordeal with Mokuba kind of made him wary of visiting the other.

Mokuba answered the door hesitantly. "Hey Jounouchi… My brother isn't here." He started as the blond stood before him with his hands hiding in his pockets. "You might want to call him up, he was at the office."

Jounouchi stood silent a moment longer as he stared at the other intently. "Nah, actually, I came to talk to you." He started calmly with a somber sort of smile.

The raven-haired younger looked away to avoid eye contact as he didn't like how the other was staring so seriously at him. Mokuba let out a tired sigh. "I'm actually on my way out. You're welcome to stay and wait for Seto but-"

The blond narrowed his gaze at the other, "I'm not here to talk to Kaiba - I came to see you. I just said that."

"Maybe another time, Jounouchi. I've got to go." Mokuba made to pass the other but Jounouchi quickly grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Okay, listen, I promise not to take up much of your time. I'm sure wherever it is you're dashin' off to, can wait until I'm done saying what I gotta say. It won't take long." He promised sternly.

Mokuba stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other and with a reluctant sigh he shrugged and nodded. "Fine." He followed Jounouchi inside and shut the door. They made their way out of the front hallway and into the first floor living area. "So what's up?" He asked dejectedly, arms crossed against his chest.

Jounouchi slid his hands back into his pockets and nodded. "First off, let's discuss why the hell you got this problem with me dating your brother." He started bluntly.

The other chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. "What do you mean? I never said I had a problem with it. Why would you think that?" He asked in disbelief, "Did Seto say something?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "No. Of course not. Your brother hasn't said anything about you or your issues with homosexuality." He replied, which earned him a scoff from the other.

Mokuba glared angrily, "I don't have 'issues' alright. If you and Seto want to be together, I don't fuckin' care! Alright!" he shouted frantically.

Jounouchi glared right back, "You do care, why else would ya be getting all worked up over it?" He asked accusingly. "I've dealt with that look enough times in my life to identify it on-"

"What look? I don't give you any 'look'." He insisted anxiously. "I've got to get going. If all you wanted to do was sling insults and slander me than this was nothing but a big waste of time." Mokuba turned to leave.

Jounouchi exhaled heavily. "You aren't foolin' anyone, least of all, your brother." He warned. The raven-haired teen halted his step and bowed his head slightly. "The first person I told about my homosexuality was Honda… My best… My closest friend. I always thought of him, more like my brother…" He started softly, "And I thought, out of everyone I knew - he would be the one I could tell anything to." The blond's hands clenched tightly, "But he… He couldn't accept who I was. It 'freaked him out' and no matter how hard he tried to just forget, it wasn't something he could do. Mokuba… I haven't seen Honda since I graduated from High School." It was quiet for a long while. "and I tell you this, because you and Kaiba ARE brothers… And the bond you two share is so immense and incredibly deep that something as trivial as sexual preference shouldn't come between the two of you." he stressed desperately.

Mokuba turned around and gave him a wavering glare, "You don't understand… I _want_ Seto to be happy and.. I… I haven't said anything to you - how the hell could you possibly know how I feel?"

"When we all had breakfast together you were so lit up and we talked like really good friends but… since then, we haven't exchanged two words - you haven't called or swung by. I invited you an' Kaiba, but you declined… It doesn't take a genius to figure it out man. And the way Kaiba gets every time I mentioned why I haven't seen you around - he makes up these excuses for ya. But like I've said before… I'm not blind and I'm not stupid either."

The younger shook his head slowly. "I want Seto to be happy. Even- even if its with a man… I don't want to hurt him but dammit, it's just weird. And it's not something I want to see on a daily basis, okay. I'm sorry. I don't want to be anti-gay, a homophobe, but the thought of you especially, cozying up with MY brother… It's sickening." He spat and immediately shut up. _'This isn't how this is supposed to be… I don't want to cause any problems for Seto… He'd be so upset if he heard me right then.'_ Mokuba checked his watch and shook his head. "Jounouchi I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should go…"

Jounouchi stood there a bit wide-eyed. To hear something like that come from someone so close to him and from his love's brother… From Mokuba… "It's alright. If that's the way you feel, it's alright." _'This reminds me so much of Honda… I wonder what you're up to now. You were my best friend, Honda.'_ He mentally shook his head. "I'm sure you've had girlfriends that Kaiba didn't like, and I'm more than positive you probably fought him tooth and nail defending them. Regardless of the gender, Mokuba, isn't it the same thing? Of course, when it comes down to it, if you told him that, he'd probably drop me in a heartbeat." He said with a sad smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're wrong, Jounouchi." Mokuba corrected fiercely. The older stared back at him a little surprised. The younger nodded. "Seto told me a little about how you and Honda don't talk anymore. After he told me that you and him were an item, I figured that must've been the problem - nothing else made any sense. But the difference is, no matter what - Seto will always be my big brother. I'll always be proud of him and I'll always wish for his happiness. And even if I lied and told him how much I couldn't stand you, Jounouchi… He would not dump you, he wouldn't hurt, betray, or blame you at all." He shook his head. "When I left for America, I knew I had hurt him so badly… I felt my own heart bleeding at my inability to just accept my brother's choice. But seeing him now, he looks so content and happy when he's with you, Jounouchi. Please don't ever doubt how much my brother cares for you. That's why…" Mokuba stepped to the other and hesitantly placed his hands on his shoulders, "I don't want to cause any problems or awkwardness between you two. I hoped that if I just stayed away when the two of you were together everything would be okay. I'm sorry Jounouchi… If I hurt you, I'm really sorry." He started, _'I ruined Seto's relationship with Ein… I hurt him so badly. Seto I'm so sorry. I wasn't any good to you when I was here, and even across the world, I still ended up hurting you.' _"I just want… Seto to be happy…" He whispered before starting to break down. The blond softened some and held the other close. "Please believe me, Jounouchi..."

* * *

His driver opened the door for him and he stepped out. It had been a rather long day at the office, in part because he could barely concentrate on anything other than this latest dilemma. He stepped up opened the front door - his doorman had the day off. He walked in and took off his shoes and hung up his coat in the nearby closet. His scarf and gloves were also placed inside. _'I wonder if Mokuba is home. Maybe I can try to talk to him a little…'_ He sighed as the few times he actually caught the other, he would make up some excuse and rush away. _'He's been here a whole four days and yet…'_ They've had only a handful of conversations - _'His friends have seen more of him than I have.'_ Kaiba shook his head and decided it wasn't time to throw a self-pity party.

He smirked. _'Acting so pathetically, hn, just in time for my birthday I suppose.'_ Wednesday was winding down and almost done, two more days away until his actual birthday. The brunet wasn't looking forward to it, even if Mokuba didn't feel like celebrating anything, _'The mutt sure will.'_ He sighed and made his way towards the stairs. "Oh… Seto, you're home." Mokuba called as he exited the living area.

Kaiba turned and caught his gaze. "Hey, I was just on my way up to find you." He noticed the other's attire, "You look dressed up… About to head out?" He asked emotionlessly. _'I guess I'll just have to try and catch him next time.'_

Mokuba frowned with a slow nod. "Y-yeah… Shio and the others were taking me out around town." he replied in more of a hesitated mumble. "Is that alright?" He asked.

The brunet smirked lightly, "You're really asking me for permission? You haven't done that since you were like fourteen years old, Mokuba." He remarked bemused by the other's sudden caution. "It's fine, have fun." He turned to walk up the stairs.

The younger frowned and looked down at the floor momentarily before he remembered Jounouchi was still in the other room waiting. "Oh Seto?" He called and the older turned back to him. He pointed weakly to the closed doors from which he had entered from, "Uhm, Jounouchi's here. He's in the living room waiting for you." He informed.

'_Jounouchi is here? Wait… Mokuba just came from there. Mokuba and Jounouchi were in the same room together? How long was the Mutt with him?'_ Kaiba made his way down the few steps and came face to face with his brother. "Jounouchi? How long has he been..?"

"For a while, at least an hour." He shrugged awkwardly. "Uh, He just got through telling me the plan for tomorrow." He explained.

Kaiba gave him a quizzical gaze, "What plan?" he asked suspiciously.

The raven-haired teen stared at him confused, "You know, about switching Shizuka's room for his." The brunet sighed heavily, "You were the one that originally told me about it, remember?" He added curiously. "So you're really gonna help Jounouchi with moving huh? That's unlike you."

The older of the two rolled his eyes. "Yes well, I suppose it can't be helped. Maybe I can just get some of the help to do it. That way neither of us have to deal with it." He suggested more to himself. Kaiba wasn't the type to do unimportant things when it could easily be done by someone else… "But that Mutt probably has some nonsensical reason for doing things the hard way all the time…" Again, he mumbled more to himself.

Mokuba smiled weakly. _'I don't understand why… No. That's not right. I'm sure no one understands why it is we fall for certain people… Whether opposite or same gender, but even I can see how much Seto cares for you… Jounouchi, he may even…'_ "You might as well suck it up and just prepare yourself for tomorrow, Seto. He's all for this moving… date… thing of yours." He said once more a bit awkwardly. Kaiba gave him a questioning guise but Mokuba simply held up his hands and shook his head. "Just… Talk to him already. Okay. I'm already way late as it is." he threw his hand behind him in gesture to where the other resided. "I'll talk to you later, Seto."

Kaiba nodded softly still a bit dumbfounded about how relaxed the other was trying to be. _'What's going on? He even brought up date without cringing. Did the Mutt tell him something? But he would've said something to me for sure… Hmm.'_ "Mokuba is everything alright?" He asked. What was with this sudden change in attitude?

They exchanged gazes and Mokuba smiled a little firmer than before, "Yeah. Everything's fine." The younger turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the other, "Seto… I'm just… I want you to know that I want you to be happy and," His smile relaxed into a settled grin, "If you're truly happy with Jounouchi, which it looks like you are, than I'm happy too." He assured sincerely.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba was lost all the more. After a few seconds more of stretched silence the younger took off. Kaiba's eyes caught the ground momentarily, before he shook his head and snapped back to reality. He made his way to the living area doors and took a deep breath before entering. And there before him sitting, or rather lounging, on the sofa like some lazy dog, was his mutt Jounouchi.

He peered over the couch and smirked down at his now smiling pup, "Hey. Making yourself comfortable?" He started as he leaned over.

Jounouchi sat up and smirked as he pulled the other closer to his own lips, "With little success. Why don't you come over here and help me get comfortable." He taunted and kissed him chastely. The brunet kissed him once more and complied with the other's request to join him on the couch. The brunet leaned in closer to the other, to where their shoulders were pressed against each other. "So Mokuba and I had an intriguing heart to heart chat…" He started suddenly.

"I see that. But what about?" Kaiba asked. _'Straight to the point. I was just about to ask about it myself.'_

"…About a lot of things. But more importantly, I thought we promised no more secrets between us…" He scolded and his lips fell into that little pout Kaiba actually enjoyed seeing. The brunet offered an attempt at condolence but wasn't quite sure what it was the other was referring to. He had so many things not necessarily secret, just things he didn't even want to think about himself rather. Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "You should've told me about Mokuba's strong disdain towards homosexuality." He explained with an irritated demeanor.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "So he told you something after all. I didn't think he would-"

The blond nudged him in the side sharply. "No, he wasn't gonna say anything. But I'm not as stupid and ignorant as you two think I am. I know what he's been doing this whole time, running off, refusing to spend more than a minute with us… The way you were hesitant about telling him that we are a couple." He sighed heavily and leaned his head on the other, "What did you think I'd do? Start a fight with the other or something? Come on Kaiba…" He chided.

Kaiba sighed too. "You're right. I didn't want you to think badly of Mokuba or for there to be any trouble between the two of you. I'm sorry. I guess I should know you better than that." He rubbed his head in tired frustration. "It's very complicated with Mokuba and all of this. But I know he was just avoiding us to keep from saying something negative."

Jounouchi slid his hand into the others and nodded against his shoulder, "Yeah… That's exactly what he said when I asked him about it. I guess you were sorta right. I did confront him and demand to know what his deal was but we worked it out and he explained to me his feelings on the matter." He exhaled heavily, "He's tryin', and I believe he'll learn to accept us Kaiba." he replied hopeful. _'Mokuba loves you so much. And he definitely will get over this.'_

Kaiba smiled. They sat there for a moment longer before the brunet remembered the 'plan' Jounouchi had clued in Mokuba about. "So what's this about tomorrow?" He asked.

The blond shot up and grinned, "Oh I almost forgot." He broke their hand-hold, pulled up his legs and sat up on them. "Mokuba is gonna take Shizuka somewhere like the mall or something, while you and I are gonna move the two rooms." He explained. "Mokuba said he was going somewhere with his friends and he'll invite Shizuka along with'em. It's perfect timing."

"Does Shizuka know?"

"Of course not. It's a surprise."

The brunet sighed. "How do you know she doesn't have any plans tomorrow?"

Jounouchi thought about it for a moment before shaking his head in the negative, "Because she doesn't." He insisted. "Trust me, everything'll workout." He assured.

Kaiba smirked. "Wouldn't it have been better to just ask one of her friends to take her out? I mean, if she feels like getting around wouldn't she feel better being with people she knows?" He questioned amused as the blond glared at him.

"For one thing, I don't like talkin' to her friends for a long time. They're all weird and get this creepy starry-eyed expression on their faces when they see me. I made the mistake of being home while she was having a few friends stay over and… They kept wanting to know about MY personal life. Looking for a gay best friend or something I dunno…" He shrugged. "There's no way I was gonna put myself at their mercy." He stressed.

"Hn. I'm sure you aren't overreacting at all right?" Jounouchi nodded earnestly. Kaiba nodded slowly. "Well, it sounds like a plan then. I guess I'll have to help you if you've already got Mokuba involved." He sighed. Jounouchi grinned once more and nuzzled into him. They stayed like that a little longer, before Jounouchi got a call from Shizuka and headed out. He also promised to actually ASK Shizuka if she had any plans just in case.


	21. A HeartScathed Recovery Pt 2

_Well, this is it. I hope the long awaited scene between Jou and Kaiba meets everyone's expectations, and I hope you enjoy this ending to perhaps my longest story - both chapter wise, and length. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and kind words. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Now please enjoy!_

**A Heart-Scathed Recovery**

**Chapter 20:**

_**A Heart-Scathed Recovery Pt. 2**_

Kaiba greeted Shizuka with a subtle nod as she let him in. "Good afternoon, Kaiba." She greeted as she closed the door behind him. They walked down the small hallway.

He still was unsure on how to peg her. She was unusually friendly and polite - the complete opposite of Jounouchi. He'd met people that acted sweet and kind before but there seemed to be nothing fake about her, could there really be such a person that held no ulterior motive? "Good afternoon, Shizuka. How are you feeling?" He asked lightly as they entered the living area.

She smiled and nodded brightly as they sat. "Oh I'm ready to have this baby - been acting up lately and they say its definitely coming sooner than originally suggested. I get goose-bumps when I think about whether I'll have a girl or a boy. Either way I'll love'em so much." She gushed excitedly… Although sweet and kind, Kaiba had to admit her personality was something he didn't want to be around for too long. Happy-go-lucky attitudes tended to make his head ache, but he could or rather, would tolerate her - she was Jounouchi's dear sister after all.

The brunet smirked. "Unless of course Jounouchi hogs him or her first, right." He commented, deciding to participate in her glee a little. Shizuka giggled at his words.

"Right. That's true. He's all ready to be an uncle - sometimes I think he's better prepared than I am." She stressed with a mock glumness.

Kaiba nodded. "Well that's understandable. You're the one in charge of the hard stuff and all he has to do is spoil the child rotten." He replied.

"Damn right, I'm gonna spoil the mess outta the kid." The blond's voice sailed through as he entered from the back hallway. He kissed Shizuka on the cheek and sat besides Kaiba. "Of course I'll be the best Uncle ever. Other kids'll be envious of him." He promised.

The brunet quirked a brow, "Him?"

Shizuka nodded, "My big brother is convinced it'll be a boy because I've been craving a lot of spicy foods and eating desserts like there's no tomorrow." She admitted somewhat embarrassed as her face grew flushed.

Kaiba shrugged as he pondered for a moment, "It could be a girl." He suggested.

Jounouchi shook his head, "No way. Look how big she got all of a sudden."

"Katsuya!" She shrieked in offense.

He jumped up and waved his hands at her in apology. "I mean, y'know what I mean. It's definitely a boy." He assured.

Kaiba smirked. "It's a girl."

Jounouchi glared at him. "Are you sayin' that just to disagree with me?"

The brunet remained confident in his claim, "I have a strong feeling that it's going to be a girl." He stated simply.

Jounouchi pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "My feeling's stronger." He grumbled under his breath.

Shizuka couldn't help but laugh at them. "You two are so cute together." Kaiba and Jounouchi glanced at one another but the blond huffed and looked away while Kaiba simply shrugged with a wry smirk on his face.

There was another knock on the door and Jounouchi left to answer it. Mokuba and a girl Kaiba didn't know entered the room. Shizuka jumped off the couch and ran over to the girl. "Hey, Miraishi, Mokuba, you're finally here." She beamed. _'Ah that must be Shizuka's friend.' _

The girl named Miraishi hugged the mother-to-be, "Yeah. We both pulled up at the same time. Oh, Shizuka that dress is so cute." She started.

Shizuka grinned and gushed for a second over the maternity store she was obsessed with. After a minute more, she turned her attention to Mokuba. "So all that's left is your friend, right?" She asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Uhm, my friend Sai is in the car waiting. He's looking up the movie listings for us." He explained.

Her eyes widened, "Oh I'm sorry. Here I am just talking away. We better get going." She concurred. Miraishi led the girl to the door and Mokuba lingered behind.

He stared back at the two. _'Seto and Jounouchi have the whole house to themselves… They'll be alone…'_ He frowned and mentally shook his head. "Well, I'll promise to take care of Shizuka… Uhm have fun you two. Later." He waved and took off. Kaiba stood to call out to the other but the raven-haired male was already out the door.

Jounouchi eyed the brunet with sheltered eyes before smiling weakly and wrapping his arms around his neck, "Hey are you ready to get to work?" He asked.

Kaiba's attention shifted to the blond in front of him, he smiled relieved of the change of subject. "Not really. But let's get to it." The blond grinned and kissed him soft before pulling away. "Alright so what's first?"

Jounouchi nodded. "I've packed up a lotta my stuff, so let's move my things out first and then we'll start puttin her things in. She has a crib and baby changing station that she wants put up too."

Kaiba nodded. "Sounds good. After we take everything out we can set those things up." They shared a look of determination as Kaiba rolled up his sleeves and began right away. First, Jounouchi and Kaiba placed all the boxes on the couches, there were quite a few. They pushed the blond's dressers out and towards the living area and then gathered his sheets and blankets, as well as his amenities from the bathroom. About an hour later they decided to take a break. "Well, that was pretty easy, huh Moneybags?" He asked as he sat down beside the other.

The brunet finished ordering pizza over the phone and hung up. "Mn. Not so bad, I can't believe you were somewhat prepared." he said rather impressed the other thought about that. "The pizza'll be here in thirty to forty minutes." He explained.

Jounouchi nodded. "Great. Let's go set up the crib while we wait for that." He suggested. The brunet nodded and followed the other to the back hallway. Jounouchi opened a closet and pulled out a big box with the picture of a rather fancy-looking crib. It was… cute. They pushed it into the now empty bedroom and opened it up. The blond rifled through and found the instructions as Kaiba placed all the pieces out on the floor in between them. Jounouchi sat down as well and frowned as he kept flipping through the pages.

"What's the matter, Mutt?" He asked.

"These instructions are in English, what the hell?" He asked in a pout and handed it over to the other.

"Well, I guess I'm reading them then. Let's see…" He found the starting point and nodded. "Remove all plastic from parts." He set the booklet down and they got to work unwrapping everything. "Alright. Start with part 'A' and part 'B', part 'A' should be tilted at a 45 degree angle against part 'B' where the small opening is adjacent with the small opening at the top of part 'B'. Place a screw in opening and tighten with the bolts provided. Part 'C' should next be-"

"Wait. What? 45 degree angle? Like this?" He asked confused. Kaiba put down the instructions and sighed.

"Like this, Jounouchi." He placed the ends of the two parts and slid the screw in. "Okay now grab one of those and twist it on the end. Jounouchi took one and did as he was told. "now then." Kaiba picked up the booklet once more, "Part 'C'…" This went on with the blond more than a couple of times needing Kaiba to stop and show him what to do. There was the sound of knocking from the front door, and they stopped to answer.

"Guess we gotta take a break." Jounouchi voiced in relief.

The brunet folded his arms across his chest. "We didn't finish the crib yet."

Jounouchi smelled the pizza and opened it up as he put it on the table. "Mm. Smells delicious!" He rushed to the kitchen to grab some plates and glasses. _'Totally not listening to me.'_ Kaiba took a plate from the blond and they sat down to eat. Forty minutes later, they washed up and resumed work on the crib. Another thirty minutes later, they finished the crib and decided to start on the changing station. That was actually a lot easier than the crib, it turned out.

"All that's left is to put Shizuka's stuff in here." He gleamed. Thankfully, the bed could stay, as his was a lot bigger, which would be perfect for her and the baby. They opened her door, "It feels kinda strange walkin' into her bedroom y'know?" He mumbled more to himself. Kaiba rolled his eyes and stepped in. Jounouchi shot him a glare but followed. Shizuka's room turned out to be a challenge. Her dresser was twice as big and twice as heavy. She had a full-length mirror as well that weighed a ton. She had her own vanity table with its own mirror. "She's got a lot of… stuff." Jounouchi breathed out as they made it to his sister's new room. He wiped his brow and gasped tiredly.

Kaiba took a deep breath and nodded. They went back to what would be HIS new bedroom and finished moving the rest of her things - the closet reminded Kaiba of his own, so full of clothes and accessories. He felt somewhat bad though. And the thought of perhaps in the future sometime, he could have a bigger closet constructed for her came to his mind… But that wasn't important right now. They finished up and threw the blond's blankets and stuff onto his new bed. It was about one 'o' clock when they had started, and it was nearing six-thirty in the evening now. Jounouchi plopped down and fell back onto the bed exhausted. The brunet went to finish up a phone call with an employee supposedly in dire need.

Jounouchi rolled onto his side and forced himself to sit up. They had brought a few of his boxes into the room, one marked 'Fragile' sat beside him. He smiled and sifted through it, a lot were simply photos both framed and loose of old friends and of himself and Shizuka, He pulled out a few and walked over to his dresser. He sat them on top and nodded. One, a picture of him and Varon and the second a frame with two pictures, one of him and Shizuka when they were only kids; he was giving her a piggyback ride and one taken just a year ago as they reenacted the same scene. He returned to the bed and looked at some more photos. A sudden thought came to him, which left him a little disheartened.

Kaiba hung up and made his way to the back. He stopped at the doorframe and stared at the other endearingly, _'He looks so…'_ Although the brunet wouldn't admit it out loud, he had a lot of fun moving with the blond. Even when the blond would try and 'take a quick breather' and he had to snap at him to get back to work, it was truly an afternoon he was glad to be a part of. Snapping out of his thoughts he made his way to the bed, picked up the box, placed it on the ground and sat down beside the other. He leaned towards him, "Hey what's the matter?" He asked softly as Jounouchi seemed to be in another world.

The blond snapped out of his daze and smiled softly. He threw the photo back into the box and leaned against Kaiba. "I was just thinking that you and I don't have any pictures together." He said with a pout. "I've gotta lot of pictures of everyone else but none of you. And when you think about it, there aren't any at all of you _and_ me." he explained with a pout.

At this, Kaiba chuckled. _'Just like a child…'_ The other looked up at him confused. "That's what the sad face is about?" He asked in slight disbelief. After a moment of silence, "You should've just said something, Mutt." the brunet smirked and took out his phone. He gestured for the blond to look forward as he flipped it open and turned it the opposite way, a small red light flashed at them.

"Wait. R-right now?" he asked a little shocked.

"Hn." Kaiba pulled him closer and nuzzled into the blond's shoulder. "Smile…" He whispered into the other's ear. Kaiba then ran his teeth gently over the mutt's ear, which only served to make the stunned blond moan low. There was a flash and instantly Jounouchi shot up in panic. "Alright Jounouchi. Let's check out our first photo taken together as a couple…" He whispered yet again.

"No. I wasn't ready yet!" He shrieked and tried to grab the phone.

Kaiba pushed the blond off and took a look at the picture first. "Hm. How interesting.." He said with a dejected voice that did little to relay whether it was a good or bad picture. "This came out so… It's an incredible shot."

Unable to take the suspense, Jounouchi yanked the phone from the brunet's hands and eyed the photo. As he stared at it for a moment, Kaiba unsure what the other was thinking, the blond's face paled and he dropped it onto the bed between them. "It's… You gotta delete it." He pleaded. "We need to retake it." He insisted.

Kaiba quirked a brow and picked up his phone. "Why? I actually love this picture." He admitted and saved the photo. "It makes you look absolutely adorable." He purred lavishly as he leaned in to kiss the other. "So beautiful…"

Jounouchi flushed red, it wasn't like Kaiba to flirt like that. He shook his head, _'He's tryin' to get my mind off of the picture.'_ "No. That picture makes me look like… Like…" He blushed and couldn't bring himself to say the words. The photo was so clear and nicely portrayed, he wondered how many mega pixels his phone held, as it was better than any digital camera he'd ever seen. And it revealed a Jounouchi wearing a light blush and parted lips, with a very suspicious brunet nibbling on his earlobe. It was embarrassing and inappropriate plus it made him look like a completely submissive Uke… "Delete it." He ordered.

Kaiba smirked mischievously and leaned over the other, whom had backed up somewhat. "No way." He replied and clutched the phone tightly in his hand. "It's way too hot to just delete." He stated and leaned in to kiss the other.

Jounouchi pushed him away, "Moneybags, I'm serious. Delete it."

The brunet continued to smirk. "No. I'm not." He shot back amused.

The blond glared dangerously and then lunged at the other, grabbing the phone from his hands. He pressed a few buttons trying to find the camera options so he could delete the picture himself but was having problems with the other trying to get it back. "Ah, there it is!" He shouted in victory but was knocked off balance as Kaiba quickly reversed their positions and grabbed the phone back in the process. "K-Kaiba!" he growled as the brunet pinned him down triumphantly.

The young CEO looked at the picture and exhaled a slow breath. "This picture… Every time I see it-" he leaned his free hand onto the bed beneath them and stared at the other seductively, Jounouchi couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes - he'd never seen the brunet so riled up and taking this sort of initiative before. "I will imagine you beneath me like this and calling my name." He purred with a smirk. Jounouchi glared and made a quick attempt at the phone, unfortunately Kaiba pulled it up, Jounouchi barely tipped it, which sent the phone flying out of Kaiba's hand passed the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Their eyes followed it and then returned to one another. As if on cue, a silence stretched and the two began to laugh for no inexplicable reason. Kaiba stared down at the other intently as they calmed, "So… this is your new room." He said offhandedly.

Jounouchi nodded with an endearing grin. "Y-yeah. You like it?" He asked.

The brunet placed his other hand on the opposite side of the other's head and pressed against the bed as he leaned down and kissed the other softly. "Mn. I do." He kissed him again.

The blond sighed softly as he slid his hands up Kaiba's chest and cupped his face, "Kaiba…" he moaned in a whisper as the brunet continued to caress his lips with his own. Kaiba's lips traveled to the blond's neck. "You know… We haven't seen a lot of each other this week, Shizuka's been… feelin' like she could.. Mn… be uh havin' this baby any day now…" he sighed softly. Kaiba halted his actions and pulled away - leaving only a few inches between them, Jounouchi continued. "I've really missed seeing you around, y'know?" He breathed out and pulled the other into a slow kiss.

The brunet's smirk softened greatly, "Yeah. I know, Mutt." He looked down at him and at the situation and chuckled somewhat. Jounouchi looked up at him questioningly. "Hn. You know what this reminds me of?" He asked reminiscent.

Jounouchi stared up at him for a moment before grinning broadly. "Oh… I know what it reminds me of…" He ran his hands down the brunet's chest and then back up, "There's just one little problem…" he started and before Kaiba could respond, he took him off guard and reversed their roles. He sat atop the other and straddled him thusly, "See. Now this is more like that time when I had to go and kiss MY prince awake."

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle some more. "Your 'prince'? So does that make you the 'princess' of this relationship?" He questioned cheekily and received a glare in response.

"Honestly, Moneybags…" He scolded. "You're lucky you're so unbelievably attractive." He grumbled. "Because you sure are short on romantic qualities." He discerned.

Although Kaiba normally would've snapped back with a sharp remark, he just couldn't bring himself to that this time… _'You truly are different from every other man I've ever met before… I am lucky aren't I…' _"Jounouchi… Will you… kiss me?" The blond caught the other's gaze and blushed once again. He opened his mouth to question but, the brunet just stared at him… strangely. "Kiss me. Now." he repeated firmly. Jounouchi nodded slowly and leaned forward to kiss him. Kaiba's hands came up and buried themselves into his hair. _'I want more than anything to be happy… Jounouchi… I know now that… My happiness - is definitely with you.'_ Kaiba's right hand made its way to the blond's shirt and started to pull it up, revealing his toned abdomen and defined back. "Jounouchi…" He moaned through their make-out session.

"Kaiba." The blond whispered back. Jounouchi pulled back to regain his breath, "…Kaiba…" He swallowed hard and bit his lip a little, "I don't want to scare you off… But the thing is.. I've never felt this way… about anyone. And I've never wanted to do _this_ with anyone as much as I want to with you." He grinned meekly, "If that sounds stupid I-"

The brunet stared up at him and replied sternly, "It's not stupid." Kaiba caressed his cheek gently, "I want you just as badly, Jounouchi, there's been something I've been wanting to say I just…"

"What is it, Kaiba?" He asked concerned. "Please, Kaiba… No more secrets, remember?" He reminded somewhat worried.

The brunet smiled defeated and nodded with a strained sigh. "If I told you, that I was… falling in love with you. What would you say?" At first the blond just stared in disbelief as he watched the other fight to keep himself from… blushing? - the fact that Kaiba could blush seemed impossible to begin with. Suddenly, and wordlessly, Jounouchi lowered his gaze and rolled off the bed. Kaiba sat up baffled as the other walked over to the forgotten phone and flipped it open. The brunet watched uncertain as to what the other was trying to do, until he heard the familiar tone that signaled his phone was being turned off. "Jounouchi?"

The blond reached into his jeans pocket and did the same to his phone. _'He's turning off our phones..?'_ It finally clicked to him what the other was actually doing. He stood to his feet and made his way to the bedroom door, shut and locked it. He turned to see the blond staring with a serious gaze. "It's about time." Jounouchi said, causing the brunet to quirk a brow. The blond came closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I've fallen so far already… It's about time you started fallin' with me." He stressed and with that they began to kiss all over again.

Jounouchi's shirt was pulled off as they made their way to the bed. The blond pushed Kaiba onto it. He yanked his sweater off and threw it somewhere behind him. "Kaiba… This time - You are NOT leavin' until-" Kaiba nodded and trailed kisses down the other's chest. Jounouchi sighed, effectively losing his words. The brunet's lips traveled lower and lower, until he couldn't reach any further, so then he rolled them both over - Jououchi falling onto his back on the bed with Kaiba right in-between his legs.

Their eyes met with tantalizing effect for a brief moment and then the brunet continued his descent down the other's body. Jounouchi moaned as Kaiba dipped his tongue down his navel. "Mm Kaiba…" The brunet sighed softly himself as he came to the waistline and kissed about the top of the other's jeans. He kissed his confined member through the jeans, earning another breathy moan from the other. "Take'em off, already." He persisted.

Kaiba complied with a hazy smirk. He unbuttoned and unzipped those pants and slid them down those cream-colored thighs, Jounouchi kicked them off the rest of the way. "You look so beautiful." Kaiba couldn't help but breathe as he stared down at the other clad only in his thin, bulging boxer briefs. He leaned back down and teasingly rubbed the still clothed erection. "Fuck, Kaiba! Seriously?" He growled, very upset at how the other could play around at a time like this. Jounouchi sat up and glared at the other whom only smirked in reply. "S-Stop-"

"Stalling?" The brunet finished tauntingly. He sat up and the two shared a passionate long kiss, "Not Stalling… Savoring." He purred against the other's lips before pushing him back down onto his back. He smirked as the other stared up with a dazed sort of pout as he used his own words against him. He nodded satisfied and returned to his previous task. But he abided the other's need and wasted no time in slipping off those annoying boxers and bit his own lips at the sight of the erect other. Kaiba licked his lips mostly because the blond was watching through half-lidded eyes and descended quickly onto that pulsing member.

Jounouchi bucked his hips upwards, "Ugh… Fuck Kaiba!" but Kaiba was ready and held him down with his left hand as he massaged the base of his cock with his right and sucked on the head with his mouth. Jounouchi's hands gripped the other's hair tightly, tugging and pulling as his body wanted more and more of this pleasure. And Kaiba went faster and faster as he bobbed up and down the dripping member. "K-Kaiba… I…" The blond's hand left the brunet's hair and came up to clutch his own head as he began to feel the intensity building in his penis, "K-Kaiba…" He mewed desperately.

Kaiba only made a noise akin to a "Hn." In response, as he could feel the cock between his lips dripping with precum and hardening. Kaiba then began to hum, sending vibrations all along the quivering member as he deep throated mercilessly. Seconds later the blond gasped deeply and released into the brunet's waiting mouth. Kaiba lapped up some of the cum and freed the other's softened cock from his lips. He crawled up the other's body and brought him into a slow make-out as Jounouchi was still in a whirl of rapturous bliss.

Kaiba pulled away and marveled at the beauty of the other. Jounouchi was definitely the rough type when it came to appearance; the carefree, lazy attitude, the messy locks and casual attire… Even his way of speaking was short of classy but… No matter how many things Kaiba could use to describe his Mutt… He would always know, see, say… _'Jounouchi… You are absolutely beautiful.'_ Inside and out. _'And…'_ "I'm not falling," He whispered assuredly. Jounouchi looked up at him, slowly returning, "I'm already deeply in love with you." He surmised finally realizing just how much he truly did care for the other.

The blond sat up slowly, still somewhat breathless. "Kaiba." He murmured gently and gave the other a small kiss on the lips. He smiled at the other before sighing, "I thought I said I'm always on top?" He looked the other over and pouted. "How am I naked and you still have those unsightly jeans on?"

Kaiba looked down over himself and smirked. "That is a problem, now isn't it?" He sat up on his knees and looked upwards as Jounouchi began to kiss his neck softly. The brunet sighed with a moan as Jounouchi rolled his nipples between his fingers. The blond trailed downwards with his lips, kissing his shoulders and collarbone eagerly, his hands traveled low down his torso and danced in feather-like softness against his skin. Kaiba shivered in response. The blond looked up at him in wordless question as he undid his pants, he caressed his face with caring hands and smiled assuredly. Jounouchi nodded with a weak grin and slid his hands into Kaiba's open jeans, sliding to the back and cupping his firm buttocks, the blond bit his lip at the other's gasp and then slid the accursed pants along with his boxers down to the brunet's knees.

Jounouchi pulled away and Kaiba sat down on the bed and removed his remaining clothing, tossing them carelessly over the bed. The blond stared at his naked body hungrily and appreciated the God that lay before him - he wasn't worthy to have Seto Kaiba here like this in front of him. _'I don't deserve…'_ Jounouchi leaned forward and attacked his lips fiercely, sending the brunet falling backwards onto the bed. _'But I'll never let you go. Kaiba… I'll do everything - anything…'_ He broke their lip-lock and positioned himself appropriately between the other's legs, he took a deep breath and ran his hands up and down Kaiba's stomach and finally to his member. "Fuck Kaiba… This is…"

Kaiba stared up at him and attempted to smirk, but it looked more like a one-sided smile. "Y-yeah…" Jounouchi caressed his member for a short while, earning some rather delicious moans and near-pleas from the usually collected other. _'Oh dammit…'_ He looked around and frowned as he realized he didn't have any… Well… "What's the matter?" Kaiba asked growing impatient as sweat began to bead along his forehead.

Jounouchi's face flushed a few shades redder and he hesitated, "We don't have any well uh, y'know lu- lubrication…" He explained. He didn't want to hurt the brunet and since he was more than positive the brunet hadn't had sex with anyone since they'd been together, it would undoubtedly hurt without - "Wha-"

Kaiba grabbed the blond's idle hand and stuck his pointing and middle fingers into his mouth, he rolled his tongue over them in the same manner as he'd done the mutt's cock just earlier. Jounouchi's face grew crimson at the erotic sight, damn he really hadn't had sex with anyone in too long a time. He felt like a virgin in front of the other. _'I need to get this on video somehow…' _Jounouchi openly drooled at the other's talent, he could easily get off on watching him, his member finding itself alert and hard already. Kaiba slid the slick digits out of his mouth and gazed up at the other, "Better?" He asked. Jounouchi was still stuck on the feeling of that tongue over his fingers to reply. He nodded slowly and brought his gaze to his hand, "Jounouchi.."

The blond snapped out of his daze, embarrassed on how virgin, indeed, he was behaving. He mentally shook himself and stared determined at the other, "Yes, Kaiba." He whispered and positioned one finger into his tight entrance, Kaiba winced slightly but leveled his breathing. Jounouchi slid in and out slowly a few times before inserting a second. He leaned over and hooked the brunet's right leg over his left shoulder, he moved his fingers in a scissor motion until Kaiba showed signs of relaxing around the intrusion.

"Jounouchi…" He near-pleaded as he licked his lips again.

The blond nodded in understanding and removed his fingers from Kaiba's entrance. With a last swallow of anticipation, he gave his cock a few rub downs before inserting it into the brunet's prepared hole. The feeling of those walls tight around him could've made him come on the spot, if he hadn't steadied himself, Kaiba groaned in pain but worked on calming his body. _'Fuck. It's been so long since I've felt…'_ And it was true. It'd been a long time since he experienced this pain-laden pleasure. "Jounouchi," He groaned - his name seemed to be the only thing he could muster it seemed.

Jounouchi's right hand leaned onto the bed beneath them as he moved in and out at a steady rhythm, breathing in a throaty haggardness, as he fought the urge to pound into his lover ruthlessly. "Gods Kaiba… You're so…" He ground through gritted teeth as he decided it was time to pick up the pace. Their eyes locked on one another.

Kaiba pressed against the other's cock in time, intensifying the pleasure between them. "Mn, Jou…" One hand clawed at the scattered sheet as the other reached out and gripped Jounouchi's hair roughly, "Surely…" He gasped, "You can… AH, go a little faster… Hn?" He taunted, or at least attempted to.

The blond smiled mischievous and tightened the grip his left hand had on the other's upright thigh - as the brunet's leg was still hooked over his shoulder. "Mm yeah? You… you want faster babe?" He purred and took a moment to adjust his hardened length. "Alright…" he breathed out and picked up his pace once again. Faster and harder he pounded, the sound of their skin elevating their arousal, Suddenly Kaiba's body jerked and his back arched. "Jou… That's-!" He moaned in a deep growl of pleasure as the blond hit his prostate. "There - Again, please." He pleaded in a guttural sigh. Jounouchi obliged his dearest and hit the same sweet spot over and over again without relent. Kaiba grabbed hold of his neglected cock and pumped vigorously, the blond watched mesmerized at the sight of the other jerking off in front of him. The bedroom filled with loud moans and hitched breath.

"ah, Kaiba I'm-" Jounouchi felt such intense pressure building in his member, he was definitely nearing the end. Kaiba nodded in understanding, and quickened his pace on himself until finally he came with a lidded relieved sigh. His seed spilling over his sweat-glistened chest.

"Fuck, Jounouchi…" He muttered almost inaudibly.

The blond pounded as fast as he could until he growled out his release, the contracting inner walls of the other sending him over the edge. "Gah! Kaiba!" He breathed out, Kaiba's leg slid off his shoulder and down to his side as he fell atop him and lost himself in the euphoric bliss. The two laid there wordlessly, the sounds of heavy breaths carried between them for a while.

Minutes flew by, Kaiba's vision began to fade - his mind seemed to be literally blown away. "J-Jou..?" His voice called hoarse and a bit dry. He smirked, _'I've forgotten how good that feels - why did I start drinking? It's so much better - feels so much better sober. Mn. Maybe I just had the right partner.'_ He cleared his throat and tried again. "Jounouchi..?" his words carried in only a quiet murmur that sounded just a little raspy. But there was no answer and he began to wonder what was wrong with the blond, since he hadn't moved and still rested on him, his head laid to its side on his chest. "Mutt?" He called but could only hear the slow heavy breathing emitting from the other. He sighed and gently rolled the blond off of him and to his right, onto the bed. "Are you really asleep?" He questioned in disbelief.

Kaiba sighed, "Mutt, we still have your dressers and a couple more boxes… Heh what am I saying?" He shook his head and sat up cringing as his body felt tired and heavy - he was glad his backside hadn't quite stricken him with the after pain of their 'activities'. He reached over towards the head of the bed -as they were sort of lying in an awkward diagonal angle - and grabbed the blanket to pull over himself and his sleeping blond love. He laid down next to him and caressed the blond's face gently, "I… really am in love with you… Jounouchi." Kaiba smirked softly before sleep finally took over.

**Several hours later…**

Jounouchi's eyes fluttered into awareness as he sat up. His body shivered as the blanket slid off of him, "Mn, it's cold." He mumbled with a pout. _'Man I must've fallen asleep after… Ah! Kaiba!'_ The blond snapped fully awake as he stared down beside him at his sleeping lover. His face felt hot, "How could I forget even for a second?" He chided himself and continued to stare down at the sleeping beauty. "I almost don't wanna wake you up…" He whispered but decided they really needed to get up, "Shizuka and Mokuba could be back any minute now. Oh, what time is it anyway?" He searched about but couldn't find a clock anywhere, "Dammit. Threw it in a box somewhere." He sighed heavily and gently shook the other awake.

It didn't take much, he supposed the young CEO was a light sleeper after all. He smiled down at the other. "Hey… lover." He murmured and grinned broadly.

Kaiba gazed up at the other and smiled faintly. "Hey." He brought a hand up, pulled the other down by the back of the head and kissed him tenderly. They parted after a moment and Kaiba sat up while Jounouchi blushed unable to keep his eyes off of the other's exposed body. An action that didn't go unnoticed, "Hn. Like what you see, mutt?" He asked.

The blond leaned forward and ran his hand down his chest and torso, "You know I do. Seein' you like this… Makes me wanna push you down and reenact our-"

Kaiba's eyes danced dangerously, "Do you think you could handle it?" He teased.

Jounouchi lightly scoffed. "Me? I'm takin' you all over again." He insisted. "Could you even handle that?" He quirked a brow in a seductive manner.

The brunet chuckled somewhat, in that familiar superior type of way of years past. Jounouchi's eyes narrowed a bit. "Who was it that passed out hm? It wasn't me. Jounouchi…" His eyes darted towards the other, "Mn, You collapsed in such a daze on top of me." His smirk widened as a low growl left the other's lips.

"I- I didn't 'collapse' or 'pass out'. I was just tired from swapping my room for Shizuka's and stuff. That took a lotta work and-" Kaiba leaned forward and kissed him again. The mutt stared at him and smirked. "You're such a bastard, y'know that? Most people wouldn't say stuff like that to their significant other…" He warned lightly.

Kaiba leant against him and exhaled softly, "You know very well, I'm not most people." He rested his head on the other's shoulder, "And you know I don't really mean it. Jounouchi…" The blond was a bit stunned that he did so, wasn't he usually the one hanging over the other? What the brunet did next also surprised him. Kaiba reached out and cupped the other's hands in his own, it felt strange. The brunet wasn't one to outwardly show affection, and he never held anyone's hands before. "It was incredible. I knew it would be but… It surpassed my high expectations."

Jounouchi was grateful the other was nuzzling into his neck as he didn't want the other to see the deep blush settled along his cheeks. "Yeah. It was amazing. To be honest, I hadn't done this in a really long time… And fuck I've been wanting to be with you - so badly I was near goin' crazy." He laughed somewhat. Kaiba sat up and they stared at one another with similar coy smiles, Kaiba's a bit faint but there, "Oh and… I forgot to tell you that…" He leaned in to the other and bit his lip hesitantly, _'I really hope he wasn't just caught up in the moment… When he said…'_ "Well, I… Love you too." A wave of embarrassment rushed over him as seconds passed between them, silence growing thicker and thicker.

'_Crap. I shouldn't have said anything… I shouldn't have…'_ Jounouchi began to doubt until the other's smile widened a fraction, "Yeah." The brunet rubbed the other's hand with his thumb affectionately, "I never believed in 'love' and romance seemed to be unimportant to me but when I see you, mn no, when I even think about you," He shook his head at his out of character happiness. But it was what it was, he truly was happy. "I know that 'love' is the only thing that can explain this feeling of content, desire, heat… warmth…" The two snuggled a little longer, caught up in the tenderness of the whole moment.

Another bout of minutes passed before reality began to sink into Kaiba's mind that was finally starting to function. Kaiba stroked the blond's hair as he lay against his chest, "Hey Mutt," He started earning a soft 'hm' in reply. "How long have we been in here? What time is it?" He asked curious as to why they hadn't been interrupted. _'I guess I should be relieved as I couldn't imagine what Mokuba would say or even how he'd react to walking in on me with a lover… again.'_

Jounouchi sat up and nodded. "Oh right. That was the whole reason I woke you up in the first place, wasn't it?" He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "We should probably get up and investigate." He laughed lightly and Kaiba sighed with a nod. Jounouchi rolled over and placed his feet onto the ground, he hesitated momentarily before standing up, the blanket sliding off his stomach, thighs and legs. He was far from the modest type but still… He walked over and found the brunet's phone sitting forgotten on the floor.

Kaiba watched the other like a starving animal would a piece of unguarded meat. _'His body is so hot. It's beautiful.'_ So caught up he barely had time to react as his phone came hurling towards him, but he managed to catch in just in time. He looked up briefly, and was lucky that the other didn't seem to notice he'd been ogling his naked body. The brunet flipped his phone open and held down the 'Power' button. It took a few seconds before sounding its jingle and began loading up.

Jounouchi fumbled with his jeans and finally retrieved his cell from its pocket. He did the same to his own. As if simultaneously, both gasped and looked at one another, "It's three in the morning!" They shouted in unison. A few seconds later, both phones buzzed and beeped, their eyes met their phones and then back at one another, "I've got missed calls from Mokuba!" Again, in unison.

Jounouchi went to his voicemail and placed the phone to his ear, Kaiba checked some text messages sent by his younger brother that seemed desperate to get a hold of them. _'Please tell me nothing bad happened! I don't know what I'd…'_ He stared at the first message and then went to the second. His eyes flitted over to the blond whose face seemed to pale. They hung up their phones and nodded to one another, "Shizuka went into labor…" Jounouchi stated.

Kaiba put his feet on the floor and nodded. "Yeah."

The blond stood there dumbfounded. The brunet stood as well and approached the other warily, he cleared his throat, "Jounouchi…" The blond looked up to him but was in a slight daze still. "Come on. We need to take a shower and get dressed. And then make our way to Domino Hospital and see your sister." He informed devoid of any emotion.

The blond shook his head, slowly coming back. "We don't have time for that. We need to get down there - what if she's already had the baby?" He shouted in frustration. He searched about and reached for his jeans, "Where the fuck are my boxers?" He grumbled irritation bubbling up.

Kaiba shook his head and grabbed the other by the arm. "And what are you going to do? See her like that? Are you thinking of holding your niece or nephew in your arms, close to your body after what we've done together - hell, we've been sweating all afternoon from doing this room switching. Jounouchi, calm down and think for a minute."

The blond stared at him for a minute longer before sighing and dropping the jeans to the floor. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "You're right. Kaiba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you… I just… I promised that I would be by her side when this baby-"

Kaiba cupped the other's chin in his hand and smiled a bit, "And you will. Let's hurry. So, do you want to shower first or..?"

The blond breathed in heavily, "Right. There's a shower in my… in Shizuka's new room and there's one in the hallway. Uhm… Guess you'll need some clothes too huh? There's some in…" He looked around and found another box they had brought in, "Here." He opened it up and pulled out some clothes. "Towels are in the closet beside the bathroom, I'll run and take one in the master bedroom. Don't take too long." He chided.

"I was about to say the same to you."

Jounouchi eyed him warily. "Oh I'm done in five minutes, but I can only imagine how long a prima donna such as yourself would normally take."

Kaiba smirked and then rolled his eyes. "Hn. Yes, well, I'll make an exception this time." And without further delay they rushed to their destinations. Jounouchi took about seven minutes, dressed and combed his hair, even applied a little extra conditioning to it. He stepped out and waited and waited and waited some more until FINALLY Kaiba emerged from the hallway bathroom. "About time. Come on, let's go." He ordered.

The brunet sighed, "I haven't even fixed my hair -" He started, but was dragged away from the mirror and out into the hall by the collar. "Jounouchi-" He muttered.

"Listen, mister, now's not the time to be actin' like a Diva." He warned and started for the front door. He led Kaiba passed the living area, down the front hallway and reached into the front closet, "You didn't bring a jacket in with you, didja Moneybags?" He asked as he sifted through and pulled one out for himself.

Kaiba still a little upset that his hair was a mess and not given its proper care, folded his arms across his chest, "No. I was wearing a sweater when I came in, so I didn't need one at the time." He replied.

The blond nodded. "Well," He glanced over at the other, whom was wearing a crimson button-up, he reached in the closet and pulled out a black trench coat. "Here, wear this." He commanded again and shut the closet door. "Okay, let's go." He reached over and picked up his keys off of the little key rack on the wall, "We'll take my car."

"In a rather commanding mood aren't we?" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

The blond shot a glare his way and quirked a brow. "Did you say something?" He asked suspiciously.

Kaiba shrugged. "Uh, let's get going." He replied. They rushed out the door and quickly got into the car and sped out through the late night.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital and about another five to find a parking space, it appeared the place was rather busy unfortunately. They rushed across the lot and made it inside. "How may I help you?" The receptionist at the 'information' desk asked sweetly.

Jounouchi leaned against the counter, "Please, I'm lookin' for my sister. She was brought here a few hours ago." He urged in a panicked tone.

The lady looked at him empathetically and softened her smile, "What is her name and what was she brought here for?" She asked as she sat down and turned towards her computer.

"Her name is Shizuka and she was brought here to have a baby." He explained hurriedly, "Please, I need to see her quickly."

Kaiba placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder and stepped up to the counter, "If it helps any, her water broke at about eight p.m. and she was brought here at about…" He looked over his phone at one of the texts Mokuba had sent, "eight-forty-five. Her name is Kawaii Shizuka." He stated calmly.

The lady nodded and typed in the information, after a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to the impatient uncle-to-be, she turned back to them, "Ah yes, go down that corridor and there will be a set of elevators, take them to the fifth floor, she hasn't been assigned a room yet and from the looks of it, she's still in labor, the nurses upstairs can tell you more." She explained gently.

Jounouchi took off and Kaiba turned to the lady and thanked her. He ran up to catch the other as he rounded the corner, "She hasn't had the baby yet." Jounouchi muttered. _'Shizuka, I'm sorry. I promised that I'd be right at your side when the moment came and I…'_ He mentally shook himself. How could he think so negatively? _'Saying that would be like saying I regret what happened between me and Kaiba. And I don't. I don't regret anything about what happened between us.'_ He sighed a bit in nervousness as Kaiba pressed the number '5' and they headed upwards.

"It'll be alright, Mutt. We'll be there before you know it." He assured and nudged the other in the side. Jounouchi snapped out of his thoughts and smiled softly at the other.

"Y-yeah. I know." He bit his lip and still remained a little nervous. Everything seemed to be running slowly for the blond and he all but screamed at how wrecked his nerves were. But he remained still, fidgety but quiet for the most part, until those doors opened and he rushed out. Kaiba reached for him but the other was out and he could hear him questioning the nurses already. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hall and could see the blond nodding and walking off. He approached in hastened step and tugged on the other's shoulder, "Hey. So what's the deal?"

Jounouchi turned around and sighed. "Come on, She's over down here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But that's the delivery room, only one person is allowed in. Miss Kawaii is amidst giving birth, please understand." One of the nurses called out and approached them.

Jounouchi sighed heavily, "I'm her brother, I'm supposed to be in there with her. Please." He stressed.

She turned around and picked up a clipboard, she flipped through the list and then back up at the two, "Are you Jounouchi Katsuya?" She asked.

The blond nodded earnestly, "Yes."

The nurse smiled softly, "There is a young male, a mister Kaiba Mokuba, with her currently, he mentioned you would be down here when you could. Please follow me, we'll get you some scrubs to wear and get you into that room." She then turned to Kaiba and almost apologetically frowned, "There is a waiting room right down that hallway, if you wouldn't mind…"

Jounouchi gave the brunet a sort of unknown gaze, but Kaiba nodded towards the lady in understanding. "Yes. Not a problem." He assured and headed off as soon as the nurse and Jounouchi were out of sight. To be honest, he really didn't want to be in THERE with her while she was in the middle of 'giving birth'. He had no desire of seeing any 'miracle of birth' any time soon.

Kaiba sat down on one of the couches and leaned back. _'I wish I'd had enough time to grab my laptop or something… Hmm. Maybe I could get an employee to bring me one.'_ Kaiba was debating whether or not it was worth the trouble of having someone bring him a laptop, when Mokuba entered the waiting area. Seeing his older brother made him sigh in relief. "Seto." He called over, causing the brunet to snap out of his daze.

The brunet smiled and scooted over some as his brother plopped down beside him. "Hey. How's the mother-to-be?" He asked and chuckled somewhat as the raven-haired other leaned lazily against the cushioning.

Mokuba yawned before replying, "Still a mother-to-be. Ugh, I didn't know 'labor' took so damn long. Seriously, she's been 'in labor' for the passed several hours." He groaned. "What took you guys so long, you didn't even answer my calls or reply to my texts." He complained. Kaiba looked away embarrassed. The younger looked over his brother and couldn't help but notice a few dark 'bruises' adorning his brother's neck, his face flushed. "Er, uh never mind that last question… I'm sure I don't need to know what kept you." Silence swallowed them for a good while as the air grew awkward. The younger frowned. _'Is this how things will be between us? We'll both just stay silent as soon as something comes up about…'_ He mentally shook his head. _'N-no… I'll be heading back to America in a couple of days… It shouldn't… And I don't want Seto to have any lingering doubts or worries. I can do this for Seto.'_ He nodded. "So, did you guys finish with the rooms?"

Kaiba sighed and hesitantly nodded, "For the most part. Shizuka's room is just about ready, just a few minor things like her Cds and stereo system." He shrugged. "Nothing major. We even managed to set up her baby's crib and diaper changing station."

"That's great…" He bit his lip nervously and mentally egged himself on, "Almost done… And I'm sure you guys didn't slack off in the least right?" He teased, hoping it didn't come off forced.

Kaiba's face grew warm, "Wh-what?" He asked, "Uh… Well you know, the mutt tried to but… We-" The brunet was at a loss of words. _'What's with him so suddenly? I…'_

Mokuba laughed somewhat. "I'm sure. Damn him for trying to slack off - he even gave ya a few marks on the neck, huh?" He sighed and yawned again. _'The look on your face… I can tell that Jounouchi means a lot more to you than perhaps anyone else.'_ As Mokuba thought about that, he smiled. "Man, I didn't realize how much work this is and I'm not even having the baby." He sighed with a soft laugh and leaned against Kaiba.

The brunet smirked. "You're really tired aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? It's like after three in the morning and I've been dealing with a rather bitter Shizuka in a lotta pain for the passed few hours." He reminded. "You know... Before her water broke and she started having contractons, Shizuk was telling me about her ex - the father of the baby." He started on a more serious note. Kaiba listened intently. "She said that she had a lot of problems with him and that he'd called back after all this time to say he wanted to work things out. She said him and Jounouchi don't like each other at all... her and Jounouchi have had lots of arguments because of him. In the end, she just broke it off with him because he couldn't give her a straight answer and he refused to work things out with Jounouchi..." He shrugged. "Seto, I don't want us to be torn apart because of someone else." He laughed as the scene just moments ago played in his head, "He's really excited to be an Uncle. He practically threw me outta the room." Kaiba chuckled somewhat too. After a short comfortable quiet, the younger sat up and pulled off his jacket, which he then rolled into a ball and laid his head on it, he then slid his shoes off and swung his feet over the side of the couch. "I'mma take a nap, let me know when Shizuka's popped the kid out, alright?"

Kaiba thumped him on the forehead, which earned him a glare and a groan, "Don't talk like that. It's very disrespectful." He scolded.

Mokuba sighed with a nod and closed his eyes. "Oh, Seto?" He asked with a tired exhale, "Happy birthday…" The brunet shook his head and leaned back. The hazel-eyed boy was asleep mere seconds later.

Kaiba stayed awake a little longer, listening to the faint snores of his younger brother and just reminisced a little on their hectic past. He chuckled somewhat and ran his fingers through the long raven-locks of his brother, "Thank you Mokuba. We'll never be torn apart, just like Shizuka and Jounouchi - we'll always stay strong. I'm so glad you came, even if it's just for a little while at a time… " He knew of course, the other would have to return. He couldn't imagine being away from Kaiba Corporation for as long, but having the other with him was perhaps the best birthday present he could've received. A little more time lapsed before sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later - 5: 15 a.m.**

Jounouchi entered the waiting area and was surprised to see the other's were still there. He figured the brunet would've stayed but there was still the part of him that thought maybe Kaiba would've just gone home. He approached and knelt down in front of the brunet, he caressed his sleeping face gently and leaned inwards, "My Sleeping Prince." His lips pressed against the other's and sure enough, the light sleeper that was Kaiba, woke up almost immediately. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted onto the other, "Mornin', Lover."

The brunet yawned and kissed him back. "Mn. Good morning." He looked around and reality came to him, "Oh Shizuka… Is she..?"

Jounouchi grinned brightly, "Yeah, she's in her room. Wake up Mokuba and come see for yourself." He whispered excitedly.

After a long attempt at waking the younger, the boy finally roused into awareness. Mokuba rubbed at his eyes and begrudgingly stood up, he followed after the two older males still not fully awake. Jounouchi led them down the hall and passed a set of rooms until they arrived at a closed door, the blond knocked quietly and opened slowly, "Shizuka…"

"…Hey, come in." She replied softly, in a taxed and tired tone.

Jounouchi, Kaiba and Mokuba stepped inside, "Hey, it's a…" Mokuba pointed to the little bundle wrapped snuggly in a pink receiving blanket.

Kaiba seemed somewhat stunned and looked to the blond whom only rolled his eyes and pushed against the brunet, "Yeah yeah." He ushered the two brothers in, as they seemed in awe still at the entrance to the room. "It's a healthy baby girl." He affirmed. Mokuba wasted no time, and seemed to be wide awake now as he approached and made small talk with Shizuka as she thanked him for being at her side. Kaiba still seemed a little stunned. He hadn't seen a newborn child since his time at the Orphanage, a whole decade or so ago.

Shizuka smiled at Kaiba's speechlessness as he continued to stare from a distance. "Would you like to hold her, Kaiba?" She asked gently.

The billionaire CEO smiled awkwardly, "Oh no, that's alright. I haven't held a child since…" Jounouchi grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him towards Shizuka's bed. "M-Mutt, what are you..?"

The blond turned the brunet's gaze back onto the baby. "Come on, Kaiba. Hold little Saika, you two have a lot in common." He started, "You guys have the same birthday… How about that." He murmured with a hint of quiet excitement.

Kaiba hesitated momentarily. Shizuka sat up as much as she could. "It's alright, Kaiba. It's not that hard." She giggled softly and extended her little girl towards him. Mokuba couldn't help but find the usually confident CEO's nervousness a little funny.

But the brunet reached out and took baby Saika into his arms and brought her gently to his chest, he stared at her sleeping form and slowly started to relax. Mokuba made his way to his brother and grinned. "She's so small, huh Seto?" He commented and the brunet nodded simply. Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest and settled in the chair beside his sister's bed. "Man I'm tired." He stated off-handedly as he leaned back against the chair.

Shizuka eyed him warily, "You're tired. You weren't the one stuck in labor all night." She stressed hoarsely as she laid back as well. The rest of the early morning was spent quietly as the nurses came to take the baby to the nursery so Shizuka could get some rest… Well, Shizuka was the first and then Mokuba, had settled on the floor by the window, and found sleep soon after. Kaiba was sitting on the small two-person sofa in the corner of the room, Jounouchi settled beside him.

"You okay? You've been really quiet." The blond asked as he took the other's hand in his and leaned against him.

Kaiba spared him a fleeting smile and nodded, "Yeah. It's just… I can't even describe this feeling right now." Jounouchi grinned and rested his head on his shoulder, "Just yesterday you and I had sex for the first time… It was amazing and… I even realized my true feelings for you and admitted that I loved you. I always thought it was such an embarrassing emotion, 'Love' but," Kaiba shook his head and smirked. "Mokuba even joked about what you and I were up to yesterday and he didn't even cringe or flinch while saying it."

At this, the blond smiled and looked up at him. "See. I told you he'd come around." He smiled and kissed the other on the cheek. "Shizuka had her baby on your birthday - that is so not fair." He remarked with a pout. "And on top of that, it was a girl just like you predicted." he rolled his eyes, "You may not know it but you're one lucky bastard, y'know that?"

Kaiba smirked and it grew quiet again. Jounouchi yawned and rested his head back against the other's shoulder. It wasn't long until he was fast asleep. The brunet looked about the room and chuckled quietly. "Lucky..? Yeah." He tightened their hand-hold and his blue eyes finally closed, _'I am. Thank you Jounouchi…'_ As dreamland called, a lingering thought on how he supposed birthdays weren't so bad after all came to him.

**The End!**


End file.
